Gaung Keheningan (REMAKE)
by 137darkpinku
Summary: Lee Sungmin di utus untuk menjadi tutor Cho Minhyun, putri dari Cho Kyuhyun. Bagaimana cara Sungmin mempertahankan sikap profesionalnya dalam bekerja dan mengabaikan perasaannya yang mulai timbul untuk Kyuhyun? KYUMIN FANFICTION. REMAKE. Warn : GS. Ending is up!
1. Chapter 1

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

.

Eloquent Silence

.

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya Sandra Brown dengan judul yang sama.

.

Don't Like? Just Don't Read ^^

.

.

enjoy it !

.

* * *

BAB 1

"Menurutmu, suamimu tahu tentang hubungan kita, Sayang?" Pria itu mengecup kening kekasihnya sambil memeluknya dengan penuh kerinduan.

"Kalaupun dia tahu, aku tidak peduli," seru wanita itu.

"Aku lelah harus sembunyi-sembunyi. Aku ingin memberitahu semua orang tentang cinta kita."

"Oh, cintaku, cintaku." Pria itu menunduk. Hidungnya bertabrakan dengan hidung si wanita dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak romantis.

" _Cut!"_

Lee Sungmin terlonjak mendengar perintah bernada kesal dari pengeras suara.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Mengapa tidak bisa melakukan semua adegan dengan benar? Sudah satu setengah jam kita membuat adegan sialan ini." Suasana hening, para artis dan kru jadi salah tingkah. "Aku akan turun."

Sungmin mengamati dengan penuh minat waktu si aktris menoleh ke arah pemeran utama pria dan berkata sengit, "Aku yang seharusnya menghadap ke Kamera Satu, Guixian. Bukan kau."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau belajar berhitung dulu. Itu Kamera Tiga. Lagi pula, apa kau tidak takut Kamera Satu akan menampakkan bekas operasi plastik wajahmu?"

"Brengsek," desis si aktris sambil menerobos para juru kamera yang tersenyum geli dan melangkah cepat melintasi lantai beton studio televisi ke arah ruang ganti pakaian.

Seluruh kejadian tadi menggelitik rasa tertarik Lee Sungmin, yang takjub ketika mendapati dirinya berada di lokasi syuting The Heart's Answer, sinetron siang yang populer. Dia tidak pernah menonton televisi siang hari, karena dia selalu bekerja, tapi semua orang di Korea Selatan tahu tentang acara ini. Banyak wanita karier sengaja mengatur jam makan siang mereka bertepatan dengan jam tayang drama ini supaya bisa tetap mengikuti petualangan seksual dan krisis pribadi Dr. Marcuss.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Dr. Park Jung Soo, pendiri sekolah untuk tuna rungu, tempat Sungmin jadi guru, memberinya tawaran pekerjaan menjadi tutor pribadi.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Kita punya siswa di sini, Cho Minhyun, yang ingin dikeluarkan ayahnya dari sekolah."_

 _"Saya tahu siapa Minhyun," kata Sungmin. "Dia hanya menderita tuli parsial, tapi sama sekali tidak mau berkomunikasi."_

 _"Karena alasan itu ayahnya sangat prihatin."_

 _"Ayah? Tidak ada ibu?"_

 _Dr. Park ragu-ragu sebentar sebelum berkata, "Tidak, ibunya sudah meninggal. Pekerjaan ayahnya tidak biasa. Pria itu terpaksa menitipkan Minhyun pada kita sejak masih kecil. Anak itu tidak bisa menyesuaikan diri. Sekarang si ayah ingin mempekerjakan tutor pribadi untuk tinggal bersamanya di rumah. Kupikir kau mungkin berminat, Sungmin."_

 _Sungmin mengerutkan sedikit alisnya. "Entahlah. Bisakah Anda menjelaskannya dengan lebih spesifik?"_

 _Wanita itu mengamati gurunya yang penuh dedikasi. "Saat ini tidak. Aku bisa memberitahumu bahwa Tuan Cho ingin si tutor membawa Minhyun ke Mokpo dan tinggal di sana. Dia punya rumah di sana." Dr. Park tersenyum lembut. "Aku tahu kau ingin meninggalkan Seoul. Dan kau jelas memenuhi syarat untuk menangani pekerjaan seperti ini."_

 _Sungmin tertawa pelan. "Karena besar di Ilsan, saya menganggap Seoul agak sesak dan ramai. Sudah delapan tahun saya di sini, tapi tetap saja saya merindukan tempat-tempat terbuka yang luas." Dia menyibakkan seuntai rambutnya yang jatuh di kening. "Menurut pendapat saya, Tuan Cho seperti mengelak dari kewajibannya mengurus anaknya sendiri. Apakah dia termasuk jenis orangtua yang membenci anaknya karena tuli?"_

 _Dr. Park menatap tangannya yang terawat rapi, yang saling menggenggam di permukaan meja kerjanya. "Jangan terlalu cepat menghakimi, Sungmin." dia menegur halus. Kadang-kadang pegawainya ini membiarkan dirinya termakan emosi. Lee Sungmin hanya punya satu kelemahan, yaitu terlalu cepat menarik kesimpulan._

 _"Seperti kataku tadi, situasinya tidak biasa."_

 _Dia berdiri, menandakan pertemuan telah selesai. "Kau tidak harus memutuskan hari ini, Sungmin. Aku ingin kau mengamati Minhyun selama beberapa hari. Bertemanlah dengan dia. Setelah itu, kalau ada kesempatan, kurasa sebaiknya kau dan Tuan Cho bertemu dan bicara."_

 _"Saya akan berpartisipasi sebanyak mungkin, Dokter Park."_

 _Ketika Sungmin sampai di pintu kaca buram, Dr. Park menghentikannya. "Sungmin, seandainya kau ingin tahu, uang bukanlah masalah baginya."_

 _Sungmin menanggapi dengan jujur. "Dokter Park, kalau saya menerima tugas mengajar privat, itu karena menurut saya itulah yang dibutuhkan si anak."_

 _"Sudah kuduga," jawab Dr. Park, tersenyum._

 _Tadi pagi Dr. Park memberinya sepotong kertas berisi sebuah alamat dan berkata, "Pergilah ke alamat ini pukul tiga nanti. Cari orang bernama Tuan Cho Kyuhyun. Dia akan menunggu kedatanganmu."_

 _Sungmin terkejut waktu sopir taksi berhenti di alamat yang diberikannya dan dia melihat tempat itu berupa gedung berisi studio-studio untuk sebuah jaringan televisi._

 _Dia memasuki gedung itu dengan perasaan penasaran tentang Tuan Cho yang misterius. Ketika memberitahu resepsionis dia ingin bertemu pria itu, wanita muda yang cantik itu tampak bingung sebentar lalu mengikik ketika berkata, "Lantai tiga."_

 _Sungmin berjalan ke lift namun gadis tadi berkata, "Tunggu sebentar. Siapa nama Anda?" Sungmin memberitahunya._

 _Resepsionis itu menyusuri daftar yang diketik, lalu berkata, "Ini dia. Nona Lee Sungmin. Anda bisa langsung naik, tapi jangan berisik. Mereka masih mengambil gambar."_

 _Sungmin keluar dari lift dan mendapati dirinya berada di studio televisi luas. Dia terpesona melihat perlengkapan dan aktivitas di sana._

 _Studio yang seperti lumbung itu dibagi menjadi berbagai setting untuk sinetron itu. Satu setting dilengkapi dengan tempat tidur rumah sakit dan peralatan medis palsu. Setting yang lain berupa ruang tamu. Setting dapur mungil terletak cuma empat kaki dari situ. Dia berjalan ke sana kemari di studio, mengintip semua setting dengan rasa ingin tahu, berusaha tidak tersandung bermil-mil kabel yang terulur di lantai dan bergulung di sekitar kamera-kamera dan monitor-monitor studio._

 _"Hei, manis, mencari siapa?" tanya seorang juru kamera bercelana jins ketat dengan riang._

 _Karena kaget Sungmin menjawab tergagap, "Saya... uh... ya.. Tuan Cho? Saya ingin bertemu dia."_

 _"Tuan Cho?" tiru juru kamera itu seolah Sungmin mengucapkan sesuatu yang lucu. "Hebat. Kau sudah ditanyai di bawah?" Sungmin mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kau boleh menemuinya. Bisa kau menunggu sampai kami menyelesaikan adegan ini?" "Saya... ya," kata Sungmin._

 _"Tunggulah di sana, jangan mengeluarkan bunyi apa pun dan jangan menyentuh apa pun," juru kamera itu memperingatkan._

 _Sungmin berdiri di belakang kamera-kamera yang difokuskan pada setting yang menurutnya tampak seperti ruang duduk rumah sakit._

 _ **Flashback End**_

Sekarang, selama jeda tak direncanakan ini, Sungmin mengamati aktor pujaan jutaan wanita di Korea Selatan itu. Pria itu duduk santai di salah satu meja setting, sambil memakan apel yang diambilnya dari keranjang di meja itu.

Sungmin ingin tahu apakah para penggemarnya akan tetap terpikat padanya kalau mereka mendengar Chao Guixian bicara begitu kasar pada sesama pemain. Tapi bukankah sikap kasar merupakan bagian dari daya tariknya? Dia adalah dokter macho yang bersikap seenaknya pada semua orang di rumah sakit fiktif itu. Tapi ia membuat setiap wanita bertekuk lutut dengan sikap dominan dan penampilannya yang seksi.

Sungmin berpikir objektif, yah, wanita sebanyak itu tak mungkin salah. Pria itu memang memiliki daya tarik karena macho-nya-kalau kau suka tipe seperti itu.

Penampilan fisiknya langsung menarik perhatian.

Dari tempat pengamatannya di luar lingkaran lampu studio yang terang benderang, Sungmin memandangi Chao Guixian ketika pria itu berdiri, menggeliat seperti kucing malas, dan melemparkan sisa apel ke keranjang sampah dengan jitu.

Sungmin mencemooh kostumnya. Ia ragu dokter yang memakai celana panjang seketat itu bisa sigap mengobati orang sakit. Pakaian bedah berwarna hijaunya dibuat khusus untuk tubuhnya yang jangkung dan langsing. _Mana mungkin pakaian seperti itu diizinkan di ruang operasi!_ pikir Sungmin.

Mendengar suara orang sedang menghibur rekannya di belakangnya, Sungmin berbalik. Pria yang diduganya tadi berbicara dari ruang kontrol sedang berjalan menuju setting sambil merangkul si aktris yang sakit hati.

"Dia tidak mau diarahkan," keluhnya. "Dia tahu masalah blocking, tapi begitu kamera dinyalakan, dia berbuat seenak perutnya."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Tidak bisakah kau menahan diri dan mentolerirnya demi aku?" tanya si sutradara dengan nada simpatik. "Mari kita selesaikan jadwal hari ini, lalu kita bicarakan persoalannya sambil minum-minum. Aku akan bicara dengan Guixian. Oke? Nah. Sekarang coba tunjukkan senyum manismu."

Rayuan gombal, Sungmin mengomel dalam hati.

Temperamen artis. Ia tahu sekali soal itu. Katakan pada mereka apa yang ingin mereka dengar dan redakan paranoid mereka sampai mereka kumat lagi.

Kedua orang itu bergabung dengan Chao Guixian di setting, dan mereka bertiga berdiskusi singkat. Kru, yang menikmati jeda dengan merokok, membaca majalah, atau mengobrol, kembali ke posisi mereka di balik kamera dengan mulai memasang headphone. Dari alat inilah masing-masing menerima instruksi dari sutradara di ruang kontrol.

"Sebelum aku kembali ke atas, mari kita latih adegannya sekali lagi. Cium dia dengan mesra, Guixian. Dia kekasihmu, ingat?"

"Pernahkah kekasihmu memakan pizza anchovy?"

Si aktris menjerit kesal.

Kru tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sang sutradara berhasil menenangkannya lagi. Kemudian dia berkata, "Mulai."

Salah satu kamera pindah ke posisi baru yang menutupi pandangan Sungmin. Meskipun semula ia tidak suka, ternyata sekarang dia tertarik pada sesi pengambilan gambar ini. Ia mengambil tempat yang pas agar dapat melihat dan mendengar dengan jelas. Kali ini setelah dialog hambar mereka selesai, Chao Guixian memeluk Si aktris dan menciumnya.

Jantung Sungmin berdebar-debar ketika ia menatap bibir pria itu menutupi bibir si aktris. Orang yang melihat seperti bisa merasakan ciuman itu, seperti bisa membayangkan...

Sungmin bersandar di meja setting supaya pemandangannya lebih jelas. Suara benda pecah mengalihkan pandangan semua orang dari para aktor di setting. Mereka semua memandanginya!

Sungmin melompat kaget, ketakutan karena telah menarik perhatian. Dia tadi tidak melihat vas kaca tinggi di meja.

Sekarang benda itu pecah be-rantakan di lantai studio.

"Brengsek!" teriak Chao Guixian. "Apa lagi sekarang?" Dia mendorong si aktris dan melintasi lantai studio dalam tiga langkah panjang dan mantap. Sutradara mengikutinya, kesabarannya habis, tapi ia tetap tenang.

Si aktor memelototi Sungmin dan wanita itu mengeret melihatnya.

"Siapa-"

"Dia kemari untuk menemui Tuan Cho," potong juru kamera yang tadi bicara dengan Sungmin.

Mata Chao Guixian yang gelap kini berkilat-kilat membuat Sungmin terpaku. Mata pria itu melebar karena ingin tahu. "Tuan Cho, heh?" Terdengar kru tertawa pelan. "Aku tidak tahu kau mulai mengizinkan pramuka mengunjungi setting untuk acara jalan-jalan mereka." Ucapnya kepada sang sutradara. Kali ini kru tertawa keras.

Sungmin tidak terkesan dengan selera humor Chao Guixian dan marah besar karena dia jadi objek leluconnya.

Wajahnya memerah dan matanya memandang pria itu sementara dia merasa kemarahannya memuncak.

"Maaf saya telah mengganggu-kegiatan Anda," kata Sungmin angkuh. Dia tidak tahu istilah untuk sesi pengambilan gambar ini, dan dia tidak peduli. Dia berpaling dari tatapan sinis Chao Guixian dan bicara pada sutradara yang tampaknya sopan. "Saya Lee Sungmin dan saya diminta menemui Tuan Cho di sini pada pukul 15.00. Saya minta maaf atas penundaan yang saya sebabkan."

"Cuma satu dari sekian banyak penundaan hari ini," kata pria itu, menghela napas berat. Lalu sambil sembunyi-sembunyi melirik Guixian, ia berkata, "Tuan Cho sedang sibuk. Maukah kau menunggunya di kantorku? Tidak lama lagi dia akan menemuimu."

"Ya, terima kasih," jawab Sungmin. "Biar vas ini saya ganti dengan uang."

"Lupakan saja. Pergilah ke atas dan lewati ruang kontrol. Kantorku persis di seberang koridor."

"Terima kasih," ulang Sungmin sebelum berputar dan, menyadari bahwa semua mata di studio memandangnya, menaiki tangga putar.

Sungmin sebetulnya ingin berhenti dan melihat-lihat panel kontrol-komputer yang menarik dan rumit. Berbagai monitor yang dipasang di atasnya membuat sutradara dapat melihat bagian mana yang disorot kamera-kamera, dan dia melihat wajah Guixian. Ingin sekali rasanya dia menjulurkan lidah pada pria itu.

Sungmin menjatuhkan diri ke satu-satunya kursi yang tersedia di kantor itu selain yang terbuat dari vinil pecah-pecah di balik meja kerja berantakan. Dia memandangi foto-foto berdebu di dinding yang menampakkan wajah si sutradara bersama berbagai aktris, sutradara lain, dan orang penting.

Siapa sih sebetulnya si Tuan Cho ini? Apakah dia eksekutif jaringan televisi? Teknisi? Bukan. Dia pasti orang berduit.

Bermenit-menit berlalu, dan Sungmin sudah mulai tak sabar ketika mendengar pintu dibuka di belakangnya.

Guixian berjalan masuk dan menutup pintu dengan tenang.

Sungmin langsung berdiri. "Saya akan menemui-"

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun, ayah Minhyun."

Sungmin merasa bibirnya membentuk huruf O kecil. Dia memandangi Kyuhyun sementara pria itu bersandar di pintu. Kyuhyun sudah berganti pakaian. Sekarang dia mengenakan jins dan sweater panjang. Lengannya yang longgar ditarik sampai siku.

"Kau tampak terkejut."

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Dokter Park tidak memberitahukan nama profesionalku padamu." Itu bukan pertanyaan. Pria itu tak sadar menggaruk telinganya. "Tidak, kurasa dia takkan berbuat begitu. Pantas saja dia takut kau punya kesan salah tentang aku. Aktor memiliki reputasi buruk, kau tahu." Sudut-sudut mulutnya naik seolah dia akan tersenyum, tapi gerakan itu lenyap secepat timbulnya.

"Terutama kalau semua yang kau baca di majalah penggemar benar. Tahukah kau bahwa aku memaksa pacarku yang sekarang, untuk melakukan aborsi minggu lalu? Setidaknya begitulah yang kubaca," katanya sinis.

Sungmin masih terlalu kaget untuk bicara. Dengan masam dia memikirkan guru-guru lain di sekolah dan apa yang akan mereka katakan kalau tahu dia seruangan dengan Dr. Marcuss/Chao Guixian.

Sungmin selalu tenang dan kompeten-kecuali kalau emosinya sedang tinggi. Kalau begitu, kenapa dia berdiri di sini dengan tangan berkeringat yang saling menggenggam? Dia belum bergerak sejak pria itu memperkenalkan diri. Lidahnya seakan melekat di langit-langit mulutnya.

"Siapa tahu kau akan merasa senang, Nona Lee, kuberitahu kau bahwa kau pun tidak sesuai dengan gambaranku." Dia maju dari pintu dan Sungmin secara refleks mundur selangkah.

Pria itu melontarkan senyum. Dia tahu Sungmin merasa canggung berduaan dengannya di kantor kecil ini. Sungmin jadi kesal: _Memangnya dia siapa?_ Dia tak mau terpesona bagai seorang penggemar fanatik di hadapan bintang rock idola dan tergagap-gagap seperti idiot.

"Nama saya Lee Sungmin."

Pria itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan geli dan bergumam, "Mestinya aku sudah tahu." Sikap soknya membuat Sungmin jengkel.

Dia berkata dengan suara paling profesional, "Dokter Park mengutus saya kemari untuk membicarakan masalah Minhyun, Tuan Cho."

"Panggil Kyuhyun saja. Kau ingin minum kopi?" Dia menunjuk mesin pembuat kopi tempat seteko kopi sehitam dan sepekat malam sedang dihangatkan.

Sungmin sebetulnya tidak mau, tapi sadar bahwa kalau memegang cangkir kopi, dia jadi tidak bisa meremas-remas tangannya sendiri.

"Ya, tolong."

Pria itu berjalan ke meja kecil dan dengan sangsi memandang cangkir yang kebersihannya diragukan. Dia menuangkan kopi dan mengangkat alis sambil bertanya,

"Krim? Gula?"

"Krim."

Dia menambahkan produk berbentuk bubuk itu ke dalam kopi dan mengaduknya dengan sendok plastik bernoda yang jelas sudah pernah digunakan untuk tujuan itu. Disodorkannya cangkir itu. Sungmin menerimanya. Mula-mula dia tidak melepaskannya, melainkan terus memegangi cangkir sampai Sungmin mendongak memandangnya. Sungmin menelan ludah ketika untuk pertama kalinya menatap mata _onyx_ yang sekarang memantulkan bayangannya sendiri.

"Belum pernah aku melihat orang yang warna matanya sama dengan rambutnya," kata pria itu.

Terima kasih tidak bisa dibilang respons yang tepat untuk pernyataannya barusan, karena itu bukanlah pujian sungguhan. Sungmin cuma tersenyum lemah dan berusaha lebih keras untuk menarik cangkir kopi dari tangan Kyuhyun. Pria itu menyerah dan berbalik untuk menuangkan kopi bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Ceritakan tentang putriku, Nona Lee," katanya, menekankan bentuk panggilan itu dengan sarkasme. Dia pergi ke balik meja kerja, duduk di kursi yang berderit-derit, dan menaikkan kaki ke meja.

Sungmin duduk kaku dan tegak di kursi di hadapan pria itu. Dia menyesap kopi. Rasanya seburuk yang diduganya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihatnya mengernyit. "Aku minta maaf untuk kualitasnya."

"Tidak apa-apa, Tuan Gui… Cho."

Sungmin menatap cangkir kopi dan, waktu pria itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, mendongak ke arahnya. Dia kaget waktu melihat Kyuhyun memakai bahasa isyarat untuk mengeja namanya. **K-Y-U-H-Y-U-N**. Alis berwarna gelap pria itu berkerut di atas matanya, yang tampak berkeras agar Sungmin menggunakan nama itu.

Sungmin menjilat bibir dengan gugup, tersenyum sedikit, lalu menggunakan bahasa isyarat untuk mengucapkan **"SUNGMIN"**. Pria itu menurunkan kaki, mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, menumpukan siku di meja, dan bertopang dagu.

Sungmin memutuskan sekaranglah saat yang tepat untuk menguji keahlian Kyuhyun dalam bahasa isyarat.

Menggunakan gerakan perlahan dan jelas, Sungmin bertanya padanya dalam bahasa isyarat, _**'Apakah kau menggunakan bahasa isyarat dengan Minhyun?'**_

"Aku tahu Minhyun, itu saja," katanya ketika Sungmin berhenti.

Sungmin mencoba lagi dan bertanya dalam bahasa isyarat _ **, 'Berapa umur putrimu?'**_

Pria itu sama sekali tak bereaksi. Dia cuma duduk memandanginya dengan mata yang tiba-tiba tanpa ekspresi.

Sungmin memberi isyarat, _**'Apa warna rambutnya?'**_ Nihil. _**'Apakah kau menyayangi Minhyun?'**_

"Minhyun lagi. Maaf aku tidak tahu yang selebihnya. Kurasa ini artinya menyayangi." Dia menyilangkan lengan di dada seperti Sungmin tadi.

"Ya, benar, Kyuhyun. Mulai sekarang, ini akan jadi namamu supaya kau tidak perlu mengejanya terus."

Dia membuat isyarat untuk huruf 'D' dan menyentuhkannya ke tengah kening. "Ini Daddy," katanya, menyentuh kening dengan ibu jari, jari-jari yang lain mengembang. "Kita kombinasikan keduanya. Mengerti?"

Pria itu mengangguk.

"Ini Sungmin." Sungmin membuat huruf S dan mengelus bagian samping wajahnya dari tulang pipi sampai dagu. "Ini gadis" katanya, mengelus pipinya dengan ibu jari sementara tangannya mengepal longgar.

"Kau lihat bagaimana kita mengkombinasi dua isyarat untuk membentuk nama seseorang?"

"Yeah," kata Kyuhyun dengan nada bersemangat. "Untuk kita membuat huruf M dengan tiga jari, lalu isyarat ikal untuk menunjukkan rambut ikalnya."

"Persis!" Mereka saling tersenyum, dan sesaat mata mereka bertemu. Sungmin merasa jauh di dalam tubuhnya ada perasaan menggelitik yang aneh namun menyenangkan. Sedetik dia tahu bagaimana perasaan wanita-wanita lain ketika menonton wajah tampan ini di layar televisi mereka tiap siang. Kyuhyun memang karismatik dan pria itu mengetahuinya, Jika dia tidak berhati-hati, Kyuhyun bisa menghalanginya mengatakan hal-hal yang ingin disampaikannya.

"Kyuhyun," dia menggunakan bahasa isyarat terus sekarang, bahkan sambil mengucapkannya, kebiasaan para guru yang mengajar para penderita tuna rungu.

"Dokter Park memintaku untuk mengevaluasi kemajuan Minhyun. Aku sudah mengamatinya selama beberapa hari. Aku merasa pendapatku bersifat akademis, tapi hanya itu, sekadar pendapat. Biarpun demikian, aku akan berterus terang sepenuhnya padamu."

"Aku ingin kau begitu. Aku yakin kau sangat menganggap rendah ayah yang mengasramakan anaknya selama hampir tiga tahun, tapi aku menyayanginya. Dan aku ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuknya." Dia berdiri dan berjalan ke jendela.

Memunggungi Sungmin, dia memandang ke balik kaca kotor itu.

"Tolong lihat aku menggunakan bahasa isyarat, Kyuhyun. Itu akan membantumu mempelajarinya." Pria itu menghadapnya lagi seolah akan membantah, namun ternyata dia hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali ke kursi.

Sungmin melanjutkan dengan tenang. "Kau beruntung Minhyun tidak seratus persen tuli. Aku yakin kau sekarang sudah tahu bahwa ketuliannya adalah tipe saraf sensorik yang, pada saat ini, tidak bisa diobati. Dia dapat mendengar beberapa suara keras. Misalnya dia dapat membedakan suara helikopter dan siulan." Dia berhenti sejenak untuk melihat apakah pria itu akan berkomentar. Ternyata tidak, jadi dia meneruskan, "Sayangnya dia tidak tahu nama untuk siulan atau helikopter. Atau mungkin dia tahu dan cuma tidak memberitahu kita bahwa dia tahu. Dia hampir sama sekali tidak responsif terhadap komunikasi apa pun."

Garis-garis di kedua sisi mulut Kyuhyun menegang.

"Maksudmu dia terbelakang?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak," Sungmin menekankan. "Dia luar biasa pintar. Aku berpendapat bahwa dia kurang dalam hal...Hmm, ada anak yang perlu diajar secara privat. Aku pribadi merasa pengasramaan Minhyun merusak kemampuannya. Dia butuh berada di lingkungan rumah di mana dia secara terus-menerus ditemani seseorang yang... yang..." suaranya menghilang, dia tidak ingin mengatakan apa yang menurutnya mungkin akan menyinggung perasaan Kyuhyun.

"Yang menyayanginya? Itukah yang sulit kaukatakan? Sudah kubilang aku menyayanginya. Aku memasukkannya ke asrama sekolah bukan karena malu padanya."

"Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Tentu saja iya!" bentak Kyuhyun. "Karena kau begitu pandai, coba beritahu aku apa yang harus dilakukan seorang duda terhadap anaknya yang masih kecil? Terutama kalau si anak tuna rungu, hah? Sekolah mewahmu itu mahal, kau tahu. Aku harus banting tulang untuk membayarnya. Dan tagihan-tagihan medis setelah puluhan tes yang tidak memberitahumu apa-apa selain bahwa gadis kecilmu tuli, fakta yang sudah kau ketahui, karena kalau belum kau takkan menyuruhnya menjalani tes-tes mengerikan itu."

Dia berhenti untuk menarik napas, mata berkilat menyeramkan. "Paling tidak kita menyepakati satu hal. Minhyun perlu diajar secara privat."

Dia tiba-tiba berdiri, membuat kursi berdecit-decit meluncur ke belakang. "Tapi gurunya bukan kau."

Ia menyerbu dari balik meja dan menumpukan lengannya yang kuat di kedua sisi kursi Sungmin, membuatnya terperangkap di situ.

"Aku memberitahu Dokter Park kalau aku menginginkan orang yang bertanggung jawab. Aku mencari tipe guru yang keibuan yang memakai sweater longgar berkantong besar-bukan wanita yang memakai setelan buatan desainer." Matanya menyusuri tubuh Sungmin dengan pandangan melecehkan. "Orang yang rambut berubannya disanggul rapi, bukan rambut hitam legam dengan berpotongan canggih yang melambai-lambai. Orang yang agak gemuk dengan tubuh gempal, keibuan, bukan payudara kecil menantang dan bokong yang kencang."

Sungmin merah padam karena marah dan malu.

Berani-beraninya dia!

"Tutor Minhyun seharusnya memiliki pergelangan kaki besar dan memakai sepatu datar, bukan-" Ia menunjuk betis Sungmin yang ramping, terbungkus stocking tipis, dan sandal tali berhak tinggi yang dipakainya. "Kau tidak kelihatan seperti tutor untuk anak tuna rungu. Kau kelihatan seperti gadis yang membagikan contoh parfum."

Pria itu makin mencondongkan tubuh sampai kepala mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Sebelum Sungmin sempat bereaksi, pria itu membenamkan wajahnya di rambut lembut di belakang telinga Sungmin. "Kau juga wangi seperti mereka," ia berbisik serak.

Sesaat Sungmin tak bisa bernapas. Tapi ketika dia akhirnya bisa, aroma Kyuhyun menyelimutinya. Aroma itu bersih, khas, dan jantan. Kenapa dia ini? Dia menyentakkan kepala dari pria itu.

"Kau! Biarkan aku bangkit sekarang juga," perintahnya, mendorong dada Kyuhyun. Pria itu menegakkan tubuh dan menjauh dari kursi yang langsung ditinggalkan Sungmin. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam beberapa kali untuk menenangkan diri sebelum berkata, "Mungkin aku memang tidak sesuai harapanmu, tapi kau jelas sesuai dengan dugaanku, Tuan Cho." Dia mengucapkan nama pria itu dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau tidak pantas memiliki putrimu. Dia cantik, pintar, dan manis. Tapi dia menderita. Kau dengar aku? Dia menderita secara emosional karena satu-satunya orangtuanya tidak mau berusaha mempelajari bahasa yang dia mengerti, apalagi berusaha mengajarkan bahasa itu padanya. Orangtua seperti kaulah yang membuat pendidikan tuna rungu kembali ke zaman Helen Keller. Aku guru-"

"Kau jangan berpura-pura tidak suka aku menyentuhmu. Aku lebih tahu. Bagaimana aku tahu bahwa kalau aku mempekerjakanmu di Mokpo sana, kau takkan kabur dengan bujangan pertama yang mendekatimu? Itu kan yang sebenarnya diinginkan semua gadis karier liberal? Suami?"

Sungmin bisa merasakan amarahnya menyala sampai ke akar rambutnya. "Aku pernah bersuami. Pernikahanku tidak terlalu bahagia."

"Kau bercerai?"

"Dia meninggal."

"Kebetulan sekali."

Dia berbalik dari pria itu sebelum melontarkan omongan yang belakangan mungkin akan disesalinya.

Lagi pula, Dr. Park menyuruhnya melakukan misi ini dan akan mengharapkan laporan darinya. Di pintu dia berputar untuk melihat pria itu bersandar di meja dengan bersilang kaki. Perasaan sok dan puasnya tampak jelas di matanya yang mengejek, cara berdirinya yang kurang ajar, dan bibirnya yang menyeringai.

Perlahan-lahan Sungmin berkata, "Kau orang paling sombong, biadab, dan menyebalkan. Dasar-" Ia mengucapkan kata terakhir dalam bahasa isyarat.

"Apa artinya itu?" bentak Kyuhyun, sambil dengan marah meninggalkan meja.

"Tebak saja sendiri, Tuan Cho."

Dia membanting pintu.

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

* * *

Hallo ^^

Saya datang membawa FF baru !

 _FF yang lama aja belum tuntas, udah bawa yang baru !_

Iya, saya tau /? u.u

Btw, kira-kira cerita ini udah ada yang me-remake belum? Saya cuma nemu yang versi pairing lain, tapi yang versi KyuMin belum nemu.

Tolong infonya ya ^^

Kalau misalkan udah ada yang remake, saya akan hapus ff ini.

Terima kasih ^^


	2. Chapter 2

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

.

Eloquent Silence

.

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya Sandra Brown dengan judul yang sama.

.

Don't Like? Just Don't Read ^^

.

.

enjoy it !

.

* * *

Bab Dua

"Sungmin, kau takkan bisa menebak—"

"Hyuk, aku sedang mengajar. Ada apa sih?"

Guru yang menyerbu masuk ke dalam kelas Sungmin yang terdiri atas murid-murid berumur tujuh tahun itu tampak betul-betul kacau. Ia terbata-bata waktu berkata, "Kau takkan bisa menebak siapa yang ingin menemuimu. Maksudku, sudah ribuan kali aku melihatnya. Aku pasti mengenalinya di mana pun. Tapi waktu melihatnya berdiri di koridor, bertanya tentang kau—"

"Pelan-pelan, Hyuk, kau membuat anak-anak gelisah. Mereka mengira ada yang tidak beres." Sungmin mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud temannya, tapi dia tidak mau orang lain tahu jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak karena memikirkan akan bertemu Cho Kyuhyun lagi. Di mata orang yang paling awas pun dia tampak tenang dan tak peduli.

"Kau percaya bahwa Chao Guixian ternyata ayah Cho Minhyun? Aku memang bertanya-tanya kenapa kita tidak pernah melihat orangtuanya. Kalau mengunjungi Minhyun, dia datang malam-malam melalui apartemen Dokter Park. Kurasa dia takut dikeroyok penggemar seperti aku." Eunhyuk cekikikan. "Dan dia bertanya tentang kau seolah mengenalmu!"

"Memang kenal."

Eunhyuk terdiam mendengar informasi itu dan memelototi Sungmin seakan di punggung wanita muda itu tumbuh sayap. "Kau kenal dia dan tidak pernah memberitahu—"

"Hyuk, kau mau apa sebenarnya?"

"A-aku mau apa?" tirunya. "Kan sudah kubilang bahwa Dokter Marcuss atau Mr. Cho atau apa pun panggilanmu untuknya ingin menemuimu."

"Bilang aku sedang sibuk."

"Apa!" jerit Eunhyuk, dan sesaat Sungmin berharap ia tuna rungu seperti murid-muridnya. Kadang-kadang ketulian bisa dianggap karunia. "Kau tidak mungkin serius, Sungmin. Kau sudah gila? Laki-laki paling seksi sedunia sedang—"

"Kurasa kau berlebihan, Eunhyuk," kata Sungmin kering.

"Aku sibuk. Kalau ingin bertemu aku, dia harus menunggu sampai kelas ini selesai."

"Dengan senang hati."

Suara dalam dan pelan itu menggema di dalam ruangan dengan nada teratur aktor profesional. Dia berdiri di ambang pintu, menatap Sungmin lurus-lurus.

Jantung Sungmin bagai berhenti berdebar sebelum kembali berdetak teratur, tapi lebih cepat.

Eunhyuk kehilangan kemampuan bicaranya yang luar biasa dan berdiri ternganga sambil memandangi Kyuhyun.

Tidak ingin menimbulkan kehebohan, yang detail-detailnya Sungmin yakin akan disebarluaskan Eunhyuk ke seluruh sekolah, dia berkata pelan, "Bisa kau tinggalkan kami, Hyuk? Karena sudah mengganggu kelasku, kurasa sebaiknya aku menemuinya."

Pria itu hanya tersenyum mendengar sindiran Sungmin.

Eunhyuk berjalan ke pintu bagai orang tersihir dan berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun seperti patung sampai pria itu menyingkir dan mendorongnya ke koridor. Senyumnya memikat.

"Halo, Nona Lee. Kuharap aku tidak mengganggu."

"Kau menganggu, dan kau sama sekali tidak menyesalinya."

Cengirannya makin lebar. "Kau benar, memang tidak. Tapi aku diizinkan Dokter Park berada di sini. Dia berpendapat tidak ada salahnya aku mengobservasi teknik mengajarmu."

Bibir Sungmin berkerut tidak suka. Lalu dia menghela napas. Kali ini dia akan mengalah, tapi kan tidak harus melakukannya dengan manis. "Anak-anak," katanya menggunakan bahasa isyarat, "ini Paman Cho. Kalian semua kenal Cho Minhyun? Ini ayahnya."

Anak-anak tersenyum menyambutnya dan ada yang memberi isyarat 'hai'. Beberapa anak yang pendengarannya lebih bagus bahkan mengucapkan kata tersebut.

"Silakan duduk, ." Sungmin menunjuk kursi rendah. Pria itu mengerutkan kening ketika mendudukkan tubuhnya yang panjang di kursi yang sangat kecil itu. Beberapa anak tertawa, dan Sungmin sulit menahan tawanya sendiri. Ketika Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa duduk, lututnya nyaris menyentuh dagu.

Pria itu berpakaian rapi dengan celana panjang cokelat dan blazer camel. Kemejanya putih, tapi bergaris-garis aneka gradasi warna cokelat. Dasi cokelat tua melingkari lehernya.

"Kami sedang membahas kata depan. Coba kemari, Minhyun, dan tunjukkan pada ayahmu apa yang sudah kau pelajari."

Sungmin sudah menempelkan beberapa gambar apel di papan buletin. Ulat-ulat kuning cerah bermata besar dan tersenyum lebar diletakkan di atas, di bawah, di belakang, di dalam, atau di depan apel-apel itu. Murid-murid mempelajari konsepnya, dan harus menjawab dengan kata depan yang tepat, tentu saja dengan bahasa isyarat.

"Sekarang kau," kata Sungmin, menoleh pada Kyuhyun setelah semua murid mendapat giliran.

"Apa?" teriak Kyuhyun terkejut.

Anak-anak tertawa ketika Sungmin memegang siku Kyuhyun dan menariknya bangun, menyuruhnya berdiri di depan papan buletin. Dia menunjukkan tongkat ke sebuah apel dan bertanya dalam bahasa isyarat, "Di mana ulatnya?"

Mata Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam seakan ia ingin mencekik Sungmin. Namun Sungmin cuma tersenyum manis.

"Ini tidak terlalu sulit, kan, untukmu?" dia membujuk.

Pria itu mengisyaratkan kata depan yang tepat.

"Tolong dalam kalimat lengkap."

Jari-jari panjang itu mengisyaratkan kalimat lengkap tepat ketika bel pulang berbunyi. Sebagian anak dapat mendengar lengkingan suaranya, dan mereka mulai bergerak-gerak resah di kursi.

"Oke, anak-anak, sekarang boleh keluar," kata Sungmin sambil menggunakan bahasa isyarat. Mereka langsung berlarian ke pintu, dan Sungmin tinggal berduaan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Tadi itu tindakan yang pandai. Apa kau memberikan perhatian khusus seperti itu pada setiap orangtua yang datang?" Kyuhyun menggeram.

"Sebagian besar orangtua yang datang tahu aturan sehingga tidak masuk begitu saja ke dalam kelas dan minta perhatian khusus."

"Sialan," kata Kyuhyun tanpa nada menyesal sedikit pun. "Karena sudah telanjur masuk daftar hitammu, akan kuamankan posisiku di situ dengan memberitahumu bahwa kau akan makan malam denganku."

Sungmin tercengang memandangnya. "Kau bukan hanya kasar, Kyuhyun , tapi juga tak punya otak. Aku tidak mau pergi ke mana pun denganmu."

"Ya, kau mau. Dokter Park bilang begitu." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu Dokter Park sekarang mendirikan biro jodoh." Balas Sungmin.

"Aku memberitahu dia bahwa aku ingin bicara denganmu sambil makan malam. Dia bilang menurutnya itu ide yang sangat bagus."

"Itu sama sekali bukan perintah. Dia atasanku, bukan ibuku."

"Kau mau?"

"Apa?"

"Makan malam denganku." Sungmin menanggapi pria itu sambil membereskan alat-alat mengajarnya. Pria itu membuntutinya. Setiap kali Sungmin berbalik, Kyuhyun berdiri di dekatnya. Dia merogoh laci paling bawah meja kerja untuk mengambil tas dan menutupnya kuat-kuat ketika berdiri.

Kyuhyun menjulang di atasnya, dan Sungmin mundur setengah langkah untuk memperbesar jarak sempit di antara mereka. "Telingamu tidak terlalu tajam, ya? Kubilang aku tidak mau makan malam denganmu, jadi ya aku tidak mau. Menurut pendapatku, tidak ada lagi yang perlu kita bicarakan. Kau sudah mengatakan semua yang harus kau katakan pada pertemuan terakhir kita, begitu juga aku."

Kyuhyun menyambar pergelangan tangannya waktu dia berusaha melewatinya. Jari-jari pria itu memegangnya dengan cengkeraman hangat dan mantap yang menaikkan tempo denyut nadi di bawahnya.

"Aku minta maaf atas hal-hal tidak enak yang telah kukatakan."

 _Dia aktor_ , kata Sungmin dalam hati. Dia mampu menampilkan sikap atau emosi apa saja dengan mudah.

Sungmin meragukan ketulusannya, dan Kyuhyun tahu itu dari ekspresi skeptisnya. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh," kata Kyuhyun, mempererat cengkeramannya di pergelangan tangan Sungmin. "Waktu itu aku tidak mengetahui kualifikasi luar biasamu. Aku tidak tahu kau sangat berpengalaman bekerja dengan tuna rungu. Aku tidak tahu kakakmu tuna rungu."

Sungmin menyentakkan tangannya. "Jangan pernah kau mengasihani aku, keluargaku, atau kakakku, Kyuhyun ."

"Aku—"

"Kakakku wanita yang cantik. Dia akuntan."

"Aku—"

"Dia sudah menikah dan tinggal bersama dua putranya yang manis dan suaminya yang sukses di Jepang. Percayalah, dia lebih tahu nilai-nilai hidup sesungguhnya daripada kau."

Wajah Sungmin merah padam dan dadanya naik-turun karena marah.

"Sudah?" Kyuhyun bertanya kering.

Sungmin menarik napas dalam-dalam beberapa kali dan menunduk. Mata Kyuhyun telah melembut dan jauh lebih mengancam daripada ketika berkilat-kilat marah.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengasihani," Kyuhyun berkata. "Malah mengagumi dan menghormati. Oke?"

Napas Sungmin tertahan di tenggorokan waktu pria itu meletakkan jarinya di bawah dagunya dan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku sudah mengubah pendapatku yang dulu. Menurutku memang kaulah yang dibutuhkan Minhyun. Yang kubutuhkan."

Kata-katanya diucapkan dalam bisikan lembut. Lorong-lorong sudah sepi dari murid dan guru, dan ada suasana akrab di sekeliling mereka. Perkataan 'yang kubutuhkan' tadi dapat mengandung arti yang sama sekali berbeda dalam konteks lain.

Jantung Sungmin bereaksi terhadap pilihan kata-kata bersayap itu dan berdentum-dentum seakan menuntut dibebaskan dari dadanya.

Kyuhyun terlalu dekat, ruangan terlalu gelap, gedung terlalu sunyi, napas pria itu terlalu harum dan jari-jari yang masih memegang dagunya itu terlalu mantap dan yakin. Sungmin terjebak sensasinya sendiri. Bernapas jadi terasa sulit. Dia berusaha menjauhkan dagunya, namun Kyuhyun tidak membiarkannya. Pria itu memaksanya memandangnya sebelum berkata, "Kau mau menerima pekerjaan itu."

Itu bukan pertanyaan. Dia tahu Sungmin menginginkan tantangan dan keberhasilan dengan mengeluarkan Minhyun dari dunianya yang senyap dan membawanya ke dunia baru.

"Benar, bukan?" Kyuhyun mendesak.

"Ya." desah Sungmin antara sadar dan tidak.

Pasti cuma khayalan, karena pria itu melepaskannya sedetik kemudian lalu meraih blazer Sungmin yang tersampir di sandaran kursi. "Ayo kita makan."

Sementara Sungmin memakai blazer yang dipegangi Kyuhyun, pria itu bertanya, "Kau menciut, ya? Waktu itu kau lebih tinggi dari ini."

Sungmin tersipu sedikit waktu berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun ternyata memperhatikan dan mengingat tinggi badannya. Dia tersenyum manis pada laki-laki itu. "Aku sekarang memakai sepatu berhak rendah."

Mata Kyuhyun menyusuri, gaun linen putih Sungmin yang sekarang tertutup blazer biru laut, sampai ke sepatu sandal sewarna yang berhak jauh lebih rendah daripada sepatu yang dipakainya ke studio televisi.

"Wah, betul." Dengan serius dia mengusap rambutnya, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika mereka berjalan di koridor.

Dengan mudah Kyuhyun memperoleh taksi, dan menyuruh supirnya mengantarkan mereka ke sebuah restoran.

"Kau setuju?" dia bertanya setelah mereka duduk di bangku belakang taksi.

"Ya, aku suka sekali restoran itu," jawab Sungmin jujur.

Ketika mereka tiba, kepala pelayan membawa mereka ke ruang makan di atas yang lebih tenang, dan dengan sangat sopan Kyuhyun menarikkan kursi untuk Sungmin. Dia bersama Chao Guixian, dan rupanya itu ada pengaruhnya.

Sungmin menyadari bahwa beberapa orang menoleh karena mengenali pria yang bersamanya, dan mendadak Sungmin merasa tidak percaya diri karena mengenakan baju yang sudah seharian dipakainya di sekolah. Dia tidak menganggap ini kencan, dan karenanya tidak minta diantarkan pulang untuk berganti pakaian sebelum pergi makan malam.

"Maaf pakaianku kurang sesuai. Aku tidak mengira akan punya acara malam ini."

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu dan berkata, "Kau sudah bagus," dan membenamkan kepala di balik buku menu.

 _Dasar laki-laki dingin_ , pikir Sungmin sambil membuka buku menu. Beberapa detik kemudian dia mendengar Kyuhyun terkekeh. Dia mendongak dan melihat laki-laki itu mengawasinya. Matanya menyipit geli.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Kau. Waktu kubilang kau cantik, kau marah. Dan waktu aku tidak bilang kau cantik, kau marah. Sebaiknya kau memperhatikan wajah ekspresifmu itu, Nona Lee." Dia memelankan suara dan mencondongkan tubuh mendekati Sungmin. "Aku bisa memberitahumu bahwa orang-orang di sekelilingmu melakukannya."

Sungmin menganggap itu pujian dan mengangkat gelasnya yang berisi air mineral yang dipesankan Kyuhyun.

Mereka menyesap minuman masing-masing. Mereka memutuskan memesan _beefsteak_.

Beberapa menit kemudian pelayan datang membawa pesanan mereka. Kyuhyun mulai makan dengan lahap.

"Tunggu," kata Sungmin. "Kau harus belajar dulu."

Kyuhyun kesal ketika Sungmin memaksanya mempelajari bahasa isyarat untuk semua makanan di piringnya dan semua peralatan di meja sebelum memperbolehkannya melanjutkan makan. Wanita itu malah sempat tertawa.

"Kalau ada bahasa isyarat untuk _beefsteak_ , aku tidak mengetahuinya. Untuk saat ini kita eja saja," katanya. Mereka mengobrol santai sambil makan.

Setelah meja dibersihkan dan mereka sedang menikmati kopi, Kyuhyun mulai membicarakan Minhyun.

"Kau akan menerima pekerjaan sebagai tutor pribadinya, bukan?"

Sungmin menunduk memandangi meja dan menggambari taplak linen putihnya dengan gagang sendok. "Aku masih belum yakin, Kyuhyun."

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan supaya kau yakin?" Ada nada menggoda dalam suaranya, tapi wajahnya serius.

"Kau bisa berjanji padaku bahwa kau akan ikut kelas bahasa isyarat dan mulai menggunakannya secara konstan. Mulailah berpikir dalam bahasa isyarat, bahkan saat kau bicara dalam bahasa verbal. Kalau kuterima pekerjaan itu, berarti selama beberapa waktu aku akan jadi ibu asuh Minhyun. Dia akan tergantung penuh padaku. Suatu hari nanti, kau harus mengambil alih tanggung jawab itu. Apakah kau akan siap?"

"Akan ku usahakan. Aku berjanji akan mencoba," Kyuhyun berkata serius. Pria itu mencondongkan tubuh, perasaan cemasnya menimbulkan kerutan dalam di antara alisnya. "Sungmin, apa yang bisa kuharapkan dari Minhyun? Akan seperti apa dia kalau sudah besar?" Itu adalah pertanyaan seorang ayah yang tak berdaya dan prihatin.

Di mata pria itu Sungmin melihat rasa sakit yang sudah tak asing baginya, keinginan mengetahui sesuatu yang bahkan tak diketahui pakar paling hebat sekalipun.

Semua orangtua anak tuna rungu menanyakan hal itu.

Sungmin menjawab dengan hati-hati. "Dia sangat cerdas, Kyuhyun. Dia tahu lebih banyak daripada yang diungkapkannya. Menurutku kekurangannya bersifat emosional, bukan mental. Aku akan menggunakan semua metode mengajar yang kuketahui. Dia akan belajar bahasa isyarat untuk komunikasi dasar, tapi di saat yang sama dia akan belajar huruf seperti anak lain. Dan dia akan mempelajari suara yang ditimbulkan huruf tertentu. Alat bantu pendengarannya akan menolongnya membedakan huruf berdasarkan bunyi dan tulisannya. Nantinya dia akan bisa bicara."

Ketika melihat mata pria itu berbinar penuh harap, dia menjelaskan perkataan terakhirnya. "Aku ingin kau mengerti, Kyuhyun , bahwa dia akan selalu tuli. Dia takkan pernah mendengar seperti kita. Alat bantu pendengarannya bukan alat korektif, melainkan alat pengeras suara."

"Aku pernah diberitahu begitu, tapi aku tidak bisa memahaminya," Kyuhyun mengakui.

"Oke," kata Sungmin. "Akan kucoba menjelaskannya. Kacamata termasuk alat korektif. Dengan memakai kacamata yang diresepkan dokter, kau akan punya visi dua puluh-dua puluh. Alat bantu pendengaran cuma mengeraskan apa yang memang mampu didengar Minhyun. Umpamanya kau mendengarkan radio, tapi yang ada cuma desis statis. Kalau kau tambah volumenya, kau takkan mendengar apa-apa lebih jelas. Kau cuma akan mendengar desis yang lebih keras. Mengerti?"

Pria itu mengangguk. "Ya. Aku mengerti maksudmu."

"Aku ingin Minhyun tahu segalanya. Kalau kubawa dia ke taman dan mendemonstrasikan kata jalan dengan berjalan, dia akan mempelajari dan memahaminya, tapi kata itu cuma akan berarti itu baginya. Aku ingin dia tahu arti mesinnya tidak jalan, sekolahnya beralamat di jalan apa, kami sedang berjalan-jalan naik mobil keliling kota. Paham?"

"Dia akan mampu mempelajarinya?"

"Hanya kalau kita mengajarinya, Kyuhyun. Kita harus bicara padanya dalam bahasa isyarat secara konstan, sama seperti anak lain harus diajak bicara secara konstan. Kibum, kakakku, begitu menguasai cara membaca bibir dan berbicara sehingga jarang memakai bahasa isyarat."

"Minhyun akan mampu bicara sebaik itu?"

"Tidak akan pernah sebaik kita," Sungmin menekankan. "Dia takkan pernah mendengar seperti kita, jadi dia tidak akan bicara seperti kita. Sebagai aktor, kau pasti pernah mengalami saat-saat di mana kau tahu dialogmu tapi tidak bisa mengucapkannya."

"Yeah."

"Itulah yang dialami kaum tuna rungu. Setiap kata merupakan kerja keras. Tapi dengan latihan yang tepat dan kesabaran, mereka jadi cukup mampu. Jangan berharap terlalu banyak, supaya kau tidak kecewa."

Kyuhyun memandangi tangannya, yang sekarang terlipat di meja. Sungmin merasa begitu bersimpati sehingga ingin sekali menggenggam tangan itu dan menghiburnya. Dia harus menenangkan hatinya. "Minhyun sudah bisa menyebut namaku."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum bangga.

"Dokter Park memberitahu aku bahwa hubungan kalian berdua cukup dekat."

Sulit bagi Sungmin untuk mengabaikan hatinya yang serasa diremas tiap kali dia memasuki ruangan dan Minhyunmendongak dan melontarkan senyumnya yang jarang kelihatan.

Sungmin merasa makin susah untuk tetap bersikap objektif.

Dan dia tahu bahwa itu berbahaya.

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

* * *

Hallo~

Aku ingin menjawab beberapa pertanyaan:

 **Q : Kyuhyun seorang aktor dan punya anak?**

A : Ya, Kyuhyun disini bekerja sebagai aktor dan memiliki anak yang tuna rungu.

 **Q : Sungmin akan menerima tawaran Kyuhyun?**

A : Jawabannya ada diatas ya chingu ^^

 **Q : Dilanjut sampai end? Update kilat!**

A : Dilanjut sampai end kalau kalian juga mendukung ff ini sampai end ^^

Cukup sekian, see u next week ^^


	3. Chapter 3

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

.

Eloquent Silence

.

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya Sandra Brown dengan judul yang sama.

.

Don't Like? Just Don't Read ^^

.

.

enJOY it !

.

* * *

Bab Tiga

Sejak mereka meninggalkan meja sampai masuk ke taksi yang dipanggilkan kepala pelayan, tiga wanita yang berbeda menghentikan Kyuhyun dan meminta tanda tangannya.

Sungmin takjub melihatnya bisa mengubah emosi secepat dan setotal itu. Sesaat pria itu tampak sebagai orangtua yang kebingungan dan prihatin. Di saat lain dia bintang televisi yang penuh percaya diri dan arogan, menguasai keadaan, dan dengan luwes menampilkan senyum terkenalnya pada publik pemujanya. Dia berbicara pada setiap wanita itu dengan lembut dan akrab.

Cara berbicaranya yang begitu akrab dengan masing-masing wanita itu pasti membuat si wanita merasa dia betul-betul peduli padanya. Tuluskah Kyuhyun, atau apakah dia cuma berakting? Itu dugaan yang meresahkan, dan yang tidak ingin dipikirkan Sungmin lama-lama.

"Kau pernah merasa bosan dengan itu?" tanya Sungmin, menunjuk wanita yang terpana di trotoar. Si pengagum berat itu masih memeluk erat-erat serbet yang sekarang bertuliskan nama Chao Guixian.

"Ya, sering. Aku berusaha mengecilkan sindrom bintang dan menghadapi para wanita dengan sabar dan sadar diri. Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, 'Jadi apa aku tanpa mereka?' Itu biasanya berhasil mencegahku berbesar kepala."

Sungmin meminta Kyuhyun mengantarkannya kembali ke sekolah, karena ada beberapa surat di sana yang harus diambilnya sebelum pulang ke apartemennya yang beberapa blok dari situ.

"Baik," ujar Kyuhyun. "Aku memang ingin bertemu Minhyun sebentar."

Sungmin cepat-cepat melihat jam tangan emas di pergelangan tangannya. "Tapi sekarang sudah pukul sembilan lebih. Dia pasti sudah tidur."

"Berarti kita harus membangunkannya," Kyuhyun menanggapi dengan enteng.

"Tidak adakah peraturan yang harus kau taati, Tuan Cho?"

Pria itu tertawa. "Beberapa. Dokter Park tahu bahwa kadang-kadang aku bekerja di studio sampai pukul delapan atau sembilan malam, tergantung kekacauan yang ditimbulkan Dokter Marcuss pada hidupnya minggu itu. Jadi dia mengizinkan aku menyelundup beberapa malam dalam seminggu untuk menemui Minhyun."

Sungmin menggunakan kuncinya untuk membuka pintu pribadi yang diset otomatis mengunci setelah hari gelap.

Mereka berjingkat-jingkat menyusuri koridor gelap asrama sampai tiba di kamar yang ditempati Minhyun bersama tiga gadis kecil lain yang seumur dengannya.

Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin mendahuluinya memasuki kamar, namun wanita itu menjauh ketika Kyuhyun duduk di samping anak yang pulas di tempat tidurnya itu. Kyuhyun menyalakan lampu redup di meja sisi dan menepuk bahu Minhyun pelan-pelan. Anak itu bergerak, lalu membuka mata dan melihat Kyuhyun membungkuk di atasnya. Dia berbisik senang dan langsung duduk tegak, memeluk leher ayahnya kuat-kuat.

Sungmin tidak tahu reaksi apa yang diharapkannya akan dilihatnya, tapi yang jelas bukan reaksi spontan seperti ini dari anak yang biasanya begitu tenang dan kalem.

"Apa kabar anak kesayangan Daddy? Kau senang bertemu Daddy?" Pertanyaan tersebut tidak membutuhkan jawaban. Minhyun bergelung di dadanya sementara Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambut hitam ikalnya.

Ini satu lagi kepribadian Cho Kyuhyun. Wajahnya melembut dan sedikit pun tidak tersisa kesinisan yang biasanya mengerutkan bibirnya dan menyelimuti matanya. Matanya berbinar penuh kasih ketika memandang putrinya.

Setelah acara cium dan peluk selesai, Minhyun mulai memeriksa saku Kyuhyun satu per satu dengan jari-jari mungilnya dan mengikik waktu pria itu pura-pura menepis tangannya. Akhirnya dengan penuh kemenangan dia memperoleh sebungkus permen karet dan mulai membukanya.

"Tunggu sebentar, sayang. Kau tidak boleh memakannya sekarang," tukas Kyuhyun. Lalu dia mengangkat bahu dan berkata, "Yah, boleh deh," sementara Minhyun berhasil melepas kertas pembungkus dari salah satu permen.

"Tidak, tidak boleh," kata Sungmin tenang tapi tegas. Kyuhyun memandangnya, tapi tentu saja Minhyun tidak mendengar larangan Sungmin. Anak itu akan memasukkan permen karet ke mulut waktu Sungmin menepuk ujung tempat tidur untuk menarik perhatiannya.

Minhyun menengadah padanya dan tersenyum. Sungmin balas tersenyum dan dengan menggunakan bahasa isyarat berkata _ **, 'Halo, Minhyun. Siapa namaku?'**_

Minhyun mengisyaratkan nama Sungmin dan mengucapkannya dengan suara pelan dan lembut. "Sungmin."

Kyuhyun ternganga kaget.

"Sayangku, hebat sekali," Kyuhyun berteriak, makin erat memeluk gadis kecil itu. Minhyun berseri-seri melihat kegembiraan pria tinggi dan baik hati yang sering datang ke kamarnya dan memberinya perhatian istimewa. Pria itu tidak pernah bicara dengan anak-anak lain. Hanya dengannya.

Sungmin memanfaatkan situasi itu. Setelah menarik perhatian Minhyun lagi, dia berkata, "Ini Kyuhyun," dan menunjukkan pada Minhyun isyarat untuk namanya yang telah mereka ciptakan. "Aku tidak yakin dia sudah paham soal hubungan keluarga. Tidak lama lagi kami akan belajar tentang ayah dan anak perempuan. Untuk saat ini, kau hanya dipanggil Kyuhyun." Sungmin menjelaskan.

Minhyun mengisyaratkan nama Kyuhyun dan menunjuk pria itu. "Ya," sambut Sungmin, mengangguk. Dengan bangga Minhyun mengulangi gerakannya berkali-kali sehingga tampak lucu dan mereka bertiga tertawa.

Ketika dia akan memasukkan permen karet yang terlupakan sesaat ke dalam mulut, Sungmin menghentikannya dengan menarik lembut lengannya. Dan dengan bahasa isyarat Sungmin memberitahu Minhyun agar membiarkan permen karet itu di atas meja di sisi tempat tidur sampai ia bangun.

Dengan penuh harap Minhyun memandang Kyuhyun untuk mencari dukungan, namun pria itu menggeleng, meletakkan bungkusan permen karet di meja, dan mengisyaratkan tidur, yang dilihatnya digunakan Sungmin beberapa saat yang lalu.

Minhyun menguap dan berbaring di tempat tidur. Ia tampak seperti bidadari dengan rambut hitam dan baju tidur pink berendanya. Dia memeluk leher Kyuhyun waktu pria itu mencoba menjauh. Kyuhyun mencium keningnya sekilas dan berdiri. Tepat sebelum dia mematikan lampu, Minhyun memandang ke kaki tempat tidur dan mengulurkan lengannya yang gempal pada Sungmin.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun yang tersenyum lembut.

"Kurasa maksudnya cukup jelas," kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin pergi ke samping tempat tidur dan membungkuk untuk menerima ciuman penuh semangat dari Minhyun.

Mereka menyelimutinya, mematikan lampu, dan meninggalkan kamar.

Sungmin maju beberapa langkah, lalu berhenti. Pikirannya begitu penuh sehingga rasanya dia tidak mampu berpikir dan berjalan pada saat yang sama. Dia berdiri diam di tengah koridor.

"Kurasa kalian berdua baru saja memerasku secara emosional," dia berkata sambil merenung.

"Memang itu niat kami." Suara Kyuhyun meniru nada lembut dan serius Sungmin.

Sungmin memandangnya. Dia mengucapkan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. "Dia menyayangimu. Kau akan menjauhkan dirimu darinya dengan memindahkannya ke ujung negeri. Dia masih sangat muda. Saat ini kaulah orang paling penting dalam hidupnya. Kyuhyun, sadarkah kau bahwa aku akan menggantikanmu dalam menerima perasaan sayangnya?"

Pria itu memandang koridor yang sunyi senyap, tatapannya kosong ketika dia memasukkan tangan ke saku celana panjang. "Ya," jawabnya, mengertakkan gigi. "Aku tidak menyukai keadaan ini. Kalau ada cara lain… aku tidak mau dia tumbuh di kota besar. Saat ini aku tidak bisa melakukan apa yang bisa kau lakukan padanya." Lalu ia menghadap Sungmin. "Aku tahu aku memberimu tanggung jawab sangat besar. Tapi kupikir ini tindakan yang tepat. Aku akan mengunjunginya setiap ada kesempatan." Ia tersenyum masam.

"Hidupku sama sekali tidak sekacau yang digambarkan majalah-majalah."

Sungmin mengulurkan tangan dengan gaya resmi. "Aku menerima pekerjaan yang kau tawarkan."

Kyuhyun pun menjabat tangannya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pria itu berkeras mengantarnya sampai ke pintu ketika mereka tiba di gedung apartemen yang nyaman tapi jauh dari kesan mewah. Dia membayar taksi, mengatakan akan memanggil taksi lain setelah Sungmin masuk.

Waktu mereka naik lift ke lantai tempat tinggalnya, Kyuhyun berkata, "Kurasa aku bisa membereskan semua urusannya dalam waktu sekitar dua minggu. Cukup lama untukmu?" Melihat Sungmin mengangguk, dia melanjutkan, "Rumahnya bagus, tidak mewah. Aku akan membeli mobil untuk diantarkan padamu begitu kau tiba disana. Aku juga akan mempekerjakan orang untuk membersihkan seluruh bagian rumah. Ketika kau sampai di Mokpo, semua harus sudah beres untuk kau dan Minhyun tempati." Tangan Kyuhyun di bawah sikunya ketika dia mendorongnya keluar lift. Pria itu tidak menarik tangannya.

"Suasananya tenang dan damai. Pemandangannya di setiap musim luar biasa."

Mereka sekarang berdiri di depan pintu Sungmin. Kyuhyun berkata, "Aku akan menggajimu sebanyak yang diberikan sekolah. Lalu tentu saja, kau akan bisa memakai rumah dan mobil sesukamu. Dan aku akan memberimu uang banyak untuk makanan, pakaian Minhyun, apa pun yang kau butuhkan."

"Aku tidak khawatir soal uang," kata Sungmin sambil memasukkan anak kunci.

Dia berbalik untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan yang sopan, namun kata-kata itu tak pernah terucapkan.

Kyuhyun maju sampai Sungmin terpaksa mundur, tapi ia tak bisa mundur jauh, hanya sampai pada dinding koridor.

Lalu pria itu meletakkan telapak tangannya persis di samping kepala Sungmin dan membungkuk ke arahnya. Jarak di antara mereka hanya beberapa inci, tapi Kyuhyun tidak menyentuhnya.

"Aku menyukaimu seperti ini," Kyuhyun berbisik.

Ke mana suaranya? Sungmin tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata yang ada di pikirannya. Akhirnya dia berhasil berbisik, "Seperti apa?"

"Tenang, menyenangkan, dan kooperatif. Tapi—" dia terkekeh "—aku juga menyukaimu yang waktu itu, ketika kau menyemprotku dan begitu marah sampai rambutmu berkilau seperti api." Ia makin mendekat.

"Sebetulnya, Nona Lee, aku sedang berusaha keras menemukan sesuatu yang tidak kusukai pada dirimu."

Insting Sungmin mengatakan pria itu akan menciumnya. Dia tahu seharusnya tidak membiarkannya namun ia tak sanggup bergerak ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun makin lama makin dekat.

Sedetik sebelum bibir mereka bertemu, Sungmin memejamkan mata. Walaupun tahu ini akan terjadi, dia tak siap merasakan gelombang emosi yang melanda sekujur tubuhnya akibat sentuhan Kyuhyun.

Pria itu terus mendekat sampai tubuh mereka merasakan lekuk pasangannya masing-masing.

Mereka cocok bagai potongan-potongan puzzle. Tinggi badan Sungmin hanya sebatas bahu Kyuhyun, namun mereka seperti dua bagian dari satu kesatuan. Dadanya bagai menyatu dengan tubuh pria itu. Kaki Kyuhyun mengapitnya, dan waktu pangkal pahanya yang mantap dan keras menyentuh pangkal paha Sungmin yang feminim dan lembut, terdengar erangan tertahan dan nikmat jauh di dalam tenggorokan pria itu.

Bibir Kyuhyun menyesapnya, berhenti, lalu menjauh sampai Sungmin ingin sekali mencengkeram kepalanya dan menekannya. Dia hanya mampu mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengangkat tangan malu-malu ke rusuk pria itu dan membelai lembut otot-otot yang persis di atasnya. Otot-otot itu bergerak-gerak karena menahan tubuh Kyuhyun yang bertumpu di dinding.

Pria itu mendesah panjang dan pelan waktu merasakan tangan halus Sungmin menyentuhnya. Bibirnya berhenti menggoda dan mendekati bibir wanita itu, melumatnya dengan ketepatan yang mengejutkan.

Mula-mula Sungmin tidak menanggapi. Perasaan takut dan was-was membuatnya tidak mau langsung bereaksi terhadap laki-laki sejak pernikahannya yang berantakan.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak memedulikan penolakan setengah hati itu. Bibirnya dengan ganas beraksi sampai Sungmin menyerah. Wanita itu berusaha menenangkan diri, mengembalikan segala sesuatunya ke perspektif yang benar, tapi itu tak mungkin dilakukannya karena Kyuhyun terus menciuminya.

Bahkan ketika mereka harus berhenti sebentar untuk menarik napas, pria itu masih belum puas.

Dia menciumi telinga Sungmin dan menggigitinya lembut.

Tangannya menuruni dinding untuk mengelus bahu, lengan, lalu kembali ke lehernya. Jari-jarinya seolah menghitung denyut nadi Sungmin sebelum bergerak naik untuk memegangi wajahnya. Ibu jarinya membelai pipinya.

"Apa kau mencium semua pemeran utama wanitamu seperti ini?" tanya Sungmin tersenyum sayu.

Dia mengharapkan Kyuhyun tersenyum juga dan membalas dengan jawaban lucu. Yang terjadi ternyata berbeda. Dia bingung melihat wajah pria ini pucat pasi.

Mata _onyx_ , yang tadi menyala karena api gairah, berubah dingin, tak bisa ditembus, seolah mendadak ada tirai menutupinya.

Pelan-pelan Kyuhyun menjauhinya. Mula-mula tangan pria itu turun dari wajahnya. Lalu dadanya terbebas dari tekanan berat dada aktor itu. Ketika pria itu meninggalkannya, dia merasa kehilangan dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menariknya kembali.

Tapi ekspresi wajah pria itu mengejutkan dan menakutkannya, dan dia cepat-cepat menarik tangannya ke dada. Kyuhyun pucat pasi dan menatapnya seolah dia melihat hantu. "Kyuhyun, apa—"

Pria itu komat-kamit beberapa lama sebelum mampu mengucapkan kata-katanya. "Che-Chengmin dulu sering bilang begitu." Dia terdiam sebentar dan mengusap muka, menggosok mata. menghapus bayangan. "Dia selalu bilang begitu."

"Chengmin?" Sungmin bertanya dengan suara melengking. Dia tahu siapa Chengmin, dan tidak ingin mendengarnya.

"Chengmin istriku. Dia sudah meninggal."

Kyuhyun telah mengatakannya, dan dengan kesedihan begitu nyata sehingga hati Sungmin terasa hancur.

 _Dia masih mencintai istrinya!_

Dia tidak bilang istrinya meninggal karena apa, itu tidak relevan.

"Ya. Aku turut bersedih." bisik Sungmin. Komentarnya begitu basi, hambar, karena dia tidak tahu mesti bilang apa lagi, dan dia ingin sekali membuyarkan keheningan menyesakkan yang mendadak menyelubungi mereka.

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuh, sudah kembali dari masa lalunya yang tadi timbul karena kata-kata Sungmin. Dia mengusap rambutnya, lalu berkata singkat. "Itu tidak penting."

Tapi dia salah! Baru beberapa detik yang lalu Sungmin tenggelam dalam pelukan paling menyenangkan dan paling hangat yang pernah dirasakannya. Sekarang pria yang tadi membuat tubuhnya diliputi sensasi yang dikiranya sudah lama mati itu bersikap seperti orang asing. Orang asing yang dingin.

Tangan pria itu masuk dalam-dalam ke saku celana panjangnya waktu dia berbalik dari Sungmin. Ketika Kyuhyun berputar untuk menatap Sungmin lagi. Mulutnya menipis, dan alis tebalnya berkerut di atas mata.

"Kurasa akan fair kalau kuberitahu kau, Sungmin. Bahwa aku tidak mau ada keterlibatan emosional dalam hidupku. Bertentangan dengan apa yang kau baca di majalah-majalah selebriti, aku tidak pernah tertarik pada wanita mana pun. Aku menikahi dan mencintai almarhumah istriku. Kebutuhanku hanya bersifat fisik. Menurutku kau sebaiknya tahu itu sejak awal."

Kata-katanya bagai batu yang dijatuhkan ke kepala Sungmin sehingga meluluhlantakkannya. Kemarahan dan perasaan terhina menggelegak dalam pembuluh darahnya, dan tubuhnya menegang seperti kucing yang siap menerkam. Dia berusaha mengontrol suaranya, menahan kata-kata pedas yang mendidih di dalam hatinya, dan mendesak untuk disemburkan.

"Seingatku aku tidak pernah memintamu 'terlibat', Tuan Cho." Dia gemetar menahan marah. "Tapi karena kau sudah mengangkat topik itu dan salah menafsirkan motifku, aku akan meluruskan masalahnya. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat 'tertarik' padamu. Selain hal itu akan merusak objektifitasku, aku juga menganggap kau besar kepala. Aku pernah menikah dengan seniman-musisi dan dia, seperti juga kau, menganggap dirinya hebat dan mengharapkan orang lain juga beranggapan begitu. Kau bisa menenangkan dirimu karena aku menginginkan hubungan yang perlu ada di antara kita ini betul-betul profesional. Terima kasih untuk makan malam tadi."

Setelah berkata begitu Sungmin cepat-cepat memasuki pintu dan menutupnya rapat-rapat. Dia bersandar di situ, menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan berusaha menahan tangis kemarahan yang sudah menggenangi matanya.

Dia mendengar Kyuhyun melangkah ke lift, denting bel ketika pintu lift membuka, lalu suara pintu itu menutup lagi.

"Bodoh!" Sungmin memaki dirinya sendiri, mengentakkan kaki seperti waktu kecil dulu. Dilemparkannya tasnya ke kursi terdekat dan disentakkannya blazernya sampai lepas.

"Dasar brengsek tidak tahu—" Sungmin tidak tahu harus marah pada siapa, Kyuhyun atau dirinya sendiri. Dia berjalan cepat ke kamar, dan setelah menyalakan lampu, menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur dan membungkuk untuk mencopot sepatu sandalnya.

"Kau tidak pernah belajar, bukan, Sungmin? Kau senang dihukum, ya?"

Sambil membuka pakaian dia terus memarahi dirinya karena tadi mau saja dicium Kyuhyun. Pria itu ayah muridnya. Dia bertanggung jawab atas anak pria itu.

Mestinya dia tidak membiarkan keterikatan emosional mengaburkan objektifitasnya. Dan hubungan asmara dengan ayah Minhyun sama artinya dengan kehancuran bagi anak itu. Berhubungan begitu akrab dengan Minhyun saja sudah cukup membahayakan bagi pendidikannya. Memiliki gairah seksual terhadap ayah anak itu benar-benar perbuatan sinting.

Sebetulnya bukan tindakannya mencium Kyuhyun yang meresahkan Sungmin, melainkan perasaannya ketika dia mencium pria itu. Ketika sedang mabuk kepayang pada Jungmo pun dia tidak merasa sekacau ketika dicium Kyuhyun tadi.

Dia seakan tenggelam, lalu pelampungnya dengan keji dan tak berperasaan ditarik. Dan yang membuatnya sakit hati dan tersinggung, Kyuhyun berani-beraninya mengatakan dia yang duluan memeluk!

Dasar seniman! Semuanya sama. Mereka memuaskan keinginan mereka, dan setelah ego mereka yang terluka sembuh, mereka menginjak-injak hati para penolong mereka.

Sungmin pergi ke kamar mandi dan memutuskan untuk berendam dengan air dingin guna meredam emosinya.

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

* * *

Annyeong ^^

Ternyata banyak yang penasaran ya. Banyak juga yang nanya. Tenang teman-teman, pertanyaan kalian akan terjawab satu persatu seiring berjalannya waktu. Semoga dengan BAB 3 ini, beberapa pertanyaan kalian akan terjawab ^^

 ** _Sorry for typos ^^_**

BIG THANKS TO

 **Kyu rin 71 , abilhikmah , Baby niz 137 , TiffyTiffanyLee , Frostbee , nurindaKyumin , danactebh , Joyers , 137lee , ssuxzy , Pspnya kyu , orange girls , inyezreceel92 , youlliana , alit , minnieGalz , anum, Sri Kencana , Lee Minry , nova , hyunmiie , sanmayy88 , cho kyumin137 , dan Deliadelisa**

(Reviewer di BAB 1 dan BAB 2, untuk yang namanya belum disebut, mungkin reviewnya belum masuk. Apabila ada kesalahan dan pengetikan nama, mohon maaf ^^)

Once more, THANK YOU ^^


	4. Chapter 4

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

.

Eloquent Silence

.

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya Sandra Brown dengan judul yang sama.

.

Don't Like? Just Don't Read ^^

.

.

enJOY it !

.

* * *

Bab Empat

"Minhyun…Minhyun…"

Rambut ikalnya bergoyang ketika gadis kecil itu menoleh ke arah suara yang tidak begitu jelas didengar telinganya, yang diketahuinya sebagai namanya itu, alat bantu dengarnya tersembunyi di balik rambutnya yang mengilat.

"Pakai serbetmu," Sungmin mengisyaratkan sambil bicara, lalu tersenyum. "Enak?" tanyanya. Dia senang waktu Minhyun mengisyaratkan **'ya'** dan berusaha mengucapkannya.

Mereka berada di cafe yang ada di stasiun kereta, menunggu pemberitahuan bahwa kereta ke Mokpo yang akan mereka tumpangi siap berangkat. Minhyun sedang menghabiskan sepiring es krim vanila sementara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengawasinya dengan cermat.

"Kemajuannya selama dua minggu ini begitu pesat, rasanya sulit untuk dipercaya, Sungmin."

Jantung Sungmin seolah berhenti berdetak ketika Kyuhyun mengucapkan namanya, namun ia menyembunyikan reaksinya. "Ya, memang," jawabnya tenang menutupi perasaan sebenarnya, ia akan pergi, ia tak akan bisa bertemu pria itu lagi, untuk urusan bisnis sekalipun.

Sejak malam Kyuhyun menciumnya, dia sengaja bersikap dingin dalam semua pertemuan mereka.

Mereka harus terus bercakap-cakap sampai dia dan Minhyun berangkat. Dia tak sanggup menghadapi suasana diam yang kaku. "Ingat, jangan terlalu berharap," Sungmin memperingatkan.

"Baik," Kyuhyun berjanji dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku tahu kau akan berbuat sebaliknya," kata Sungmin, tertawa, dan pria itu membalas senyum manisnya.

Dua minggu terakhir ini berlalu cepat sekali. Kyuhyun membereskan segala sesuatunya dengan sigap. Dia membayar sewa apartemen Sungmin, walaupun tanggal jatuh temponya masih tiga bulan lagi. Dia menyelesaikan semua urusan yang berhubungan dengan perjalanan mereka, dan selalu memberitahu Sungmin tentang persiapan yang dilakukan di Mokpo.

Sungmin sudah mengirim lebih dulu pakaian musim dingin Minhyun dan miliknya. Sementara beberapa perlengkapan rumah tangga yang dimilikinya, diberikan atau dijualnya pada teman-temannya. Kyuhyun memberitahunya bahwa rumah di Mokpo itu berperabotan lengkap.

Dr. Park menyesali kepergian Sungmin setelah dia begitu lama mengajar di sekolahnya, namun tahu betapa Sungmin sangat sesuai mengajar secara privat dan betapa Cho Minhyun sangat membutuhkan perhatian seperti itu. Dia mendoakan keberhasilan Sungmin.

Sungmin sengaja bersikap formal kalau bertemu dan berbicara di telepon dengan Kyuhyun. Topik pembicaraan mereka selalu berkisar pada Minhyun atau pengaturan yang dilakukan untuk perjalanan dan kenyamanan mereka di Mokpo.

 _Pada pertemuan pertama mereka setelah malam Kyuhyun menciumnya, pria itu menggenggam tangannya dan berkata perlahan, "Sungmin, tentang malam itu—"_

 _"Tidak usah dijelaskan, Kyuhyun." Sungmin menarik tangannya. "Kurasa kita berdua terhanyut suasana emosional di sekolah. Tolong jangan disinggung-singgung lagi."_

 _Mata pria itu mengeras, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa._

Mulai saat itu, sikapnya sekaku dan sedingin Sungmin.

Pernah, ketika mereka menyeberangi jalan ramai Seoul, pria itu memegang sikunya, tapi langsung melepaskannya begitu mereka sampai di seberang.

Sampai sekarang dia tidak pernah menyentuhnya lagi.

Dengan putus asa Sungmin berusaha menahan gairah liar yang menderu di seluruh pembuluh darahnya tiap kali dia melihat pria itu. Perasaannya baru akan tenang kalau mereka terpisah jauh. Dia yakin dia cuma korban pesona dan ketampanan Kyuhyun yang memang telah merebut hati begitu banyak wanita. Dia akan mengatasi mabuk kepayang ini seperti dia berhasil melupakan semua cintanya sejak remaja.

"Kau mau teh lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun padanya dan membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Tidak, sudah cukup, terima kasih."

"Aku ingin memesan sebotol bir lagi," katanya, lalu memberi tanda pada pelayan. Gadis malang itu girang sekali, dan waktu Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatian padanya, dia nyaris tersandung saking terburu-burunya mengambilkan minuman pria itu. Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin kembali dan berkata, "Kau pernah bilang ayahmu pendeta." Sungmin mengangguk. "Itukah sebabnya kau tidak pernah minum alkohol?"

Sungmin tertegun sesaat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Lalu ia menjawab tenang, "Bukan. Aku dulu sesekali minum alkohol, untuk pergaulan." Dia mengalihkan pandangan dari pria itu dengan menghapus es krim dari wajah Minhyun. "Aku telah melihat pengaruh buruk alkohol," katanya perlahan.

"Suamimu?" Pertanyaan itu diucapkan dengan suara pelan, namun Sungmin merasa seperti disambar petir.

Pernikahannya tidak pernah disebut-sebut lagi sejak malam di luar apartemennya dahulu.

"Ya," katanya, membalas tatapan tajam pria itu. Dia mendesah. Bagaimanapun dia memang harus menceritakannya pada Kyuhyun. "Akan kuceritakan pernikahanku padamu. Setelah ini aku tidak ingin membicarakannya lagi."

Dengan singkat dan tanpa emosi Sungmin menceritakan pernikahannya dengan Jungmo yang singkat tapi kacau-balau. "Aku kembali memakai margaku setelah dia meninggal. Aku tidak pernah merasa jadi miliknya begitu juga sebaliknya, jadi kupikir aku munafik kalau memakai marganya."

Pelan-pelan dia memandang Kyuhyun. Pria itu menatapnya lekat-lekat, menyentuh setiap inci wajahnya dengan matanya. Mata itu berbinar sebentar di bibirnya, dan Sungmin merasa seolah dia merasakan ciumannya lagi. Lalu mata pria itu beralih ke putrinya.

"Minhyun." Kyuhyun mengetuk pelan meja dan menarik perhatian si anak. Dia mengulurkan tangan dan gadis kecil itu melompat bangun dari kursi dan lari mengelilingi meja untuk naik ke pangkuannya.

Kyuhyun tidak memedulikan bir yang diletakkan pelayan yang salah tingkah itu di hadapannya. Dia memeluk Minhyun erat-erat, membenamkan wajah di rambut ikalnya. Sungmin membuang muka dan menahan air mata yang menggenangi sudut matanya. Dia akan merasa bersalah ketika berjalan ke kereta bersama putri pria itu, karena memisahkan mereka.

Sementara Kyuhyun memandangi wajah tanpa dosa anaknya, Sungmin berkata, "Kau bisa mengirim surat padanya. Itu akan membantunya menyadari kau masih jadi bagian hidupnya. Aku juga dapat menggunakan surat-suratmu sebagai alat bantu mengajar. Kami bisa pergi ke kantor pos, dan sebagainya."

"Oke," Kyuhyun bergumam, membetulkan kaus kaki putih selutut di kaki Minhyun.

"Tentu saja, kami akan jadi penggemar berat The Hearts Answer."

"Oh, Tuhan, jangan biarkan dia menontonnya," Kyuhyun mengerang, tapi kembali tersenyum.

Pengumuman tentang kereta yang menuju ke Mokpo sudah terdengar melalui pengeras suara. Lama Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berpandangan sementara Minhyun asyik berceloteh pada ayahnya. Akhirnya Sungmin membuang muka dan membungkuk untuk mengambil tas besar yang akan dibawanya ke kereta.

Mereka berjalan tanpa bicara. Kyuhyun menggendong Minhyun, yang masih belum menyadari fakta bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan berpisah dari laki-laki ini, yang disayanginya sepenuh hati.

Kyuhyun mengambilkan tiket mereka, lalu menatap Sungmin. "Kalau ada yang kau butuhkan, kapan saja, segera telepon aku. Kau lebih dari sekadar pegawai, Sungmin. Aku memasrahkan putriku padamu."

"Aku tahu. Aku akan berbuat sebaik mungkin untuknya. Kau boleh percaya itu."

Pria itu berjongkok dan mengeluarkan sebungkus permen karet dari saku. Minhyun meraihnya, namun Kyuhyun tetap memegangnya sampai anak itu memintanya dalam bahasa isyarat. Dia memeluknya sebentar, lalu mengisyaratkan **'Aku sayang padamu'**.

Minhyun membalasnya, tapi sebetulnya lebih tertarik pada permen karet di tangan pria itu.

"Menurutmu dia mengerti?" Kyuhyun bertanya penuh harap pada Sungmin.

"Dia tidak menyadari bahwa dia akan meninggalkanmu untuk waktu lama. Pemahamannya tentang kasih sayang sama seperti anak-anak lain."

Kyuhyun tampak puas dengan jawaban Sungmin dan mengangguk tak sadar. Matanya bergerak ke sana kemari ketika memandangi kerumunan yang menunggu di pinggir rel. Tapi sebetulnya dia dan Sungmin sama-sama hanya berpura-pura memperhatikan orang lain. Akhirnya matanya kembali menatap wanita itu.

"Sungmin," kata Kyuhyun ragu. Dia menyentuh tangan Sungmin yang menggenggam tiket. Dipandanginya lagi wajah wanita itu. Mata onyxnya membuat Sungmin terpaku. Mata itu memohonnya untuk... apa? Mata yang bagai tak berdasar itu seolah menariknya ke dalam pusaran air. Sungmin tenggelam.

 _Jangan pandang aku seperti itu kalau kau masih cinta pada istrimu_ , dia ingin menjerit pada pria itu. Ketika Kyuhyun bergerak untuk memeluknya, dia cepat-cepat mundur dan menarik tangan Minhyun. "Sebaiknya kita bergegas. Selamat tinggal, Kyuhyun." Sebelum pria itu sempat menghentikannya, dia sudah melewati gerbang, menunjukkan tiket pada petugas.

Minhyun mengikuti Sungmin setelah melambai penuh semangat pada Kyuhyun. Anak itu tidak tahu dia takkan bertemu dengan ayahnya lagi selama berbulan-bulan.

Sungmin tidak menoleh.

Dia berjalan dengan kaki gemetar menuju gerbongnya dan menemukan kursi mereka di bagian kelas satu. Dengan gerakan lucu dia memakai sabuk pengaman supaya Minhyun tidak takut karena tiba-tiba harus diikat.

Ketika kereta mulai berjalan, Sungmin memandang keluar dan melihat Kyuhyun.

Dia berjuang menahan tangis, yang cuma akan menggelisahkan Minhyun. Tenggorokannya serasa tercekik karena emosi, dan dia tidak tahu apakah sanggup menahan rasa sakit di hatinya yang seperti tertusuk.

 _Aku harus melawan ini,_ kata Sungmin sengit dalam hati. _Aku tidak boleh mencintainya. Aku bekerja padanya, itu saja._

 _Dia mencintai istrinya. Dia aktor. Bintang sinetron. Dia telah mengakui bahwa kalaupun dia tertarik, itu karena kebutuhan fisik, bukan emosional. Aku tidak menginginkannya dalam hidupku._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku tak percaya akhirnya akan punya tetangga. Waktu Nyonya Hwang, wanita yang membersihkan rumah ini untukmu, memberitahu aku bahwa kau dan gadis kecil ini akan datang, aku gembira sekali. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Sungmin tersenyum pada wanita bertubuh mungil yang duduk di bangku dapur itu. Kim Ryeowook tinggal tidak jauh dari rumah Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada, terima kasih. Kalau tidak kubereskan sendiri barang-barang ini, aku tidak akan tahu di mana letaknya. Aku sudah hampir selesai."

Sungmin tengah mengeluarkan buku-buku masak yang dibawanya dari Seoul. Dia dan Minhyun baru sehari tinggal di rumah baru mereka dan masih berusaha menghafal segala sesuatunya.

Apa yang digambarkan Kyuhyun sebagai "tidak mewah", ternyata jauh dari sederhana. Ketika dia dan Minhyun tiba di rumah pondok bergaya Swiss berlantai dua, setelah naik mobil baru yang dibelikan pria itu untuk mereka, Sungmin tak habis pikir mengapa ada orang yang memiliki rumah sebagus itu tapi tidak mau tinggal di situ.

Di lantai bawah terdapat ruang tamu luas, di satu sisinya ada jendela besar yang menghadap pegunungan dan di sisi lain ada perapian batu. Ruang tamu itu berhubungan dengan ruang kecil berpanel yang menurut Kyuhyun bisa digunakan sebagai ruang kelas untuk Minhyun. Dan ketika Sungmin melihatnya, ia sepakat dengan laki-laki itu bahwa ruangan itu memang cocok untuk dijadikan kelas.

Ruang makan terletak di ujung ruang tamu, dan bersebelahan dengan dapur modern bersuasana cerah, yang juga memiliki area makan. Di atas ada kamar tidur sangat luas, berisi tempat tidur besar, kamar mandi mewah, kamar tidur lagi, lengkap dengan kamar mandinya.

"Kita pakai saja semua kamar ini, ya, Minhyun?" kata Sungmin tadi malam ketika membongkar tas-tas Minhyun di kamar yang lebih kecil. Dia akan tidur di kamar yang lebih besar. "Tidak ada gunanya kita hidup sederhana, padahal ada begitu banyak kamar disini," dia berkata pada diri sendiri sementara Minhyun memandangi rumah barunya dengan takjub. Sejak dulu dia tinggal di asrama sekolah.

Di matanya, pikir Sungmin, tempat ini pasti kelihatan seperti istana.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Sungmin terbangun ketika mendengar kicau burung-burung, dan bergegas pergi ke kamar Minhyun, tahu anak itu pasti akan menyukai suasana pagi rumah barunya. Pemandangan di sini jelas berbeda dari pemandangan Seoul yang biasa dilihat Minhyun. Seperti dugaan Sungmin, gadis kecil itu gembira sekali.

Setelah sarapan daging dan telur, yang ditemukan Sungmin di kulkas yang penuh makanan, dia memandikan Minhyun dan memakaikan celana pendek dan T-shirt. Dia juga berpakaian santai, lalu memulai kegiatannya, mengenali rumah dan membongkar barang-barang bawaannya yang cuma sedikit.

Ryeowook datang bersama kedua anaknya menjelang siang.

Wanita itu lincah dan banyak omong, menyenangkan, dan amat sangat ingin tahu.

"Aku tinggal di sini sudah tiga tahun dan tidak pernah tahu siapa pemilik rumah ini. Setahuku tak seorang pun pernah tinggal di sini. Bayangkan bagaimana perasaanku waktu aku tahu si pemilik adalah Dokter Marcuss tentu saja itu bukan nama aslinya. Siapa namanya tadi?"

"Chao Guixian nama profesionalnya. Cho Kyuhyun nama aslinya," jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum geli. Ryeowook terpesona.

"Ya! Oh! Aku senang sekali ketika mengetahui akan punya tetangga yang memiliki anak kecil. Lalu waktu tahu tetangga itu adalah Marc—maksudku, Chao Guixian, ia mungkin tidak bakal mau meninggalkan aku sendirian di rumah lagi!" dia tertawa.

Kelihatannya Ryeowook selalu mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tanda seru. Dia sudah bercerita pada Sungmin bahwa suaminya bekerja di pertambangan. Suaminya itu pulang hanya di akhir pekan, sehingga Ryeowook sering kesepian karena tidak ada orang dewasa di dekatnya.

Kedua anak Ryeowook seheboh ibunya. Anak-anaknya itu bernama Yewook, lima tahun, dan Ryeosung, seumur Minhyun. Mereka segera menyayangi Minhyun dan sekarang sedang bermain-main di kamarnya di atas.

Ryeosung mengagumi rambut ikal Minhyun dan menepuk-nepuknya seperti boneka kesayangan.

"Aku tidak ingin mengecewakanmu, Ryeowook, tapi Kyuhyun masih di Seoul. Dia takkan tinggal di sini."

"Oh, aku tahu. Tapi pasti dia akan berkunjung, bukan? Bisa kau mintakan tanda tangannya untukku?"

"Aku yakin aku bisa mengusahakan pertemuanmu dengan dia kalau dia datang. Kalau kau mau," goda Sungmin.

"Kalau aku mau—" Ryeowook menertawakan dirinya sendiri ketika melihat cengiran usil Sungmin.

"Anaknya manis, ya?" kata Ryeowook setelah mereka tertawa. "Sayang dia tuna rungu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu! Dan kau gurunya. Kau pasti pandai, tahu segala macam bahasa isyarat itu."

"Kakakku tuna rungu. Aku belajar bahasa isyarat berbarengan dengan belajar bicara."

"Ada bedanya?"

"Yah, begitulah," jawab Sungmin sabar. "Bagaimana kalau kau dan anak-anak belajar bahasa isyarat. Kalian bisa datang kemari tiap siang dan aku akan mengajarkan kalian."

"Kau serius? Asyik sekali. Dengan begitu anak-anak akan bisa mengobrol-hm, maksudku—"

"Mengobrol tidak apa-apa," kata Sungmin.

"Oke, mengobrol dengan Minhyun juga."

"Anak-anakmu biasa tidur siang?"

"Aku pasti kerepotan kalau tidak."

Sungmin tertawa. "Bagaimana kalau tiap hari setelah tidur siang?"

"Wah, hebat sekali, Sungmin! Terima kasih." Ryeowook melompat turun dari bangku dan mengambil salah satu buku masak, membalik-balik halamannya. "Aku yakin kau tidak pernah makan makanan seenak ini. Kau sangat kurus! Kau beruntung. Setelah melahirkan, berat badanmu mungkin bakal turun. Menurutmu kulitmu jenis yang berbekas setelah kau hamil? Dokterku bilang kulitku akan tetap mulus. Aku kesal sekali ketika kenyataannya tidak begitu. Kau mungkin akan selalu mulus. Aku juga menyusui. Temanku mengatakan menyusui sangat bagus untuk bentuk tubuh. Dan memang benar waktu anak-anak masih menyusu. Setelah itu, hih!" Dia melambai dengan gerakan mengejek. "Menurutmu setelah kau punya anak nanti, tubuhmu akan melar atau tidak?" Ryeowook bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

Sungmin takjub Ryeowook bisa bicara sederas itu dan mengganti topik pembicaraan begitu cepat, dan dia mendengarkan dengan penuh kekaguman. Ketika menyadari Ryeowook bertanya, dia tersipu dan berkata tenang, "Kurasa aku tidak akan pernah punya anak."

"Oh, ya? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan tidak punya anak! Memangnya Kyuhyun tidak mau punya anak?"

"Apa?" seru Sungmin, dan menjatuhkan buku yang akan diletakkannya di rak di atas kompor.

"Dia mungkin tidak mau punya anak lagi karena Minhyun tuna rungu sejak lahir," kata Ryeowook bersimpati. "Kurasa kau tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Barangkali kalau kau bujuk dia, dia akan mau punya anak lagi."

"Ryeowook," Sungmin tergagap, menelan ludah, dan akhirnya bisa bicara lagi. "Aku..kami..Kyuhyun dan aku tidak... punya hubungan apa-apa. Aku tutor Minhyun. Cuma itu."

"Yang benar!" Mata bulat Ryeowook membelalak. "Wah, maafkan aku, Sungmin. Aku memang sering asal ngomong. Kupikir kalian... yah, kau tahu. Maksudku di zaman sekarang semua orang berbuat begitu. Aku tidak bermaksud jelek. Sungguh."

Ryeowook tampak begitu menyesal sehingga mau tidak mau Sungmin merasa kasihan padanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Ryeowook. Kurasa sebagian besar orang memang akan menganggap aneh tindakan Kyuhyun menyuruh kami tinggal di rumah ini."

"Tidak akan begitu aneh kalau kau tidak secantik ini."

Sungmin tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya, tapi langsung teringat saat ia pertama kali bertemu Kyuhyun.

Kenangan itu begitu pedih sehingga hatinya serasa teriris, dan tawanya mendadak hilang. Kapankah dia berhenti merindukan laki-laki itu? Baru kemarin mereka berpisah, tapi rasanya sudah lama sekali. Dia lega waktu Ryeowook mengganti topik pembicaraan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hari-hari diisi dengan berbagai kegiatan rutin. Di pagi hari Sungmin dan Minhyun menghabiskan beberapa jam di ruang kelas. Sungmin senang anak itu secerdas perkiraannya sejak awal. Tiap hari membentangkan horison baru bagi Minhyun karena dia belajar berkomunikasi dengan gurunya, yang diyakininya sebagai orang paling hebat di dunia selain Kyuhyun.

Setiap hari Minhyun menanyakan pria itu dan tidak pernah melewatkan satu episode pun sinetronnya.

Ketika gambar Kyuhyun muncul di layar, dia berteriak

"Auwy, Auwy," dan dengan penuh semangat menunjuk Kyuhyun sambil mengisyaratkan namanya.

Sungmin juga sudah mengajarkan kata daddy, dan dia menghubungkan keduanya. Ketika belajar kata ibu, dia bertanya pada Sungmin apakah dia ibunya. Sungmin berusaha menjelaskan kata kematian dengan menunjukkan dua jangkrik, yang satu sudah mati dan yang lain masih hidup. Minhyun menangkap penjelasannya, tapi Sungmin tidak yakin dia paham ibunya sudah meninggal. Anak itu tidak memiliki gambaran yang mengasosiasikan kata itu dengan seseorang. Mungkin dia harus minta foto Chengmin pada Kyuhyun.

.

Mereka berjalan-jalan di kaki perbukitan yang dialiri kali jernih. Sungmin mengajari Minhyun bahasa isyarat untuk segala hal. Biasanya dia cuma perlu mengajarkannya sekali, dan anak itu dapat langsung mengingatnya, biarpun begitu mereka tetap berkali-kali mengulangi setiap isyarat.

Siang harinya Ryeowook dan anak-anaknya bergabung di kelas bahasa isyarat Minhyun. Saat itu merupakan saat yang menyenangkan, penuh tawa, dan anak-anak mengubah pelajaran jadi permainan. Tak lama kemudian mereka sudah berkomunikasi dengan Minhyun dengan keriangan dan kewajaran yang hanya dimiliki anak-anak.

"Lihat, Minhyun," teriak Sungmin ketika membuka kotak surat. Mereka menuruni bukit sampai kota dan pergi ke toko untuk belanja keperluan dapur. "Ada surat! Untuk siapa, ya?" Seperti biasa Sungmin mengucapkan yang diisyaratkannya.

"Min-hun," kata anak itu dengan omongan yang tidak jelas tapi menggemaskan. Dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan tersenyum lebar.

Sering menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Sungmin mensyukuri persahabatan yang tumbuh di antara mereka, walaupun latar belakang mereka begitu berbeda.

.

"Hei," kata Ryeowook, membuka sebungkus kue kering dan memasukkan sebuah ke mulut, "aku mau mengajak anak-anak menonton Sleeping Beauty siang nanti. Disney, kau tahu? Kau dan Minhyun mau ikut?"

"Tentu. Kedengarannya seru."

Baru kali ini Ryeowook ragu-ragu bicara. "Aku tidak tahu apakah anak tuna rungu bisa menonton film atau tidak."

"Tentu saja bisa," kata Sungmin. "Dia tidak dapat mendengar suaranya, tapi kan bisa menikmati cahaya, warna, dan gerakannya. Dia akan senang sekali."

Minhyun memang menikmati film itu. Kalau ada yang ingin ia tanyakan ia menyampaikannya pada Sungmin dengan bahasa isyarat, dan Sungmin menjawabnya. Dia betul-betul terpesona pada film kartun hebat itu. Ketika si nenek sihir berubah jadi naga, dia ketakutan; lalu naik ke pangkuan Sungmin dan memeluknya kuat-kuat. Sungmin menjelaskan bahwa naga itu cuma bohong-bohongan.

Penjelasan itu tampaknya memuaskannya untuk saat itu, tapi Sungmin memutuskan akan mencoba mengajarinya konsep sungguhan dan pura-pura pada pelajaran yang akan datang.

Hari itu penuh kegiatan dan Sungmin merasa lelah.

Film tadi memang menghabiskan waktu hampir sepanjang siang, tapi dia dan Ryeowook tidak langsung pulang.

Mereka menyusuri jalan-jalan kota Mokpo yang berpemandangan indah dengan diikuti ketiga anak itu. Mereka mampir di beberapa toko seni yang menarik minat Sungmin. Minhyun memikat semua orang yang melihatnya. Selama sebulan mereka tinggal di komunitas kecil itu, dia sudah berteman dengan beberapa pemilik toko. Semua orang tahu wanita cantik berambut hitam itu dan si anak kecil berambut hitam ikal yang selalu bersamanya.

Dia dan Ryeowook memutuskan untuk memanjakan anak-anak dengan mengizinkan mereka menikmati hamburger dan milk shake untuk makan malam, lalu terseok-seok mendaki bukit menuju rumah-rumah mereka dengan diganduli anak-anak yang sudah kelelahan dan rewel.

Dalam beberapa menit Minhyun sudah dimandikan dan ditidurkan di kamarnya. Sungmin merasa dia pantas berendam air hangat berlama-lama di bathtub mewah.

Ada suasana sensual dan memikat pada kamar mandi ini. Lantai dan dinding marmernya putih bersih, sangat kontras dengan tub-nya yang hitam pekat. Bak air dan pancurannya terbuat dari material yang sama, dan pintu pancurannya dari kaca bening, tidak buram seperti yang biasa dilihat Sungmin. Setiap kali mandi dia merasa tergelitik karena bisa melihat bayangannya di cermin-cermin yang berjajar di dinding seberang.

Ketika membenamkan diri dalam air tub yang mengepul-ngepul dan berbusa, dia kembali mengagumi ukurannya. Dalamnya paling tidak tiga kaki dan panjangnya tujuh kaki. Dia menyelonjorkan tubuh dan menikmati kehangatannya yang menenteramkan.

Selesai berendam, dia keramas dan membelitkan handuk kecil di kepala. Merasa lapar hamburger yang dimakannya tadi sudah habis karena berjalan kaki, dia cuma melilitkan handuk di tubuhnya, menyelipkan ujungnya di antara payudara, dan pergi ke bawah, sengaja tidak menyalakan satu lampu pun.

Di dapur dia meletakkan di piring beberapa kue yang dibuatnya bersama Minhyun tadi pagi, menuangkan segelas susu, dan meletakkannya di piring lain, dan berjalan melewati pintu ruang tamu.

Dia tak pernah tahu apa yang membuatnya melihat ke arah kursi santai. Namun-jantungnya serasa melompat ke tenggorokan, dan dia nyaris saja menjerit. Dia terlonjak begitu kaget sehingga susu tumpah dari tepi gelas, dan handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya merosot.

"Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati, kalau tidak, kau takkan punya rahasia lagi dariku," geram Kyuhyun.

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

* * *

Hallo ^^

Aku datang membawa BAB 4. Selamat menikmati ^^

Buat **alit** , jawaban pertanyaan kamu sudah ada di BAB 3 ya ^^

Oke, just it!

BIG THANKS TO

Kyu rin 71 , **abilhikmah** , Baby niz 137 , TiffyTiffanyLee , **Frostbee** , **nurindaKyumin** , danactebh , Joyers , 137lee , ssuxzy , **Pspnya kyu** , orange girls , inyezreceel92 , youlliana , **alit** , minnieGalz , anum, Sri Kencana , **Lee Minry** , **nova** , hyunmiie , sanmayy88 , **cho kyumin137** , Deliadelisa , **nova137 , ryeota Hasu joy04** , **PaboGirl** , **faizlovely** , **rahmaotter , shanakanishi , kyukyu , ikakyuminss , chocoyaa** & **Guest.**

(Yang di cetak tebal itu Reviewer di BAB 3 dan Reviewer di BAB 1 dan 2 yang baru masuk maupun yang baru review. Untuk yang namanya belum disebut, mungkin reviewnya belum masuk. Apabila ada kesalahan dan pengetikan nama, mohon maaf ^^)

Once again! Thank you ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**(WARNING : Terdapat Q &A dibawah. Mohon dibaca ^^)**

* * *

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

.

Eloquent Silence

.

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya Sandra Brown dengan judul yang sama.

.

Don't Like? Just Don't Read ^^

.

.

enJOY it !

.

.

* * *

Bab Lima

Sungmin ingin percaya bahwa jantungnya berdentam-dentam dan kaki serta tangannya lemas karena perasaan takut. Tapi ketakutan cuma salah satu penyebab. Penyebab lain, lebih kuat dan berpengaruh, adalah kehadiran Cho Kyuhyun.

Kaki pria itu terulur di depannya sementara dia duduk santai di kursi.

Dia bangkit dari kursi pelan-pelan, malas-malasan, tidak bergegas. Pria itu memakai jins dan jaket denim.

Pria itu maju bagai serigala yang siap menerkam dan berhenti hanya beberapa inci dari Sungmin. Kedekatannya mendebarkan jantung. Tak sadar Sungmin menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan ketika dia mengembuskannya, handuknya turun sedikit lagi. Dia tidak bisa meraih dan menahannya. Satu tangan memegang piring kue, tangan yang lain gelas susu. Jika dia berjalan ke meja untuk meletakkan keduanya, dia takut handuknya malah akan lepas dan jatuh ke bawah.

Kyuhyun menyadari kesulitannya dan dia tersenyum jail. "Wah, aku harus berbuat apa, ya, nona?" ia bertanya geli. "Kalau kuambil kuenya, kau pasti akan menumpahkan susu karena buru-buru menyambar handuk. Kalau kuambil susunya, kue-kue itu akan meluncur dari piring, dan takkan bisa dimakan lagi. Sayang sekali, baunya enak."

Dia membungkuk dan membaui kue-kue itu. Kepalanya sangat dekat dengan kepala Sungmin, dan harum colognenya mengalahkan aroma sedap kue-kue dan jauh lebih menggiurkan.

Pria itu menegakkan tubuh dan maju selangkah. "Di lain pihak aku bisa mengambil handuk itu dan menyelesaikan semua masalah kita," dia berkata serak.

Napas Sungmin tertahan di tenggorokan ketika tangan Kyuhyun bergerak ke belahan dadanya, tempat ujung handuk diselipkan sekadarnya. Pria itu menekan bagian atas payudaranya dengan telunjuk. "Tahukah kau," suaranya cuma bisikan, "bahwa kau punya lima bintik persis di sini?" Dia menunjukkan titik itu dengan mengusapkan jarinya di kulit Sungmin. "Dan tempatnya begitu nakal dan bagus."

Sungmin terpesona mendengar nada merayu dalam suara pria itu. Napas harum pria itu berembus di wajahnya, seolah memberinya oksigen. Sungmin ingin menghirup napas itu ke dalam tubuhnya sendiri. Jari-jari yang mengusap-usap itu terus bergerak ke balik handuk.

Ketika ia merasakan tekanannya di bagian lembut tubuhnya, api gairah yang sejak tadi membakarnya langsung padam. Kemarahan mengalahkan nafsu.

Dia cepat-cepat mundur dan mendesis, "Kau membuatku takut setengah mati! Kenapa tidak kau beritahu aku tentang kedatanganmu?"

"Yah, aku akan melakukannya, tapi kau sedang mandi. Kau mau aku menyerbu kamar mandi untuk memberitahumu tentang kedatanganku? Kau tak akan punya handuk untuk menutupi tubuhmu," ejek Kyuhyun sementara matanya menjelajahi tubuh Sungmin dengan kurang ajar. "Aku tidak tahu kau berjalan ke sana kemari di rumahku seperti ini. Kukira gadis baik-baik macam kau setelah mandi selalu mengenakan mantel kamar mandi atau sesuatu yang lebih sopan."

Sungmin tidak memedulikan kata-kata pria itu dan kembali ke pertanyaannya. "B-bagaimana kau tahu aku sedang mandi?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat alis dengan penuh arti. "Nah, menurutmu sendiri bagaimana?" dia bertanya dengan mata berkilat geli. Sungmin terkesiap dan merah padam.

"Aku mendengar suara air mengalir," Kyuhyun berkata santai.

Reaksi Sungmin persis seperti dugaannya. Wanita itu mengentakkan kaki dengan marah, dan dia tertawa ketika Sungmin berteriak tertahan. Wanita itu sesaat lupa soal handuknya, tapi diingatkan tentang keadaannya yang gawat ketika merasa handuk itu makin melorot di payudaranya sampai nyaris lepas.

"Tolong berhentilah tertawa dan ambil ini dari tanganku. Aku kedinginan."

"Tidak heran. Berjalan-jalan telanjang begitu," goda Kyuhyun, tapi ia mengambil juga susu dan kuenya. Sungmin buru-buru mencengkeram handuk dengan tangan terkepal. Ingin sekali dia meninju mulut mencibir laki-laki itu.

"Tuan Cho, aku mau pergi sebentar, setelah itu aku ingin tahu untuk apa kau kemari."

"Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati kalau bicara denganku," Kyuhyun memperingatkan. "Kau masih harus naik tangga. Handuk itu tidak menutupi semuanya. Aku bisa bersikap sopan dengan memalingkan kepala atau aku bisa berdiri di kaki tang—"

"Tuan Cho, maukah kau mengizinkan aku pergi supaya aku bisa berpakaian lebih pantas sebelum ditanyai orangtua muridku?" Sungmin bertanya dengan suara semanis madu.

"Tentu, Nona Lee. Aku akan menunggumu di dapur."

"Aku takkan lama." Tanpa menunggu untuk melihat apakah pria itu memandang ke atas tangga atau tidak, dia tidak ingin tahu. Sungmin berlari ke atas dan masuk ke kamar.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kakinya seolah sudah berubah jadi jeli ketika Sungmin menuruni tangga. Ketika dia masuk dapur, Kyuhyun sedang berdiri di depan kompor, membuat telur orak-arik. Kopi menggelegak di alat pembuat kopi, dan ada dua iris roti di panggangan.

"Aku lapar. Kau ingin sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya, aku ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan di sini."

Kyuhyun menuangkan telur dari wajan ke piring yang sudah tersedia. Dia berkacak pinggang dan memandang Sungmin beberapa detik sebelum berjalan melewatinya ketika menuju ruang tamu. Sungmin mengikuti, kesal dan bingung.

Pria itu pergi ke pintu depan, membukanya, dan melewatinya. Memandang ke atas pintu, ia berkata, "Satu tiga tujuh. Sudah kuduga. Ini rumahku." Dia masuk kembali dan menutup pintu, tidak memedulikan kemarahan Sungmin ketika dia berjalan santai ke dapur.

"Lucu sekali," kata Sungmin sambil membuntutinya.

"Kupikir juga begitu," Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang sambil membuka pintu kulkas. "Kita punya keju?"

"Kita?" tanya Sungmin, menekankan kata itu.

"Oke. Kau punya keju, Nona Lee?"

Sungmin tidak sanggup menatap mata menggoda yang memandangnya dari atas pintu kulkas. "Di rak paling bawah," gumamnya, memandang kakinya yang

telanjang. Apa dia tadi lupa memakai sepatu?

"Bagaimana kalau selai stroberi?"

Sungmin betul-betul tidak mengerti. "Apa?" dia bertanya tak sabar.

"Kita…maaf, kau punya selai anggur, apricot, dan stroberi. Menurutmu yang stroberi lebih enak?"

Cukup sudah.

"Bisakah kau berhenti berbasa-basi, menyelesaikan makananmu, dan duduk supaya aku bisa bicara denganmu?"

Sungmin mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki dengan sebal dan bersidekap. Saat itulah dia sadar tadi tidak sempat juga memakai pakaian dalam.

"Oke, oke," kata pria itu ketus, menaruh piring di meja.

"Kau tidak pernah ramah, ya?" Dia menuangkan secangkir kopi dan bertanya pada Sungmin dengan mengangkat sebelah alis 'apakah dia juga mau'. Sungmin menggeleng.

Setelah pria itu duduk dan mulai melahap makanannya, tanpa berusaha memulai percakapan, Sungmin mengempaskan diri kuat-kuat ke kursi di seberangnya.

Kyuhyun bahkan tidak memandangnya. Yah, pikir Sungmin 'aku tidak sudi bicara duluan'.

Sesudah piringnya licin, Kyuhyun membersihkan mulut dengan serbet dan berlama-lama meminum kopi yang sudah dingin.

"Apa rumah ini memuaskan?" dia bertanya.

Sungmin tidak menyangka dia memulai dengan pembicaraan tentang rumah. "Ya," jawabnya singkat.

Ketika Kyuhyun mengangkat alis dengan kesal, sikapnya agak melunak. Bagaimanapun, pria ini orangtua muridnya. "Lebih dari memuaskan. Rumah ini indah, dan kau tahu itu. Mokpo lingkungan yang sempurna untuk Minhyun. Dia mempelajari begitu banyak hal, dan orang-orang sini baik dan tidak terburu-buru."

"Bagaimana kabarnya, Sungmin?" Semua godaan dan kelakarnya telah berhenti. Dia serius. Sungmin berusaha mengabaikan sensasi yang menggelitik dirinya ketika pria itu mengucapkan namanya. Dia berusaha sama kerasnya untuk tidak terkagum-kagum memandangi pria itu.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan dan menjawab dengan sungguh-sungguh, "Dia baik-baik saja, Kyuhyun. Betul. Dia pintar dan cerdas. Pelajarannya berjalan lebih cepat daripada yang kukira. Kemajuan kemampuan bicaranya masih sangat lamban, tapi ada perubahan. Perbendaharaan kata dalam bahasa isyaratnya dan penguasaannya empat kali lipat dari sejak kami meninggalkan Seoul." Ia lalu tersenyum dan bertanya, "Kabarmu sendiri bagaimana?"

Pria itu mengisyaratkan bahwa dia ikut kursus tiga malam seminggu dan belajar secepat yang dia bisa.

Sungmin tertawa. "Bagus sekali! Kau dan Minhyun bisa mendiskusikan segala macam hal sekarang."

"Kau merindukan Seoul?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan kening berkerut.

"Tidak," Sungmin menjawab perlahan. _Aku cuma merindukanmu_ , pikirnya. Ketika melihat ekspresi skeptis Kyuhyun , dia menambahkan, "Kita punya tetangga yang sangat baik yang ternyata penggemar beratmu dan mungkin akan menyerbu rumah ini kalau tahu kau ada di sini. Dia memiliki dua anak yang senang bermain dengan Minhyun."

Kyuhyun tampak terkejut dan bertanya, "Apa mereka, maksudku, mereka tidak—" Dia mencari kata-kata yang tepat, Sungmin membantunya.

"Apakah mereka menganggapnya aneh? Tidak, Kyuhyun," dia menenangkan pria itu. "Mereka memperlakukannya sebagai teman bermain biasa. Mereka bertengkar dan berbaikan persis seperti anak-anak lain. Ryeowook dan anak-anak itu sedang belajar bahasa isyarat. Mereka sekarang sudah cukup lancar berbicara dengan Minhyun."

"Baguslah," kata Kyuhyun, mengangguk ke cangkir kopi.

Mengharukan melihatnya begitu lega. Sungmin menahan keinginan untuk mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh rambut cokelat ikal milik Kyuhyun.

Kerut-kerut halus di sekeliling matanya tampak makin nyata, seakan sudah beberapa lama dia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Apakah dia begitu merindukan anaknya? Ataukah kedatangannya ke Mokpo mengingatkannya pada saat-saat yang dihabiskannya di sini bersama Chengmin? Pikiran menyakitkan itu nyaris tak tertahankan. Sungmin dapat merasakan wajahnya menunjukkan emosinya, sehingga dia cepat-cepat menyembunyikannya.

"Berapa lama kau akan tinggal di sini?" tanyanya.

Pria itu mendongak dan memandangnya sesaat sebelum berdiri dan berjalan ke teko kopi untuk mengisi cangkirnya lagi. "Tidak bisa dipastikan," kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memandangnya kaget. Apa maksudnya dengan tidak bisa dipastikan? "Aku tidak mengerti," katanya.

Kyuhyun minum kopi seteguk dan berbalik untuk menatapnya. "Kepalaku sakit sekali. Maukah kau memijat leherku?"

Pergantian topik pembicaraan yang secepat itu betul-betul mengejutkan Sungmin. Secara refleks dia mengangguk dan pergi ke belakang kursi Kyuhyun ketika pria itu duduk.

Dengan hati-hati dia meletakkan tangan di bahunya dekat leher dan memijat lembut otot-otot tegang di balik kemeja katun yang menutupinya.

"Ahh, terima kasih. Enak sekali." Kyuhyun menyesap kopinya lagi. Ketika mulai berbicara, dia terdengar merenung. "Aku bosan dengan omong kosong yang harus kulakukan dan kuucapkan di drama. Aku muak. Selama tujuh tahun aku menikah empat kali dan sangat sering berselingkuh, dan mengalami kecelakaan mobil yang menyebabkan ingatanku lenyap. Aku hampir menikahi adik perempuan, yang telah lama hilang sebelum kami mengetahui hubungan darah kami. Putraku meninggal karena _leukemia_ , dan izin praktekku dicabut karena putri seorang pria kaya menuduhku menggugurkan janin yang menurutnya adalah anakku. Aku hampir muntah dengan karakter Dokter Marcuss. Tujuh tahun melakonkan skenario seperti itu sudah cukup." Jelasnya.

"Maksudmu kau mengundurkan diri?" Sungmin bertanya kaget, dan seketika berhenti memijat lehernya.

"Tidak juga. Tolong jangan berhenti." Setelah jari-jarinya kembali bekerja, Kyuhyun melanjutkan, "Kuberitahu Sutradara bahwa aku ingin pergi beberapa lama untuk menjernihkan pikiran. Selama ini aku cuma memperoleh libur beberapa hari, jadi aku berhak cuti beberapa minggu. Hari Rabu minggu ini, kami membuat episode di mana kepala Dokter Marcuss dipukul penodong waktu dia dan kekasihnya sedang berjalan-jalan di Central Park. Sang dokter koma. Kekasihnya diperkosa, jadi untuk sementara waktu semua perhatian akan terpusat padanya. Wanita itu pasti akan jatuh cinta setengah mati pada dokter lain," dia berkomentar sambil mendengus sebal.

"Mereka membungkus kepalaku dengan perban, membaringkanku di tempat tidur rumah sakit dan mengambil gambarku tergeletak tak bergerak di sana sepanjang beberapa menit. Setiap adegan yang berkaitan dengan Dokter Marcuss, mereka tinggal memutar rekaman itu. Dan sementara mereka melakukannya, aku di sini bersama Minhyun menikmati musim gugur di Mokpo."

"Kau bisa berbuat begitu?" Sungmin cuma samar-samar tahu kekuatan jaringan televisi dan mengira Kyuhyun mempertaruhkan kariernya.

Pria itu cuma mengangkat bahu. Ketika berbuat begitu, kepalanya rebah ke payudara empuk Sungmin. Jari-jari Sungmin menyusuri rahang pria itu, tiba di pelipis, dan memijatnya dengan ritmis. Kesannya Sungmin yang sengaja menyandarkan kepala Kyuhyun di dadanya.

"Selama beberapa waktu," kata Kyuhyun, akhirnya menjawab pertanyaannya. "Dengan segala kerendahan hati aku membuat drama itu bertahan selama bertahun-tahun. Aku kenal beberapa orang berpengaruh. Lagi pula, semua toh tahu betapa temperamentalnya sang aktor." Dia bercanda, tapi kata-kata itu bagai menampar wajah Sungmin. _Ya, aku tahu_ , pikirnya.

Untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan dia bertanya, "Kau akan tinggal di mana?"

Kyuhyun tertawa dan mencondongkan kepala ke belakang untuk melihatnya, gerakan yang menyebabkan napas Sungmin tercekat di tenggorokan. Apakah Kyuhyun sadar kepalanya menekan dada Sungmin?

"Di mana aku akan tinggal?" ejeknya. "Yah, kamar luas di lantai atas itu kamarku. Yang memiliki tempat tidur besar dan cermin-cermin di pintu lemari."

Sungmin melompat menjauhinya seolah kena tembak.

Suasana lembut hatinya beberapa menit yang lalu lenyap sama sekali. "Tidak mungkin kau berniat tinggal di sini!"

"Yang jelas aku tidak bakal menginap di hotel , Nona Lee," kata Kyuhyun sinis. "Tentu saja, aku akan tinggal di sini."

"Tapi tidak bisa. Aku kan tinggal di sini. Kita akan—" Sungmin menjilat bibir dengan gugup dan menggenggam kedua tangannya. "Pokoknya tidak bisa." Perkataannya terdengar kekanak-kanakan, bahkan di telinganya sendiri.

"Apa kau tadi mau bilang bahwa kita akan tinggal serumah?" Kyuhyun nyaris tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada geli dalam suaranya. "Ya, kurasa. Bisa dibilang begitulah."

"Itu mustahili" Sungmin berteriak.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun pura-pura tidak tahu. Kemudian matanya menyipit mencurigakan. "Nona Lee, aku terkejut padamu. Kau tidak bermaksud menimbulkan konotasi tak pantas pada situasi ini, kan? Kau tidak akan memanfaatkan aku, bukan? Apa aku dalam situasi berbahaya?"

"Tidak. Jelas tidak!" seru Sungmin dingin. "Paling tidak bukan karena aku. Tapi kau bersiap-siap saja dimasukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa kalau kaupikir aku mau tetap tinggal di rumah ini selama kau ada. Kalau kau di sini, aku akan pergi"

"Tidak, tidak akan," katanya yakin sambil berdiri dan meregangkan otot-otot bahu yang barusan dipijat Sungmin.

"Minhyun membutuhkanmu, dan kau terlalu menyayanginya sehingga takkan tega meninggalkannya. Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin bertemu dia. Dia tidur di kamar kecil di atas?"

Dengan kesombongan khasnya, Kyuhyun mengabaikan argumen-argumen Sungmin dan berjalan tenang keluar dapur, meninggalkannya berdiri di tengah ruangan, menahan kemarahan menggelegak.

Kyuhyun benar, tentu saja. Dia takkan mau meninggalkan Minhyun. Dia baru saja memperoleh kepercayaan utuh dan kasih sayang anak itu. Jika dia pergi, Minhyun mungkin akan mengalami kekacauan psikologis yang tidak bisa diperbaiki. Vital bagi perkembangan dan pendidikan anak itu jika Sungmin tinggal bersamanya dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka selama ini.

Tapi dia tidak bisa tinggal di sini dengan Kyuhyun! Dia bisa tetap bersikap dingin terhadap laki-laki mana pun. Tapi tinggal di bawah atap yang sama dengan Kyuhyun, yang sanggup meluluhkannya dengan satu sentuhan, satu tatapan, sama sekali tak mungkin. Kesombongan Kyuhyun yang menjengkelkan akan terus-menerus membuatnya dongkol.

Siksaan macam apa yang akan dihadapinya jika tetap tinggal di sini?

Pelan-pelan dia menaiki tangga dan masuk ke kamar Minhyun, di mana lampu redup memberikan penerangan lembut. Kyuhyun duduk di tempat tidur, memeluk Minhyun erat-erat. Dia mengayun-ayunnya, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

Sungmin menjauh dan masuk ke kamar yang sekarang akan ditempati Kyuhyun. Dia mulai mengumpulkan beberapa benda untuk dibawa ke bawah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara dalam itu mengejutkannya. Dia berbalik dan melihat pria itu bersandar di ambang pintu.

Sungmin menghindari tatapan dan pertanyaannya ketika bertanya, "Dia sudah tidur lagi?"

"Yeah," pria itu terkekeh. "Kurasa dia tidak betul-betul bangun, tapi sekarang dia tahu aku di sini."

Sungmin mengangguk dan berpaling untuk mengambil pakaian-pakaian yang diletakkannya di tempat tidur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ulang pria itu.

"Aku tidak mau merecokimu," jawab Sungmin. "Kalau kau bersedia menunggu sampai besok pagi untuk membongkar tasmu, saat itu aku akan memindahkan barang-barangku ke bawah. Aku sekarang cuma mengangkut apa-apa yang kubutuhkan."

"Tidak perlu. Biarkan semua tetap di tempatnya," kata Kyuhyun tegas.

"Tapi sudah kubilang—"

"Aku akan tidur di ruangan bawah. Masa kau harus pindah lagi."

"Tapi ini kan kamarmu, Kyuhyun. Aku akan merasa tidak enak menempatinya, karena kamar yang satu lagi begitu kecil."

"Aku akan menyesuaikan diri. Lagi pula," kata Kyuhyun, berjalan memasuki kamar, "aku senang memikirkan kau ada di kamarku. Di tempat tidurku." Suaranya berubah jadi serak ketika dia makin dekat. Suaranya seolah mengatakan dia juga akan tidur di tempat tidur itu.

Darah Sungmin bergolak bagai lava cair, dan kakinya nyaris tak mampu menopang tubuhnya ketika pria itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan memegang kepalanya, menyusupkan jari-jari ke dalam rambut Sungmin.

"Rambutmu sudah hampir kering," bisik Kyuhyun. "Aku juga suka waktu rambutmu dalam keadaan basah." Dia membelai pipinya dengan bibirnya. "Jangan kau kira kemeja gombrong itu bisa menyembunyikan bentuk tubuhmu. Aku tahu persis bagaimana bentuk payudaramu karena telah melihatnya hanya ditutupi handuk basah yang tak seberapa lebar itu."

Kemudian bibirnya mengulum bibir Sungmin, bagai pemain musik menyelaraskan alat musiknya sebelum konser, mempersiapkannya sebelum dinikmatinya secara total.

Ketika dia akhirnya melumatnya, bibir Sungmin sudah siap, dan menyambut ciuman yang menggetarkan jiwanya itu.

Tangan Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan menyusuri punggung Sungmin sampai ke bawah. Berhenti sebentar untuk memijat, tangannya menyelinap ke pinggul Sungmin dan menariknya ke dekatnya. Sungmin merasakan gairah Kyuhyun bangkit. Ia membalas dengan kerinduan alamiah yang sama. Ia menggesekkan tubuhnya dan mendengar pria itu mendesah nikmat.

Ia melepaskan sikap hati-hatinya, dan membalas ciuman Kyuhyun dengan gairah berkobar-kobar. Bibirnya seolah tak pernah puas. Ketika pria itu mengangkat kepala untuk membelai pipinya dengan tangannya yang sebelah lagi, Sungmin berjinjit dan, dengan ujung lidah, menyapu bibir atas pria itu,

"Sungmin," erangnya, sebelum mencium bibir Sungmin berulang-ulang bagai tak terpuaskan.

Tangan Kyuhyun kemudian mengelus-elus tengkuk Sungmin dengan jari-jari yang sensitif. Lalu jari-jari itu bergerak turun sampai dia menemukan kancing pertama kemeja Sungmin. Dia membukanya dengan lihai dan mengusap bagian atas payudaranya, yang makin menonjol karena tertekan dadanya. Jari-jari pria itu bagai beludru hangat terasa di kulit Sungmin yang semulus satin. Sambil melumat bibir Sungmin, Kyuhyun membuka kancing kedua semudah yang pertama.

Sungmin mendesahkan namanya waktu Kyuhyun membenamkan wajah di dasar leher Sungmin dan mulai membelai payudaranya. Ia membelai dan menggelitiknya, sampai payudaranya menggelenyar dan menimbulkan kenikmatan yang menyebar ke tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengelus lagi dan mengeluarkannya dari kemeja Sungmin. "Aku mengagumi bintik-bintik ini," bisiknya dan menundukkan kepala. Ciumannya membuat kepala Sungmin serasa berputar, dan dia mencengkeram rambut pria itu, menariknya makin dekat.

Dia tak ingin keluar dan lautan kenikmatan ini. Dia ingin tinggal di dalamnya sampai mencapai puncak kenikmatan bercinta dengan Kyuhyun.

Seolah membaca pikirannya, pria itu menjauhkan bibirnya dari payudaranya yang mendambakan sentuhannya.

"Sungmin, biarkan aku merasakan manisnya tubuhmu," dia memohon. "Sekarang. Kumohon. Aku membutuhkan kelembutanmu. Aku menginginkanmu."

Kata-kata pria itu membuyarkan belitan sensualitas yang dirajutnya di sekeliling Sungmin dan menusuk otaknya bagai sinar laser.

 _Membutuhkan._

 _Menginginkan_.

Ya, Kyuhyun memang menginginkannya. Reaksi fisiknya terhadap pelukan mereka sangat nyata ketika dia memeluknya seerat ini.

Kalau begitu, mengapa Sungmin ragu untuk menyerah seutuhnya?

Pengakuan bahwa Kyuhyun tidak menginginkan keterlibatan emosional tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Yang diinginkan dan dibutuhkannya bukanlah Lee Sungmin sebagai manusia, sebagai sosok berperasaan. Kyuhyun menginginkan tubuhnya dan hanya itu. Dia hanya membutuhkan penyaluran hasratnya yang tidak bisa dibendung.

Jika Sungmin menurutinya, kebutuhan Kyuhyun akan terpenuhi. Tapi yang tersalurkan bukanlah pikiran atau perasaan pria itu.

 _Cho Kyuhyun tidak mencintainya._

Pria itu masih mencintai istrinya. Ketika bicara tentang istrinya, perasaan kehilangannya begitu jelas sehingga membuat orang yang menyaksikannya jadi terenyuh dan tidak enak hati.

Meskipun sangat menginginkannya, Sungmin tidak dapat menerimanya. Tapi bagaimana dia dapat menolaknya sekarang?

Gairahnya sudah tidak dapat disembunyikan lagi. Bisa dibilang Kyuhyun telah memeluknya dalam keadaan telanjang dan pasrah. Jari-jari ahli pria itu tengah membuka kancing-kancing kemejanya. Dia takkan percaya jika diberitahu bahwa Sungmin mendadak sadar dan merasa bersalah. Satu-satunya jalan adalah berpura-pura marah. Itu akan dipercayanya.

Dan Sungmin memang marah. Dia membenci dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menerima pria itu ketika tubuhnya mendambakannya. Tapi dia sudah pernah merasakan pengalaman berbahaya itu. Jungmo memanfaatkannya secara seksual sebagai obat bagi penderitaannya, kemarahannya.

Bagaimana dengan penderitaan dan kemarahannya sendiri?

Siapa yang akan meringankan kesengsaraannya?

Dia tidak mau melakukan kesalahan yang sama.

"Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun," Sungmin berkata dengan susah payah dan mengerahkan tenaganya yang masih tersisa untuk mendorong laki-laki itu. "Tidak."

Mata pria itu bercahaya karena gairah, dan dia butuh waktu sesaat untuk menjernihkan pikiran dan menyadari bahwa Sungmin melarangnya mengakhiri siksaan fisik ini.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya, masih terpana dengan penolakan tak terduga wanita itu.

Sungmin mengancingkan kemeja dengan gemetar ketika menjauh dari pria itu dan memunggunginya. "Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak mau tidur denganmu," katanya tak jelas.

"Sedikit pun aku tidak percaya," kata Kyuhyun menyerbunya.

Sungmin menghindar dan mengangkat kedua tangannya sehingga pria itu berhenti. "Jangan sentuh aku lagi. Aku tidak main-main," katanya cepat-cepat.

Mata Kyuhyun mengilat bagai es. Dia mengerti sekarang. "Dan aku juga tidak main-main," geramnya. "Kita saling menginginkan."

"Aku tidak," bantah Sungmin sengit.

"Tubuhmu bilang sebaliknya, Sungmin," kata Kyuhyun dengan ketenangan menakjubkan. "Aku bisa merasakan betapa kau sangat menginginkan aku. Tanganku telah membuatmu mendidih, dan mulutku bisa berbuat lebih dari itu."

"Tidak—"

"Dan aku ingin berbuat lebih dari itu. Aku ingin melakukan segala hal. Aku ingin—"

"Seks!" potong Sungmin dengan teriakan yang diharapkannya bisa mengalahkan nada sensual pria itu. "Aku tidak suka kau mengira aku akan pasrah menyerahkan diriku padamu padahal kau terang-terangan menunjukkan cuma menginginkan seks dari wanita." Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam beberapa kali.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak menginginkan keterlibatan emosional. Itu tidak berarti kalau aku memeluk wanita cantik dan menggairahkan aku tidak ingin bercinta dengannya."

"Cinta!" teriak Sungmin. "Kau bilang kau mencintai istrimu—"

"Jangan bawa-bawa istriku," geram Kyuhyun. Reaksinya begitu garang sehingga Sungmin mundur selangkah.

Mestinya dia tidak menodai kenangannya tentang istrinya dengan melibatkan wanita itu dalam pembicaraan tidak senonoh ini. Pikiran tersebut membuatnya marah, dan dia mengangkat dagu dengan gaya menantang.

"Aku bukan salah satu penggemar sintingmu," kata Sungmin pedas. "Aku pegawaimu dan kuharap kau memperlakukan aku sebagai pegawaimu." Dia berharap kata-katanya terdengar lebih meyakinkan daripada perasaannya.

Sekarang pun, ketika rambut pria itu berantakan dan pakaiannya kusut karena gerakan tangannya, dia ingin berlari mendatanginya dan memohon agar dicium lagi. Pria itu tidak boleh mengetahui pikirannya barusan, jadi ia berusaha tidak memperlihatkan hal itu di wajahnya.

"Baik," kata Kyuhyun kaku. "Dokter Marcuss pun tidak akan sampai memperkosa, dan Cho Kyuhyun tidak perlu berbuat begitu." Dia berbalik dan berjalan cepat ke pintu.

Sebelum melewati pintu, dia memandang wanita itu lagi sambil tersenyum mencemooh. "Jangan merasa menang dulu. Kau menginginkan aku, dan aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu. Ini cuma masalah waktu."

Dia pun menutup pintu kuat-kuat.

* * *

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Just kidding XD

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

* * *

Halo ^^

Aku kembali membawa BAB 5. Di BAB sebelumnya banyak banget yang bertanya. Jadi sebelum fikiran kalian melenceng kemana-mana, aku akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan.

Q : Chengmin mirip Sungmin?

A : Chengmin. Aku pakai nama China Sungmin untuk jadi istri Kyuhyun, tapi disini si Chengmin ini tidak ada kemiripan apapun dengan Sungmin.

Q : Sungmin naked?

A : Aduhhh, anak Joyers ketahuan banget ya mesumnya. Sungmin gak naked kok, itu handuknya cuma merosot XD

Q : Ada Ryeowook, ada Yesung?

A : Tokoh suaminya Ryeowook udah pasti Yesung. Tapi mohon maaf, saya cuma pakai namanya saja. Orangnya saya simpen dirumah XD

Q : Minhyun gak tau kalau Kyuhyun ayahnya?

A : Minhyun tau Kyuhyun itu ayahnya, tapi dia belum mengerti hubungan kekeluargaan. Nanti diajarin sama Sungmin biar dia ngerti.

Q : Jadwal update?

A : Aku gak punya jadwal update, kalau mood sedang baik dan kuota banyak serta lancar, saya pasti update XD

Q : Cerita pernikahan Sungmin dan Jungmo?

A : Oke, sebenernya masa lalu pernikahan mereka ada di novel. Tapi aku gak tulis, karena gak terlalu penting XD

Tapi biar pada tau aja, aku ringkas ceritanya.

Sungmin dan Jungmo itu sepasang kekasih. Jungmo itu seorang musisi yang butuh seseorang untuk mendengarkan musiknya. Akhirnya dia minta Sungmin tinggal bareng dia. Tapi Sungmin gak mau sebelum mereka menikah. Akhirnya mereka menikah hanya di kantor catatan sipil, tanpa orang tua mereka. Jungmo itu orang yang sangat ambisius. Suatu saat dua depresi karena lagunya ditolak produser, dan dia melimpahkan rasa depresinya ke Sungmin. Jungmo menyalurkan hasratnya ke Sungmin tanpa kasih sayang. Akhirnya Sungmin memilih pergi tanpa ada perceraian. Beberapa bulan kemudian Jungmo meninggal karena overdosis obat penenang.

Begitulah cerita singkatnya, ngga begitu penting kan? Kkk~ karena yang penting cuma cerita cinta Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ^^

Tentang kata-kata Sungmin yang tidak merasa saling memiliki dengan Jungmo itu, karena mereka tidak saling mencintai lagi setelah Jungmo depresi.

Oke segitu saja penjelasan dari saya. And, I just wanna say….

BIG THANKS TO

 **Kyu rin 71** , **abilhikmah** , **Baby niz 137** , TiffyTiffanyLee , **Frostbee** , **nurindaKyumin** , **danactebh** , Joyers , 137lee , ssuxzy , **Pspnya kyu** , **orange girls** , inyezreceel92 , youlliana , **alit** , **minnieGalz** , anum, **Sri Kencana** , **Lee Minry** , hyunmiie , **sanmayy88** , **cho kyumin137** , Deliadelisa , **nova137** , **ryeota Hasu** , joy04 , **PaboGirl** , faizlovely , **rahmaotter** , **shanakanishi** , **kyukyu** , **ikakyuminss** , chocoyaa , **Prince Changsa , GyeOmindo , Mara997 , lee hye byung , nabeshima , Cho Kyuna , mayasiwonest everlastingfriends , SuniaSunKyu137 , LauraChoilau324 , onew's wife , keykyu , nuralasyid , kyushiii , PumpkinEvil , Fitri & Guest**.

(Yang di cetak tebal itu Reviewer di BAB 4 dan Reviewer di BAB sebelumnya yang baru masuk maupun yang baru review. Untuk yang namanya belum disebut, mungkin reviewnya belum masuk. Apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama, mohon maaf ^^)

Once again! Thank you ^^


	6. Chapter 6

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

.

Eloquent Silence

.

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya Sandra Brown dengan judul yang sama.

.

Don't Like? Just Don't Read ^^

.

.

enJOY it !

.

.

* * *

Bab Enam

 _Berani-beraninya dia bicara seperti itu padaku!_ Pikir Sungmin berulang kali.

Dia mengira kemarahannya akibat kata-kata perpisahan Kyuhyun itu akan berkurang setelah tidur semalaman, namun ternyata ketika dia bangun, amarahnya malah bertambah. Pria itu memanfaatkan kondisinya yang rapuh dan tidak siap karena kepergiannya yang mendadak. Dia memikat, amat sangat tampan, gagah, dan terbiasa dengan para wanita yang bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

Yah, dia akan segera tahu bahwa Lee Sungmin kebal terhadap pesonanya. Setelah neraka membeku barulah Sungmin mau tidur seranjang dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memasang tampang muram ketika menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju dapur. Lirikan selintas ke dalam kamar Minhyun membenarkan ramalannya bahwa gadis kecil itu pasti sudah bangun dan bersama sang ayah.

Dia mendorong pintu ruang bar yang memisahkan dapur dari ruang makan dan berjalan dengan gaya acuh tak acuh ke ruangan yang bermandikan cahaya matahari tersebut. Pemandangan yang menyambutnya begitu tenang dan menyejukkan sehingga kemarahannya langsung lenyap, dan kekesalannya pelan-pelan mencair.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Kyuhyun sambil tangannya memperagakan bahasa isyarat. "Minhyun sarapan sereal, dan aku makan roti panggang dan kopi. Kau mau apa?"

 _Ya Tuhan, dia tampan sekali_ , pikir Sungmin. Rambutnya berkilau karena cahaya perak sinar matahari yang menerobos jendela. Lengan kemeja sportnya digulung sampai siku dan ujung kemejanya mencuat dari jins.

Ancaman yang dilihatnya di wajah pria itu ketika dia meninggalkannya tadi malam telah digantikan senyum cerah yang bahkan lebih memperdaya.

"Selamat pagi," balas Sungmin, lalu membungkuk untuk memeluk Minhyun yang asyik menyendokkan sereal ke dalam mulut.

Anak itu menoleh pada Sungmin dengan penuh semangat dan berkata dalam bahasa isyarat, ' **Ada Daddy, Sungmin'.**

"Aku tahu," jawab Sungmin. "Apa kau merasa sedih?"

" _Ahniiiii_ ," kata Minhyun. Dia senang mengucapkan kata itu dan kata itu mudah diucapkan, jadi dia memanjangkan pengucapannya.

"Apa kau marah?" tanya Sungmin. Beberapa hari yang lalu mereka belajar tentang emosi-emosi dasar, jadi Sungmin sekarang menguji muridnya.

Minhyun mengikik dan berkata, " _Ahniiiii_."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana perasaanmu karena ada Daddy?"

Minhyun diam sebentar dan mengingat-ingat bahasa isyarat yang benar _._ **'Aku bahagia,'** katanya, dan tertawa waktu Sungmin bertepuk tangan. Lalu ia bertanya pada gurunya _,_ **'Apa kau bahagia ada Daddy?'**

Sungmin cepat-cepat menegakkan tubuh, berharap Kyuhyun tidak mengawasinya. Harapan tinggal harapan. Alis tebal dan ekspresif pria itu terangkat.

"Bagaimana? Jawab pertanyaan Minhyun. Apa kau bahagia aku ada di sini?" Pria itu memojokkannya. Minhyun mendongak memandangnya dengan penuh harap. Dengan segan-segan Sungmin mengisyaratkan dan berkata, "Ya. Aku bahagia ada Kyuhyun." Minhyun puas dan kembali memakan serealnya.

"Mungkin kau perlu mengecek alat bantu dengarnya. Aku tidak yakin sudah memasangnya dengan benar," kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menyibakkan rambut ikal Minhyun dan mengecek penempatan dan tombol volume alat itu, yang dimasukkan ke dalam telinga Minhyun. "Ini sudah benar," katanya.

"Bagus. Kau mau sarapan apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil mengoleskan mentega banyak-banyak di roti.

"Aku tidak biasa sarapan," ujar Sungmin. "Kopi saja sudah cukup."

Mata Kyuhyun menyusuri tubuhnya dengan pandangan menilai yang membuat Sungmin merah padam. "Kau begitu langsing apa karena menahan nafsu makan?"

Untuk menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun yang tajam, Sungmin pergi ke meja dapur menuang kopi dengan tangan gemetar. Ketika melewati Kyuhyun, pria itu menepuk bokongnya dan selama beberapa detik tangannya menempel di situ. "Menahan nafsu bisa membuatmu gelisah, marah-marah, dan cepat tua."

Sungmin sudah siap membalas omongannya, tapi Ryeowook memilih saat itu untuk membuka pintu belakang dan berjalan masuk dengan riang seperti biasanya.

Dia langsung berhenti dan terpaku ketika melihat Kyuhyun duduk di meja. Matanya melotot dan mulutnya membuka dan menutup seperti ikan tercampak ke darat. Kalau saja ekspresinya tidak selucu itu, Sungmin pasti kasihan pada temannya.

Dia menahan tawa waktu mengenalkan mereka.

"Kim Ryeowook, ini Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun, ini tetangga yang kuceritakan padamu."

"Selamat pagi, Nyonya Kim," kata Kyuhyun, berdiri dan mendekati Ryeowook dengan tangan terulur. Ryeowook mengangkat tangan bagai robot dan Kyuhyun menjabatnya. "Sungmin memberitahuku betapa kau banyak membantu dia dan Minhyun. Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau telah menjaga gadis-gadisku selama aku tidak ada."

Sungmin tersentak mendengar kata-kata yang bersayap itu, tapi sebelum dia sempat memprotes, Ryeowook mengerang keras, "Oh, Tuhanku! Penampilanku berantakan! Aku mampir cuma untuk meminjam secangkir gula. Aku tidak tahu kau ada di sini, Dokter Marc-Tuan Chao-Tuan Cho. Kenapa tidak kau beritahu aku dia akan datang, Sungmin?" tanyanya ketus.

"Aku ti—"

"Kau cantik kok, Ryeowook."

Kyuhyun menyela Sungmin sebelum dia bisa membela diri.

"Mana gula kita, Sungmin?"

 _Kita?_

 _Gula kita?_

Kyuhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga menimbulkan kesan mereka sepasang kekasih yang sudah tinggal serumah. Sungmin memandang tajam pria itu dari atas bahu Ryeowook, namun mata Kyuhyun cuma berkilat geli dan sama sekali tidak tampak bersalah.

"Ada di dapur," jawabnya dingin, yang tidak disadari Ryeowook maupun Kyuhyun.

"Tolong ambilkan untuk Ryeowook, sementara aku menuangkan secangkir kopi untuknya," Kyuhyun berkata santai sambil membimbing Ryeowook yang terpesona ke meja. Dia tengah memainkan perannya sebagai selebriti dan Sungmin jijik melihatnya.

"Kau tampan seperti biasanya," kata Ryeowook lirih ketika duduk di meja setelah disilakan Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak ingin merepotkan. Anak-anakku sudah menunggu—"

"Kumohon, demi aku, minum kopi dululah dengan kami." Senyum memabukkan Kyuhyun pasti mampu membuat malaikat rela menyerahkan sayapnya. "Tadi malam Sungmin bercerita kau punya dua anak."

 _Tadi malam!_

Sungmin marah sekali. Sementara Ryeowook asyik berceloteh tentang topik favoritnya, Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin dan tersenyum jail. Dia tahu dia telah menimbulkan kesan bahwa malam itu mereka tidur seranjang, bukan di kamar yang terpisah.

Hati Sungmin panas sekali ketika dia membanting pintu lemari setelah mengambilkan gula untuk Ryeowook.

Wanita itu akhirnya pulang, berjanji pada Kyuhyun bahwa dia dan anak-anaknya akan kembali nanti untuk belajar bahasa isyarat. Sekali ini Sungmin senang melihat tetangganya pergi. Dia kesal sekali melihat Ryeowook tergila-gila pada Kyuhyun dan omongan-omongan pria itu yang mengesankan bahwa hubungan mereka memang seperti yang diduga Ryeowook.

"Sementara kau dan Minhyun belajar pagi ini, aku akan membongkar barang-barangku."

Sungmin melihat ada mobil lain diparkir di jalan masuk di sebelah Mercedes. Kyuhyun menjelaskan dia menyewanya dan akan mengembalikannya kalau Sungmin dan Minhyun bisa meluangkan waktu untuk pergi bersamanya dan mengantarkannya pulang.

Dia sedang menyuruh Minhyun melakukan sesuatu di kelas ketika Kyuhyun muncul di ambang pintu. "Sungmin, lemari-lemari dinding di kamar itu hanya cocok untuk pakaian liliput. Bisakah kau memberi tempat untukku di salah satu lemari di kamarmu?"

Sungmin memandangnya dengan curiga. "Ini tipu muslihat, atau kau benar-benar perlu tempat?"

"Aku betul-betul perlu tempat," kata Kyuhyun sepolos malaikat. Lalu dia tersenyum. Dasar aktor. Dia bisa menampilkan ekspresi atau emosi apapun dengan cepat. Tapi meskipun sudah menahan diri, Sungmin membalas senyumnya.

"Salah satu lemari kosong, cuma berisi setumpuk kotak di ujung. Biar kupindahkan, kalau itu maumu."

"Jangan sentuh kotak-kotak itu," bentak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin telah bangkit dari kursi dan terkejut mendengar nada kasar dan melihat wajah pria itu sudah tidak berseri-seri lagi. Wajahnya sekarang keras dan dingin.

Ketika melihat Sungmin tercengang, dia berkata pelan, "Beberapa barang Chengmin disimpan di situ. Jangan diutakatik."

Tubuh Sungmin langsung kaku. Selama beberapa detik yang menyiksa, dunia serasa berhenti berputar, lalu bergerak lagi-tapi tanpa semangat, lamban, dan dengan susah payah.

"Tentu, Kyuhyun," dia tergagap. "Aku cuma—"

Dia bicara dengan angin. Ketika dia mengangkat kepala, ambang pintu telah kosong.

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Minhyun biasa berada di kelas sepanjang pagi, cuma istirahat sebentar supaya Minhyun bisa makan camilan. Sungmin memanfaatkan saat itu untuk mengajarinya juga. Minhyun mempelajari nama dan rasa berbagai makanan.

Selama seminggu mereka belajar tentang ceri. Dia mempelajari bahasa isyaratnya, tulisannya, dan dalam pelajaran bicara Sungmin mengajarkan bunyinya. Dia diberi jeli ceri, jus ceri, dan permen ceri. Dia belajar mengasosiasikan rasa dan bau tertentu dengan namanya.

Ketika Sungmin dan Minhyun keluar kelas tak lama setelah pukul 12 siang hari itu, Kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan makan siang untuk mereka berupa roti isi dan sup. Di antara alas piring dan serbet di meja tampak sebuah boneka bulu kelinci berwarna pink.

Minhyun memekik dan berlari melintasi ruangan, sambil memeluk boneka itu dengan gembira. "Kurasa kau berhasil merebut hatinya," komentar Sungmin.

"Sudah kuduga dia akan menyukainya," Kyuhyun tersenyum pada putrinya.

Sungmin berlutut di samping Minhyun. "Siapa nama kelincimu?"

Minhyun memandangnya dengan bingung. Dibelainya telinga panjang boneka itu dan bergumam. Sungmin mengeja kata ' **Bunny'**. Minhyun mengangguk dan tertawa, mengisyaratkan huruf-huruf itu dengan jari-jarinya yang pendek dan menepuk kepala si kelinci.

"Kurasa dia sudah dinamai," kata Kyuhyun.

Dia tetap penuh kasih sayang dan lembut terhadap Minhyun, tapi dingin pada Sungmin. Dia muram dan tidak banyak bicara selama makan.

Memangnya apa yang diharapkannya? Secara tidak sengaja dia telah mengingatkan Kyuhyun pada istrinya dan memicu depresinya. Dia sering melihat Jungmo menutup diri dan merenung-renung selama berhari. Suasana hati Jungmo yang jelek memaksanya memikirkan setiap patah kata, menimbang semua yang diucapkan atau dilakukannya karena takut menyinggung perasaannya yang sensitif.

Yah, dia tidak sudi mengalami situasi seperti itu lagi.

Diperhatikannya Minhyun dan diabaikannya Kyuhyun.

Ketika Ryeowook dan anak-anaknya datang siang itu untuk belajar bahasa isyarat, Kyuhyun ikut duduk di meja dapur bersama mereka.

Dia tidak lagi cemberut seperti waktu menghidangkan makan siang. Pria itu melucu dan bercanda, senyumnya memikat, matanya berkilat-kilat jenaka. Bagaimana dia bisa berubah begitu drastis hanya dalam beberapa jam?

Lalu Sungmin ingat kepandaiannya, untuk itulah Kyuhyun dibayar. Pria itu mampu berganti emosi secepat orang berganti pakaian.

Sungmin tidak menyukai suasana hati Kyuhyun yang berubah-ubah ini, dia jadi bertanya-tanya yang mana yang asli.

 _Sampai seberapa dia dapat mempercayai omongannya?_

 _Perbuatannya?_

 _Ketika pria itu menciumnya, apakah dia bersungguh-sungguh ataukah cuma memainkan adegan percintaan?_

Dia telah melihat Kyuhyun mencium aktris itu di studio, dan aktingnya sangat meyakinkan.

Sungmin bertekad takkan membiarkan peristiwa itu terjadi padanya lagi. Pelukan mereka tak berarti apa-apa bagi pria itu, namun baginya sangat penting. Dan anggapan pentingnya terhadap pelukan itu menakutkan.

Pikiran-pikiran ini berputar di benaknya sementara dia mengajarkan bahasa isyarat. Dia tak sadar bahwa dia lama memandangi Kyuhyun, dan pria itu mengetahui perbuatannya. Ketika dia menyadarkan diri, mata pria itu menatapnya. Sungmin berusaha membuang muka, tapi tertahan tatapan tajam Kyuhyun. Matanya terfokus pada pria itu, dan selama sepersekian detik, dia tahu Kyuhyun bisa membaca kerinduan di dalamnya.

Pria itu mengatakan dalam bahasa isyarat, **'Aku belum melupakan bintik-bintik itu'**. Mata Kyuhyun turun tanpa ragu ke payudaranya dan Sungmin merasakan dorongan konyol untuk menutupinya.

Dia merah padam dan buru-buru memandang Ryeowook dan anak-anak, berharap mereka tidak melihat atau mengerti. Mereka sedang berdiskusi tentang rencana mereka membeli sepatu baru.

Tanpa sadar kepala Sungmin berpaling kembali pada Kyuhyun, bibir pria itu membentuk senyum kurang aja. **'Kau punya bintik-bintik lain yang perlu kuketahui?'** isyaratnya.

'Tidak!' Sungmin menjawab tegas dengan gelengan kepala.

' **Aku ingin memastikannya sendiri'** , pria itu mengisyaratkan dengan kemampuan bahasa isyarat yang mendadak terasa meresahkan.

Kyuhyun sekarang terlalu pandai menggunakan bentuk komunikasi ini. Tapi sebetulnya dia tidak membutuhkan tangannya untuk menyampaikan pikiran-pikirannya. Matanya sudah mengatakan semuanya.

' **Kapan kau akan menghentikan ini?'** desak Sungmin dengan tangannya.

' **Kapan kau mengizinkan aku mencari tempat-tempat rahasia di tubuhmu itu? Dan setelah kutemukan, maukah kau mengizinkan aku menyentuhnya? Menciumnya?'**

Gelombang panas melanda Sungmin. Jantungnya berdentam-dentam di dada dan menggetarkan kaus yang menutupinya. Kyuhyun melihat semua itu dan menatap payudaranya yang naik-turun dengan cepat seirama napasnya. Mata pria itu kembali ke mata Sungmin, dan alisnya mendesak minta jawaban dengan melengkung tajam di atas mata.

' **Tidak!'** Sungmin menggeleng, menjilat bibir dengan gugup.

Gerakan itu membangkitkan gairah Kyuhyun ketika dia mengamati lidah wanita itu menghilang ke dalam mulutnya. Ekspresi wajahnya memberitahu Sungmin bahwa dia ingin mengikutinya dengan lidahnya sendiri.

' **Kalau begitu berarti aku harus membayangkan tempat-tempat tersembunyi itu'** , Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan, dan matanya melumpuhkan Sungmin. **'Daya khayalku hebat'**.

Sungmin bersyukur ketika Minhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan menarik lengannya. "Eongmin, Eongmin," katanya dan menunjuk sepatu tenisnya, yang talinya telah terurai.

"Ya," kata Sungmin sambil lalu dan berpaling.

"Eongmin," kata Minhyun lebih keras dan agak marah.

Sungmin cuma memandang sepatu itu dan mengangguk, tapi tidak berbuat apa-apa dan sibuk menumpuk buku-buku pelajaran yang barusan mereka gunakan.

"Eongmin!" Kali ini tarikan di lengan Sungmin kuat sekali dan suara Minhyun tinggi dan melengking.

"Dia ingin kau mengikatkan tali sepatunya," kata Kyuhyun tidak sabar.

Sungmin memandangnya dengan tenang, walaupun sebetulnya tidak menyukai campur tangan pria itu dalam persoalan yang menurutnya merupakan tanggung jawabnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang diinginkannya, Kyuhyun. Aku mau dia meminta aku mengikatkan tali sepatunya dalam kalimat lengkap."

"Apakah itu selalu perlu?" tanya pria itu. Nada tajam suaranya mengindikasikan dia berpendapat sebaliknya.

"Kau menginginkan dia belajar bicara atau kau ingin dia seumur hidup cuma bisa menunjuk-nunjuk dan mendengus?" sembur Sungmin. Kerut-kerut di sekeliling mulut pria itu mengeras, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Minhyun sudah nyaris menangis dan masih menarik-narik lengan Sungmin. Ryeowook dan anak-anaknya cuma bisa memandangi situasi menegangkan ini. Kali ini mereka kehabisan kata-kata.

"Mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran," kata Sungmin tenang dan mengabaikan Minhyun, cuma melirik sepatunya dan mengangguk untuk membenarkan bahwa talinya memang terurai.

Minhyun marah bukan main, duduk di lantai menendang kaki kursi Sungmin, dan menunduk dalam.

"Yewook, ceritakan soal anak anjingmu pada kami dalam bahasa isyarat," perintah Sungmin "Apa warna nya?".

Yewook memandang Minhyun dengan perasaan kasihan, lalu melirik ragu ibunya. Ryeowook mengangguk dan dia terpatah patah menggunakan bahasa isyarat untuk bercerita tentang anjingnya. Perhatiannya terpecah.

Sebetulnya perhatian semua orang juga terpecah ke gadis kecil yang tersedu-sedu di lantai.

"Sungmin, demi Tuhan—" Kyuhyun mulai bicara tepat ketika Minhyun mendadak bangun dan berdiri di samping kursi Sungmin lagi.

' **Sungmin, ikatkan tali sepatuku'** , anak itu mengisyaratkan.

Ketika Sungmin tetap tidak bergerak, Minhyun menggosok dadanya dengan gerakan memutar yang merupakan bahasa isyarat yang berarti tolong Kemudian ia mengulangi lagi.

Sungmin tersenyum, memangkunya, dan memeluknya erat-erat. "Aku ingin mengikatkan tali sepatumu, Minhyun. Tapi kau harus memintaku. Bagaimana aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan kalau kau tidak memintaku?"

Minhyun memahami isyaratnya dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sungmin. Ketika menarik tubuhnya, dia mengisyaratkan, **'Aku sayang padamu, Sungmin'** , dan mengucapkan nama gurunya.

' **Aku juga sayang padamu'** , Sungmin mengisyaratkan dan mencium puncak kepala Minhyun.

Ryeowook dan anak-anaknya tampak sangat lega dan mulai berbicara serentak. Kyuhyun tidak berkomentar, tapi Sungmin menatap matanya di atas kepala anaknya. Mata pria itu kelihatan menantang dan samar-samar iri. Tapi di mata Sungmin tampak jelas pesannya: _Jangan pernah ikut campur lagi_.

.

.

.

Ketika keributan berikutnya terjadi beberapa hari kemudian, efeknya lebih hebat dari yang pertama.

Sungmin menulis surat untuk orangtuanya setelah sarapan.

Dia ingin memasukkannya ke kotak surat sebelum tukang pos datang. Setelah menjelaskan pada Minhyun bahwa pelajaran pagi ini agak terlambat, dia menyuruhnya bermain di kamarnya. Kyuhyun sedang asyik sendiri di halaman belakang.

Sungmin menyelesaikan suratnya, memasukkannya ke kotak surat, dan naik ke lantai atas untuk menjemput Minhyun yang, dia mendadak sadar, telah menghilang secara misterius dan tidak biasanya tenang selama setengah jam terakhir.

Minhyun tidak ada di kamarnya, dan Sungmin tahu anak itu juga tidak ada di bawah. Ketika masuk ke kamarnya sendiri dia mendengar gumaman pelan dari kamar mandi. Dan ketika melewati pintu, dia terkesiap melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Minhyun telah membuka semua wadah makeup Sungmin, mengambil isinya, memakainya di wajahnya, lalu membiarkan wadah-wadah itu tetap terbuka dan berserakan di meja rias. Wajah malaikatnya tampak seperti palet pelukis. Pemulas mata, pensil alis, dan maskara belepotan di matanya. Pipi dan pelipisnya

diwarnai pemulas pipi, lip gloss, dan foundation aneka warna. Berbagai lotion, krim, dan bedak berceceran di permukaan meja rias marmer.

Ketika melihat wajah Sungmin di cermin, Minhyun tahu saat bermainnya sudah selesai. Dia berusaha menutup kembali botol krim malam yang diusapkannya banyak-banyak ke lututnya, tapi gagal. Dengan sia-sia dia mengambil tisu dan mencoba membersihkan meja.

Ketika dia tidak berhasil, malah membuat semuanya makin berantakan, bibir bawahnya mulai bergetar, dan dia memandang gurunya dengan pasrah.

"Minhyun," kata Sungmin galak, "kau nakal! Ini bukan perbuatan yang baik, dan aku marah padamu!" Dia mengisyaratkan kata-kata itu dengan tegas, untuk memastikan gadis kecil itu betul-betul mengerti. "Kau tahu kenapa aku marah padamu?" dia bertanya.

Minhyun mengangguk dan mulai tersedu-sedu malu.

Sungmin memaksanya memandangnya. "Aku akan memukulmu supaya lain kali kau ingat untuk tidak mengutak-atik barang orang lain. Kau suka kalau aku mengobrak-abrik kamarmu? Kau suka kalau aku merusak mainanmu?"

Minhyun menggeleng.

Sungmin memangku anak itu tengkurap di pangkuannya, lalu memukul bokongnya tiga kali. Minhyun menangis keras sekali.

"Astaga, apa-apaan kau ini?" tanya Kyuhyun marah dari ambang pintu.

Sungmin mengangkat Minhyun dan berusaha memeluknya, tapi anak itu lari dari pelukannya, pindah ke sang ayah tersayang, yang melotot pada Sungmin.

Sungmin berkata tenang, "Menurutku cukup jelas. Aku memukul Minhyun karena dia nakal."

"Jangan pernah kau memukulnya lagi," perintahnya ketus sambil terus menepuk-nepuk punggung si anak.

Minhyun terisak-isak di bahunya.

"Aku akan memukulnya lagi kalau dia nakal dan aku akan berterima kasih kalau kau tidak ikut-ikutan dan menolongnya ketika aku sedang menghukumnya."

"Dia tidak bisa memahami kenapa kau memukulnya."

"Tentu saja bisa!" protes Sungmin, sekarang jadi marah. "Kau pikir aku akan membiarkannya melakukan perbuatan seperti ini tanpa dihukum? Batasannya apa?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat Minhyun dan membiarkannya berdiri, lalu memandang Sungmin sambil berkacak pinggang. "Manusia macam apa sih kau ini? Manusia sadis? Kau senang memukuli anak-anak kecil yang cacat, ya?"

Seumur hidup Sungmin tidak pernah semarah ini dan dia merasa kemarahan mendidih di sekujur tubuhnya meskipun wajahnya pucat pasi. "Dasar sok tahu," desisnya dari balik gigi yang dikertakkan. "Berani-beraninya kau menuduhku seperti itu." Dia maju selangkah dengan tangan siap menampar. "Berani-beraninya kau—"

Perhatiannya terpecah karena Minhyun, yang menarik-narik kaki jinsnya. "Eongmin," dia memohon. Sungmin melirik dan melihat Minhyun mengacungkan tabung lipstik yang sudah dibersihkan dan ditutup kembali. Anak itu mengisyaratkan **'Aku menyesal'**.

Sungmin melupakan ayah Minhyun dan berjongkok untuk memeluk gadis kecil itu. Diusapnya rambut ikal dari wajah bersimbah air mata itu. "Aku juga menyesali kejadian itu. Maukah kau membantuku membersihkan semua ini?" dia bertanya dalam bahasa isyarat, dan Minhyun mengangguk penuh semangat dan mulai memungut tisu-tisu kotor yang bertebaran di lantai.

Sungmin berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Kyuhyun, siap melanjutkan amukannya, tapi wajah pria itu sudah berubah. Dia tidak menantangnya. Dia tidak marah. Dia memandangi anaknya. Pelan-pelan ditatapnya Sungmin.

Matanya mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditangkapnya. Dia melihat kilau pemahaman di dalam mata itu. Kyuhyun tahu maksudnya, dan kurang-lebih mengerti tujuannya. Tapi dia tidak seratus persen mengerti, dan mencari-cari elemen yang tidak dapat dimengertinya itu di wajah dan mata Sungmin.

Sedetik kemudian, pria itu tampak malu dengan kelemahannya ini. Sungmin melihat kabut menyelubungi matanya sebelum pria itu cepat-cepat membuang muka. "Aku pergi dulu," gumam Kyuhyun pelan sebelum dia meninggalkan kamar.

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

* * *

Halo ^^

Aku kembali dengan BAB 6. enJOY it ya !

Ada yang nanyain umur Minhyun. Umurnya itu tiga tahun, jadi masih sangat manja ^^

Terimakasih buat semua yang udah mendukung FF ini. Mari kita lestarikan FF KyuMin! SEMANGATTTTTT !

Buat **Acho137 ,** aku gak pernah bales review lewat PM. Kecuali kalau ada yang nanya di PM. Sebisa mungkin akan aku balas di setiap update ^^

Buat **alit** , kalau kata 'dua' itu murni typo, seharusnya dia. 'Membaui' itu semacam mengendus bau gitu ^^

Banyak yang nyangka Kyu cinta banget sama istrinya...kkk~

Okey, just it..and...

BIG THANKS TO

 **Kyu rin 71** , **abilhikmah** , **Baby niz 137** , TiffyTiffanyLee , **Frostbee** , nurindaKyumin , **danactebh** , Joyers , **137lee** , ssuxzy , Pspnya kyu , **orange girls** , inyezreceel92 , youlliana , **alit** , **minnieGalz** , anum, **Sri Kencana** , **Lee Minry** , hyunmiie , **sanmayy88** , **cho kyumin137** , Deliadelisa , **nova137** , **ryeota Hasu** , **joy04** , PaboGirl , faizlovely , rahmaotter , **shanakanishi** , **kyukyu** , ikakyuminss , chocoyaa , Prince Changsa , GyeOmindo , **Mara997** , **lee hye byung** , nabeshima , **Cho Kyuna** , **mayasiwonest everlastingfriends** , **SuniaSunKyu137** , LauraChoilau324 , **onew's wife** , **keykyu** , **nuralasyid** , **kyushiii** , **PumpkinEvil137** , **Fitri** , **jin , parklili , Park Heeni , Lilly Aylia , choikyumin , chopurple3 , Acho137** & **Guest**.

(Yang di cetak tebal itu Reviewer di BAB 5 dan Reviewer di BAB sebelumnya yang baru masuk maupun yang baru review. Untuk yang namanya belum disebut, mungkin reviewnya belum masuk. Apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama, mohon maaf ^^)

Once again! Thank you ^^


	7. Chapter 7

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

.

Eloquent Silence

.

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya Sandra Brown dengan judul yang sama.

.

Don't Like? Just Don't Read ^^

.

.

enJOY it !

.

.

* * *

Bab Tujuh

Selama beberapa hari berikutnya tidak ada kejadian luar biasa. Sungmin terus mengajari Minhyun di pagi hari sementara Kyuhyun sengaja tidak mau mengganggu.

Sungmin senang karena kerut-kerut kelelahan di sekitar mata pria itu sedikit demi sedikit menghilang, dan pria itu tampak lebih rileks daripada ketika datang.

Kyuhyun menggodanya dan melontarkan berbagai sindiran, tapi tidak lagi melakukan pendekatan terang-terangan.

Sungmin merasa lega. Tapi kadang-kadang ia kesal pada kemampuan pria itu mengabaikannya saat ia sedang memperhatikan pria tampan itu.

Suatu pagi menjelang siang Ryeowook meminta izin untuk membawa Minhyun dan kedua anaknya piknik. Sungmin senang dengan tawaran itu dan tahu Minhyun pasti suka jalan-jalan. Tanpa ragu sedikit pun dia mempercayakan pengawasan Minhyun pada Ryeowook.

Berjalan-jalan di hutan bukanlah ide yang jelek, pikir Sungmin sambil mengunyah roti isi yang merupakan makan siangnya. Udara musim gugur menyenangkan, dan pohon-pohon aspen berwarna keemasan. Dia memutuskan untuk menikmati hari ini.

Sungmin lalu ke ruang cuci untuk untuk memberitahu Kyuhyun bahwa dia akan pergi, tapi ia terperangah ketika melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan pria itu.

"Sedang apa kau?" Sungmin terkesiap.

Mendengar suaranya, Kyuhyun berpaling dan meringis. "Hai, mana Minhyun?"

"Pergi piknik dengan Ryeowook," jawab Sungmin sekenanya. Lalu dia menegakkan tubuh dan bertanya lagi dengan nada tajam. "Sedang apa kau?"

Pria itu tengah memegang salah satu bra tipisnya. "Kelihatannya sedang apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya kasar, menekankan tiap kata. "Aku sedang memilah-milah cucian. Rumah ini demokratis. Aku tidak keberatan ikut bekerja." Dia mengangkat tali bra itu dan mengamatinya dengan alis berkerut.

"Tapi…letakkan…itu punyaku—" Dia begitu terpana melihat Kyuhyun memegang pakaian dalamnya sehingga tidak sanggup bicara.

"Yah, aku tahu ini bukan milik Minhyun," ejek Kyuhyun. "Dan aku tahu pasti ini bukan punyaku." Dia membaca label bra itu. " _Dusty rose_. Kenapa mereka tidak menamainya 'pink' saja sih? Dan ini," dia meraih celana dalam tipis dan mungil " _daffodil_. Kenapa bukan 'kuning' saja? Begitu kan lebih gampang diucapkan."

"Berhentilah memegang-megang pakaian dalamku, seperti psikopat!" teriaknya. "Akan kucuci sendiri pakaianku."

"Tenang, Sungmin," kata Kyuhyun dengan ketenangan menjengkelkan. "Aku tahu pakaian-pakaian dalam seperti ini tidak boleh dicuci dengan mesin. Aku bahkan tahu semua ini harus dicuci dengan air dingin dan deterjen lembut. Kau lupa aku bintang opera sabun? Tidak percuma aku bertahan di situ sampai tujuh tahun!" Dia mengolok-oloknya, dan Sungmin mengentakkan kaki dengan kesal.

"Kyuhyun—" Sungmin menggeram.

Pria itu melihat label bra lagi. "Tiga puluh empat B. Tidak terlalu besar, bukan?" dia bertanya. Matanya berhenti di payudara Sungmin dan memandangnya dengan kritis. Kalaupun pria itu betul-betul menyentuhnya, efeknya tak mungkin lebih terasa dari ini. "Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir," dia melanjutkan dengan objektif, "kurasa kau akan kelihatan lucu kalau punya payudara besar. Bisa-bisa kau terjungkal karena keberatan."

Kyuhyun berbicara dengan suara tak peduli, tapi kilat di matanya menunjukkan sebaliknya. "Coba kita lihat," katanya, dan melemparkan pakaian dalam tadi ke mesin cuci.

Sebelum Sungmin dapat menebak maksudnya, Kyuhyun sudah mendekat sambil memejamkan mata. Dengan berpatokan pada perasaan, tangannya secara akurat menemukan payudara Sungmin dan diam di situ. Telapak tangan Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan membuat gerakan berputar. Dia membelainya dengan lembut, menekan jari-jarinya. Ketika merasakankan reaksi yang diharapkannya akibat godaan ibu jarinya, dia membuka sebelah mata dan menatap Sungmin.

"Persis dugaanku," bisiknya. "Tiga puluh empat B yang sempurna." Bibirnya melumat bibir Sungmin. Bibir wanita itu merekah dan siap menerimanya, membalas dengan gairah yang sama. Tangan Kyuhyun meninggalkan payudaranya, dan lengannya melingkari punggung Sungmin dan menariknya dalam pelukan erat.

Otot-otot paha pria itu menegang di balik denim jinsnya dan menekan Sungmin ketika dia melengkungkan tubuh ke arahnya. Punggung Sungmin ditelusuri tangan yang bergerak ke sana kemari sebelum berhenti di lekuk pinggulnya.

Tangan Sungmin memeluk leher Kyuhyun dan menarik kepalanya. Pria itu membiarkan Sungmin sampai gairahnya tak tertahankan lagi. Diciumnya mulut Sungmin dan dilumatnya, membuat Sungmin tergelitik oleh sensasi yang baru kali ini dirasakannya.

"Sungmin, kau tidak bisa membayangkan betapa tersiksanya perasaanku karena ini," dia menggeram setelah menghentikan ciumannya dan menempelkan bibirnya di telinga Sungmin. Untuk memperjelas ucapan nya, Kyuhyun memegang bokong Sungmin dan menekan nya ke tubuhnya.

Api gairah begitu cepat membakar sekujur tubuhnya sampai Sungmin jadi takut sendiri memikir kan bagaimana reaksinya nanti. Kyuhyun, Sungmin tahu, sudah tidak bisa diajak bicara, tapi salah satu dan mereka harus tetap waras. Jika ini diteruskan, kerinduannya pada pria itu mungkin akan tersalurkan, tapi konsekuensinya terlalu berat. Dia tak boleh membiarkannya terjadi.

"Kyuhyun," kata Sungmin terpatah-patah, "kita tidak boleh melakukannya."

Napas pria itu menderu ketika dia berkata parau di telinganya, "Ya, boleh. Kalau kita tidak melakukannya, aku bisa meledak."

"Kyuhyun, tolonglah," kata Sungmin putus asa, dan berusaha mendorongnya. "Tidak, tidak," dia memohon. Dia masih dalam bahaya, karena sewaktu-waktu bisa kembali ke alam impian di mana nafsu membutakan semua pikiran rasional.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala dan menatapnya tajam. Tangan yang mencengkeram lengan atas Sungmin bagai gelang baja. "Kenapa? Sialan, kenapa?" Dia mengguncangnya sedikit. "Kau senang melakukan ini terhadapku, ya?" Ditempelkannya pangkal pahanya lagi.

Sungmin menelan ludah dengan malu dan mengalihkan pandangan dari tatapannya yang menusuk. Dia telah merasakan bangkitnya gairah pria itu, dan hal itu membuat gairahnya sendiri timbul kembali. Dia ingin bilang, _'Kalau kau mencintaiku, aku akan langsung bercinta denganmu. Tapi aku tidak mau jadi bayang-bayang istrimu. Aku tidak mau disakiti lagi oleh orang yang membutuhkan aku cuma kalau dia sedang ingin'._

Dia tak sanggup mengatakan semua itu. Bahkan kalaupun sanggup, tak ada bedanya, keadaan mereka akan tetap sama. Dia tetap mencintai istrinya.

"Kyuhyun, kau tahu tidak bijaksana jika kita bermain api seperti ini. Kalau kita menjalin hubungan asmara, aku harus meninggalkan Minhyun. Aku tinggal bersamamu, tapi hanya dalam pengertian kita memiliki alamat yang sama. Jungmo berusaha membujukku supaya tinggal bersamanya sebelum kami menikah. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya saat itu. Sekarang juga tidak. Pandanganku kuno, aku tahu, tapi begitulah aku dibesarkan."

"Yeah?" desis Kyuhyun. "Yah, ngomong-ngomong soal besar, akhir-akhir ini hasratku juga sering membesar."

Sungmin terkesiap mendengar omongan kasarnya. "Menjijikkan," semburnya. "Lepaskan aku!"

Dengan kasar Kyuhyun mendorongnya sambil mundur selangkah. Mereka sama-sama kaget ketika Sungmin terseret dan menubruk dada Kyuhyun. Lengan pria itu memeluknya supaya dia tidak jatuh.

"Apa—" tukas Sungmin sementara Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang salah, tapi kelihatannya kita telah menyatu."

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Gesper ikat pinggang kita saling mengait," Kyuhyun menjelaskan.

Sungmin memandang sekilas pinggangnya dan melihat pria itu memang benar, entah bagaimana gesper mereka saling mengait waktu mereka berpelukan.

Sungmin memandang pria itu dengan kalut. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun geli memikirkan situasi mereka. "Kita bisa bersenang-senang." Dia diam waktu melihat mata Sungmin membelalak cemas. "Atau kita bisa berusaha melepaskannya," dia menambahkan dengan tenang. "Yang mana pun, aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang kulakukan. Miringkan tubuhmu ke kiri sedikit supaya aku bisa melihat."

Ketika dadanya bersentuhan dengan dada pria itu, serentak Sungmin menyentakkan kepala ke atas untuk melihat apakah pria itu menyadarinya, dan cengiran senang dan konyol Kyuhyun menunjukkan dugaannya benar. "Betul, kan, ini mengasyikkan?" godanya.

"Tolong cepatlah," Sungmin mengingatkan. "Bagaimana kalau rumah ini terbakar?"

"Kita akan memberi para petugas pemadam kebakaran bahan omongan selama bertahun-tahun."

"Kyuhyun—"

"Oke, oke, pencemas." Dia mengamati gesper-gesper logam mereka. "Masukkan tanganmu ke dalam jinsku," katanya akhirnya.

Sungmin mendongak dengan skeptis. "Oh, memang itu maumu," katanya ketus.

Pria itu tidak bisa menahan cengiran lebarnya. "Aku tidak main-main. Masukkan tanganmu ke balik gesperku, dan begitu ku komando, dorong tanganmu."

Sungmin menghela napas dan memandangnya dengan sebal sambil menyusupkan tangannya dengan ragu-ragu ke balik jins ketat pria itu. Ujung kemejanya tersibak di bawah pinggang, dan tangannya menyentuh kulit hangat yang tertutup bulu sehalus satin.

Secara refleks jari-jarinya bergerak di balik jins ketat untuk menyelidik lebih jauh.

Mata pria itu menggelap sesaat, dan otot di rahangnya berdenyut, tapi dia cepat-cepat memandang gesper-gesper yang saling mengait itu. "Sekarang aku melakukan ini," katanya sambil menyusupkan tangan ke balik pinggang celana Sungmin.

Sungmin terkesiap dan napasnya tersentak, hingga menimbulkan cekungan di perut, membuat tangan pria itu lebih leluasa bergerak.

"Aku cuma melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan," kata Kyuhyun sok polos. Namun jari-jarinya bergerak-gerak di kulit mulus perut Sungmin, dan Sungmin dapat merasakan jantungnya berdentam-dentam.

"Miringkan kepalamu ke kiri lagi," kata pria itu di dekat kepalanya. Napasnya meniup helai-helai rambut di pelipis Sungmin. Sebagai reaksi terhadap jari-jari yang terus bergerak di balik jinsnya itu, payudaranya menegang. Dia tak sanggup menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"Oke... sekarang dorong gesperku," kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melakukan perintahnya sementara jari-jari pria itu melakukan hal yang sama di gespernya. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara logam bergesekan, dan gesper-gesper itu pun terpisah.

Sungmin buru-buru menarik tangannya. Tangan Kyuhyun jauh lebih lambat meninggalkan kehangatan di dalam jinsnya, tapi dia cepat-cepat menjauhi pria itu.

Ia bertanya kesal sambil berkacak pinggang, "Apanya yang sulit? Kenapa kita tidak bisa mendorong gesper masing-masing serentak bersamaan?"

Pria itu mengangkat bahu dengan tak acuh dan bersandar di mesin cuci. "Kurasa memang bisa, tapi siku kita akan menghalangi, dan aku mungkin tidak dapat melihat apa yang kulakukan." Matanya mulai berbinar. "Dan rasanya pasti tidak seasyik tadi."

"Kau…kau…" Sungmin tergagap, mengentakkan kaki dan menyingkirkan pria itu untuk mengambil pakaian dalam berendanya. "Mulai sekarang biar kucuci sendiri pakaianku!"

Ketika dia bergegas keluar dari ruang cuci, tawa Kyuhyun mengikutinya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku saja," seru Sungmin sambil melintasi ruang tamu untuk membuka pintu depan setelah terdengar bunyi bel. Dia meninggalkan Kyuhyun di dapur untuk mencuci piring-piring bekas sarapan sementara dia dan Minhyun masuk ke kelas untuk mulai belajar.

Tiga hari sudah berlalu sejak insiden di ruang cuci, namun ingatan tentang kejadian itu selalu dengan cepat membuat napas terengah-engah dan jantung berdebar-debar.

Sungmin sengaja sedapat mungkin sengaja menghindari Kyuhyun. Dia kesal sekali karena pria itu menganggap kelakuannya ini sangat menggelikan.

Kyuhyun mengawasinya. Dia mengamati setiap gerakannya dan memperhitungkan reaksinya terhadap situasi apa pun. Sebagai balasan, Sungmin sering marah-marah padanya, tapi pria itu cuma nyengir santai, membuatnya makin kesal.

Sungmin membuka pintu depan dan menyapa pria yang berdiri di depan pintu. "Kangin! Masuklah."

"Terima kasih, Sungmin. Semoga aku tidak mengganggu."

"Tidak. Minhyun dan aku baru akan memulai pelajaran, tapi bisa menunggu. Dia pasti ingin bertemu kau. Kau salah satu favoritnya, kau tahu." Sungmin tersenyum pada pria itu.

Minhyun keluar dengan gembira dari kelas setelah Sungmin memberitahunya tentang tamu mereka. Dia berlari mendatangi Kangin, yang membungkuk dan mengangkat gadis kecil itu tinggi-tinggi dengan lengannya yang tegap. Minhyun menjerit senang.

Tawa melengkingnya membuat Kyuhyun keluar dari dapur.

Dengan mata menyipit dia mengamati pria bercelana terusan yang begitu akrab menggendong putrinya.

' **Aku membawa hadiah untukmu, Minhyun'** , Kangin mengisyaratkan setelah meletakkan anak itu di lantai dan bertumpu di satu lutut di sampingnya. Dia merogoh saku besar celana terusannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak terbungkus tisu.

Minhyun menerimanya dengan malu-malu dan memandang Sungmin untuk minta petunjuk dan izin.

"Kau harus bilang apa padanya, Minhyun?" tanya Sungmin.

' **Terima kasih'** , Minhyun mengisyaratkan.

Kangin membalasnya dengan **'Sama-sama'**.

"Bukalah," perintah Sungmin ketika Minhyun cuma mempermainkan pita merah yang diikatkan di sekeliling kotak itu. Minhyun mengikik sementara para orang dewasa memperhatikan.

Dibukanya pita dan kertas dari kotak dan diangkatnya tutupnya. Di dalam terdapat tiga patung mini anggota keluarga beruang. Minhyun mendesah kagum waktu dengan hati-hati mengeluarkan patung-patung ukiran kayu itu dari kotak.

"Kupikir kau bisa memanfaatkan mereka dalam suatu cerita. Ada ayah, ibu, dan bayi beruang," kata Kangin halus sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Oh, Kangin, bagus sekali," puji Sungmin, membungkuk untuk mengamati patung-patung tersebut. "Aku pasti bisa menggunakannya, dan ikut berterima kasih bersama Minhyun. Dia akan menyukainya, aku yakin."

"Kurasa kita belum berkenalan," potong Kyuhyun dengan suara bernada tajam.

Dia mendekati Kangin dan mengulurkan tangan. "Cho Kyuhyun, ayah Minhyun."

Apakah cuma khayalan Sungmin, atau betulkah dia menekankan hubungannya dengan putrinya?

"Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun. Aku tadi tidak melihatmu, kalau tahu kau ada pasti aku sudah memperkenalkanmu," kata Sungmin. "Ini Kim Kangin, temanku dan Minhyun. Dia perajin kayu dan memiliki toko di pusat kota. Minhyun dan aku berkenalan dengannya pada minggu pertama kami di sini, dan sejak itu sering mengunjunginya."

"Halo, Tuan Cho." Tangan Kangin menggenggam tangan Drake. "Senang berkenalan dengan Anda. Anak Anda cantik. Aku senang berteman dengannya, juga dengan Sungmin." Alisnya terangkat ketika dia memandang Sungmin dengan hangat.

Baik dia maupun Sungmin tidak melihat denyutan di rahang Kyuhyun dan kilat kemarahan yang bersinar di matanya.

"Sudah berapa lama Anda tinggal di Mokpo?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

Kangin mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Kyuhyun dan dengan sopan memandangnya. "Sejak lulus kuliah. Sekitar delapan tahun yang lalu."

"Anda kuliah berapa tahun? Anda pasti memperoleh beberapa gelar, ya."

Sungmin kaget mendengar kekasaran kata-kata Kyuhyun. Pria itu sengaja menyerang Kangin, dan dia tidak bisa menebak alasannya. Dipandangnya Kyuhyun dengan kesal, tapi pria itu menatap Kangin dan mengabaikannya.

Kangin kelihatannya tidak marah diperlakukan begitu kasar dan menjawab ramah, "Aku cuma memiliki satu gelar, di bidang filosofi."

"Hmm," kata Kyuhyun, sengaja tidak mengatakan maksud sebenarnya. "Pantas."

Sungmin marah sekali padanya, tapi menahan diri ketika bertanya pada Kangin, "Kau mau duduk dulu dan minum kopi?"

"Tidak, aku harus pulang dan membuka toko. Aku sudah terlambat satu jam, tapi aku ingin mengantarkan ini pada Minhyun." Dia memandang si anak, yang duduk dilantai bersama keluarga beruangnya dan mengobrol dengan mereka, tak terpengaruh dengan ketegangan di antara ketiga orang dewasa itu. "Aku juga ingin memberitahumu bahwa aku tidak bisa menepati janji kencan kita Selasa malam ini. Aku harus pergi untuk mengambil beberapa barang. Mungkin aku akan di sana selama beberapa hari."

Dari sudut matanya Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun makin menegakkan tubuh dan menyilangkan tangan di dada dengan gaya kesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kangin. Kami akan mengunjungimu setelah kau kembali."

"Bagus." Dia tersenyum lembut, lalu menoleh pada Kyuhyun. "Senang bertemu Anda, Tuan Cho. Silakan kapan-kapan mampir ke tokoku."

"Saya ragu akan punya waktu untuk itu, tapi akan saya ingat tawaran Anda." Dia memandang licik pada Sungmin sebelum menambahkan, "Karena saya sekarang tinggal di sini, saya rasa Sungmin dan Minhyun tidak bisa sering-sering menemui Anda lagi. Saya merencanakan untuk membuat mereka sibuk."

Sungmin sesak napas menahan marah dan malu. Maksud terselubung Kyuhyun begitu jelas, dan Kangin pun mengetahuinya. Pria itu memandang Sungmin dengan ekspresi bertanya.

Kangin berjongkok supaya sama tinggi dengan Minhyun dan mereka mengisyaratkan beberapa kalimat. Sungmin berusaha menarik perhatian Kyuhyun, tapi pria itu sengaja tidak mau memandangnya dengan mengamati kuku ibu jarinya.

"Aku minta maaf telah membuat pelajaranmu tertunda, Sungmin," kata Kangin sambil berdiri, menjulang di atasnya.

"Aku berharap kita bisa segera bertemu lagi."

"Terima kasih sekali lagi karena kau telah mampir dan membawakan hadiah untuk Minhyun. Kembalilah kapan-kapan," kata Sungmin tulus.

Kangin memandang Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati, tapi pria itu cuma mengangguk dan berkata singkat, "Tuan Kim," dan tidak menegaskan undangan Sungmin pada Kangin.

Kangin membalas anggukan Kyuhyun, dan berkata, "Sungmin," kemudian melangkah melewati pintu dan berjalan pelan menuruni tangga teras.

Sungmin menutup pintu pelan-pelan, menahan keinginan untuk membantingnya dengan kemarahan menggelegak yang ingin ditumpahkannya pada Kyuhyun. Dia perlahan-lahan berbalik untuk menghadapi pria itu. Kyuhyun menunggunya sambil berkacak pinggang.

Sungmin marah sekali, dan suaranya bergetar ketika dia berkata, "Kau tadi amat sangat kasar pada pria baik dan penuh pengertian itu, dan aku ingin tahu sebabnya."

"Dan aku ingin tahu kenapa kau membawa putriku ke mana-mana dengan orang itu." Dicengkeramnya lengan atas Sungmin dan ditariknya wanita itu ke arahnya. "Apa maksudnya dengan janji kencan Selasa malam, hah? Kau membawa Minhyun juga?"

Sungmin membebaskan diri dari cengkeramannya dan menjauh. "Ya. Tiap Selasa malam Kangin menutup tokonya satu jam lebih cepat. Kami menemuinya ketika dia menutup toko dan pergi makan malam bersama."

"Aku yakin, karena dia baik dan penuh pengertian" cemooh Kyuhyun, "dia pasti mengantarkanmu pulang. Berapa lama dia di sini? Apa dia terlambat satu jam membuka toko kecilnya keesokan harinya?" Suaranya semanis madu meskipun wajahnya kaku. Kecurigaannya itu begitu konyol sehingga, kalau saja Sungmin tidak semarah ini, dia pasti menertawakannya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," bentak Sungmin.

"Enak saja. Ini rumahku!"

"Tidak semua orang dikuasai nafsu birahinya seperti kau, Tuan Cho," Sungmin menuduh sengit.

"Akan kutunjukkan nafsu birahiku padamu," geram Kyuhyun. "Sudah lama aku ingin melakukannya." Dia memeluknya lagi, dan kali ini tak ada jalan untuk meloloskan diri. Lengan pria itu menjepit lengannya.

Usaha untuk melepaskan pelukannya akan sia-sia saja, tapi Sungmin tidak mau menciumnya. Dirapatkannya bibirnya, dilawannya keinginannya untuk menyambut ciuman pria itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala.

Sungmin sejak tadi memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, tapi rasa ingin tahunya menang, dan dia membuka mata sedikit. Wajah pria itu tak jauh dari wajahnya. "Kau takut menciumku, kan? Kau tahu apa yang terjadi padamu tiap kali kau menciumku, dan kau melawan keinginanmu, kan?"

Sungmin tercengang mendengar kesombongannya. "Tidak!" serunya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum malas dan melepaskan pegangannya.

"Kalau begitu, buktikan," tantang Kyuhyun. "Cium dan yakinkan aku bahwa sekujur tubuhmu tidak akan jadi bergairah." Matanya menantang ketika menjelajahinya, berhenti di tempat-tempat yang dia tahu akan bereaksi terhadap ciumannya.

Jika dia mencoba memaksanya untuk menciumnya, Sungmin pasti sanggup melawan. Tapi tantangan mencemooh itu justru berhasil memancingnya. Dia tidak bisa mengelak dari tantangan itu. Kemarahannya sudah mencapai titik didih. Jelas Sungmin takkan menang jika berkelahi secara fisik dengannya, tapi dia bisa mengalahkannya dengan cara lain. Dia akan menunjukkan pada pria itu bahwa dia tidak takluk pada pesonanya seperti wanita-wanita lain yang ditemuinya.

Akan ditunjukkannya pada Kyuhyun bahwa dia kebal terhadap keseksiannya.

Matanya menyipit dan tampak seperti bara ketika dia mengangkat tangan dan memegang kepala pria itu. Dia ragu-ragu sesaat, tapi ketika Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alis dengan ekspresi bertanya, Sungmin melanjutkan dengan tekad makin bulat. Ini tetap merupakan permainan bagi pria itu.

Dengan lembut bibirnya menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun. Pria itu tidak bereaksi, menyerahkan semua inisiatif padanya.

Dikulumnya sudut bibir Kyuhyun. Dia merasa tubuh pria itu bergetar sedikit, yang membuatnya tambah berani. Pria itu mulai terpengaruh.

Dia menenangkan diri bahwa cuma reaksi refleks dan bukan gelombang kejut gairah yang membuat tangannya makin kuat mencengkeram kepala Kyuhyun dan menariknya makin dekat. Itu hanya reaksi fisik, bukan kebutuhan emosional, yang mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh pria itu sampai payudaranya menekan dadanya yang bidang.

Dia menjelajahi mulut Kyuhyun, merasakan dan menikmati pria itu. Kyuhyun masih belum memeluknya. Pria itu tidak memprotes, tapi juga tidak berpartisipasi.

Perasaan Sungmin kacau-balau. Dia tadi menerima tantangan pria itu tapi sekarang berjuang supaya tidak jadi korban ulahnya sendiri. Sejauh ini dia belum berhasil menggoyahkan Kyuhyun. Darahnya yang menggelora dan bukan kepala pria itu yang berdentum-dentum bagai drum. Perasaan menggelenyar di tubuhnya merupakan bukti yang sangat jelas bahwa dia wanita yang memberikan respons terhadap laki-laki.

Sungmin tidak boleh membiarkan Kyuhyun tahu. Dia harus membuat pria itu bereaksi dan menyembunyikan reaksinya sendiri. Tujuannya takkan pernah tercapai kalau dia tidak memenangkan pertempuran ini.

Bibirnya terus menggoda mulut laki-laki itu, sebelum bergerak ke dagu dan lehernya. Dengan malu-malu tangannya turun dan mengusap leher Kyuhyun. Penuh rasa ingin tahu Sungmin menyusuri dadanya. Melupakan semua rasa sungkan dan menegaskan bahwa tindakannya didorong oleh tekad untuk menang dan bukan keinginan kuat untuk menyentuhnya, dia menyusupkan tangan ke balik kemeja pria itu dan mengusapkan jari-jarinya di dada pria itu.

Napas Kyuhyun makin cepat, dan dia mendengar desis pelan.

 _Bagus!_ pikir Sungmin. Tekniknya berhasil. Tidak mempercayai keberaniannya, bibirnya bergerak ke cekungan di leher Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat dikenal jari-jarinya dan menciumnya dengan mesra. Tangannya terus mengusap-usap dada pria itu.

Geraman pelan terdengar dari tenggorokan Kyuhyun sedetik sebelum lengan pria itu membelit Sungmin dan memeluknya dengan kekuatan yang menakjubkan.

Lengan Sungmin memeluk lehernya sementara bibir mereka saling melumat. Tubuh mereka menyatu.

Kyuhyun menciumnya dengan ganas, membuyarkan segala protes. Hilang sudah keinginan untuk membuktikan ketidakpeduliannya. Sungmin tahu pertandingan telah berakhir, dan dia bersedia mengaku kalah kalau Kyuhyun mau terus menciumnya seperti ini. Dengan senang hati dia akan bertekuk lutut akibat serangan penuh kenikmatannya.

Minhyun-lah yang menyadarkan mereka kembali. Tadi dia asyik dengan mainan baru dari Kangin, lalu melihat ayahnya dan Sungmin berciuman. Dia berdiri dan menarik-narik kaki celana Kyuhyun, ingin merebut perhatian dan ikut dalam permainan baru yang mengasyikkan ini.

Kyuhyun menjauh dari Sungmin dan lama menatapnya. Mata pria itu diselubungi gairah, dan Sungmin sadar bahwa tak satu pun dari mereka yang menang. Kyuhyun sama kacau dan terangsangnya dengan Sungmin.

Minhyun tidak mau diabaikan dan memprotes lebih keras karena tidak dipedulikan. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan dari Sungmin dan membungkuk untuk menggendong anaknya.

"Siapa ini? Siapa ini yang terus merecoki Daddy, hah?" tanya Kyuhyun bercanda, dan menggelitik perut Minhyun.

Sebelah tangan anak itu meraih leher ayahnya dan yang sebelah lagi meraih leher Sungmin, lalu menyatukan ketiga kepala mereka dan mencium kedua orang dewasa itu kuat-kuat. Dia tertawa melengking, kemudian menyatukan mereka lagi. Upacara cium-mencium ini diulang beberapa kali sampai mereka semua tertawa.

"Kurasa lupakan saja sekolah untuk hari ini, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin dari atas rambut ikal Minhyun.

"Mobil sewaan itu terus menguras uangku, padahal cuma ku parkir di luar. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke pusat kota dan mengembalikannya ke agen penyewaan mobil? Setelah itu kita makan malam dan pulang. Menurutmu Minhyun sanggup melakukan perjalanan itu?"

"Tentu. Dia memang butuh jalan-jalan. Aku mesti pakai apa?" Sungmin bertanya karena tidak tahu apakah akan memakai jins saja karena nanti cuma makan malam biasa atau berpakaian rapi karena akan makan di restoran yang lebih mahal.

Mata Kyuhyun menyusuri tubuhnya dan naik kembali. "Terserah," geramnya. Matanya mengatakan dia lebih suka Sungmin tidak memakai apa pun.

Meskipun baru beberapa saat yang lalu dia bersikap penuh gairah, Sungmin merah padam dan menarik Minhyun ke dalam pelukannya. "Kami akan siap setengah jam lagi," katanya cepat-cepat, dan bergegas menaiki tangga.

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

* * *

Halo ^^

I'm back with GK BAB 7.

Pada kepancing sama omongan saya di BAB kemarin ya… kkk~

Sabar teman-teman, hehe ^^

Update kilat nih update kilat. Kenapa saya buru-buru mau nyelesaiin FF ini. Karena saya mau ngelanjutin Bared To You , eehhh, bocoran XD

Oke. Just it ^^

BIG THANKS TO

Kyu rin 71 , abilhikmah , **Baby niz 137** , TiffyTiffanyLee , Frostbee , **nurindaKyumin** , **danactebh** , Joyers , 137lee , ssuxzy , **Pspnya kyu** , orange girls , inyezreceel92 , youlliana , alit , minnieGalz , anum, Sri Kencana , Lee Minry , hyunmiie , **sanmayy88** , cho kyumin137 , Deliadelisa , **nova137** , **ryeota Hasu** , joy04 , **PaboGirl** , faizlovely , **rahmaotter** , **shanakanishi** , kyukyu , **ikakyuminss** , **chocoyaa** , Prince Changsa , GyeOmindo , **Mara997** , lee hye byung , nabeshima , Cho Kyuna , **mayasiwonest everlastingfriends** , **SuniaSunKyu137** , LauraChoilau324 , onew's wife , keykyu , nuralasyid , kyushiii , **PumpkinEvil137** , Fitri , jin , parklili , **Park Heeni** , Lilly Aylia , choikyumin , **chopurple3** , Acho137 , **kimpichiadjah** & Guest.

(Yang di cetak tebal itu Reviewer di BAB 6 dan Reviewer di BAB sebelumnya yang baru masuk maupun yang baru review. Untuk yang namanya belum disebut, mungkin reviewnya belum masuk. Apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama, mohon maaf ^^)

Once again! Thank you ^^


	8. Chapter 8

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

.

Eloquent Silence

.

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya Sandra Brown dengan judul yang sama.

.

Don't Like? Just Don't Read ^^

.

.

enJOY it !

.

.

* * *

Bab Delapan

Hari itu ternyata menyenangkan bagi mereka semua. Minhyun bersama Kyuhyun menaiki mobil sewaan sementara Sungmin mengikuti mereka naik Mercedes.

Sungmin mensyukuri kesempatan untuk sendirian. Dia jadi punya waktu untuk menganalisis pikiran-pikirannya yang kacau-balau. Berbahaya baginya dan Kyuhyun untuk berciuman seperti tadi. Dia memberitahu pria itu mereka tidak boleh bermain api, tapi ternyata mereka tetap melakukannya.

Ribuan kali dia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa takkan ada akibat apa pun dari semua itu, cuma sekadar ciuman. Tapi itu bukanlah sekadar ciuman, dan dia mengetahuinya. Sejujurnya dia tidak tahu berapa lama dapat menahan Kyuhyun atau apakah dia ingin berbuat begitu.

Jika mereka berpacaran, artinya dia tidak bisa meneruskan mengajar Minhyun. Itu akan merupakan situasi yang menyedihkan bagi mereka semua, terutama bagi si anak. Minhyun akan jadi korban tak berdosa atas kelakuan dua orang dewasa yang mestinya tahu mereka tidak boleh mengacaukan masa depannya dengan cara seperti ini.

Dalam ketenangan di dalam Mercedes yang meluncur di jalan-jalan pegunungan menuju kota mudah baginya untuk berjanji takkan mau jatuh ke dalam pelukan Kyuhyun lagi. Kalau ia memang bertekad melawan bujukan tangan dan bibir pria itu. Ini hanya masalah disiplin, dan Lee Sungmin selalu bangga pada dirinya karena memiliki hal itu.

Takkan dibiarkannya Kyuhyun menyentuhnya lagi. Dia sudah mengambil keputusan. Dan itu sama sekali tak berarti apa-apa.

Begitu mereka sampai di tujuan, pria itu berjalan ke mobilnya dan membantunya turun.

Tangannya yang terulur disambut tanpa ragu, dan tubuh Sungmin menyentuh tubuhnya ketika mereka berjalan, ingin sekali merasakan kekuatan mantap tubuh pria itu di sampingnya.

Persoalan mobil selesai dengan cepat. Mereka belanja di toko-toko paling eksklusif di pusat kota. Kyuhyun membelikan Minhyun jaket musim dingin berwarna biru cerah, yang menurut Sungmin terlalu mahal. Pria itu tak menghiraukan protes Sungmin. Minhyun ingin memakainya dalam perjalanan pulang, tapi meskipun udara di musim gugur itu dingin, Sungmin menjelaskan bahwa jaket baru itu terlalu tebal untuk dipakai saaat itu. Anak itu baru mau membiarkan jaketnya dimasukkan ke dalam kotaknya setelah Kyuhyun membelikannya sweater cardigan dengan tudung berhias bulu.

Seperti biasa, para gadis pramuniaga langsung sibuk dan ramah berlebihan waktu melayani mereka. Pembeli-pembeli di toko berhenti belanja untuk memandangi mereka dengan tatapan membuat Sungmin merasa sangat kikuk.

Beberapa wanita terang-terangan memelototinya dengan iri. Ekspresi mereka penuh rasa permusuhan.

Kyuhyun tidak membantunya merasa lebih enak. Pria itu terus-menerus minta pendapatnya dan memperlakukannya dengan cara yang bisa menimbulkan dugaan macam-macam.

Sungmin merasa sangat senang karena satu hal, Kyuhyun berbicara dalam bahasa isyarat pada Minhyun tanpa perasaan malu atau tidak suka. Pria itu tampak sama sekali tak peduli para penggemarnya melihatnya bersama anaknya yang cacat.

Dalam penampilan kali ini Sungmin mengambil jalan tengah. Pakaiannya tidak terlalu santai ataupun terlalu resmi. Dia mengenakan rok wol cokelat muda dan blus sutra hijau giok. Ketika mereka keluar dari mobil untuk masuk ke restoran, dia menganggap udara cukup dingin sehingga ia memakai blazer wol putih.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan memegangi blazernya, sementara terus merangkul bahu Sungmin ketika mereka berjalan memasuki restoran. Sungmin merasa mereka seperti keluarga bahagia waktu kepala pelayan mengantarkan mereka ke meja, lalu segera memarahi dirinya sendiri karena mengkhayal ngawur begitu. Dia tahu bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun, pria itu sudah jelas-jelas mengatakan tujuannya. Dia akan menikmati hubungan fisik, tapi hatinya selalu milik istrinya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Minhyun mengantuk dan tidur di pangkuan Sungmin. Bunny, teman setianya, ikut dibawa, dan diselipkan di bawah lengannya.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan ke tombol radio dan menemukan stasiun FM yang memutar musik tenang.

Tangannya lalu berhenti di rambut ikal lembut Minhyun, dan ditepuk-tepuknya kepala anaknya beberapa menit sampai dia tahu anak itu sudah pulas.

Sungmin mengira pria itu akan kembali memegang kemudi, dan jantungnya berdebar-debar waktu Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya di pahanya. Pria itu meremasnya lembut.

Sungmin menatap pemandangan remang-remang di luar, dashboard mobil, anak yang tidur di pangkuannya, apa saja selain pria di sebelahnya.

Tanpa bisa dikontrol matanya menyusuri interior mobil dan memandang profil sempurna Kyuhyun. Pria itu tampaknya bisa merasakan tatapannya dan menoleh untuk menatap matanya. Dia melihat kehangatan yang memancar dari mata Sungmin dan tersenyum lembut.

Tangannya bergerak ke atas paha wanita itu dan menyentuhnya dengan keintiman yang menggoyahkan tekad Sungmin semula. Tangan itu tetap di tempatnya sampai beberapa saat dan kemudian ia melepasnya karena harus memegang kemudi dengan dua tangan supaya bisa menyetir mobil dengan aman di jalan yang berkelok-kelok dan naik-turun.

Tanpa kesulitan mereka mengangkat Minhyun ke tempat tidur. Karena mengantuk, anak itu menurut saja ketika Sungmin membuka pakaiannya dan menyelimutinya.

Setelah berdoa bersama dan menciumnya, Kyuhyun mematikan lampu kamar.

"Kau mau duduk-duduk di depan perapian malam ini?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika mereka berdiri di koridor.

"Kedengarannya asyik. Aku tidak keberatan bersantai sebentar sebelum tidur. Hari ini melelahkan sekali."

"Ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu lebih nyaman?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil nyengir nakal.

"Dasar!" omel Sungmin, tapi dia tersenyum. "Aku akan mandi dulu, nanti aku bergabung denganmu di bawah."

"Waktu kau turun, apinya pasti sudah berkobar-kobar. Aku dulu ikut Pramuka, kau tahu."

"Kau? Mustahil!" godanya tepat sebelum menutup pintu kamar, membuat pria itu tak sempat membalas.

Setelah mandi Sungmin memakai mantel flanel hangat dan mengikatkan talinya di pinggang.

Perasaan sungkannya setelah dia tinggal bersama Kyuhyun selama beberapa hari ini agak berkurang. Dia tidak lagi terbirit-birit kalau pria itu memergokinya cuma memakai mantel atau tanpa makeup. Semacam keakraban telah tumbuh di antara mereka.

Dengan perasaan santai dia turun, sambil menyisir rambutnya yang masih basah setelah mandi. Dia melintasi ruang tamu dan menutup gorden.

Saat meraih sakelar lampu, dia terpaku ketika mendengar suara Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana kalau lampunya tidak usah dinyalakan? Cahaya api sudah cukup."

Pria itu datang dari dapur, membawa dua gelas anggur dan sebotol anggur putih dalam wadah berisi es. Melodi lembut balada yang dinyanyikan Johnny Mathis berkumandang dari stereo system di lemari buku.

Sesuai janjinya, Kyuhyun sudah membuat api di perapian berkobar-kobar.

"Begini memang nyaman," kata Sungmin gugup. Rileks dan sensual, pikirnya was-was. Kyuhyun sudah mengganti celana panjang kain dan jaket sportnya dengan jins lama yang sudah pudar dan sweater putih berkerah tinggi.

Sungmin duduk melipat kaki di salah satu sudut sofa, menghadap perapian. Kyuhyun meletakkan anggur dan dua gelas yang dibawanya di meja kopi di depan Sungmin.

"Kau mau minum satu gelas anggur denganku?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku—"

"Kumohon. Satu gelas? Efeknya bagus untukmu."

Karena dia toh sudah menuangkannya, Sungmin berkata, "Baiklah. Satu gelas."

Jari-jari mereka bersentuhan sesaat ketika Kyuhyun memberikan gelas anggur itu padanya. Sungmin menyesapnya dengan hati-hati. Pria itu mengamatinya. Mengalihkan pandangan dari tatapannya yang menghunjam, Sungmin memandang api di dalam perapian.

"Apinya bagus, Kyuhyun. Terima kasih kau telah menyalakannya."

"Sama-sama. Tapi karena telah bersusah payah menyalakannya, aku sekarang malah jadi kepanasan. Kau keberatan?" Sebelum Sungmin sempat menyetujui atau tidak, pria itu sudah membuka sweater putihnya lewat kepala.

Sungmin sering melihatnya bertelanjang dada dalam beberapa hari ini, tapi setiap kali menatap dada polosnya, jantungnya selalu berdebar lebih cepat

Tenggorokan Sungmin serasa tercekik ketika dia melihat bentuk samar kejantanan pria itu di balik celananya yang ketat. Cepat-cepat dia meneguk anggurnya lagi.

"Kau harum," kata Kyuhyun, agak mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya. Dia tidak menyentuhnya, melainkan mendekatkan wajah ke leher Sungmin. "Wangi apa ini?"

"Aku—" Sungmin tidak mampu berkata-kata. Dia menelan ludah dan mencoba lagi. "Bukan parfum istimewa atau mahal. Aku membelinya di toko biasa."

"Tak perlu panik. Wanginya enak." Kata-kata pria itu, ataukah kedekatan tubuhnya, yang membuat seluruh tubuh Sungmin dialiri sensasi aneh?

Dengan tangan gemetar dia menyisir rambutnya untuk terakhir kali dan menaruh sisirnya di meja kopi. Dia sudah dapat merasakan efek anggur, walaupun baru minum setengah gelas. Dia meneguk anggurnya lagi dan mengembalikan gelasnya ke meja. Ketika dia bersandar kembali di sofa, Kyuhyun sudah bergeser jauh lebih dekat dengannya.

Dia menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan melihat pria itu sedang memandangi rambutnya. "Bagus sekali," bisiknya. "Diterangi cahaya api, rambutmu tampak sangat indah."

Diletakkannya tangannya di puncak kepala Sungmin dan dielusnya rambut Sungmin yang berkilauan sampai bahu.

Cahaya api menimbulkan bayang-bayang gelap di wajah pria itu. Matanya nyaris tak kelihatan, tapi Sungmin tahu matanya tengah mengamati wajahnya. Dia seolah dapat merasakan sentuhannya ketika mata Kyuhyun berhenti di mulutnya.

Kyuhyun mencelupkan telunjuk di gelas anggur dan menempelkannya di bibir Sungmin. Disapukannya cairan keemasan itu, bergerak pelan di bibir atas, lalu bibir bawah. Karena tekanan lembut jarinya, bibir Sungmin membuka.

Kyuhyun menunduk dan mencium bibirnya, menyesap anggur yang menempel di situ, kemudian melumatnya dalam ciuman menggetarkan yang menyebabkan Sungmin lemas dan terengah-engah.

"Kau lebih enak daripada anggur. Dan dua kali lebih memabukkan," desah Kyuhyun ketika akhirnya menjauhinya. Dia meletakkan gelasnya di samping gelas Sungmin di meja. Wanita itu mengira Kyuhyun akan kembali padanya dan memeluknya.

Ternyata dia malah telentang di sofa, berbaring lurus, dan meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Sungmin. Diangkatnya sebelah tangan wanita itu, diciumnya telapak tangannya dengan mesra, dan ditekannya ke perutnya, ditutupinya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Ini pasti surga," kata Kyuhyun, mendongak memandang Sungmin. "Pemandangan dari sini tidak boleh dilewatkan." Matanya berkilat ketika menatap payudara Sungmin yang menonjol dari balik mantel. Dia tertawa waktu wajah Sungmin berubah menjadi merah padam. Lalu dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, puas. "Aku suka sekali tempat ini. Kau juga, Sungmin?"

Sungmin terkejut mendengar suaranya mendadak serius. "Mokpo? Ya, memang indah. Tapi harus kuakui, kukira kau takkan bertahan selama ini di sini?"

"Kadang-kadang aku merindukan lampu-lampu dan kamera-kamera. Aku bohong kalau bilang sebaliknya. Tapi aku betul-betul tidak senang kembali ke kehidupan dan kisah-kisah cinta Dokter Marcuss. Sebetulnya sejak awal aku tidak pernah menginginkan peran itu."

"Oh, ya?"

Keheranannya pasti terdengar jelas karena pria itu membuka mata, yang sejak tadi tertutup, dan menjawab, "Ya."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau memerankannya?" Sungmin tergagap.

"Chengmin membujukku supaya ikut audisi."

Sungmin langsung bereaksi ketika Kyuhyun menyebut nama istrinya, tapi tampaknya pria itu tidak sekalut dulu.

"Aku orang yang mereka cari," lanjut Kyuhyun "Kucium aktris yang waktu itu jadi pemeran utamanya. Mereka menganggap kami serasi. Aku langsung mendapat peran itu."

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau lakukan, Kyuhyun?"

"Aku bercita-cita terjun ke dunia teater. Tidak sekadar berakting, aku ingin menyutradarai. Tapi, setelah beberapa tahun tinggal di Seoul, aku menyadari bahwa orang harus membayar sewa apartemen, makan, hal-hal seperti itulah," dia tertawa pahit. "Aku harus bekerja selama masih bisa, bukan mengikuti kursus-kursus yang kubutuhkan."

Tanpa sadar Sungmin membelai rambut cokelatnya. Rasanya wajar sekali kepala Kyuhyun berbaring di pangkuannya dan mereka menikmati suasana tenang ini. "Dari mana asalmu, Kyuhyun? Kau punya keluarga?"

Aneh, Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyinggung-nyinggung tentang masa lalunya.

"Aku besar di China." Kyuhyun menggerakkan kepala untuk mendongak memandang Sungmin. "Ayahku pegawai asuransi yang sukses, tapi kami tidak kaya. Beliau meninggal waktu aku masih SMA. Ibu meninggal dua tahun yang lalu. Aku punya saudara laki-laki yang bekerja sebagai pengacara. Kurasa dengan caranya sendiri dia juga aktor." Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Setelah kuliah dua tahun di China, aku pergi ke Seoul, aku mulai mengikuti berbagai audisi, berharap mendapat pekerjaan. Aku ingat waktu ikut audisi untuk peran sebagai seorang _Gangster_. Aku yakin aku pas untuk peran itu. Berminggu-minggu aku ke sana kemari memakai jaket kulit hitam. Aku bicara dengan kata-kata kasar dan di bibirku selalu tergantung sebatang rokok. Namun mereka menolak."

Kyuhyun diam sejenak dan mengusap-usap punggung tangan Sungmin, yang masih menempel di perutnya yang terbuka. "Di sanalah aku bertemu Chengmin, di audisi itu."

Perasaan sesak di dada Sungmin makin terasa. Suara Kyuhyun makin pelan. Chengmin masih memiliki hatinya, walaupun telah tiga tahun meninggal. Sungmin sudah tahu jawabannya, tapi entah mengapa masih bertanya perlahan, "Cantikkah dia?"

"Ya," jawab Kyuhyun tanpa ragu, dan memejamkan kelopak mata seperti tirai yang menutupi matanya. "Dia penari, siswa balet yang serius. Audisi pertunjukan apa pun yang diikutinya, seperti tari kelompok, tidak cocok dengan gayanya yang terlalu klasik. Dia selalu kembali ke balet. Akhirnya dia terpilih untuk bergabung dengan _Korean Ballet Theatre_."

 _Balerina_!

Itu lebih buruk daripada perkiraan Sungmin.

Wanita itu pasti halus, feminin, anggun, dan, seperti kata Kyuhyun tadi, cantik.

"Kau tahu, Sungmin? Aku ingin sekali menjadi sutradara." Kata Kyuhyun mengubah topik. Dia diam sementara pandangannya menerawang, seakan melihat para aktor siap menuruti arahannya. Lalu dia melirik Sungmin dan lama memandanginya.

Rambut Sungmin membingkai wajahnya ketika dia menatap pria itu. Cahaya api membuat rambutnya berkilauan. Kulit lehernya di bagian mantelnya yang terbuka masih lembap karena habis mandi, dan kini tampak lembut dan mengundang.

"Kau tidak kelihatan seperti guru," kata Kyuhyun lembut.

"Kau sangat kelihatan seperti aktor," bisik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun bangkit sedikit dan menopang tubuhnya dengan meletakkan sebelah lengan di sisi lain pinggul Sungmin.

"Bisa kau lebih spesifik?" tanyanya "Maksudku, Kim Soo Hyun juga seorang aktor."

Sungmin tertawa. "Aku mengerti. Kau sama sepertinya, seorang aktor."

"Boleh saya beraudisi untuk peran utama pria yang romantis, Nona Produser? Saya mohon? Saya pasti akan menikmati audisinya."

Sambil berbicara, dia menarik ikat pinggang mantel Sungmin, dan ikat pinggang itu pun terbuka. "Seperti Anda bisa lihat saya sudah menjiwai peran saya." Tangannya menyusup ke balik mantel Sungmin dan menggenggam payudaranya. "Yang saya butuhkan sekarang cuma pemeran pembantu," katanya, dan bibirnya mencium bibir Sungmin yang ternyata menyambutnya.

Ciumannya panas dan lama. Sementara tangan yang satu membelai-belai payudara Sungmin, tangan yang lain mengelus rambut wanita itu. Lengan Sungmin memeluk bahu telanjang Kyuhyun dan mengusap otot-ototnya yang keras. Tangannya yang sebelah lagi menyusuri rusuknya sampai berhenti di lekuk pinggang pria itu.

Kyuhyun akhirnya menghentikan ciumannya untuk bergumam, "Kuharap di balik mantel ini cuma ada tubuhmu." Dilepaskannya mantel itu dari bahu Sungmin dan diciuminya kulitnya yang harum. "Ketika kau bersikap hangat, pasrah, dan tenang seperti ini, ada aura keibuan pada dirimu yang kubutuhkan." Bibirnya menuruni dada Sungmin sampai ke bagian atas payudaranya, yang diusapnya dengan hidungnya. Menyusupkan lengan ke balik mantel, dia menariknya makin dekat. "Aku ingin menjadi bayimu, Sungmin," katanya parau.

Ketika mulut Kyuhyun mencium payudaranya, Sungmin mencengkeram kepala pria itu dan melengkungkan tubuh ke arah pria itu. Lidah Kyuhyun beraksi dengan panas.

Sungmin mengerang waktu pria itu menciumi bagian bawah payudaranya sebelum kembali ke bagian yang seakan tak pernah puas diciuminya itu.

Sungmin menempelkan pipi di puncak kepala Kyuhyun dan menyusuri dada dan perut pria itu dengan gerakan lembut tapi penuh hasrat. Dengan takut-takut Sungmin meletakkan tangannya di pinggang jins pria itu. Kyuhyun membenamkan kepala di antara payudara Sungmin dan menggerak-gerakkannya karena tersiksa sekaligus merasa nikmat.

"Oh, ya," bisiknya serak dengan suara bergetar yang makin tidak jelas karena tertutup payudara Sungmin itu. "Sentuhlah aku."

Sungmin membuka kancing jinsnya.

Denting bel pintu kedengaran seperti dentang lonceng katedral di antara suara napas mereka yang terengah-engah, suara biola dari stereo set, dan suara api yang meretih di perapian.

Kyuhyun memaki-maki sambil berusaha duduk dan menunduk kesal. "Siapa sih—"

"Mungkin mereka akan pergi kalau pintunya tidak dibukakan," kata Sungmin penuh harap.

Dering bel sekali lagi menunjukkan bahwa tamu mereka, siapa pun orangnya, tidak mau menyerah. Kyuhyun memaki-maki lagi, tapi bersusah payah bangun dan berjalan ke ruang depan, menyebabkan Sungmin tidak bisa melihat pintu. Dia akan mengingatkan pria itu bahwa dia tak berkemeja tapi tidak sempat karena sudah mendengarnya membuka pintu.

"Oh! Kami tidak mengira akan melihatmu di sini. Ini benar-benar kejutan."

Begitu mendengar suara familiar itu, Sungmin melompat dari sofa. Kakinya yang gemetar nyaris membuatnya tak sanggup berdiri. Dengan jari-jari lemas, dia merapikan mantel dan mengikat tali pinggang. "Oh, Tuhan," teriaknya dalam hati, dan nyaris menangis.

"Siapa—" Kyuhyun akan bertanya, tapi dipotong orang itu.

"Saya Lee Yunho, ayah Sungmin. Apa dia ada?"

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

* * *

Halo ^^

I'm back with GK BAB 8.

Wayoloh, ada bapake Sungmin. Eottokhae?! Kkk~

Buat **Hamano Hiruka** , kok kamu tau nama asli aku? Hehe. Kalau di dunia fangirl, panggil pinku aja ya ^^ kkk~ Bener yang kamu bilang, kita gak boleh membeda-bedakan orang lain, apalagi orang yang memiliki kekurangan fisik. Karena pada dasarnya semua sama dimata Tuhan. Iya, gak? Hehe ^^

Buat yang nanya masa lalu Kyuhyun dan Chengmin dan kenapa Chengmin meninggal, sabar ya. Tunggu aja terus kelanjutannya ^^

Buat **minnieGalz** , udah 'pervert thing' belum di BAB ini? Haha

Buat **chocoyaa** , suka banget sama review kamu 'Kyuhyun segitu pengennya nge anu in Sungmin? Betapa cabulnya dia'.

Sekarang gak heran kan kenapa anak Joyers pada cabul, lah bapaknya aja kaya gitu.. haha. Kyuhyun udah ngebet banget itu, sayangnya Sungmin gak bisa kalau gak pake cinta. Bagai sayur tanpa garam, kurang enak kurang sedap *oke abaikan*

Oke deh, just it. enJOY this chapter ok ^^

BIG THANKS TO

 **Kyu rin 71** , abilhikmah , Baby niz 137 , TiffyTiffanyLee , **Frostbee** , **nurindaKyumin** , **danactebh** , Joyers , 137lee , ssuxzy , **Pspnya kyu** , orange girls , inyezreceel92 , youlliana , **alit** , **minnieGalz** , anum, Sri Kencana , **Lee Minry** , hyunmiie , **sanmayy88** , **cho kyumin137** , Deliadelisa , **nova137** , ryeota Hasu , **joy04** , PaboGirl , faizlovely , **rahmaotter** , **shanakanishi** , **kyukyu** , ikakyuminss , **chocoyaa** , Prince Changsa , GyeOmindo , **Mara997** , **lee hye byung** , nabeshima , Cho Kyuna , **mayasiwonest everlastingfriends** , **SuniaSunKyu137** , LauraChoilau324 , **onew's wife** , keykyu , nuralasyid , kyushiii , PumpkinEvil137 , Fitri , jin , parklili , **Park Heeni** , Lilly Aylia , choikyumin , **chopurple3** , Acho137 , kimpichiadjah , **Michiko Haru , Hamano Hiruka , KyuMinJoy137 , farla 23 , Harusuki Ginichi 137411 , ismayminniELF , gyumin1408** & **Guest**.

(Yang di cetak tebal itu Reviewer di BAB 7 dan Reviewer di BAB sebelumnya yang baru masuk maupun yang baru review. Untuk yang namanya belum disebut, mungkin reviewnya belum masuk. Apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama, mohon maaf ^^)

Once again! Thank you ^^


	9. Chapter 9

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

.

Eloquent Silence

.

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya Sandra Brown dengan judul yang sama.

.

Don't Like? Just Don't Read ^^

.

.

enJOY it !

.

.

* * *

Bab Sembilan

"Ehm, selamat malam," Sungmin mendengar Kyuhyun bicara.

"Saya—"

"Kami tahu siapa kau, anak muda. Sungmin sudah menceritakan segalanya tentang kau pada kami. Istriku sibuk ke sana kemari seperti kumbang, memberitahu semua orang bahwa anaknya bekerja pada Chao Guixian." Ucap Yunho.

"Tak percaya rasanya aku bisa bicara dengan kau langsung. Ibu-ibu di tempat kami pasti akan—"

"Sudahlah, pria ini tidak memakai baju dan kita membuatnya kedinginan. Boleh kami masuk, Tuan Cho?" Kata-kata Jaejoong segera dipotong oleh suaminya.

Sungmin terpana mendengarkan percakapan ini. Tubuhnya terpaku di depan sofa. Reaksi pertamanya adalah ingin lari ke atas dan bersembunyi, tapi tangganya kelihatan dari pintu depan. Tak mungkin dia bisa mencapai tangga tanpa terlihat orangtuanya.

Untuk apa mereka kemari?

Dirapikannya mantelnya sebisa-bisanya dan diusapnya rambutnya yang berantakan. Tidak ada waktu lagi. Kyuhyun sedang membawa orangtuanya ke ruangan ini.

"Ibu! Ayah!" Sungmin berseru dengan kegembiraan palsu dan bergegas melintasi ruangan untuk menyambut mereka. Dia harus bertebal muka. Jangan kelihatan bersalah, dia memperingatkan dirinya.

"Sungmin, anakku sayang. Apa kabar?" Jaejoong memeluk putrinya erat-erat, dan Sungmin tahu ibunya dapat merasakan bahwa dia tidak memakai apa-apa di balik mantel. Diliriknya Kyuhyun dari atas bahu ibunya. Pria itu mengangkat bahu dengan tak berdaya dan tampak agak pucat juga. Rambutnya, Sungmin melihat dengan gugup, sama berantakannya dengan rambutnya sendiri.

Lebih dari itu, karena Kyuhyun cuma memakai jins yang kancingnya terbuka, hasratnya yang tadi bangkit kelihatan jelas. _Oh, Tuhan!_

Lalu ayahnya memeluknya, dan Sungmin dengan pasrah menerima pelukan sepenuh hati ayahnya itu. Keheningan tidak enak menyelimuti mereka setelah berpelukan, sementara orangtua Sungmin mengamati ruangan. Suasana sensual terasa jelas, seakan kata itu tertulis di dinding. Musik lembut masih mengalun dari sound system, menimbulkan suasana intim. Nyala api, memandikan ruangan dengan cahaya lembut dan menciptakan bayang-bayang, bagai merahasiakan sesuatu. Wadah berisi es untuk anggur dan gelas-gelas setengah kosong menuding mereka seperti jari-jari yang menuduh. Yang paling mencurigakan adalah sofa yang berantakan. Satu alas duduknya tertendang ke lantai waktu Kyuhyun menjulurkan kakinya yang panjang.

Kalau saja tidak galau karena situasi ini, Sungmin pasti senang bertemu orangtuanya. Dia selalu akrab dengan mereka dan tahu dia beruntung punya orangtua yang selalu menyayanginya.

Kegembiraan awal mereka karena bertemu si putri bungsu berkurang karena pemandangan yang tampak di hadapan mereka. Sungmin bisa melihat kekecewaan membayangi wajah orang-orang yang disayanginya itu.

Hatinya jadi sedih dan dia tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran mereka. "Kalian sudah berkenalan dengan Kyuhyun, kurasa," kata Sungmin karena tidak tahu mesti mengatakan apa lagi dan untuk memecahkan keheningan yang mencekam. "Kenapa kalian kemari? Bukannya aku tidak senang bertemu kalian," dia buru-buru menambahkan. "Hanya saja aku—"

"Kami ingin memberimu kejutan. Sayang. Ibu dan aku akan menghadiri konferensi pendeta yang dimulai besok malam di pusat kota. Kami memutuskan datang sehari lebih cepat supaya bisa bersamamu." Yunho menjelaskan.

"Aku senang kalian melakukannya," kata Sungmin.

"Kami tidak mengira akan melihat Cho Kyuhyun di sini," kata Yunho, memandang Kyuhyun. Pria itu telah mengambil sweaternya dari ujung sofa tempatnya tadi dicampakkan dan memakainya lewat kepala.

Memang sudah sifat ayahnya untuk langsung ke pokok permasalahan, meskipun Sungmin berharap dia punya waktu lebih banyak agar dapat memberikan penjelasan yang masuk akal. Tapi bisakah dia melakukannya?

Rasanya tidak. Apakah cuma khayalannya, atau bibir bawah ibunya memang mulai bergetar? Kenapa mereka datang malam ini? Bagaimana kalau mereka tiba lima belas menit lebih lambat? Sungmin bergidik dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Kemungkinan itu terlalu mengerikan untuk dipikirkan.

Dia menjilat bibir dan berkata setenang mungkin, "Kyuhyun... dia datang beberapa hari yang lalu untuk menjenguk Minhyun. Ibu harus melihat anak itu," kata Sungmin dengan suara gemetar. "Ibu pasti akan menyukainya." Ketika tidak ada yang berkomentar, dia melanjutkan, "Kalian tahu, Kyuhyun sangat merindukannya... Dia beristirahat main drama... Minhyun senang sekali bertemu dengannya..." Suara Sungmin menghilang. Omongannya ngawur dan mengelak dari masalah yang dia tahu ada dalam pikiran setiap orang.

Yunho menatap kedua gelas anggur di meja kopi. "Dia tinggal di sini bersamamu." Sungmin melihat ekspresi terluka di mata ayahnya ketika pria itu bicara. Ingin sekali dia menghilangkan perasaan terluka itu. Mereka takkan pernah dapat memahami perbuatannya. Sungmin memejamkan mata supaya tidak melihat ekspresi menuduh di wajah orangtuanya.

"Sungmin, Sayang, kita beritahu saja mereka," kata Kyuhyun santai, lalu mendekatinya, memeluk mesra bahunya dan menariknya ke dekatnya. Sungmin memandangnya, ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan dikatakannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut ketika menatapnya. "Aku tahu kita telah sepakat untuk merahasiakannya dulu, tapi waktu kita mengambil keputusan itu, kita kan tidak tahu orangtuamu akan memberi kita kejutan seperti ini. Kurasa mereka pasti sudah mengira yang tidak-tidak."

Dan mereka benar, Sungmin ingin bilang begitu, tapi terdiam karena kata-kata dan sikap sopan Kyuhyun. "Tuan Lee," kata Kyuhyun formal ketika berpaling pada Yunho.

"Sungmin dan saya menikah hari ini. Anda memergoki kami sedang berbulan madu."

Sungmin pasti sudah terduduk di lantai kalau saja lengan Kyuhyun tidak menahannya. Semua darah di tubuhnya mengalir deras ke kepala, dan dia dapat merasakan setiap denyut nadi yang berdentam-dentam di pembuluh darahnya. Telinganya menggemuruh dengan bunyi hiruk-pikuk yang menenggelamkan seruan orangtuanya, walaupun dia bisa melihat mereka gembira dan lega mendengar berita itu.

Mereka tertawa dan ribut mengucapkan selamat.

Ibunya mendekati Kyuhyun dan tanpa malu-malu memeluknya, mencium pipinya, dan berkata, "Selamat datang di keluarga kami, Kyuhyun." Yunho menepuk- nepuk punggungnya dan berkata, "Kau sempat membuatku gundah. Aku bahkan tidak mau memberitahumu apa yang ada dalam pikiranku tadi."

Lalu mereka memeluk Sungmin. Rasa percaya mereka pada putri mereka timbul kembali. Sungmin pun hanyut dalam gelombang kasih sayang orangtuanya. Ia masih terlalu kaget untuk bicara atau bereaksi.

" _Yeobo_ , kau sadar bahwa sekarang kita punya satu cucu lagi?" Jaejoong bertepuk tangan ketika memikirkan fakta menggembirakan itu. "Boleh kami melihatnya, Sungmin? Aku berjanji takkan membangunkannya, tapi kau sudah bercerita padaku betapa manisnya dia. Aku memang sangat ingin menemuinya, dan sekarang dia jadi keluarga kita." Mata Jaejoong berbinar-binar, dan Sungmin tidak tega untuk mengecewakannya lagi.

"Dia di atas, Ibu. Di kamar yang lebih kecil. Bagaimana kalau Ibu dan Ayah naik dan melihatnya? Aku akan membuat kopi. Kurasa kedatangan kalian begitu mengejutkan sampai aku jadi lupa sopan santun," Sungmin berkata lemah. Otaknya nyaris tidak sanggup berpikir jernih, apalagi mengutarakannya.

"Ayo, _Yeobo_." Jaejoong menarik tangan suaminya, dan pria itu membelalak, pura-pura kesal. "Wanita ini tergila-gila pada anak-anak, Kyuhyun. Kau harus membiasakan diri dengan sikapnya yang terlalu memanjakan anak-anak."

"Aku tidak keberatan, dan aku tahu Minhyun pun begitu." Dia berbicara dengan tenang.

 _Mengapa dia tidak kelihatan kalut?_

 _Apa dia tidak sadar bahwa kepura-puraan ini takkan bisa bertahan?_

 _Apa motivasinya mengucapkan kebohongan tadi?_

Ketika orangtuanya menaiki tangga dan menghilang di koridor atas, Sungmin menatap curiga pada Kyuhyun, yang memandangnya tanpa perasaan bersalah. Tangan Sungmin mengepal. Gaya pria itu memiringkan kepala membangkitkan kemarahannya. _Kyuhyun menikmati penderitaannya!_

"Kenapa, Kyuhyun?" desak Sungmin dengan bisikan tertahan, tidak ingin orangtuanya mendengar pembicaraan ini. "Kenapa kau memberitahukan kebohongan sekonyol itu pada mereka?"

"Aktingku kelas Oscar, kan? Kukira kau akan berterima kasih karena aku telah menyelamatkan lehermu, Sungmin. Semua bukti memberatkanmu. Mereka menarik kesimpulan yang benar, dan kurasa kau tidak menginginkan hal itu, kan? Dan sekarang sudah terlambat untuk membahasnya," balas Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin menyalakan lampu. "Sebaiknya kau terima saja. Kelihatan sekali bahwa kau baru dicium habis-habisan dan –"

"Bisa berhenti, tidak?" desis Sungmin sambil mengentakkan kaki. "Kyuhyun, aku mesti bagaimana? Orangtuaku mengira aku sudah menikah denganmu! Apa yang akan kita katakan kalau mereka mengetahui yang sebenarnya?"

"Katakan kita ternyata tidak cocok dan terpaksa berpisah," kata Kyuhyun datar.

Sungmin mengempaskan diri ke sofa dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. "Mereka kecewa sekali waktu Jungmo dan aku berpisah. Aku tidak mau membuat mereka susah lagi."

Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa lama, lalu berkata pelan, "Kalau begitu akan kuberitahu mereka bahwa aku cuma menggodamu. Kau bisa menjelaskan sebab-sebab aku tinggal di sini bersamamu. Mereka pasti akan mengerti. Bukankah ayahmu memang bertugas memaafkan orang?" Nada bercanda dalam suara Kyuhyun lebih membuat Sungmin marah daripada kebohongannya.

"Tidak, Kyuhyun." Matanya menyorot marah, dan bukan pantulan api di perapian yang menyebabkannya berkilauan. "Jangan pernah kau mengolok-olok aku atau mereka," Sungmin memperingatkan dengan suara dalam dan tegas.

Ketika melihat ekspresi dingin dan menakutkan wanita itu, Kyuhyun langsung serius. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud menganggap enteng kesulitan-mu atau pekerjaan ayahmu."

Sungmin melihat ketulusan di wajahnya, tapi dia mendesah dan berkata pasrah, "Sudahlah. Aku yakin ini tampak seperti adegan film romantis bagimu, tapi ini nyata bagiku. Aku tidak sanggup melihat mereka kecewa."

"Sungmin, kau kan sudah hampir tiga puluh tahun," Kyuhyun membujuk. "Kau berhak mengatur hidupmu sendiri. Mereka mungkin tidak menyukai semua yang Kau lakukan. Tidak ada orangtua yang suka. Tapi mereka hidup sesuai standar mereka dan kau sesuai standarmu."

"Kau tidak mengerti." Sungmin mengerang. "Aku tidak pernah mengkhianati kepercayaan mereka. Jika aku memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang kutahu takkan mereka setujui, aku akan merahasiakannya untuk melindungi perasaan mereka, bukan perasaanku. Aku takkan pernah membeberkan kecerobohanku di depan batang hidung mereka."

"Tapi kau kan tidak berbuat apa-apa!" kata Kyuhyun marah, lalu memelankan suara. "Percayalah, aku tahu betapa kau sangat menjaga dirimu. Aku sampai menderita karenanya."

Meskipun sedang menghadapi konflik, kata-kata pria itu membuat jantung Sungmin bagai berhenti berdetak. Dia membuang muka. "Aku memang tidak bersalah, dan kalau kuceritakan fakta-fakta masalah ini pada mereka, mereka akan mempercayaiku. hanya saja—" dia melambaikan tangan seolah mencari kata-kata yang tepat "—akan lain rasanya, itu saja. Mereka berasal dari generasi yang berbeda. Dalam keadaan bagaimanapun, mereka takkan pernah setuju aku hidup bersama laki-laki di luar pernikahan. Kau belum pernah begitu menyayangi orang sehingga peduli pada pendapat mereka tentang dirimu."

Sungmin mestinya tidak bicara begitu, dan dia menyadarinya begitu kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya. Wajah Kyuhyun langsung kaku, dan mulutnya mencibir. Pria itu menjejalkan tangannya ke dalam saku jins dan mendadak berbalik untuk menatap api yang mulai padam.

Mereka mendengar orangtua Sungmin keluar dari kamar Minhyun, dan Kyuhyun berkata tenang tanpa memandangnya, "Kuserahkan segalanya padamu. Akan kudukung semua omonganmu."

Jaejoong sudah bicara sebelum sampai di anak tangga paling bawah. "Kyuhyun, dia betul-betul malaikat. Aku langsung sangat menyayanginya dan tidak sabar menunggunya bangun besok pagi untuk bermain dengannya." Wajah Jaejoong berseri-seri, dan hati Sungmin bagai diremas ketika dia memikirkan harus melanjutkan kebohongannya.

"Maafkan aku," kata Sungmin cepat-cepat. "Aku belum membuat kopinya." Dia akan berjalan ke dapur, tapi ayahnya menghentikannya.

"Jangan membuat kopi hanya karena kami. Kami terlalu tua untuk meminumnya malam-malam begini. Bisa-bisa kami tidak tidur semalaman. Sebaiknya kami mencari tempat menginap untuk malam ini. Kami akan kembali besok pagi kalau boleh."

"Tidak perlu," tukas Kyuhyun. "Kalian akan tinggal di rumahku. Di sini banyak tempat."

"Oh, jangan," protes Jaejoong. "Kau dan Sungmin kan sedang berbulan madu."

"Aku tidak keberatan, kalau Sungmin juga tidak," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat bahu. "Iya, kan, Sayang?"

"Aku…ya. Maksudku, tidak, aku tidak keberatan," Sungmin tergagap sambil berusaha menebak tujuan Kyuhyun.

"Ada kamar kecil di sisi lain dapur. Di sanalah aku tidur beberapa hari ini. Malam ini aku memang akan pindah ke kamar tidur utama."

"Aku bisa memahami," kata Yunho menggelegar, dan menepuk punggung Kyuhyun kuat-kuat. "Aku sendiri sih lebih suka menginap di sini daripada di motel. _Yeobo_ , menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong.

Semua orang seperti melupakan Sungmin, yang nyaris menolak mati-matian ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan akan pindah ke kamar tidur utama. Sekarang dia menyadari maksud pria itu, dan jadi marah sekali karenanya.

"Yah, aku sebetulnya lebih senang di sini bersama Sungmin," kata Jaejoong sungguh-sungguh.

"Kalau begitu masalahnya beres," kata Kyuhyun tegas.

"Biar kuambil dulu beberapa barangku sementara Sungmin mengganti seprai. Setelah itu kami persilakan kalian tidur. Kalian pasti lelah sekali."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Setengah jam berikutnya penuh kebingungan. Kyuhyun pergi ke kamar cadangan dan muncul kembali di ruang tamu sambil membawa sekotak perlengkapan bercukur dan barang-barang pribadi.

Mantel beludru tersampir di bahunya. Dia terang-terangan mengedipkan mata pada Sungmin ketika wanita itu mendengarkan cerita mendetail orangtuanya tentang perjalanan mereka ke Mokpo. Sungmin memelototinya waktu orangtuanya tidak melihat.

Dia memasang seprai baru di tempat tidur, sengaja berlambat-lambat dan berharap Kyuhyun kembali ke kamar. Dia berniat mengomeli pria itu soal di mana 'suaminya' itu tidur malam ini, tapi Kyuhyun menghindarinya. Waktu orangtuanya mengucapkan selamat tidur, pria itu memeluk pinggangnya dan dengan posesif merapatkan punggung Sungmin ke dadanya.

"Aku senang punya menantu kau, Kyuhyun. Jaga putriku dan cintailah dia. Cuma itu permintaanku," kata Yunho.

"Baik," kata Kyuhyun serius. Ingin sekali Sungmin menendang tulang keringnya.

Pasangan yang lebih tua itu masuk kamar. Dengan manis Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun menaiki tangga, tapi begitu sudah menutup pintu kamar tidur luasnya, dia memandang pria itu dengan marah. "Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Kyuhyun, dan rencana licikmu itu takkan berhasil."

"Apa yang kupikirkan?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil membuka sweater untuk kedua kalinya malam itu.

"Kau pikir aku akan tidur di ranjang itu bersamamu. Pikiran itu tak pernah melintas di benakku," kata Kyuhyun enteng dan membuka kancing jins.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin panik.

"Membuka pakaian. Kelihatannya apa?" Sambil melanjutkan perbuatannya, Kyuhyun berkata, "Pada suatu musim panas aku ikut tur kelompok drama, dan sejak saat itu, aku tidak segan-segan telanjang. Kalau kau tidak suka, berbaliklah saja."

Pakaian dalamnya berwarna biru muda, ketat, dan mini, dan Sungmin dengan susah payah menelan ludah waktu pria itu menanggalkan jins dan dengan santai melemparkannya ke kursi. Kyuhyun memunggunginya dan mulai membuka tutup tempat tidur besar itu.

"Aku tidur di sofa saja," gumam Sungmin sambil membuka lemari tempat menyimpan selimut-selimut ekstra.

"Terserah. Ayahmu memang pendeta, tapi jelas dia menyadari fakta-fakta kehidupan. Kau akan bilang apa pada mereka kalau melihatmu di sana besok pagi? Kita sedang bertengkar?"

Sungmin ingin menampar mukanya yang sombong ketika dia berbalik dan melihat pria itu bersandar santai di bantal, berselimut sampai pinggang. "Aku akan bangun lebih dulu dari mereka."

"Yah, aku senang kau sudah memikirkan segala kemungkinan." Kyuhyun menguap dan berbaring. "Selamat malam."

Supaya tidak melontarkan komentar pedas, Sungmin cepat-cepat keluar kamar sambil membawa selimut. Dia mengendap-endap menuruni tangga dan, diterangi cahaya perapian yang nyaris padam.

.

.

.

Dia terlonjak kaget ketika lampu di langit-langit dinyalakan.

"Oh, Sayang, kuharap aku tidak mengejutkanmu. Aku mau meminta selimut tambahan," Jaejoong menjelaskan.

"Aku terpaksa tidur di sofa. Ayahmu mendengkur keras sekali, aku takkan bisa tidur di dekatnya. Dia memang begitu kalau terlalu lelah, kau tahu, kan. Mau kau apakan selimut-selimut itu?" Jaejoong melihat selimut-selimut yang dibawa Sungmin.

"Aku..ehm…kupikir mungkin Ibu dan Ayah membutuhkannya. Biarpun masih awal musim gugur, udara malam di sini sangat dingin." _Ibuku tidur di sofa!_ jerit Sungmin dalam hati.

"Yah, aku akan baik-baik saja. Biar nanti kutambah kayu di perapian. Ayahmu takkan terbangun biarpun ada badai salju, jadi kembalilah kau ke suamimu di atas dan berhentilah mengkhawatirkan kami." Ibunya mencium pipinya, lalu berbalik.

"Selamat malam, Ibu," kata Sungmin lembut sambil berjalan ke atas.

Sungmin berhenti sebentar di depan pintu kamar tidur utama. Dia menimbang-nimbang untuk pergi ke kamar Minhyun dan tidur dengannya, tapi tempat tidur anak itu kecil. Kalau dia membuat Minhyun terbangun tengah malam begini, akan timbul lagi keributan yang harus dijelaskan. Dia tidak punya pilihan selain bergabung dengan Kyuhyun di tempat tidur luas itu.

Dibukanya pintu pelan-pelan, berharap pria itu sudah pulas. Harapannya buyar ketika Kyuhyun menelentang dan menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Sungmin tidak menyalakan lampu, namun sinar bulan masuk dari jendela, dan dia dengan mudah dapat melihat lekuk tubuh pria itu di balik selimut. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. "Berubah pikiran?"

"Tidak," katanya tegas. "Ibu tidur di sofa untuk menghindari dengkuran Ayah."

"Kebiasaan yang kuharap tidak kau warisi," gerutu Kyuhyun, lantas memalingkan kepala di bantal dan memunggunginya.

 _Oh!_ desis Sungmin dalam hati. _Dasar brengsek_. Sungmin menimbulkan suara seribut mungkin ketika menyikat gigi dan mencuci muka. Lalu dengan masih memendam marah ia membuka mantel tidur, dan tanpa berpikir berjalan ke kamar. _Apa-apaan ini!_ Sungmin tidak pernah memakai baju ketika tidur, tapi tidak mungkin ia seranjang dengan Kyuhyun seperti ini.

Ia lalu mengambil celana dalam dan bra dari laci dan memakainya. Memang tidak terlalu berarti, tapi daripada tidak memakai apa-apa sama sekali. Kalau ia memakai mantel tidur, besok pagi bisa basah kuyup karena mandi keringat.

Lampu-lampu sudah dimatikan, Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa melihatnya.

Dia berjingkat-jingkat ke tempat tidur dan menyusup ke balik selimut, sengaja berbaring di pinggir.

Dibaringkannya kepala di bantal dan dipejamkannya mata rapat-rapat, diperintahkannya tubuhnya supaya rileks. Dia nyaris berhasil waktu suara Kyuhyun terdengar dalam kegelapan. "Sudah kau pakai baju besimu?"

"Tutup mulutmu dan jangan ganggu aku," ancam Sungmin, tapi tidak terlalu meyakinkan.

"Aku berniat begitu," balas Kyuhyun. "Untuk saat ini. Tapi kau akan menyerah." Dia menepuk bokong Sungmin dari balik selimut sebelum berbalik dan membelakanginya.

Yah, setidaknya dia tidak memaksakan kehendaknya.

Sungmin senang. _Benarkah?_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Cahaya lembut fajar menerobos jendela. Tapi bukan itu yang membangunkan Sungmin dari tidur pulasnya. Dia berbaring menelungkup, wajah terbenam di bantal.

Sesuatu yang hangat dan basah membelai punggungnya perlahan. Dia bangun dengan enggan, menikmati kabut menyenangkan antara keadaan sadar dan tidur. Dia ingin perasaan melayang ini tak pernah berakhir.

Kait branya terbuka karena gerakan jari-jari yang lihai.

Dia langsung terjaga, dan otot-ototnya menegang akibat pijatan nikmat yang membuatnya tetap pasrah.

"Kyuhyun?" bisik Sungmin.

"Hmm?" cuma itu tanggapannya.

Sulit untuk merasa marah sementara pria itu melanjutkan pijatannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sungmin bertanya dengan napas tertahan.

"Sarapan," gumam Kyuhyun sambil menciumi kulit bahu Sungmin yang lembut. Tangannya mengusap-usap punggung wanita itu dan meluncur di pinggulnya. "Rasanya enak."

Suaranya tidak lebih keras dari embusan napas. Sungmin mengerang dan makin membenamkan wajah ke bantal waktu merasakan tekstur basah lidah Kyuhyun yang selembut beludru menjilati punggungnya.

Kaki berat berbulu menindih bagian belakang pahanya supaya dia tidak bergerak sementara pria itu terus membelai-belai punggungnya dengan mulut dan tangan. Kyuhyun bergerak turun ke pinggangnya, lantas naik lagi. Kali ini dia menciumi bagian samping tubuh Sungmin, di sepanjang tulang rusuk.

Dengan lembut dia membalik Sungmin sehingga tertelentang dan menatap mata sayu wanita itu sambil mengusap rambutnya yang berantakan di wajahnya.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Kyuhyun.

"Selamat pagi."

Diturunkannya tali bra Sungmin dari lengannya, dilepaskannya dengan sigap. Dipandangnya kulit wanita itu, yang hangat dan kemerahan karena baru bangun tidur. Sungmin memejamkan mata, tidak sanggup membalas tatapan tajam pria itu.

Kyuhyun mengangkat lengan Sungmin ke atas kepala, dan mulai mencium dan mengulum bagian dalam lengan atasnya yang sensitif sehingga Sungmin ingin berteriak karena nikmat. Mulut Kyuhyun menyusuri tulang selangka dan lehernya sampai dia berhenti di atas bibirnya yang membuka dan menunggu.

Kesabarannya dalam membangkitkan gairah Sungmin memperoleh imbalan yang setimpal ketika wanita itu membalas ciumannya dengan panas, membuat mereka berdua hanyut. Lidah, gigi, dan bibir mereka bergerak begitu serasi sehingga keduanya merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

Gairah yang sudah lama dirasakan Kyuhyun terhadap Sungmin belum tersalurkan, dan dia jadi ganas. Mulut dan tangannya memohon agar kerinduan yang mencengkeramnya sejak dia pertama kali bertemu Sungmin dipuaskan.

"Kau luar biasa. Manis... hangat... lembut," bisiknya sambil beringsut turun dan memusatkan perhatian pada payudara Sungmin, yang menunggu kenikmatan yang hanya dapat diberikan bibir pria itu. Kyuhyun memberikan yang ditunggu-tunggu Sungmin, dan Sungmin pun mendesahkan namanya sambil mencengkeram bahunya.

Sungmin menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran yang bisa melenyapkan saat penuh kebahagiaan ini, tapi pikiran-pikiran itu muncul di benaknya tanpa bisa dicegah.

Bahkan ketika merasakan kejantanan pria itu menekannya, dia teringat bahwa ini tidak punya arti lain, cuma nafsu. Kyuhyun tidak—tidak bisa—mencintainya.

 _Setelah nafsunya tersalurkan, lalu apa?_

 _Apakah pria itu akan pergi begitu saja, meninggalkannya dalam keadaan patah hati?_

Tidak! Dia tidak boleh membiarkan ini terjadi. Dia dapat mentolerir kesombongannya, kepura-puraannya, ejekannya, kemarahannya, tapi dia takkan sanggup jika pria itu meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Tapi, Sungmin mendambakan pria itu. Pikirannya membantah apa yang dirindukan tubuhnya. Dia melengkungkan tubuh ke arah tubuh Kyuhyun yang perkasa dan menggeliat ketika mulut pria itu membelai perutnya.

Jari-jari Kyuhyun mengusap kulit perutnya dan terus ke bawah. Napas Sungmin tersentak. Tindakan pria itu melontarkannya kembali ke alam nyata.

 _Apakah Kyuhyun sadar bahwa dialah yang berbaring di bawahnya?_

 _Apakah dia memikirkan Chengmin?_

Sungmin memegang bahu Kyuhyun, lalu mendorongnya dengan kekuatan yang timbul dari perasaan panik dan tidak suka. "Tidak, Kyuhyun. Kumohon. Jangan."

Pria itu mengangkat kepala dan melihat wajah Sungmin yang memelas dan basah dengan air mata, yang tidak disadari Sungmin. Air matanya mengalir dari sudut matanya dan menghilang di antara helai-helai rambut kusutnya yang terhampar di bantal.

"Sungmin?" Kyuhyun bertanya lembut. Ia menumpukan tubuh di siku dan membungkuk ke arahnya, menghentikan sebutir air mata Sungmin yang hendak jatuh dengan jarinya.

Air mata di pipi yang satu lagi diciumnya dengan mesra. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu, Sungmin," katanya lembut.

Tidak ada nada mengejek dalam suaranya. "Aku tahu bahwa aku, juga merasa ada yang mengganjal. Orangtuamu menerimaku dengan tulus. Aku akan merasa tidak enak jika bercinta denganmu meskipun sangat menginginkannya, sementara mereka di bawah, mengira kita sudah menikah." Dibelainya pelipis Sungmin dan berbisik, "Jangan kau pernah merasa takut padaku." Diciumnya bibirnya dengan lembut.

Sungmin dapat merasakan napas Kyuhyun di hidungnya, di mulutnya, waktu pria itu berkata, "Kumohon. Izinkan aku menikmati tubuhmu sekali lagi." Dia menyentuh payudara Sungmin dan menciumnya. Tindakannya sama sekali tanpa nafsu, tapi penuh dengan kerinduan. Sungmin bisa merasakannya di setiap sel tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun bangun dan meninggalkan tempat tidur. Ketika memakai jins, dia berkata sambil menoleh, "Rasanya aku mendengar Minhyun bangun. Biar kuganti pakaiannya dan kita bertemu lagi di bawah." Dia berhenti di pintu. "Setelah apa yang kurelakan pagi ini, aku tidak boleh dimarahi atau dihukum." Dia tersenyum lembut sebelum keluar kamar.

 _Untuk sementara semua beres._

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

* * *

Well… well… well… Hello ^^ I'm back with GK BAB 9. Cepet kan,hehe ^^

Ada yang nanya judul asli novel ini, bisa dilihat di bagian atas, ada judulnya kok ^^

Demi apa review kalian itu mesum parah! Udap pada gak sabar ya sama NC nya? Ya ampun.. sama sih, hehe

Oke. Just it deh. Maaf gak bisa balas review satu-satu, tapi aku terhibur banget sama review kalian. Terima kasih ^^ and…

BIG THANKS TO

 **Kyu rin 71** , **abilhikmah** , **Baby niz 137** , TiffyTiffanyLee , **Frostbee** , nurindaKyumin , danactebh , Joyers , 137lee , ssuxzy , **Pspnya kyu** , **orange girls** , inyezreceel92 , youlliana , **alit** , minnieGalz , anum, **Sri Kencana** , **Lee Minry** , hyunmiie , sanmayy88 , cho kyumin137 , Deliadelisa , **nova137** , ryeota Hasu , joy04 , PaboGirl , **faizlovely** , **rahmaotter** , **shanakanishi** , kyukyu , ikakyuminss , **chocoyaa** , Prince Changsa , GyeOmindo , **Mara997** , **lee hye byung** , nabeshima , Cho Kyuna , **mayasiwonest everlastingfriends** , **SuniaSunKyu137** , LauraChoilau324 , **onew's wife** , keykyu , nuralasyid , kyushiii , PumpkinEvil137 , Fitri , jin , parklili , Park Heeni , Lilly Aylia , choikyumin , **chopurple3** , **Acho137** , kimpichiadjah , Michiko Haru , Hamano Hiruka , KyuMinJoy137 , farla 23 , **Harusuki Ginichi 137411** , **ismayminniELF** , gyumin1408 , **Shengmin137** , **lee kyuza , mandwa** & **Guest**.

(Yang di cetak tebal itu Reviewer di BAB 8 dan Reviewer di BAB sebelumnya yang baru masuk maupun yang baru review. Untuk yang namanya belum disebut, mungkin reviewnya belum masuk. Apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama, mohon maaf ^^)

Once again! Thank you ^^


	10. Chapter 10

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

.

Eloquent Silence

.

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya Sandra Brown dengan judul yang sama.

.

Don't Like? Just Don't Read ^^

.

.

enJOY it !

.

.

* * *

Bab Sepuluh

Sungmin duduk di meja makan untuk sarapan bersama orangtuanya, Kyuhyun, dan Minhyun. Jaejoong berkeras membuatkan sarapan bermacam-macam untuk menghormati si pengantin baru. Untuk alasan itu saja Sungmin sudah merasa bersalah.

Jaejoong bercerita penuh semangat pada mereka tentang keluarga Kibum, menunjukkan foto-foto kedua putranya, yang dengan patuh diamati Kyuhyun. Dia menceritakan pada Kyuhyun kisah-kisah lucu masa kecil Sungmin yang membuat anaknya tersipu-sipu dan pria itu tertawa.

Kalau saja tidak mengenal sifat pria itu, Sungmin pasti mengira Kyuhyun menikmati semua ini. Pria itu bersikap seperti menantu baru yang ingin sekali menyenangkan keluarga mempelainya.

Kyuhyun memuji ibu Sungmin dan mendengarkan cerita ayah Sungmin yang membosankan dengan penuh perhatian.

Karena desakan mereka, Kyuhyun mengungkapkan gosip-gosip seputar sinetronnya. Jaejoong ingin tahu tentang semua kisah cinta di balik layar, siapa yang menikah, siapa yang tidak. Apakah aktris ini aslinya secantik di film? Apakah mereka boleh memiliki pakaian yang mereka kenakan? Siapa yang memasak makanan yang mereka pakai di setting? Dan seterusnya. Kyuhyun menjawab semuanya dengan sabar, bahkan membumbui beberapa ceritanya supaya lebih seru.

Percakapan mereka dilakukan dalam bahasa isyarat untuk melibatkan Minhyun, meskipun mereka tahu tidak semuanya dipahami anak itu. Karena Kibum, suami-istri Lee biasa memakai bahasa isyarat dan secara otomatis menggunakannya. Minhyun segera menerima mereka, dan orangtua Sungmin pun membalasnya.

Jika Minhyun punya kakek-nenek lain, Sungmin tidak mengetahuinya. Orangtua Kyuhyun sudah meninggal.

Sangat sedikit yang diketahuinya tentang Chegmin sehingga dia tidak tahu apakah orangtua wanita itu pernah melihat cucu mereka atau tidak.

Kyuhyun berkeras membantu Jaejoong mencuci piring-piring bekas sarapan sementara Sungmin membereskan tempat tidur. Yunho pergi ke ruang tamu untuk membaca koran. Minhyun duduk di pangkuannya dan melihat-lihat komik.

Sungmin pergi ke atas untuk melakukan tugas-tugas paginya. Tenggorokannya terasa seperti tercekik dan dengan susah payah dia menahan air mata yang membasahi matanya. Alangkah indahnya jika semua ini memang nyata. Tapi ini hanya pura-pura, kebohongan.

Kyuhyun mengerahkan segenap kemampuan beraktingnya untuk peran sulit ini dan tampil dengan cemerlang. Dia berhak bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

Merapikan tempat tidur besar yang semalam mereka tiduri membangkitkan kenangan-kenangan yang terpatri dalam ingatannya. Sikap Kyuhyun mesra dan lembut, dan seumur hidup tidak pernah Sungmin menanggapi pria seperti dia menanggapi pria itu.

Pada malam pengantinnya dulu Sungmin naik ke tempat tidur Jungmo dalam keadaan perawan. Dengan bimbingan tidak sabar pria itu, pengalaman bercinta pertamanya tidak menyenangkan, tapi waktu itu dia berasumsi orang terlalu melebih-lebihkan seks. Apakah seks kehilangan daya tariknya karena harapan yang terlalu tinggi? Apakah keadaan yang sebenarnya meredup akibat antisipasi yang berlebihan?

Disingkirkannya pikiran-pikiran yang seakan meremas-remas hatinya itu, lalu cepat-cepat berganti pakaian, dan pergi ke bawah.

Minhyun tidak suka ketika harus turun dari pangkuan Yunho dan mengikuti Sungmin ke kelas. Sungmin berkeras mereka belajar hari ini karena kemarin waktu pergi ke pusat kota mereka tidak belajar. Betulkah itu kemarin?

Yunho membuat murid yang ogah-ogahan itu lebih bersemangat dengan meminta izin untuk ikut belajar.

Sungmin setuju, tahu ayahnya dulu berpartisipasi dalam pendidikan Kibum dan akan membantunya menangani Minhyun.

Kyuhyun bertanya pada Jaejoong apakah wanita itu ingin melihat-lihat kota dan Jaejoong senang dengan tawarannya.

Mereka pergi setelah berjanji akan kembali saat makan siang.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Makan siang ternyata lebih meriah dan rileks daripada sarapan. Semua orang merasa gembira, kecuali Sungmin.

Dia diliputi perasaan bersalah karena kebohongan ini, yang tidak berusaha diungkapkannya. Ini tidak boleh diteruskan! Tapi bagaimana cara menghentikannya?

Alisnya berkerut karena pikirannya yang galau, dan ketika Kyuhyun menatap matanya, wajah pria itu tampak bingung. Kau seperti tidak tahu masalahku saja, pikir Sungmin sambil memandangnya tajam.

"Kau pernah memancing di salah satu sungai itu, Kyuhyun?" tanya Yunho, membuyarkan pikiran-pikiran marah putrinya. "Ya, _Abeoji_. Kau ingin memancing sebentar siang ini?"

"Aku tidak membawa pakaian yang cocok, walaupun aku pasti akan menyukainya." Suaranya menunjukkan kekecewaannya.

"Kita tidak usah seserius itu," Kyuhyun tertawa. "Kita kan bisa berdiri di tepi dan melemparkan kail dari sana. Bagaimana?" Senyum Kyuhyun amat memikat dan Sungmin jengkel pria itu bisa menangani situasi ini begitu gampang sementara dia gelisah dan bingung.

"Kenapa tidak, Sayang?" komentar ibunya. "Kau akan sibuk ikut konferensi tiga hari yang akan datang. Udara pegunungan ini baik untukmu."

Yunho mengusap-usap hidung dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk ketika berusaha memutuskan. Matanya memandang Minhyun. Dia mengulurkan tangan dan menepuk-nepuk kepala anak itu. "Aku mau asal Minhyun ikut dengan kami," katanya. **'Kau mau pergi?'** Dia mengisyaratkan.

Anak itu memandang Sungmin penuh semangat. Seperti anak-anak lain, dia tahu persis kata pergi. **'Pergi ke mana, Sungmin?'** tanyanya, secepat tangannya bisa bergerak.

' **Pergi memancing'** , Sungmin menjelaskan, tapi dia tahu dari tatapan bingung Minhyun bahwa anak itu tidak memahami kata yang terakhir.

"Ikutlah, Sungmin. Acara ini akan jadi pelajaran yang bagus untuknya," kata Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, aku harus tinggal di sini bersama Ib—"

"Jangan tinggal karena aku," Jaejoong cepat-cepat menukas, memotong omongannya. "Aku akan merajut, setelah itu rasanya aku ingin tidur sebentar. Karena telepon di rumah selalu berdering, aku jarang punya kesempatan untuk tidur siang."

"Kalau begitu semua beres," kata Kyuhyun, seraya berdiri.

"Ayo, _Abeoji_ , mari kita periksa peralatan. Semua disimpan di gudang belakang."

Yunho tidak perlu diajak dua kali, dia bergegas mengikuti Kyuhyun, dan Minhyun membuntuti mereka.

"Sungmin sayang, sebaiknya kau berganti pakaian. Biar aku saja yang mencuci piring," kata Jaejoong sambil mulai membersihkan meja.

"Oke," kata Sungmin lesu. Situasi berkembang di luar kontrol, dan dia tidak berdaya menghentikannya.

Dia lalu mengenakan jinsnya yang paling tua, dan sepatu yang tidak akan rusak karena lumpur. Dia mengambil jaket untuk Minhyun dan dirinya sendiri, mengumpulkan beberapa selimut lama, dan pergi ke bawah. Jaejoong sudah memasukkan kue-kue, buah-buahan, dan minuman dingin, juga setermos kopi ke dalam tas besar.

"Ibu, kami kan cuma pergi sekitar satu jam," protes Sungmin.

"Aku tahu. Tapi kau juga tahu bagaimana laparnya orang kalau berada di alam terbuka," Jaejoong membela diri. "Ibu yakin tidak apa-apa sendirian?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ya Tuhan, ya! Aku malah akan menikmati kesendirianku." Mereka berempat melambaikan tangan padanya sambil berjalan kaki ke arah kaki bukit dengan dipimpin Kyuhyun. Pria itu membawa sebagian besar peralatan memancing, tapi karena Yunho ngotot ingin membawa juga, dia kebagian selimut dan keranjang berisi umpan ikan.

Minhyun memegang keranjang anyaman kecil dan Bunny, sedangkan Sungmin menenteng tas berisi makanan yang disediakan ibunya.

Tidak sulit untuk menemukan tempat memancing yang menyenangkan. Kaki bukit bagai menyala dengan pepohonan aspen keemasan. Daun-daun yang berguguran berkeresak di bawah kaki waktu mereka berjalan menerobos hutan. Sungai yang dipilih Kyuhyun berdeguk dari pegunungan dan berkilauan disinari cahaya matahari sementara airnya yang sebening Kristal berdesir di atas bebatuan yang terhampar di dasar sungai.

Kedua pria itu asyik memancing, meskipun seperti kata Kyuhyun tadi, mereka tidak terlalu serius melakukannya.

Mereka menikmati acara ini dengan melemparkan tali pancing ke sungai dan menggulungnya. Hanya beberapa kali ikan kecil terkait di kail mereka, dan ikan-ikan ini pun mereka lemparkan kembali ke sungai begitu Minhyun selesai mengamatinya dengan hati-hati.

Anak itu haus ilmu pengetahuan. Dia menanyakan nama segala macam hal pada Sungmin, dan gurunya harus bekerja keras untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya yang tak ada habis-habisnya.

Acara memancing ini menarik minatnya, tapi waktu Sungmin menjelaskan bahwa ikan-ikannya biasanya diawetkan dan dimakan, bibir bawahnya mulai bergetar, dan Sungmin buru-buru mengalihkan perhatian anak itu ke tingkah tupai yang melompat dari pohon ke pohon. Mereka belajar tentang dari mana asal makanan, tapi rupanya melihat makanan dalam keadaan hidup membuat hati gadis kecil itu terenyuh.

Mereka akan membicarakannya di lain waktu kalau Minhyun tidak seemosional sekarang.

Para pria bergabung dengan mereka untuk menikmati makanan kecil dan beristirahat di atas selimut-selimut, yang untung tadi dibawa Sungmin. Ketika Kyuhyun berdiri dan berjalan kembali ke arah sungai, Yunho berkata, "Kurasa untukku sudah cukup. Bagaimana kalau kubawa Minhyun pulang, dan kami akan membaca buku atau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak terlalu melelahkan."

"Aku ikut," kata Sungmin cepat.

"Tidak, tidak," tukas ayahnya. "Aku tahu jalan kok, lagi pula aku ingin bersama cucuku. Kau tinggal di sini dengan suamimu. Aku belum lupa bahwa kalian sedang berbulan madu. Aku tahu kapan harus menyingkir."

Yunho mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Kyuhyun, yang menanggapi dengan cengiran jail. Ingin sekali Sungmin menamparnya. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain setuju untuk berduaan dengannya di hutan ini. Dia sengaja pelan-pelan mengancingkan sweater Minhyun, memperlama kepergian mereka. Yunho menerangkan soal daun-daun di musim gugur ketika mereka berjalan di antara pepohonan dan meninggalkan Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun.

"Menyenangkan, bukan?" kata pria itu, bergeser mendekatinya di atas selimut. "Ayo kita bergulung di balik selimut."

Sungmin mengusirnya dengan mendorong bahunya. "Jangan sok manis dan lucu denganku. Kau boleh berhenti berakting sekarang. Di sini tidak ada lagi orang menonton aktingmu yang menakjubkan sebagai pengantin dimabuk asmara. Jangan ganggu aku."

"Aku betul-betul membuatmu kesal, ya?" Wajah Kyuhyun terlalu dekat.

"Ya, betul!" sembur Sungmin.

"Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati," Kyuhyun memperingatkan dengan suara berirama dan menggoyang-goyang telunjuknya di depan batang hidung Sungmin. "Itu berbahaya."

"Bicara apa kau ini?"

Dicengkeramnya rahang Sungmin dengan jari-jari yang kuat dan dipaksanya wanita itu memandangnya. Ditariknya wajah wanita itu makin dekat. Dengan suara sangat pelan Kyuhyun berbisik, "Kalau kau tidak begitu bernafsu padaku, tidak mungkin aku bisa membuatmu semarah ini." Sebelum Sungmin dapat membalas omongannya, pria itu menciumnya dengan ganas dan cepat, lalu melompat berdiri.

Sungmin duduk di atas selimut dan mengamati ketika pria itu berjalan santai kembali ke pinggir sungai dan memungut alat pancingnya. Dalam hati Sungmin marah sekali, tapi kata-kata Kyuhyun benar.

 _Kenapa ia menyiksa dirinya sendiri?_

Kemarahan hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak emosi yang dibangkitkan pria itu, dan dia terlalu gampang dan sering menunjukkan semuanya padanya.

Dengan gaya pura-pura tidak peduli, Sungmin berbalik dari Kyuhyun dan berbaring di atas selimut. Ia berbaring telentang, sehingga bisa merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari yang menyirami wajahnya. Dipejamkannya matanya supaya tidak silau karena cahaya terangnya.

Kyuhyun tidak mungkin tahu bahwa dia menikmati kenangan setiap ciuman, setiap sentuhan. Pria itu tidak mungkin tahu bahwa jantungnya berdebar-debar setiap dia memikirkan pagi itu ketika berbaring telanjang di bawah tangan dan bibirnya yang lihai. _Tangannya... bibirnya... matanya_.

Sungmin tersentak bangun ketika sesuatu menggelitik telinganya. Dia berusaha menepisnya, tapi tangan Kyuhyun mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya dan menahan tangannya di dada sementara pria itu melanjutkan menciumi telinganya. Bibirnya bergerak menyusuri leher Sungmin, menghujaninya dengan ciuman-ciuman singkat dan ringan yang membuatnya merasa melayang-layang.

Pria itu berbaring telungkup, tubuhnya memanjang di belakang kepala Sungmin sehingga mereka membentuk garis lurus dengan kepala saling bertemu.

Disingkapkannya kerah kemeja wanita itu supaya dia bisa leluasa menciumi lehernya. Tak sadar Sungmin melengkungkan leher dan memberikan lebih banyak ruang untuk dijelajahinya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala dan menatapnya.

"Membangunkanmu lama-lama jadi kebiasaanku. Terbalik begini pun kau luar biasa cantik," kata Kyuhyun.

"Dan kau pembohong. Aku berantakan. Aku selalu berantakan kalau baru bangun."

"Tidak benar," bantah Kyuhyun mesra. "Aku menganggapmu luar biasa cantik pada hari pertama aku melihatmu berdiri dengan tampang ketakutan tapi tidak gentar di samping meja perlengkapan syuting."

Sungmin tertawa, teringat. "Kau jahat pada wanita itu. Kau jahat padanya hari itu ketika mengatakan dia terasa seperti pizza anchovy"

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal sejahat itu!" Kyuhyun kedengaran tersinggung.

"Jelas pernah. Si sutradara sampai harus—" Dia terdiam waktu melihat pria itu ternyata cuma menggodanya.

Mereka berdua tertawa. "Aku bisa melihat kapan orang sulit mencium seseorang yang tidak disukainya padahal harus membuatnya tampak sungguh-sungguh. Aku tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana para aktor melakukannya."

"Oh, kau bisa mempelajarinya di pelajaran _Dasar-dasar Mencium_ ," kata Kyuhyun. "Itu pelajaran wajib di sekolah akting."

"Oh, ya?" tanya Sungmin naif.

"Tentu," jawab Kyuhyun seenaknya. "Sini, duduklah sebentar."

Sungmin duduk, dan mereka berhadap-hadapan di atas selimut.

"Nah," pria itu bicara dengan nada profesional, "ciuman pertama yang kau pelajari adalah ciuman sekadarnya yang dilakukan suami sembrono atau tak pedulian. Biasanya tidak betul-betul kena. Seperti ini." Dia mendemonstrasikan dengan mencium udara di dekat pelipis Sungmin.

"Atau seperti ini," katanya, dengan ringan menyapu pipinya sebelum cepat-cepat memalingkan kepala. "Ciuman itu bisa dilakukan dengan sedikit lebih berperasaan untuk menyambut bibi yang masih gadis waktu ada reuni keluarga atau menyambut teman akrab keluarga."

"Kau tidak main-main?" Sungmin bertanya datar.

"Tidak. Kami diuji melakukan ciuman itu."

"Ujian mencium?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Aku dapat nilai sempurna."

"Aku yakin begitu." Cibir Sungmin.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan pelajarannya?" Kyuhyun bertanya kesal. Sungmin mengangguk.

"Ada ciuman yang terburu-buru dan brutal. Biasanya timbul karena emosi kuat seperti ketakutan atau kemarahan atau keputusasaan. Ciumannya seperti ini." Jari-jarinya menghunjam lengan atas Sungmin, dan wanita itu tenggelam dalam pelukannya ketika dia menciumnya dengan kasar.

Sungmin terpana ketika pria itu mendorongnya menjauh.

"Mengerti maksudku? Mulut selalu tertutup dalam ciuman itu," kata Kyuhyun mantap.

"Untung saja," gumam Sungmin sambil dengan hati-hati menyentuh bibirnya yang barusan dilumat pria itu.

"Ciuman yang paling penting, tentu saja, adalah ciuman sepasang kekasih," dengan tenang Kyuhyun melanjutkan.

"Butuh latihan berjam-jam supaya sempurna. Ciuman itu harus meyakinkan. Semua penonton harus bisa merasakannya. Si aktor biasanya memeluk si gadis seperti ini."

Dipeluknya Sungmin dengan hangat. "Lalu bibirnya berhenti di atas bibir gadis itu sampai penonton menahan napas menunggu bibir mereka bersentuhan. Lalu si actor—" Dia tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena bibirnya telah mencium bibir Sungmin.

Semangat Sungmin bangkit untuk mengikuti permainan ini, Sungmin mengangkat tangan dan memeluk leher pria itu. Kyuhyun menciumnya tapi tidak meningkatkan intensitasnya.

Pria itu mengangkat kepala dan menatapnya dengan mata _onyx_ nya, yang lurus-lurus menghunjam mata Sungmin. Suaranya parau. "Kemudian ada ciuman yang tanpa ragu mengatakan, _'Mari kita akhiri omong kosong ini dan langsung ke pokok masalah.'_ Ciumannya seperti ini."

Dia bersandar di tubuh Sungmin sampai wanita itu telentang di selimut karena ditindih tubuhnya yang tegap. Lidahnya menjilat sudut mulutnya dan membelai bibir bawah sebelum menjelajahi rongga mulutnya.

Sungmin membalas ciumannya dengan sama panasnya, menggoda, dan menyelidik sampai mereka memisahkan diri dan terengah-engah karena kehabisan napas.

"Kau bukan cuma murid Dasar-dasar Mencium yang pandai, tapi juga guru yang hebat," kata Sungmin dengan suara bergetar.

"Hanya kalau mengajari murid-murid paling berbakat," pria itu nyengir.

Sungmin menyusupkan jari-jarinya di antara helai-helai cokelat rambut Kyuhyun. "Dan sudah berapa orang muridmu?" dia bertanya cemburu.

"Ribuan, paling tidak." Ditelusurinya bibir wanita itu dengan jari yang provokatif. "Ketika sedang belajar akting, Chengmin—"

Jarinya menghentikan siksaan mesranya, dan nama itu menggantung di antara mereka, tidak tampak namun sangat berpengaruh. Di mata _onyx_ yang tadi lembut dan hangat tampak tatapan keras dan dingin. Selama detik-detik yang penuh ketegangan, mereka berbaring tak bergerak sedikit pun. Lalu Kyuhyun bergeser.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang," katanya, bergerak bangun.

Sungmin tidak mampu menjawab. Tenggorokannya yang bagai tercekik tak sanggup mengeluarkan suara sepelan apa pun. Dia mengangguk setuju.

Mereka mengemasi barang-barang dalam keheningan.

Hilang sudah semua kegembiraan tadi, Sungmin merasa tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Chengmin. Selalu Chengmin.

Mereka menyusuri jalan setapak yang tertutup dedaunan menuju rumah. Kyuhyun berusaha memulai pembicaraan, tapi ketika merasakan suasana hati Sungmin, dia menyerah.

Ketika mendekati rumah, mereka melihat ada sebuah mobil asing. Mobil itu diparkir di samping Mercedes dan mobil sewaan suami-istri Lee.

"Siapa, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun sementara mereka berjalan di trotoar.

"Entah. Itu bukan mobil Ryeowook."

Kyuhyun membuka pintu dan menyilakannya masuk. Sungmin disambut kilatan lampu blitz kamera. Terperanjat dan sesaat tak bisa melibat apa pun akibat cahaya terang itu, dia tersentak mundur dan bersandar di dada tegap Kyuhyun. Lengan pria itu secara refleks memeluk pinggangnya. "Apa-apaan ini?" serunya.

Blitz kamera menyambar lagi. "Cukup dulu untuk sekarang, Nak. Biarkan mereka masuk ke rumah," tegur Yunho.

Setelah mata mereka menyesuaikan dengan bagian dalam rumah yang temaram, dan titik-titik ungu terang di hadapan mereka telah memudar jadi kuning pucat, barulah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dapat melihat pria muda yang memegang kamera itu. Dia memakai jins dan sepatu lari, dipasangkan asal-asalan dengan jaket sport, kemeja sport, dan dasi.

"Hai, Tuan Guixian. Saya Shim Changmin dari majalah _Top Issue_. Wow, ini hebat sekali!" Dia mengangguk-ngangguk dengan gembira.

Sungmin tidak bisa membayangkan mengapa pria muda ini berada di sini bersama orangtuanya dan Minhyun, yang duduk di pangkuan Yunho dan mengamati situasi dengan penuh minat. Tapi Sungmin tahu nama penerbitan yang disebutkan Shim Changmin tadi. Itu nama majalah mingguan yang dijual berjuta-juta copy di berbagai toko di seluruh negeri. Judul-judul berita majalah itu sensasional, berita-beritanya miring, sering merugikan subjek berita mereka. Para editornya menyukai kebocoran skandal dan rahasia, serta gosip-gosip. Apa yang dilakukannya di sini?

Ketika pria penuh semangat itu mengarahkan kamera lagi, Kyuhyun berkata galak, "Tolong singkirkan—" dia tidak jadi mengucapkan kata itu setelah melirik cepat Yunho dan Jaejoong "—tolong singkirkan kameramu dan beritahu aku apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku."

Untuk pertama kalinya semangat Shim Changmin berkurang sedikit.

"Saya… yah, Tuan, sudah berminggu-minggu saya mencari Anda. Orang-orang ribut berspekulasi tentang sebab Anda tidak berada di lokasi syuting The Hearts Answer. Produser atau sutradara itu atau apa pun jabatannya, dia tidak mau mengatakan apa-apa. Dia sebisu patung. Saya akhirnya berhasil mengorek informasi dari juru kamera bahwa Anda pergi ke Mokpo untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama putri Anda. Saya melacak jejak Anda, bandara, mobil sewaan, hal-hal semacam itu dan menemukan Anda di sini hari ini."

" _Well_ , karena sudah menemukan aku, apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" Kyuhyun sudah lama mengetahui bahwa para reporter media sensasional ini bisa ulet sekali dan bahwa, jika tidak dituruti, mereka bisa berbuat keji.

"Yah, Anda harus mengakui bahwa berita tentang pernikahan Anda akan membuat para wanita menangis sampai terkencing-kencing!" Dia nyengir, tapi Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Sadar omongannya keterlaluan, pemuda itu menelan ludah dan bergumam, "Maaf," pada Jaejoong dan Sungmin.

Sungmin tak habis pikir. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?

Kyuhyun pasti akan membantah soal hubungan mereka, tapi apa yang akan dikatakannya pada orangtuanya?

Jaejoong berdiri dan mendekati Kyuhyun, memegang lengannya untuk menyabarkannya. "Kyuhyun, kuharap kau tidak marah padaku. Dia datang ke rumah ini tidak lama setelah kalian pergi. Dia bicara begitu cepat dan mengajukan begitu banyak pertanyaan sehingga tanpa sadar aku mengungkapkan fakta bahwa kau dan Sungmin telah menikah. Aku tahu kau pernah bilang ingin merahasiakannya dulu." Suaranya mulai bergetar. "Aku minta maaf—"

"Sudah, sudah," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengitari Sungmin dan memegang bahu Jaejoong supaya wanita itu tenang. "Aku tahu bagaimana kelakuan reporter kalau mencium adanya berita eksklusif. Anda membuatku tidak perlu repot-repot memberitahu pers."

Jika sebelum saat ini dia tidak mencintainya, maka sekarang Sungmin mencintainya. Kyuhyun bisa saja memarahi ibunya, karena di balik sikap tenang itu, dia tahu pria itu pasti marah besar karena perkembangan ini.

Shim Changmin tampak lega melihat sikap santai Kyuhyun dan berkata, "Jika saya boleh berkomentar, Anda menikahi wanita yang cantik, Tuan Guixian." Dia mengedipkan mata pada Sungmin, yang masih belum sanggup bereaksi terhadap apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Kau boleh berkomentar, tapi jangan disebarluaskan," geram Kyuhyun, dan mengerutkan alis untuk memperingatkan.

"Aku ingin memilikinya untuk diriku sendiri dulu." Dia menggunakan kemampuan aktingnya lagi. Reporter muda yang berani itu sekarang sudah takluk padanya.

"Kurasa kau sudah bertemu orangtua istriku?" kata Kyuhyun sopan. Changmin mengangguk. "Dan ini putriku, Minhyun." Kyuhyun menggendong anak kecil itu dan menepuk punggungnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kami semua tahu Anda punya anak, tapi Anda selalu menjauhkan kami darinya. Apakah karena dia tuli?"

Sungmin terkesiap dan mengira Kyuhyun akan menghajar reporter itu. Ternyata dia cuma melihat otot di rahang pria itu berdenyut ketika menjawab tenang, "Tidak. Aku ingin melindunginya dari orang-orang pers yang tidak sesensitif kau, Tuan Shim. Aku memasukkannya ke sekolah swasta berasrama bukan karena malu."

Reporter itu menjilat bibir dengan gugup dan berkata, "Wah, Tuan Guixian. Saya tidak… maksud saya—"

"Bilang halo pada Changmin," kata Kyuhyun, memotong perkataan terbata-bata si reporter sambil mengisyaratkan perintahnya pada Minhyun.

Minhyun menurut, melontarkan senyum manis yang memikat semua orang yang melihatnya.

Changmin bertanya, "Bagaimana cara saya bilang hai juga?"

Kyuhyun menunjukkannya, dan Minhyun tertawa waktu pria itu dengan kaku mengisyaratkannya. **'Duduklah di samping** _ **Harabeoji'**_ , Kyuhyun mengatakannya dalam bahasa isyarat setelah menurunkan Minhyun di sebelahnya dan menepuk bokongnya ketika anak itu mematuhi perintahnya. Waktu berdiri tegak lagi, dia berkata, "Dan ini Sungmin. Dia guru Minhyun." Dia pindah ke samping Sungmin dan memeluk pinggangnya dengan posesif, menarik wanita itu ke dekatnya.

"Wow. Bisa Anda beritahu saya bagaimana kalian bertemu?"

Kyuhyun membumbui ceritanya habis-habisan, tapi begitu lancar dan penuh perasaan ketika mengisahkannya sehingga Sungmin sendiri jadi hampir mempercayai kebohongannya.

Setelah Kyuhyun selesai bicara, reporter itu bertanya, "Boleh saya memotret lagi?"

"Sebentar saja, lalu aku harus memintamu pergi. Orangtua Sungmin akan pergi ke pusat kota hari ini, dan kami ingin bersama mereka selama mungkin."

"Yeah, tentu. Terserah apa kata Anda." Karena sekarang sudah punya berita besar, Shim Changmin mendadak jadi penurut.

Selama beberapa menit berikutnya Sungmin merasa tersiksa ketika difoto bersama Kyuhyun, lalu bersama Minhyun. Dia merasa konyol karena bersandiwara seperti ini dan risau memikirkan cara mengoreksi akibat yang ditimbulkan berita ini.

Tepat ketika si reporter tengah mengemasi peralatannya, Kim Ryeowook berlari memasuki ruangan dari dapur. "Ada apa, Sungmin?" tanyanya heboh seperti biasa. "Aku melihat mobil asing di jalan masuk." Tadinya Sungmin bersyukur Ryeowook pergi mengunjungi keluarganya selama beberapa hari. Dia jadi tidak perlu memperkenalkan wanita itu pada orangtuanya, yang dalam situasi seperti sekarang, bisa menimbulkan kekacauan.

Saat ini, ketika Ryeowook memandangnya dengan mata bulat berbinar-binar sambil nyengir gembira campur penasaran, rasanya Sungmin seperti berada dalam mimpi buruk yang tak pernah berakhir. Apa lagi yang bisa terjadi? Seolah menjawab pertanyaannya, anak-anak Ryeowook berlari memasuki ruangan bagai tornado mini dan menyerbu Minhyun, yang sama riangnya dalam menyambut teman-temannya.

"Siapa orang-orang ini?" tanya Ryeowook di antara jeritan anak-anak.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan pasrah dan tertawa keras.

Yunho dan Jaejoong berdiri dan mendatangi Ryeowook untuk memperkenalkan diri. Suasana tambah kacau ketika cahaya blitz menyambar-nyambar karena Changmin sibuk memotret mereka.

"Orangtua Sungmin?" Sungmin mendengar Ryeowook berseru.

"Wah, senang berkenalan—"

"...pernikahan mereka..." Dia mendengar suara ibunya.

"...sudah menikah..." Itu ucapan Yunho.

"Ya Tuhan, betul-betul kacau." Ini omongan Kyuhyun, diucapkan pelan.

Lalu Sungmin tenggelam dalam pelukan Ryeowook. "Kalian sudah menikah! Oh, Sungmin! Kyuhyun! Oh, aku bahagia sekali! Sejak dulu aku sudah bilang, tanya Yesung kalau kalian tidak percaya, bahwa kalian berdua berjodoh. Aku tahu kalian saling mencintai! Dan Minhyun kecil! Bagaimana pendapatnya? Oh, aku jadi ingin menangis!"

Dan setelah mengatakan itu, tangis Ryeowook pecah dan dia menangis tersedu-sedu sampai lama sesudah Kyuhyun mengantar Changmin ke mobilnya.

Reporter yang gembira itu menjanjikan foto di halaman depan dan berita di halaman tengah yang komplet dengan foto-foto berwarna _"Pasangan yang Berbahagia"_ itu.

Kyuhyun menanggapi dengan kalimat-kalimat singkatsambil dengan ramah, tapi tegas, menyilakan Tuan Shimmasuk mobil.

Ryeowook menawarkan untuk membawa Minhyun ke rumahnya sebentar supaya Sungmin, Kyuhyun, dan orangtua Sungmin bisa menenangkan diri setelah keriuhan tadi.

Orangtua Sungmin pergi ke kamar mereka untuk mulai berkemas-kemas. Mereka harus berangkat satu jam lagi supaya bisa menghadiri pertemuan pertama konferensi pendeta yang dijadwalkan untuk malam itu.

Sungmin kembali ke atas dan membuka pakaian. Dia masuk ke bilik pancuran dan berdiri di bawah siraman air hangat, berharap air bisa mengurangi ketegangan ototnya.

Ketika akhirnya mematikan keran dan membuka pintu kaca bening untuk mengambil handuk, dia tersentak kaget waktu melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di ambang pintu, memandanginya.

Disambarnya handuk dan dipeluknya erat-erat. "Jangan repot-repot. Aku sudah melihat semuanya," pria itu berkata serak dan berjalan mendatanginya.

"Baik. Tidak akan kulakukan," balas Sungmin ketus sambil mulai mengeringkan tubuh. Kemarahan yang tampak di sikap bahu dan dagunya menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghanduki tubuhnya sampai kering, sampai tuntas, tidak memedulikan Kyuhyun, dan itu lebih membuat pria itu merasa tidak karuan daripada kalau dia lari bersembunyi.

"Aku pernah memperingatkanmu soal berjalan ke sana kemari di dalam rumah dalam keadaan seperti itu," kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku tadi kan mandi. Aku tidak mengira ada penonton." Setelah selesai mengeringkan tubuh, Sungmin mengambil celana dalam dari laci dan mengenakannya, melewatkannya di pahanya yang mulus dan langsing.

Kyuhyun bersandar di meja rias, tidak sedetik pun mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

Sungmin merogoh laci dan mengeluarkan bra berenda.

Sebelum dia sempat memakainya, Kyuhyun menyentakkannya dari tangannya dan melemparkannya ke lantai.

Reaksi Sungmin cuma mengangkat bahu tidak peduli dan sebagai gantinya mengambil dan mengenakan sweater.

Tetap mengabaikan pria itu, dia mengenakan celana panjang yang tadi dibawanya ke kamar mandi.

Begitu dia selesai mengancingkan ritsletingnya, Kyuhyun menyerbu dan memeluknya kuat-kuat. Bibir pria itu melumat bibirnya. Tangannya bergerak tanpa henti di punggungnya. Sungmin berusaha setengah mati untuk tidak menanggapi dan membuat tubuhnya kaku. Akhirnya pria itu mengangkat kepala dan berkata, "Kau marah."

Sungmin menjauh. "Boleh dibilang begitu." Mengambil sikat rambut, dia mulai menyisir rambutnya.

"Semua berkembang tak terkendali, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah lama terdiam.

"Ya, memang." Sungmin meletakkan sikat rambut di meja rias dan menghadap pria itu. "Kau punya gambaran tentang kekacauan yang kau timbulkan dalam hidupku? Hidup orangtuaku? Apa kau cuma peduli pada dirimu sendiri?" Dia menarik napas panjang dan bergetar. "Aku minta maaf atas kecerobohan ibuku, meskipun sebetulnya itu kesalahan tak disengaja. Semua ini takkan terjadi kalau kau tidak mengucapkan kebohongan besar itu." Dagunya naik dengan gaya membangkang.

"Memangnya aku menyalahkan orang lain?" tanya Kyuhyun tenang. "Apakah saat ini aku seharusnya mengatakan 'Siapa yang menabur angin, akan menuai badai'?"

"Kau selalu tahu cara menjawab, ya?" Sungmin melewatinya ketika berjalan marah keluar kamar mandi, tapi tangan Kyuhyun mencengkeram lengannya dan menariknya.

"Sungmin, si darah panas. Selalu defensif, selalu siap berkelahi. Bagaimana kalau sekali-sekali kau menyerah?" Bibirnya menyapu pelipis wanita itu. "Pernahkah terlintas di benakmu bahwa aku suka kalau orang-orang mengira kau istriku? Itu jelas akan melindungiku dari biang gosip. Dan kita bisa—"

Sungmin begitu ngotot memberontak darinya sehingga pria itu tercengang. "Kita bisa apa?" teriaknya. "Kita bisa terus hidup dalam dunia pura-pura yang kau bangun ini?" Dia tertawa pahit. "Arogansi, kecongkakan, dan ketidakpekaanmu selalu membuatku takjub, Kyuhyun. Kau pikir aku mau berpura-pura jadi istrimu meskipun cuma sedetik?"'

Kyuhyun memunggunginya dan menjejalkan tangan ke saku dengan gerakan yang sudah dikenal Sungmin. Pria itu berbuat begitu untuk menutup diri.

"Aku pernah punya istri," gumamnya. "Aku pernah bercerita padamu—"

"Oh, ya," ejek Sungmin. "Kau sudah bercerita banyak tentang istrimu. Kau mencintainya. Dan sekarang kau tidak menginginkan keterlibatan emosional."

Dihampirinya Kyuhyun dari belakang dan dipaksanya pria itu berbalik supaya mau tidak mau menghadapinya.

"Yah, sekarang giliranku memberitahumu. Aku tidak mau jadi istrimu, pura-pura atau tidak. Menurutku lamaranmu tidak menarik, Tuan Cho. Dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau ngotot berusaha tidur denganku. Tidakkah menurutmu tempat tidurmu akan sesak karena ada kau, aku, dan hantu istrimu di sana?"

Kulit pipi Kyuhyun begitu tegang dan kerut-kerut di sekeliling mulutnya menegang begitu jelas sehingga Sungmin takut pria itu menyerangnya. Kyuhyun mencengkeram bahu Sungmin dan menyentakkannya ke dekatnya. Sungmin dapat merasakan kemarahan yang mendidih di dalam tubuh pria itu.

"Sungmin, Kyuhyun, kalau boleh aku ingin bicara sebentar dengan kalian berdua." Suara Yunho mengikuti ketukan ragu-ragu di pintu kamar.

Baru beberapa detik kemudian suara itu bisa menembus kemarahan Kyuhyun, tapi pelan-pelan Sungmin merasa cengkeraman di lengannya mengendur sampai pria itu menarik tangannya.

"Ayah," kata Sungmin dengan suara bergetar, "ada apa?"

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian, tapi masalah ini penting. Setidaknya begitu bagi Ibu dan aku."

Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun dengan pandangan was-was sambil masuk ke kamar dan berkata, "Masuklah."

Yunho bergegas masuk dan minta maaf lagi karena mengganggu mereka. "Kami harus segera berangkat, dan aku ingin tahu apakah kalian bersedia mengabulkan permintaan orang tua ini."

Dari sudut matanya, Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun berjalan untuk berdiri di dekatnya. Sungmin bersidekap seakan ingin melindungi diri. "Ada apa, Ayah?" Sungmin bertanya dengan suara tenang.

"Aku selalu merasa kau dan Jungmo bisa punya kesempatan yang lebih baik jika kalian kunikahkan di gereja kita. Aku tahu ini kuno," katanya buru-buru waktu Sungmin akan memprotes.

"Kumohon, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, izinkan aku melaksanakan upacara pernikahan singkat untuk kalian sebelum aku pergi."

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

* * *

Wayoloh, KyuMin mau dinikahin sama bapake Sungmin XD

Halo ^^ I'm back with GK BAB 10. Banyak banget review yang telat masuk. It's oke ^^

Maaf belum bisa balas pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian. Kalian akan menemukannya sendiri ^^

And… Kenapa Sungmin mikir kalau dia bersama Kyuhyun itu malah merugikan Minhyun? Karena disini Sungmin masih mikir kalau Kyuhyun masih cinta sama Chengmin, kalau mereka menikah, yang ada Sungmin sakit hati, dan ujungnya kaya rumah tangga dia sama Jungmo. Kalau Sungmin sakit hati, dan dia milih pisah sama Kyuhyun, itu akan menghambat pendidikan Minhyun. Karena Minhyun masih butuh pendidikan dari Sungmin. Kurang lebih seperti itu ^^

And… about NC. Ampun deh, pada gak sabar banget sama NCnya. Sabar ya kawan-kawan ^^

For **Hamano Hiruka** , I really don't know who you're u.u

Ok just it. And…

BIG THANKS TO

 **Kyu rin 71** , **abilhikmah** , Baby niz 137 , TiffyTiffanyLee , **Frostbee** , **nurindaKyumin** , **danactebh** , Joyers , 137lee , ssuxzy , **Pspnya kyu** , **orange girls** , inyezreceel92 , youlliana , **alit** , minnieGalz , anum, **Sri Kencana** , **Lee Minry** , hyunmiie , **sanmayy88** , **cho kyumin137** , Deliadelisa , **nova137** , **ryeota Hasu** , joy04 , **PaboGirl** , faizlovely , **rahmaotter** , **shanakanishi** , **Girls in awesome world** , **ikakyuminss** , **chocoyaa** , Prince Changsa , GyeOmindo , **Mara997** , **lee hye byung** , nabeshima , **Cho Kyuna** , **mayasiwonest everlastingfriends** , **SuniaSunKyu137** , LauraChoilau324 , **onew's wife** , keykyu , nuralasyid , kyushiii , PumpkinEvil137 , Fitri , jin , parklili , **Park Heeni** , Lilly Aylia , choikyumin , chopurple3 , Acho137 , kimpichiadjah , **Michiko Haru** , **Hamano Hiruka** , **KyuMinJoy137** **, farla 23** , **Harusuki Ginichi 137411** , **ismayminniELF** , gyumin1408 , **Shengmin137** , lee kyuza , **mandwa** , **gogoflo55 , kyuna36 , Loving Kyu and Ming , Anisa Jung , kaissss** & **Guest**.

(Yang di cetak tebal itu Reviewer di BAB 9 dan Reviewer di BAB sebelumnya yang baru masuk maupun yang baru review. Untuk yang namanya belum disebut, mungkin reviewnya belum masuk. Apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama, mohon maaf ^^)

Once again! Thank you ^^


	11. Chapter 11

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

.

Eloquent Silence

.

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya Sandra Brown dengan judul yang sama.

.

Don't Like? Just Don't Read ^^

.

.

enJOY it !

.

.

* * *

Bab Sebelas

Sungmin menatap ayahnya, mencerna makna kata-katanya.

Kyuhyun berdiri di dekatnya. Sungmin nyaris dapat merasakan tatapan matanya di puncak kepalanya. Ayahnya menunggu tanggapannya. Dia tertawa gugup dan berkata, "Ayah, itu tidak perlu."

"Aku tahu, Sungmin, tapi tolong penuhi permintaanku. Ibumu dan aku tidak senang kau menikahi orang yang tidak pernah kami jumpai dalam upacara di catatan sipil yang dingin. Ketika pernikahanmu ternyata begitu tidak membahagiakanmu dan jangan coba-coba bilang sebaliknya, aku tahu yang sebenarnya kami merasa bertanggung jawab sebab tidak lebih mendekatkan diri dengan kau dan suamimu. Kali ini, aku ingin jadi bagian dari pernikahanmu, keluargamu."

Tatapan matanya melunak, dan dia mengulurkan tangan dan menggenggam tangan anaknya yang terasa dingin. "Sejak dulu aku amat sangat berharap dapat menikahkan kau dan juga menikahkan Kibum. Aku memimpin upacara pernikahan Kibum, ingat?" Tenggorokan Sungmin serasa tercekik ketika dia mengangguk.

"Kumohon izinkan aku memimpin upacara pernikahanmu dengan Kyuhyun."

Sungmin mencoba bicara, tapi dadanya terlalu sesak, air mata memburamkan pandangannya. Betapa bencinya dia menipu pria baik hati dan penyayang yang telah memberinya kehidupan dan selalu menginginkannya bahagia. Dia membuka mulut untuk memberitahukan yang sebenarnya, namun bibirnya terasa kaku dan tidak bisa digerakkan.

Dia merasakan dukungan kuat lengan Kyuhyun ketika pria itu merangkul bahunya. "Kami akan merasa tersanjung, _Abeoji_. Aku bicara atas nama kami berdua."

"Bagus. Bagus," kata Yunho, menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuhyun dengan penuh perasaan. Mata kelabunya bersinar gembira. "Biar kuberitahu Ibu. Dia pasti akan senang sekali. Kami akan menunggu kalian di bawah."

Dia cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu.

Tidak jelas siapa yang memulai, tapi Sungmin tiba-tiba sudah berada dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, wajahnya tersembunyi di lekuk bahu pria itu. Semua perasaan frustrasi, marah, dan bersalah tertumpah dalam tangisan deras sampai bagian depan kemeja pria itu basah karenanya.

Kyuhyun tidak berkata apa-apa, melainkan terus memberinya dukungan dan hiburan. Mengusap-usap rambutnya dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, dia menunggu sampai air mata Sungmin kering dan wanita itu bersandar padanya, kelelahan dan putus asa.

Kata-katanya tidak jelas ketika dia bicara, dan Kyuhyun menunduk supaya bisa mendengarnya. "Aku orang paling munafik sedunia. Aku mencercamu karena kebohonganmu, tapi ternyata aku malah mempertahankannya dengan segala yang kulakukan."

Sungmin terisak keras. "Aku tidak sanggup melukai hatinya."

"Terserah kau mau percaya omonganku ini atau tidak, dan aku ragu kau mau, tapi aku juga tidak ingin melihat mereka kecewa gara-gara aku. Waktu kulihat kau berusaha memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya padanya, aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi. Aku harus ikut campur."

Dengan lembut didorongnya Sungmin, dan dihapusnya air mata yang membasahi pipinya. "Mari kita jalani upacara pernikahan ini dengan tenang. Kita tahu pernikahan ini tidak berarti apa-apa. Pernikahan ini tidak sah. Nanti kita cari jalan untuk memberi tahu mereka."

Dia melihat kilatan marah di mata wanita itu dan menebak sebabnya. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku juga akan ikut bertanggung jawab. Sekarang, cucilah mukamu. Mereka sudah menunggu kita." Dia mencium sekilas kening Sungmin sebelum wanita itu pergi untuk membersihkan muka.

.

.

.

"Dengan ini kunyatakan kalian sebagai suami-istri. Apa yang telah disatukan Tuhan, tidak boleh dipisahkan manusia." Yunho mengucapkan kata-kata yang, jika saja pernikahan ini sah, akan menyatukan hidupnya dengan Kyuhyun. "Kau boleh mencium mempelaimu, Nak."

Kyuhyun memegang bahu Sungmin dan memutarnya ke arahnya. Matanya menjelajahi wajah wanita itu, berusaha membacanya sebelum menunduk dan mencium mesra bibirnya. Ciumannya sebentar, tapi penuh perasaan, dan Sungmin merasakan efeknya di sekujur tubuhnya.

Mereka dikelilingi Yunho dan Jaejoong, juga Ryeowook dan ketiga anak-anak, yang diminta Jaejoong supaya hadir juga.

Dia menelepon Ryeowook dan mengundangnya datang ke upacara ini. Ryeowook menangis selama upacara singkat ini, namun anak-anak berdiri tenang, mendengarkan dengan terpesona dan mengamati tangan Yunho ketika pria itu dengan hikmat mengisyaratkan kata-katanya untuk Minhyun. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun menggunakan bahasa isyarat untuk janji perkawinan mereka.

Di lain waktu, Sungmin pasti menganggap ini upacara pernikahan paling indah. Meskipun tempat dan pakaiannya bukan seperti dalam upacara konvensional, dia tahu bahwa ketika mengucapkan janji perkawinan pada Kyuhyun, dia bersungguh-sungguh. Kesadaran itu sangat menyentuh. Pada pria itu dia menjanjikan cintanya dan kesetiaan lahir maupun batin, dan itu bukan karena para saksi mengharapkan dia mengucapkan kata-kata yang tepat. Dia mengucapkannya karena ingin mengatakannya pada Kyuhyun dan memberitahu pria itu bahwa dia serius.

Kerinduan mendalam, tak tertahankan, dan menyenangkan yang dirasakannya terhadap Kyuhyun ini pasti cinta. Cinta. Ya, dia mencintai Kyuhyun. Dia mengetahui kelemahan-kelemahan pria itu, dan mengenal temperamennya, tapi semua itu tidak mengubah perasaannya. Kyuhyun bisa membuatnya sangat marah, tapi dia tetap mencintainya.

Semua ini sia-sia, Sungmin memperingatkan dirinya. Karena Kyuhyun pernah mencintai seseorang, cintanya dalam dan abadi, dan tak ada tempat di hatinya bagi wanita lain selain mendiang istrinya. Dia jujur pada Sungmin, Sungmin tidak bisa berbuat lain. Dia mengakui cintanya, jika bukan pada pria itu, maka pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun mencium pipi Ryeowook sekilas, dan wanita itu pura-pura akan pingsan. Lalu Kyuhyun tertawa dan memeluk Jaejoong, bersalaman dengan Yunho yang menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Dia berlutut dan menggendong Minhyun, menggelitik pipi gadis kecil itu dengan hidungnya, perbuatan yang selalu membuat si anak mengikik.

Orang-orang pasti percaya ini acara gembira bagi semua orang sampai mereka melihat wajah mempelai wanita.

Wajahnya pucat, dan berkali-kali sekujur tubuhnya bergetar, seolah berusaha keras menahan emosi.

Tak berapa lama kemudian suami-istri Lee berangkat. Tas-tas mereka sudah dimasukkan ke bagasi mobil sewaan, dan mereka berdiri di teras depan untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca waktu dia mencium Minhyun, yang membalas ciumannya tanpa malu-malu. Sungmin memeluk orangtuanya satu per satu, begitu erat seolah mereka pelampung yang dapat menyelamatkannya.

Setelah masuk mobil dan meluncur di jalan masuk yang curam, mereka melambai dan berseru-seru mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan janji untuk menelepon dan mengirim surat. Selama itu Kyuhyun berdiri di samping Sungmin, berperan sebagai suami penuh cinta. Di tangan yang satu lagi dia menggendong Minhyun. Tangan yang lain memeluk pinggang Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Wah, hari yang luar biasa, Minhyun," kata Kyuhyun sambil menghela napas, menjatuhkan diri ke sofa dan memangku anaknya. "Sungmin, jangan masak apa-apa untuk makan malam. Kita makan seadanya saja malam ini. Aku tahu kau pasti lelah juga."

"Baiklah, Kyuhyun. Biar kusiapkan dulu beberapa makanan." Sungmin masuk ke dapur cepat-cepat. Kenapa dia mendadak gelisah berada seruangan dengan pria itu?

Setelah mereka menikmati makanan seadanya, Minhyun dimandikan dan dibaringkan di tempat tidur. Anak itu kecapekan karena berbagai peristiwa hari ini. Ia sudah mulai menampakkan kelelahannya saat makan tadi, ketika dia jadi gampang marah.

Sungmin lega ketika anak yang sedang rewel itu akhirnya tidur. Dia kembali ke dapur untuk mencuci piring, tapi melihat Kyuhyun telah mendahuluinya. Pekerjaan itu sudah hampir selesai.

"Mestinya kau tidak usah repot-repot begitu, Kyuhyun. Aku pasti akan membereskan semua ini."

Pria itu tersenyum sambil menoleh. "Kau kan harus mengurus Minhyun. Aku memilih pekerjaan yang gampang."

"Dia kecapekan. Tidak biasanya dia bandel begitu, terutama kalau ada kau. Kuharap dia tidak sakit."

Kyuhyun tertawa ketika mendatanginya dan memeluknya. "Omonganmu persis omongan seorang ibu," bisiknya serak di rambut Sungmin.

"Oh, ya?" Sungmin bertanya tak acuh, lalu menjauh dari pria itu dan pergi untuk minum. Ia pura-pura sibuk ketika mengisi gelas dengan air dan meminumnya.

Kyuhyun tak gentar dengan sikap dingin wanita itu dan mendekatinya dari belakang, menopangkan tubuhnya di permukaan konter dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di kiri dan kanan Sungmin. Dengan hidungnya disibakkannya rambut di leher wanita itu dan mulai menggodanya dengan gigitan-gigitan mesra.

"Kyuhyun—"

"Ini lembut sekali," gumam Kyuhyun.

Perasaan nikmat menyambar sekujur tubuh Sungmin ketika dia merasakan ujung lidah pria itu membelai bagian belakang telinganya.

"Kumohon, Kyuhyun—" Dia berusaha berbalik, dan pria itu mengizinkannya cuma supaya mereka berhadap-hadapan.

Sekarang bokong Sungmin menekan konter, dan Kyuhyun memenjarakannya dengan tubuh tegapnya.

Pria itu meraih tangan Sungmin dan meletakkannya di dadanya, menekan telapak tangannya sampai Sungmin bisa merasakan debar jantungnya, dan kehangatan yang memancar dari kulitnya di balik kemeja.

"Sungmin, tahukah kau bahwa dalam masyarakat tertentu suatu pernikahan tidak dianggap sah kalau pasangan itu tidak menikah di gereja dan diberkati Tuhan? Kalau begitu kita sudah menikah. Upacara formal sering tidak ada artinya."

Tangannya menyisir rambut Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghentikan jari-jarinya di kulit kepala wanita itu dan memijat pelipisnya dengan ibu jari dengan ritme yang membuatnya terbuai.

Mulai dari kening, dia mencium Sungmin lembut sebelum bergerak di atas kelopak matanya yang terpejam menuju pipi. Setiap ciuman perlahan dan penuh perasaan, seakan dia ingin melekatkan bibirnya di kulit wanita itu.

Dia menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Sungmin, menggodanya, memikatnya, sebelum betul-betul menciumnya. Kyuhyun menggesekkan tubuhnya ke tubuh wanita itu. Secara fisik jelas ciumannya cuma melambangkan sebagian kecil gairah yang menggelegak dalam dirinya, untuk memiliki Sungmin secara total.

Kaki Sungmin tak berdaya karena perangkap tubuh Kyuhyun, otot-ototnya seakan lumer. Namun lengannya terasa bertenaga ketika dia menyusuri dada pria itu dan memeluk lehernya. Dia bergerak makin dekat, merasakan tubuh keras pria itu kontras dengan kontur lembut tubuhnya sendiri. Sekali lagi dia jadi menyadari betapa serasinya tubuh mereka, tubuh jantan Kyuhyun berpadu dengan tubuh feminimnya.

"Sungmin," kata Kyuhyun parau, "kau membuatku berada di antara surga dan neraka. Tapi aku berani bersumpah bahwa neraka ini lebih nikmat dari apa pun yang pernah kuketahui." Diciumnya leher Sungmin, tapi wanita itu tidak melawan, menyerah pada bibir, gigi, dan lidah Kyuhyun, yang seakan lebih mengetahui tubuhnya daripada Sungmin sendiri. Dia tidak mencari titik-titik yang sensitif, melainkan tahu secara instingstif dan langsung menyerangnya dengan gairah yang tak ada habis-habisnya.

Sungmin bisa menjadi istrinya dalam setiap arti kata itu. Dia ingin menjadi istrinya, dan dalam hati dia sudah menjadi istrinya. Secara moral perasaannya tanpa beban. Di hadapan Tuhan dan pendeta yang berhak menikahkan, dia telah menjanjikan hidup dan cintanya pada pria ini.

Tidak ada yang dapat menggoyahkan keyakinannya bahwa janji-janji yang diberikannya pada pria ini sahih dan mengikat.

Namun Kyuhyun tidak memberikan janji-janji seperti itu.

Dia mengucapkan kata-kata puitis itu, mengulangi kalimat-kalimat familier itu, tapi semua itu tidak berasal dari hatinya. Untuk melindungi Sungmin dan karena menghormati orangtuanya, Kyuhyun memainkan perannya dan melakukannya dengan meyakinkan. Tapi Sungmin tahu motivasinya, yang jelas bukan cinta. Cintanya telah hilang, terkubur, dan Sungmin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mengubahnya.

Kyuhyun membutuhkannya sekarang. Dia dapat merasakan keputusasaan dalam cara pria itu memeluknya. Ciumannya yang panas mengindikasikan gairahnya. Jika dia mau bercinta dengannya sekarang, berapa lama gairah itu akan sanggup bertahan? Berapa lama sebelum Kyuhyun menarik diri ke dalam dunianya sendiri seperti Jungmo dulu? Ketika dia membutuhkan cinta Kyuhyun untuk mengobati lukanya, apakah pria itu akan memberikannya? Dia tidak mau mengambil risiko. Lebih baik dia hidup tanpa cintanya sama sekali daripada cuma memperoleh jiplakannya.

Kyuhyun butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk menyadari bahwa gerakan-gerakan Sungmin bukan karena gairah.

Wanita itu memberontak. Dia begitu kaget sehingga segera membebaskannya. Sungmin mendorongnya dan berlari keluar ruangan. Ketika wanita itu sudah menaiki setengah tangga, Kyuhyun memanggilnya.

Suaranya lembut, tapi justru jadi lebih berpengaruh. "Sungmin."

Sungmin langsung berhenti. Dia tidak berbalik. Jika dia melihat pria itu, tekadnya pasti akan buyar. Sekarang pun, kalau saja Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa dia mencintainya, dia akan terbang ke pelukan pria itu dan menemukan akhir dari siksaan yang mencengkeramnya ini. _Katakan kau mencintaiku!_ jeritnya dalam hati.

"Sungmin-" Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan tampak ragu-ragu. Akhirnya dia cuma mengatakan

"Selamat malam", hingga membuat Sungmin kesal sekali.

.

.

.

Sesuatu membangunkan Sungmin. Dia tersadar dari tidur nyenyak karena instingnya memberitahu ada yang tidak beres. Memasang telinga sebentar, dia tidak mendengar sesuatu yang bisa membangunkannya, meskipun begitu dia tetap menyibakkan selimut dan turun dari tempat tidur. Mantelnya tergeletak di kursi, dan dia memakainya sebelum melangkah ke koridor gelap.

Yang pertama dipikirkannya adalah Minhyun. Dia pergi ke pintu kamar gadis kecil itu. Tempat tidurnya kosong. Sungmin menahan panik yang melandanya dan melintasi kamar menuju kamar mandi di sebelahnya. Minhyun tidak ada juga di sana.

Sungmin menuruni tangga, dengan tersandung-sandung karena menginjak ujung mantel, untuk memeriksa kamar-kamar di lantai dasar. Tidak ada Minhyun.

Berpikir, berharap, anak itu bangun karena haus atau ingin makan kue, dia pergi ke dapur dan menyalakan lampu. Minhyun tidak ada di ruangan itu, tapi pintu belakang terbuka lebar, memasukkan udara malam yang dingin. Jantung Sungmin bagai berhenti berdetak.

 _Diculik_!

Itulah pikiran yang langsung muncul di benaknya. Kyuhyun selebriti. Dia dan anaknya merupakan sasaran sempurna bagi orang sinting yang mencari kekayaan atau ketenaran seketika.

Keinginan pertamanya adalah berlari ke luar dan menemukan sendiri anak itu, namun di tengah ruangan dia berhenti. Bagaimana kalau mereka masih ada di luar sana? Mereka bisa mengalahkannya. Di luar gelap dan dingin. Dia tak bersenjata.

Dia berlari ke kamar Kyuhyun dan tanpa ragu memegang bahu telanjang pria itu dan mengguncangnya.

"Kyuhyun, bangun." Suaranyakah itu yang bergetar ketakutan? Kedengarannya mirip isakan. "Kyuhyun, kumohon bangunlah."

Pria itu langsung duduk tegak dan memandangnya dengan tatapan liar, kosong, dan kaget seperti layaknya orang yang mendadak dibangunkan. "Sungmin? A-ada apa?"

"Minhyun. Dia tidak ada. Aku terbangun, mendengar sesuatu, kurasa pintu belakang. Kupikir, barangkali penculik-"

Dia tergagap-gagap dan omongannya tak jelas, namun Kyuhyun tahu wanita itu ketakutan, dan dia cukup memahami kata-katanya sehingga bisa menebak sisanya.

Kyuhyun menendang selimut dan berlari meninggalkan tempat tidur dengan gerakan sigap bak binatang.

Ia menyambar mantel dari cantelan di belakang pintu dan buru-buru mengenakannya sambil bergegas menyusul Sungmin, yang sudah kembali ke dapur.

Dia langsung pergi ke pintu dan memandang kegelapan pekat di luar. "Kita telepon polisi?" tanya Sungmin gemetar sambil meremas-remas tangan. "Kyuhyun, apa-" Dia tidak sanggup melanjutkan. Dia menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Tenanglah, Sungmin. Tidak ada gunanya histeris. Ya, telepon polisi. Aku akan ke gudang di luar dan mengambil senter-"

"Tapi mereka mungkin saja masih di luar sana. Oh, Kyuhyun, tidak-"

"Siapa 'mereka'? Kita bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi demi Tuhan aku bersumpah kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Minhyun, akan kubunuh-"

"Kalian berdua mencari si Pengelana Malam?" kedua orang panik yang berdiri di tengah ruangan itu menoleh dan ternganga memandang Ryeowook, yang menggendong Minhyun.

"Oh, Tuhan," kata Sungmin, menutup mulut dengan tangan karena lega, lalu cepat-cepat mengambil anak itu dari pelukan Ryeowook. Didekapnya Minhyun dan dibuainya, masih tidak percaya dia sudah pulang dalam keadaan selamat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin mendengar suara pria itu bergetar. Kyuhyun memegang punggung Minhyun dengan sikap melindungi.

"Aku sedang tidur nyenyak," Ryeowook menjelaskan, "ketika mendengar ada orang di pintu belakang. Tentu saja, aku langsung mengira itu pasti pencuri atau pemerkosa dan nyaris panik. Aku takkan pernah bisa membiasakan diri dengan Yesung yang selalu pergi dan aku harus sendirian."

Mata bulatnya lalu kembali ke dada telanjang Kyuhyun yang amat menggoda, yang kelihatan karena bagian leher mantelnya rendah.

"Yah, begitulah," Ryeowook melanjutkan, "kuputuskan bahwa pemerkosa itu tidak terlalu pandai karena dia ribut sekali waktu berusaha membuka pintu. Kurasa aku lebih penasaran daripada takut. Aku pergi ke dapur dan mengintip ke luar jendela. Minhyun berdiri di tangga, mencoba membuka pintu. Ketika kusilakan masuk, dia langsung ke kamar Ryeosung. Tadi siang dia meninggalkan Bunny di sana. Setelah memperoleh apa yang diinginkannya, dia berjalan pulang. Kupikir sebaiknya kutemani dia dan memastikan anak itu sampai di sini dengan selamat. Bisa kalian bayangkan bandit kecil ini keluar sendirian tengah malam tanpa seizin kalian?"

"Dia lelah sekali ketika tidur, sehingga mungkin tidak merasa kehilangan Bunny. Ketika terbangun tengah malam dan menyadari boneka itu tidak ada, dia pergi untuk mengambilnya." Sungmin meneruskan cerita itu. Dia tersenyum pada Minhyun, yang memeluk Bunny dan menguap. Sungmin menyibakkan helai-helai rambut ikalnya dari pipi ketika menciumnya.

Kyuhyun meraih anaknya dan mengangkatnya ke depannya, sementara dia berjongkok. "Minhyun, kau nakal sekali!" dia mengisyaratkan dengan tegas untuk menekankan maksud omongannya. "Jangan pernah pergi tanpa seizin aku atau Sungmin. Kami jadi-" Dia tidak tahu bahasa isyarat takut dan memandang Sungmin untuk meminta pertolongannya. Sungmin memberitahukannya dan dia melanjutkan, "Kami jadi takut dan sedih. Kami tidak tahu kau ada di mana. Kalau kau pergi tanpa izin lagi, aku terpaksa harus memukulmu."

Bibir bawah Minhyun mulai bergetar, dan dia tahu ayahnya tidak main-main. Lalu tangan Kyuhyun merangkulnya dan pria itu memeluknya erat-erat, memejamkan mata karena ngeri memikirkan kejadian-kejadian buruk yang bisa menimpa Minhyun. Tangan Minhyun memeluk lehernya, meskipun dia tetap memegang Bunny kuat-kuat. Kyuhyun mengangkatnya dan mereka berjalan keluar dapur.

"Terima kasih, Ryeowook. Tidak bisa kukatakan betapa leganya aku melihatmu bersamanya. Aku baru saja membangunkan Kyuhyun, dan kami tadi sudah membayangkan yang tidak-tidak." Sungmin berterima kasih pada tetangganya itu tapi sedang tidak ingin mendengar celotehan Ryeowook.

"Aku harus pulang. Selamat malam. Kembalilah ke keluargamu di atas." Dia menyentuh lengan Sungmin untuk menenangkannya dan bergegas keluar lewat pintu belakang. Sungmin menguncinya. Ketakutannya masih belum hilang.

Di kamar Minhyun, Kyuhyun duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, mengusap-usap kening anaknya, walaupun gadis kecil itu sudah tidur pulas. Digenggamnya tangan Sungmin ketika wanita itu membungkuk dan mencium Minhyun.

Mereka meninggalkan kamar itu bersama-sama. Ketika mereka sampai di koridor, Kyuhyun berkomentar, "Kau gemetar."

"Aku tidak tahu apakah karena dingin atau takut."

"Kau mau segelas anggur?"

"Tidak, aku akan baik-baik saja," katanya waktu mereka tiba di depan pintu kamar tidur utama. Dia mendongak dan tersenyum, tapi senyumnya memudar waktu melihat kerinduan yang tampak jelas di wajah pria itu, yang terlalu memikat untuk diabaikan. Mereka saling berhadapan dan lama berpandang-pandangan.

Kyuhyun tidak menyentuhnya, tapi memang tidak perlu. Sungmin sangat menyadari keberadaan tubuh pria itu, yang tampak seperti tertarik ke arahnya, walaupun Kyuhyun tidak bergerak. Bagai magnet yang kutubnya berlawanan, mereka saling mendekat. Hasrat naluriah yang tak bisa dibantah mereka, merupakan kekuatan dan datang begitu mendadak hingga tak bisa dilawan.

Ketika akhirnya bergerak bersama, mereka berpelukan erat, menyatu karena takut dipisahkan.

Sungmin tidak melawan waktu Kyuhyun menggendong dan membawanya ke kamar, dan membaringkannya dengan lembut di atas bantal. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun melepas mantel dan pakaian dalamnya. Telanjang bulat ia berbaring di samping Sungmin, dan dengan gerakan sensual bagai dewa purba melaksanakan upacara cinta itu.

"Sungmin, jangan bicara. Jangan berpikir. Kumohon, jangan berpikir. Rasakan saja. Rasakan."

Tangannya menyusuri kembali lekuk-lekuk tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tidak terburu-buru, pelan-pelan ia membuka mantel Sungmin. Tapi dia ingin melihat dan mengetahui semuanya. Disibakkannya mantel itu, diangkatnya bahu Sungmin ketika melepaskannya dari tubuhnya.

Ditariknya wanita itu dan dipeluknya dengan penuh perasaan. Mulutnya mencium sementara tangannya membelai, menggoda, membangkitkan kenikmatan di tubuh Sungmin.

Bahu, dada, dan perut Sungmin mengenali sentuhannya dan menikmatinya. Kyuhyun menghujani dada Sungmin dengan ciuman-ciuman panas. Kemudian dengan sentuhannya, Kyuhyun mendapati Sungmin telah siap menyambutnya.

Sentuhannya sangat lembut dan begitu intim sehingga Sungmin tersentak lalu mencengkeram bahu Kyuhyun karena merasakan sensasi yang belum pernah dirasakannya.

"Sungmin. Kau wanita... cantik... yang diciptakan untukku."

Ucapannya terputus-putus. Tapi kalaupun dia tidak bicara, Sungmin bisa mengetahui apa yang dipikirkannya.

Bibir Kyuhyun yang membelai dan sentuhannya yang luar biasa sudah mengatakan semua yang perlu diketahuinya.

Kata-kata Jungmo terngiang. Sungmin tidak pernah membuatnya senang. Sekarang dia sadar bahwa dulu dia tidak peduli sehingga tidak ingin memberi suaminya itu kenikmatan. Tapi sekarang dia ingin membuat tubuh Kyuhyun merasakan kenikmatan seperti yang dirasakan tubuhnya.

Tangannya menjelajahi tubuh tegap itu, memijat otot-otot di bawah tangannya. Disingkirkannya perasaan malu dan segan dan disentuhnya pria itu, dibelainya.

"Sungmin... ya, Sayang. Kenalilah aku," kata Kyuhyun sambil menahan napas ketika membenamkan kepala di leher Sungmin dan mencengkeramnya kuat-kuat.

Reaksinya membangkitkan kepercayaan diri Sungmin, dan kata-kata Jungmo terlupakan waktu dia mendengar erangan-erangan nikmat tertahan Kyuhyun.

Pria itu membisikkan namanya berkali-kali, napasnya mengembus telinganya.

Kyuhyun memegang wajah Sungmin dengan dua tangan dan melumat bibirnya dengan ganas. Setelah ragu-ragu sejenak ia berhenti sebelum menyatukan tubuh mereka.

Dia mengangkat kepala dan memandang Sungmin. Sungmin menyentuh wajahnya dan menyusuri bagian-bagian yang dicintainya itu. Jari-jarinya mengusap bibir pria itu. Mata mereka terus bertatapan.

"Sungmin." desah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin merasakan sentuhan awalnya. Sambil memejamkan mata, ia menarik kepala Kyuhyun ke bantal.

Dia mendesahkan nama pria itu dengan takjub ketika tubuh mereka melebur jadi satu.

Dan hebatnya, kenikmatan ini tidak berhenti sampai di situ, seperti biasanya selama ini. Kyuhyun membisikkan rayuan-rayuan, dan menikmatinya. Sensasi di dalam tubuh Sungmin menyebar, memacu jantungnya, dan melanda jiwanya. Kyuhyun meneriakkan namanya ketika mencapai puncak. Sungmin mendengarnya sedetik sebelum tubuhnya serasa meledak.

Dan ledakan itu berlanjut terus...

.

.

"Aku belum pernah merasa seperti ini," bisik Sungmin lemah dalam kegelapan.

Kepalanya bersandar di dada Kyuhyun ketika pria itu memeluknya, kaki mereka saling membelit di balik selimut. Kyuhyun mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"Tidak pernah?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut, bangga. "Tidak dengan-"

"Jungmo? Tidak," kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum sedih dan menggeleng pelan. Dada Kyuhyun terasa hangat. "Tak kusangka aku bisa," dia mengaku.

Tawa menggemuruh di dada pria itu dan terdengar keras di telinga Sungmin. "Yah, sekarang kita sudah tahu, bukan?" Ditepuknya bokong Sungmin, lalu tangannya berhenti di sana dan membelai-belai.

Sungmin mestinya merasa bersalah atas apa yang telah terjadi, namun dia tidak bisa membangkitkan perasaan itu. Dia malah sama sekali tidak menyesalinya. Dan dia tahu dia akan terus bercinta dengan Kyuhyun. Hal itu sekarang tak bisa dihindari, dan dia tidak lagi memiliki keinginan atau tekad untuk melawannya. Dia bergelung makin rapat pada pria itu.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

"Sedikit," jawabnya.

"Semua selimut tertendang ke kaki tempat tidur," kata Kyuhyun pura-pura bingung. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Sugmin terkikik.

Mereka segera menarik selimut-selimut itu. Kyuhyun menciumi telinganya sambil menarik Sungmin. "Aku berjanji kali ini tidak akan membuat selimut-selimut tercampak."

"Kali ini?" tanya Sungmin terkesiap. "Maksudmu... lagi? Sekarang?"

"Kau tidak mau?" Kyuhyun bertanya. Dalam kegelapan pun Sungmin bisa melihat alisnya naik.

"Yah, aku-"

Namun kepala pria itu sudah menunduk dan bibirnya membujuk. Sungmin mendengar dirinya menyetujui dengan suara pelan tapi mendesak.

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

* * *

Halo ^^

I'm back with GK BAB 11 ! enJOY it ^^ Ini kan yang kalian inginkan? XD

For **Hamano Hiruka** , coba ngaku, kamu siapa? XD

For **Guest** yang tahu nama asli aku, pertama panggil aku pinku XD , kedua, siapakah dirimu?

For **nugu** , nuguseoyo? Pasti kamu orang XD Remake My Girlfriend is Gumiho? Bukannya itu udah ada yang meremake dengan pair KyuMin ya?

BIG THANKS TO

 **Kyu rin 71** , **abilhikmah** , Baby niz 137 , TiffyTiffanyLee , **Frostbee** , **nurindaKyumin** , **danactebh** , Joyers , 137lee , ssuxzy , **Pspnya kyu** , orange girls , inyezreceel92 , youlliana , **alit** , **minnieGalz** , anum, Sri Kencana , **Lee Minry** , hyunmiie , **sanmayy88** , **cho kyumin137** , Deliadelisa , **nova137** , **ryeota Hasu** , joy04 , **PaboGirl** , faizlovely , rahmaotter , shanakanishi , Girls in awesome world , **ikakyuminss** , **chocoyaa** , Prince Changsa , GyeOmindo , **Mara997** , **lee hye byung** , **nabeshima** , **Cho Kyuna** , **mayasiwonest everlastingfriends** , **SuniaSunKyu137** , LauraChoilau324 , **onew's wife** , keykyu , **nuralasyid** , kyushiii , **PumpkinEvil137** , Fitri , jin , parklili , **Park Heeni** , Lilly Aylia , choikyumin , **chopurple3** , **Acho137** , **kimpichiadjah** , **Michiko Haru** , **Hamano Hiruka** , KyuMinJoy137 , farla 23 , **Harusuki Ginichi 137411** , **ismayminniELF** , gyumin1408 , **Shengmin137** , lee kyuza , mandwa , **gogoflo55** , kyuna36 , Loving Kyu and Ming , Anisa Jung , kaissss , **Cho Minseo** , **gaemxian137 , arinafebianca07** & **Guest**.

(Yang di cetak tebal itu Reviewer di BAB 10 dan Reviewer di BAB sebelumnya yang baru masuk maupun yang baru review. Untuk yang namanya belum disebut, mungkin reviewnya belum masuk. Apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama, mohon maaf ^^)

Once again! Thank you ^^


	12. Chapter 12

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

.

Eloquent Silence

.

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya Sandra Brown dengan judul yang sama.

.

Don't Like? Just Don't Read ^^

.

.

enJOY it !

.

.

* * *

Bab Dua Belas

Beberapa hari berikutnya berlalu dengan indah. Kyuhyun ternyata kekasih yang menggebu-gebu dan jarang merelakan Sungmin jauh darinya. Tidur sekamar tidaklah cukup. Pria itu harus menyentuhnya, kalau tidak dengan tangannya, dengan matanya. Malam-malam mereka diisi dengan gairah yang membuat mereka berdua takjub. Di siang hari, kalau Minhyun sedang bersama mereka, mereka menceritakan kebahagiaan mereka pada anak itu, dan ia ikut gembira.

Mereka sering pergi ke desa, berjalan di antara toko-toko yang mengapit jalan-jalan berbukit yang indah.

Suatu siang mereka mengunjungi Kangin di toko kerajinannya. Pria itu menerima mereka dengan hangat dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia ingat kekasaran sikap Kyuhyun ketika mereka terakhir bertemu.

Sungmin bersyukur ketika Kyuhyun betul-betul berminat pada karya Kangin dan mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan sopan tentang berbagai benda yang dipajang di etalase.

Kedua pria itu, meskipun berbeda bagai bumi dan langit, ternyata bisa juga asyik mengobrol. Meskipun demikian, Kyuhyun selalu memeluk bahu Sungmin dengan posesif. Itu merupakan pernyataan kepemilikan yang disadari Kangin.

Mereka menikmati acara jalan-jalan mereka, tapi saat favorit mereka adalah malam-malam tenang di rumah, duduk di dekat perapian, bertukar pikiran sambil minum sebotol anggur.

Sungmin biasanya duduk di sudut sofa sementara Kyuhyun telentang dengan kepala di pangkuan Sungmin seperti yang dilakukannya ketika orangtua Sungmin tiba-tiba datang berkunjung. Kyuhyun menceritakan ambisi-ambisinya, tangannya bergerak-gerak ekspresif, matanya berbinar-binar penuh semangat.

Tapi tidak peduli seberapa serius topiknya, pembicaraan mereka selalu pelan-pelan berakhir. Tangan Kyuhyun yang tadi menegaskan omongannya mulai mengusap dan membelai Sungmin sampai api di perapian tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan lautan api yang berkobar-kobar di antara mereka.

Ketika orangtuanya menelepon sebelum kembali ke Ilsan, Sungmin tidak perlu berpura-pura bahagia. Dia meminta mereka mampir ke Mokpo, namun berbagai kewajiban mengharuskan mereka pulang segera setelah konferensi usai. Sungmin menutup telepon, memberitahu mereka bahwa dia sangat bahagia. Karena saat itu memang begitulah perasaannya.

Mereka berjalan-jalan jauh ke tengah hutan setelah Sungmin dan Minhyun menyelesaikan pelajaran dan sebelum Ryeowook dan anak-anaknya datang untuk belajar bahasa isyarat. Sering Sungmin membawa bekal untuk makan siang, dan mereka duduk di selimut tua dan makan dengan santai di tepi sungai dan di bawah pohon-pohon aspen yang sekarang gundul karena sebentar lagi musim dingin.

Suatu siang yang cerah saat berjalan-jalan seperti itu, setelah mereka selesai makan, Minhyun mengantuk dan tidur, bergelung di atas selimut. Kyuhyun bersandar di pohon dan menarik Sungmin di antara kakinya yang menekuk, menekan punggungnya ke dadanya yang bidang.

"Bisa-bisa aku mengikuti jejak Minhyun kalau aku merasa makin nyaman," gumam Sungmin mengantuk sambil menyandarkan kepala di dada pria itu.

"Silakan saja," kata Kyuhyun di rambutnya dan menghamparkan selembar selimut lagi di atas tubuh mereka.

Napas teratur Kyuhyun bagai lagu pengantar tidur yang tidak sanggup dilawannya, dan tak lama kemudian Sungmin sudah tidur. Dalam keadaan antara pulas dan sadar, pikiran-pikiran meresahkan mengganggu ketenangan yang menyelimutinya. Selama berhari-hari dia berhasil menyingkirkan Chengmin dari benaknya. Perasaan sayang Kyuhyun tidak perlu diragukan, tapi ketika sedang bercinta pun, tidak pernah sekali pun pria itu mengucapkan cintanya.

Pernahkah dia dan Chengmin duduk seperti ini? Apakah percintaannya dengan Chengmin lebih panas? Bisakah dia mencintai Sungmin seperti ia mencintai Chengmin?

Sungmin pasti bergerak-gerak resah karena berbagai pikiran mengganggu itu. Kyuhyun memeluk nya lebih erat dan berbisik, "Mimpi buruk?"

Sungmin menggeleng, namun lamunannya telah membuyarkan kebahagiaan hari ini dan menimbulkan secercah keraguan dalam hatinya.

Tepat ketika akan menegakkan tubuh dan menjauh dari Kyuhyun, dia merasakan tangan pria itu menjelajahinya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan tangannya di pinggangnya dan menyusupkannya di antara sweater dan pinggang jinsnya. Gerakan itu sudah cukup untuk menimbulkan gelenyar gairah yang membuatnya pasrah dan tak berdaya.

Sweaternya terangkat sedikit ketika Kyuhyun memasukkan tangan ke dalamnya. Sungmin merasakan sentuhan pria itu di payudaranya, mengelus, memijat. Belaiannya sama lembut dan penuh gairahnya dengan ketika ia pertama menyentuhnya. Kyuhyun sudah sangat mengenal tubuhnya, namun dia membuat Sungmin merasa seakan setiap kali Kyuhyun menyentuhnya, itu adalah yang pertama.

"Kyu?"

"Jangan ganggu pria yang sedang sibuk," geram Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa malu. Jika dia tidak bisa memberitahu pria itu bahwa dia mencintainya, dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat pria itu tahu seberapa dalam perasaannya terhadapnya. "Aku cuma ingin kau tahu bahwa setiap kali kita bersama, rasanya sangat istimewa bagiku."

Tangan Kyuhyun berhenti bergerak dan memegang lembut payudaranya. Sungmin diam sama sekali. "Sungmin," katanya serak. "Pandang aku."

Sungmin menyandarkan kepala di bahunya dan memiringkannya ke belakang supaya bisa melihatnya. "Bagiku juga sangat istimewa," kata pria itu. Dia menciumnya begitu penuh gairah sehingga pembuluh-pembuluh darah Sungmin berdenyut akibat aliran darahnya yang seakan mendidih.

Tangan Kyuhyun turun ke pinggang melewati rusuknya, kemudian kembali melalui perut untuk menggenggam payudaranya. Pria itu membelai-belainya sambil menciumi telinganya. Sungmin menjerit pelan dan menggeliat-geliat sementara tangan Kyuhyun telah bergerak ke pahanya.

Ketika suaminya itu sibuk membuka kancing jinsnya, Sungmin menyadari apa yang akan terjadi dan kaget dengan kelakuannya sendiri. Dia dilanda perasaan malu dan minder.

"Kyuhyun, tidak," Sungmin terkesiap dan meronta. "Jangan di luar sini," katanya marah, merapikan pakaian di balik selimut.

"Kenapa?" tanya pria itu, matanya berkilat nakal. "Di hutan asyik, kau tahu. Pikirkan orang-orang Viking, Romawi, Robin Hood dan Lady Marian-"

"Yah, aku bukan mereka. Lagi pula, anakmu berbaring di sana."

Dengan memiringkan kepala dia menunjuk Minhyun yang tidur nyenyak. Sungmin masih menjauhkan tangan Kyuhyun darinya dan tidak berani melepaskannya.

"Dia kan tidur," bantah Kyuhyun. "Ayolah, Sungmin. Kumohon." Dia merengek sekarang.

"Tidak. Bagaimana kalau ada yang datang?"

"Mereka akan malu dan membuang muka."

"Aku akan malu setengah mati!" teriak Sungmin.

Lalu dilembutkannya nada suaranya dan dibuatnya terdengar penuh janji. "Bagaimana kalau kau menunggu sampai nanti malam?" dia bertanya dengan gaya menggoda.

"Yah," gerutu Kyuhyun. "Kurasa mau tidak mau harus begitu. Kau cium aku sekali, aku membalasnya, lalu kita pulang." Sungmin tidak melihat kilatan di mata Kyuhyun, dan permintaannya terdengar masuk akal.

Dia berpaling untuk menghadapnya dan mencium bibirnya. Ciumannya tanpa nafsu, tapi mengandung semua cinta yang dirasakannya terhadap pria itu. Ketika akhirnya bibir mereka berpisah, Kyuhyun berkata, "Sekarang giliranku."

"Apa-apaan kau?" Sungmin kaget ketika Kyuhyun mengangkat bagian depan sweaternya.

"Aku akan menciummu. Aku tadi kan tidak bilang apa yang akan kucium."

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahan rajut lembut itu dan mencium payudara Sungmin. Ketika memandang wanita itu lagi, dia menatap mata Sungmin.

"Sekali lagi, ya?" katanya dan mulai mencium bibirnya.

Sungmin yakin tentang satu hal. Kyuhyun tidak memikirkan Chengmin.

.

.

.

"Ada beberapa urusan di kota yang harus kubereskan," kata Kyuhyun, mengulurkan kepala dari luar kelas keesokan paginya. "Bagaimana kalau aku membereskannya, lalu membeli _jajjangmyun_ untuk makan siang?"

Lauri tertawa ketika pria itu berdecap-decap. "Yah, kalau kau suka wanita gemuk, aku setuju untuk makan _jajjangmyun._ "

"Aku menyukaimu," katanya tegas, dan memandang sekujur tubuh Sungmin dengan tatapan nakal. "Sampai ketemu nanti," katanya jail. "Sampai jumpa, Minhyun," dia bicara pada putrinya, yang sibuk menumpuk balok-balok yang tadi digunakan untuk pelajaran berhitung.

Anak itu membalas dan Kyuhyun pergi.

Kira-kira setengah jam sebelum Kyuhyun kembali, Sungmin membawa Minhyun ke dapur.

"Kau akan menyukai ini, Minhyun," katanya dan mendudukkan anak itu di meja dapur.

"Kita akan melakukan permainan untuk melihat apakah kau bisa membedakan susu putih dengan cokelat."

Seperti biasa, Sungmin mengisyaratkan setiap kata. Minhyun mengamati dengan penuh minat. Pelajaran tentang makanan adalah pelajaran favoritnya.

"Oke," lanjut Sungmin, "aku akan mengisi dua gelas. Kau lihat? Yang satu berisi susu putih dan yang lain cokelat. Aku ingin melihat kau mengatakannya."

Setelah Minhyun dengan benar mengisyaratkan susu putih dan susu cokelat dan mengucapkannya sebisanya, Sungmin berkata, "Sekarang aku akan memberimu sedotan. Akan kuletakkan tiap gelas di hadapanmu, dan beritahu aku susu yang mana yang kau minum. Kau mengerti?"

Minhyun mengangguk, dan ikal-ikal rambutnya bergerak-gerak.

"Tutup matamu supaya kau tidak bisa melihat," perintah Sungmin. Setelah yakin Minhyun tidak curang, Sungmin memasukkan sedotan ke gelas berisi susu putih.

Minhyun minum seteguk, lalu mengisyaratkan jawaban yang benar. Mereka mengulangi latihan itu sampai Sungmin yakin anak itu sudah memahami kata-kata tadi dan dapat mengasosiasikan rasanya dengan namanya.

Mereka baru saja selesai belajar ketika Kyuhyun masuk dari pintu belakang sambil membawa bungkusan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun, menaruh bungkusan itu di permukaan meja dan membuka jaket.

' **Coba kita lihat apa Kyuhyun bisa melakukannya'** , Sungmin mengisyaratkan pada Minhyun, dan anak itu bertepuk tangan gembira. Sungmin menjelaskan aturan permainan, dan untuk membuat Minhyun senang Kyuhyun pura-pura tidak yakin bisa melakukannya dengan benar.

Pria itu memejamkan mata dengan gaya berlebihan, tapi akhirnya menyesap susu dan berkata dalam bahasa isyarat, **'Itu susu putih'**. Tapi ketika Sungmin meraih gelas susu cokelat, dia melihat Minhyun hampir menghabiskan isinya.

"Minhyun!" tegurnya, tapi mereka semua tertawa.

Minhyun menunjuk bibir atasnya, di sana tampak kumis susu berwarna cokelat tua.

' **Kau juga, Sungmin'** , Minhyun mengisyaratkan. ' **Kau juga'.**

Sungmin protes keras, tapi Minhyun dan Kyuhyun tidak mau tahu. Dia mengambil gelas berisi susu cokelat dan meneguknya banyak-banyak, memastikan ada yang menempel di bibir atasnya. Minhyun menjerit girang dan melompat-lompat. Setelah mereka akhirnya bisa menenangkannya, Sungmin memerintahnya, "Pergilah ke atas, cuci muka dan tanganmu sementara aku menyiapkan makan siang." Minhyun pergi dengan melompat-lompat riang.

"Kau tidak akan mencuci mukamu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum geli. "Kumismu tidak cocok dengan rambutmu."

"Oh. Aku lupa," jawab Sungmin dan berbalik ke arah wastafel.

"Izinkan aku," kata Kyuhyun, memegang bahunya.

Lidahnya yang bagai beludru dengan cepat membersihkan kumis susu Sungmin, tapi seperti ciuman-ciuman mereka, pelukannya berlanjut. Sungmin memeluknya dan mereka lama berciuman sampai keduanya memisahkan diri dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Kalau kita teruskan ini, bisa-bisa kau tidak jadi makan siang," gumam Sungmin sementara bibirnya menciumi dagu pria itu.

"Aku mungkin ingin mengubah menunya," balas Kyuhyun parau. Diciumnya leher Sungmin.

"Makanannya bisa dingin." Sungmin mendesah ketika Kyuhyun menemukan titik yang sensitif.

"Itu sebabnya orang menciptakan microwave. Masa kau tidak tahu itu?" gumam Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin menarik napas pasrah dan dengan lembut melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun. "Kita harus menjaga sikap. Sebentar lagi Minhyun datang untuk minta makan."

"Di mana bandit kecil itu?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Kuharap dia tidak kabur lagi." Sorot matanya menghangat waktu memandang Sungmin. Kyuhyun ingat, seperti dia juga, bahwa pada malam Minhyun kabur, mereka bercinta untuk pertama kalinya.

"Biar kutengok dia," kata Sungmin cepat-cepat. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan menata meja." Kyuhyun menggeleng, dan Sungmin melesat keluar ruangan supaya tidak dipeluk pria itu lagi.

Dia menaiki tangga dan tengah berjalan ke kamar Minhyun waktu melihat gerakan di kamarnya sendiri. Oh, jangan ada keributan lagi, pikir Sungmin ketika mendorong pintu supaya terbuka lebih lebar.

Lalu jantungnya bagai berhenti berdetak. Benda pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sepasang sepatu balet dari satin pink. Sepatu itu pasti pas di kaki mungil dan langsing dengan cekung tinggi. Benda itu jelas kelihatan sering dipakai untuk latihan, karena bagian jarinya yang membulat dan datar tampak usang, dan pita satinnya berkerut-kerut karena sering dibuka dan diikat.

Sepatu itu tergeletak di antara foto-foto, pakaian-pakaian, beberapa buku acara teater, dan sebuah buku kliping besar bersampul kulit. Mata kaget Sungmin yang terkejut melihat pintu lemari terbuka dari sanalah kotak-kotak barang itu berasal.

Minhyun duduk di lantai memandangi salah satu foto dengan konsentrasi penuh. Pelan-pelan, kakinya seperti diganduli bola besi, Sungmin mendekatinya dan menarik perhatiannya.

' **Sungmin, lihat? Wanita cantik'** , Minhyun mengisyaratkan dan menunjuk foto yang dipegangnya.

Dengan tangan gemetar Sungmin mengambil foto itu dan menatap wanita yang diabadikan dalam foto itu. Dia cantik. Dia mengenakan baju latihan. Warmer kaki dari bahan wol yang hampir selalu dipakai para penari membungkus betis indahnya dan menonjolkan kesempurnaan pahanya.

Wanita itu bersandar di palang seakan sedang beristirahat setelah melakukan plie dan tendus. Dia memandang lurus ke kamera, tak acuh dan tidak berpose, menantang lensa fotografer untuk mendeteksi kekurangannya. Rambutnya berwarna gelap, dibelah tengah, dan disanggul di dasar leher angsanya. Mata hitamnya besar dan merupakan bagian yang paling menarik di wajahnya yang berbentuk hati.

"Ya, dia cantik," kata Sungmin dengan suara nyaris tidak terdengar. Tanpa sadar dia duduk di lantai di samping Minhyun. Bahunya turun karena kecewa setelah melihat untuk pertama kalinya wanita yang masih memiliki hati Kyuhyun.

"Hei, kalian, aku sudah lapar. Ada apa sih di atas?" Teriakan gembira Kyuhyun menyentakkan Sungmin dari lamunannya. Tapi sebelum dia sempat menenangkan diri, pria itu sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Mata dan wajahnya cerah karena senyumnya, tapi waktu dia melihat kamar Sungmin yang berantakan, kotak-kotak yang isinya berserakan tanpa menghargai pemiliknya dahulu, anak dan wanita yang telah mencemari kenangannya pada istrinya, wajahnya berubah menyeramkan.

Sungmin membuang muka supaya tidak melihatnya, dia tak sanggup menyaksikan penderitaan hebat itu.

Diambilnya sepatu balet dari tangan Minhyun, yang berusaha dipakainya.

' **Minhyun, cucilah wajah dan tanganmu'** , kata Sungmin setenang mungkin. Minhyun akan memprotes dan mengambil sepatu itu lagi, tapi Sungmin memerintahkan,

"Ayo!" Sikapnya yang mendesak menghilangkan bantahan apa pun, dan Minhyun berjalan melewati ayahnya, yang berdiri di atas foto dan memandanginya, tidak menyadari keadaan di sekelilingnya.

Setelah anak itu meninggalkan ruangan, Sungmin berkata, "Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun. Dia mengacak-acak. Biar kubereskan-"

"Tidak, jangan," bentak Kyuhyun. "Biarkan apa adanya. Aku akan merapikan dan menyimpan semuanya."

Sungmin menjatuhkan sepatu satin pink itu seolah tangannya terbakar. "Baik," katanya, dan berlari keluar kamar.

Kyuhyun masih berdiri di tengah ruangan, menatap foto-foto yang berserakan.

.

.

Sungmin membuatkan roti isi selai kacang untuk Minhyun. Anak itu mengobrol dengan Bunny, yang duduk di meja di samping piringnya sementara dia makan. Sungmin memberinya semua yang diendusnya dan ditunjuknya.

Kebiasaan ini biasanya tidak diperbolehkan, tapi saat ini Sungmin kehabisan energi untuk memedulikannya.

Setelah Minhyun selesai makan siang, Yewook dan Ryeosung datang lewat pintu belakang untuk mengajaknya bermain di rumah mereka. Sungmin memakaikan sweater yang dibelikan Kyuhyun waktu mereka pergi ke pusat kota dan minta Yewook mengantarkannya pulang setengah jam lagi.

"Tentu. Kami juga harus tidur siang kok," kata Yewook sambil membantu Minhyun menuruni tangga sampai halaman.

Sungmin mengawasi mereka berlari melintasi halaman, tapi sebetulnya dia tidak melihat mereka. Di benaknya terbayang foto-foto balerina yang menatap kamera dengan begitu percaya diri.

Apa penyebab kematiannya? Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengatakannya. Pria itu betul-betul menghindari pembicaraan tentang istrinya. Sungmin tidak tahu apa-apa tentang wanita itu, kecuali bahwa dia dulu ballerina klasik yang ikut audisi, dan di audisi itu bertemu laki-laki yang kemudian menikahinya.

Apakah dia meninggal karena kecelakaan? Pesawat terbangnya jatuh? Apakah dia mengidap penyakit mengerikan yang men ambil nyawanya? Pasti bukan, dia masih semuda itu. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Sungmin membereskan piring-piring yang tadi dipakai Minhyun. Dibawanya bungkusan _jajjangmyun_ itu ke tong sampah besar di luar. Rumah sepi. Dia keluar-masuk kamar-kamar, mencari sesuatu untuk dikerjakan untuk mengisi kekosongan hatinya, tapi tidak ada apa-apa. Dia menghitung menit demi menit sampai Minhyun pulang, dan setelah itu Sungmin mengusulkan mereka membaca buku. Minhyun masuk ke kelas dan memilih buku tentang macam-macam alat transportasi.

Mereka duduk di sofa dan berdiskusi tentang berbagai mobil, bus, pesawat, dan boat di dalam buku bergambar itu. Sudah dua jam Kyuhyun di atas sampai Sungmin mendengar langkahnya di tangga.

Dia bersiap-siap menghadapi apa pun. Seperti apa sikap Kyuhyun sekarang? Bagaimana reaksinya terhadap semua yang telah terjadi? Ketika memandang pria itu, dia tahu. Kyuhyun memakai celana panjang, jaket sport, dan dasi, pakaian yang jarang dikenakannya sejak datang ke Mokpo. Di tangan kirinya ada koper kecil. Jas hujan tersampir di bahu kanannya.

Sungmin berdiri dan meremas-remas tangan ketika pria itu menghampirinya. Waktunya telah tiba.

"Sungmin, aku akan kembali ke Seoul," katanya singkat.

"Ya."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan darinya. "Sudah terlalu lama aku di sini," katanya. Pria itu ingin meyakinkan dia atau dirinya sendiri? "Ada hal-hal yang harus kukerjakan. Aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini selamanya."

"Betul." Jika Kyuhyun menginginkan persetujuannya, pria itu harus bersiap-siap kecewa. Sungmin tidak mau mempermudah situasi ini baginya. Dia pernah memohon pada Jungmo supaya mengizinkannya membantunya. Tawarannya ditolak mentah-mentah.

Satu penolakan sudah cukup. Dia takkan membiarkan Kyuhyun mengorek luka lamanya.

"Kau akan menjelaskan kepergianku pada Minhyun?" tanyanya, tidak terlalu mengharapkan Sungmin menjawab.

Ketika yang terjadi sebaliknya, jawaban wanita itu mengejutkannya.

"Tidak. Jelaskan saja sendiri padanya." Dia mengenali apa arti dagunya yang terangkat dengan angkuh itu dan tahu percuma saja mendebatnya.

Kyuhyun meletakkan kopernya di lantai dan berjongkok di depan putrinya, yang masih asyik melihat-lihat buku.

"Minhyun," kata Kyuhyun. Cuma itu yang didengar Sungmin.

Dia cepat-cepat pergi ke pintu depan dan menekankan keningnya di kayu dingin keras itu. _Aku tidak sanggup menghadapi ini_ , teriaknya dalam hati. _Aku akan mati kalau dia pergi_ , erangnya. Tapi waktu mendengarlangkah kaki Kyuhyun mendekat, dia menegakkan tubuhdan menghadapi pria itu dengan keberanian yang samasekali tidak dirasakannya.

"Dia merajuk. Tolong tenangkan dan hibur dia demi aku," kata pria itu.

 _Dan siapa yang akan menghiburku?_

Sungmin ingin bertanya padanya. Dia melihat Kyuhyun sendiri pun goyah. Jika tidak mengenalnya, dia pasti mengira kilau aneh di mata pria itu disebabkan oleh air mata.

Apakah dia begitu galau karena akan meninggalkan anaknya? Atau apakah ini cuma adegan perpisahan menyedihkan yang dimainkannya dengan handal?

"Aku harus membawa mobilmu, tapi akan kuatur supaya ada yang mengantarkannya kembali kemari besok."

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Yah, kalau begitu selamat tinggal. Nanti kuhubungi."

Kyuhyun bersikap seolah masih ada yang ingin dikatakannya. Atau tidak, tidak mungkin dia ingin menciumnya, walaupun Sungmin merasa kepala pria itu menunduk sedikit untuk mencoba-coba.

"Selamat tinggal, Kyuhyun," kata Sungmin datar, dan membukakan pintu depan.

Kerut-kerut di sekeliling mulut Kyuhyun menegang, dan alis tebalnya berkerut. Pria itu mendesah kesal sebelum melewatinya. Sungmin menutup pintu begitu pria itu keluar.

Seolah mengetahui suasana mendung ini, awan-awan kelabu bergulung dari puncak pegunungan dan menggantung di atas Mokpo. Awan-awan itu menaburkan salju pertama musim ini. Entah mengapa selimut putih bersih itu tidak mampu menghilangkan kemuraman yang menyelubungi rumah.

Minhyun tidak mau terlibat dalam aktivitas apa pun, dan Sungmin membiarkannya menonton televisi sepanjang hari ini.

Ketika waktu tidur akhirnya tiba, gadis kecil itu memeluk Bunny dan dengan suaranya yang manis tapi nyaris tidak jelas berkali-kali mengatakan, "Daud-y." Air mata mengalir di pipinya yang bersemu merah. Emosi Sungmin yang sedang kacau-balau membuatnya tidak sanggup melihatnya. Dia berbaring di samping Minhyun dan memeluk anak itu erat-erat.

Mereka pun menangis sampai tertidur.

* * *

.

.

.

 _To Be Continued_

.

.

.

* * *

Halo^^ Ada yang kangen sama aku? Gak ada ya? Oke bye /?

For **Hamano Hiruka ,** aku gak tau u.u

For **nugu** , banner Leeteuk? Aduh aku lupa u.u

For **Guest** , waduh. Masalahnya yang ngajak main tebak-tebakkan ada tiga orang nih, nanti ke tuker u.u

For **alit** dan semua yang menunggu FF ini. Maaf mengecewakan kalian karena lama gak update ^^

Just it, and…

BIG THANKS TO

 **Kyu rin 71** , **abilhikmah** , **Baby niz 137** , TiffyTiffanyLee , **Frostbee** , **nurindaKyumin** , **danactebh** , Joyers , 137lee , ssuxzy , **Pspnya kyu** , **orange girls** , inyezreceel92 , youlliana , **alit** , **minnieGalz** , anum, Sri Kencana , **Lee Minry** , hyunmiie , **sanmayy88** , **cho kyumin137** , Deliadelisa , **nova137** , **ryeota Hasu** , **joy04** , **PaboGirl** , faizlovely , rahmaotter , shanakanishi , Girls in awesome world , **ikakyuminss** , chocoyaa , Prince Changsa , GyeOmindo , **Mara997** , **lee hye byung** , nabeshima , **Cho Kyuna** , **mayasiwonest everlastingfriends** , **SuniaSunKyu137** , LauraChoilau324 , **onew's wife** , keykyu , **nuralasyid** , kyushiii , **PumpkinEvil137** , Fitri , jin , parklili , **Park Heeni** , Lilly Aylia , choikyumin , **chopurple3** , **Acho137** , **kimpichiadjah** , Michiko Haru , **Hamano Hiruka** , KyuMinJoy137 , farla 23 , **Harusuki Ginichi 137411** , **ismayminniELF** , gyumin1408 , **Shengmin137** , lee kyuza , mandwa , **gogoflo55** , kyuna36 , Loving Kyu and Ming , **Anisa Jung** , kaissss , Cho Minseo , gaemxian137 , arinafebianca07 , **WineKyuMin137 , saturn99 , kim nophi , nugu , MaVK9597 , leleekyumin , Karen kouzuki** & **Guest**.

Special thank's for **Fanya Amelia137.**

(Yang di cetak tebal itu Reviewer di BAB 11 dan Reviewer di BAB sebelumnya yang baru masuk maupun yang baru review. Untuk yang namanya belum disebut, mungkin reviewnya belum masuk. Apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama, mohon maaf ^^)

Once again! Thank you ^^


	13. Chapter 13

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

.

Eloquent Silence

.

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya Sandra Brown dengan judul yang sama.

.

Don't Like? Just Don't Read ^^

.

.

enJOY it !

.

.

* * *

Bab Tiga Belas

Waktulah yang mengobati kesedihan Sungmin dan Minhyun karena kepergian Kyuhyun, walaupun mereka masih terus mengingat pria itu. Dengan keriangan khas anak-anak, Minhyun sudah kembali gembira ketika bangun keesokan paginya, senang melihat salju, dan bersemangat untuk memulai hari baru. Untuk menenangkan pikiran Minhyun dan pikirannya sendiri, Sungmin merencanakan beberapa proyek yang akan menguras energi dan menghabiskan waktu hari ini. Waktu seolah berjalan lebih lambat sejak Kyuhyun pergi.

"Aku tak habis pikir dia meninggalkanmu begitu cepat setelah pernikahan kalian," komentar Ryeowook dari tempat duduknya di dapur. Sungmin sedang mengawasi pembuatan popcorn. Anak-anak belepotan dari ujung jari sampai siku dan memasukkan makanan lengket itu ke dalam mulut sebelum gula cairnya mengeras.

Sungmin tidak menanggapi komentar itu, mengangkat bahu tak acuh dan berkata, "Dia kan punya pekerjaan, Ryeowook. Dia harus kembali ke Seoul."

"Aku tahu, tapi kau harus mengakui, perbuatannya tidak lazim untuk pria yang sedang berbulan madu."

 _Tapi Kyuhyun tidak betul-betul sedang berbulan madu_ , kata Sungmin dalam hati, sementara Ryeowook membaca lagi majalah untuk ketiga kalinya.

Dia membeli majalah _Hot Issue_ tadi pagi waktu berbelanja di toserba dan bergegas menunjukkannya pada Sungmin. Foto berwarna di halaman depan yang menampakkan pasangan yang sedang tertawa itu seakan mengolok-olok Sungmin. Dia tidak ingin mengetahui apa isi artikelnya, tapi Ryeowook membacakannya keras-keras, tidak melihat air mata yang menetes di wajah Sungmin. Apa pendapat Kyuhyun tentang berita bohong itu? Apakah dia bahkan melihatnya?

Karena alasan yang tidak bisa dipahaminya, Sungmin tidak mau mengungkapkan bahwa dia dan Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar menikah. Ryeowook takkan dapat memahami kerumitan masalahnya, ia menghujani Sungmin pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terlalu menyakitkan untuk dijawab.

Seperti orangtuanya, Ryeowook belum boleh mengetahui situasi yang sesungguhnya.

Cepat atau lambat mereka semua akan tahu yang sebenarnya. Sungmin akan merasa sangat tolol, tapi takkan lebih tolol dari yang dirasakannya sekarang. Selama berhari-hari setelah pernikahan palsu mereka, Sungmin hampir berhasil meyakinkan dirinya bahwa cinta Kyuhyun padanya sebesar cintanya pada pria itu. Kyuhyun begitu mesra, begitu bertekad membuatnya bahagia.

Dia mestinya ingat pekerjaan pria itu. Kyuhyun dibayar sangat tinggi untuk menampilkan berbagai emosi setiap hari. Perannya menuntut dia berakting sebagai pengantin baru yang mesra, dan dia memainkan peran itu dengan baik. Dia juga memperoleh imbalan. Tiap malam dia dibayar kontan di atas tempat tidur. Sejak dulu memang cuma itulah yang diinginkan Kyuhyun darinya.

Sekarang Sungmin merah padam karena marah dan malu.

Di awal hubungan mereka Kyuhyun telah memberitahukan apa yang bisa diharapkan Sungmin darinya. Tapi dia malah menipu diri dengan berpikir bahwa dia bisa mengubah perasaan pria itu padanya, bisa mengubahnya menjadi sesuatu yang lebih dalam daripada sekadar hubungan fisik.

Dia tidak berniat membuat Kyuhyun melupakan Chengmin. Pria itu takkan pernah melupakan istrinya, dan memang tidak perlu berbuat begitu. Sungmin cuma ingin Kyuhyun bisa mencintai lagi, mencintainya. Dia mengira dirinya hampir berhasil. Lalu dilihatnya wajah pria itu ketika dia memandang foto-foto mendiang istrinya.

Pakaian-pakaian yang berserakan di lantai kamar itu pasti sangat mengingatkannya pada wanita yang pernah memakai semua itu dan menari dengan bersepatu satin.

Penderitaannya terlihat jelas. Apakah dia merasa mengkhianati Chengmin karena telah tidur dengan Sungmin?

Itukah sebabnya dia pergi?

Meskipun Sungmin sudah berusaha keras menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran meresahkan itu, Sungmin tetap tidak berhasil. Kalau tidak ada Minhyun yang begitu manis, dia pasti sudah sinting. Paling tidak Minhyun menerima kasih sayangnya dan membalasnya. Sungmin bahkan tidak mau memikirkan apa dampak kepergiannya nanti bagi dirinya sendiri dan Minhyun.

 _Pergi?_ Ya, Sungmin harus pergi kalau Kyuhyun kembali. Dia tidak mampu meneruskan lagi hubungan mereka seperti dulu. Dia juga takkan sanggup jadi wanita simpanannya, dan tidur dengannya kalau Kyuhyun sedang ingin saja. Dia dulu seperti itu dengan Jungmo, dan seperti yang sangat diketahuinya, itu merupakan jalan buntu.

Kelihatannya dia harus menunggu untuk bisa melihat apa yang diharapkan Kyuhyun darinya. Minhyun menerima satu atau dua surat pendek tiap minggu, tapi pria itu tidak mengirimi Sungmin apa-apa. Sepatah kata pun tidak.

Dia tidak pernah menelepon. Apakah dia telah melupakannya sama sekali?

Dua minggu bertambah jadi tiga, lalu empat. Cuaca sering membuat mereka tidak bisa berjalan-jalan seperti biasa, jadi Sungmin merancang proyek-proyek di dalam ruangan. Mereka menggambar dengan cat air, mereka merangkai manik-manik, mereka membuat kue sampai kulkas penuh dengan kue.

Suatu hari, ketika mereka sedang menghias cake cokelat, Sungmin bertanya pada Minhyun apakah dia ingin membaginya dengan Kangin. Dengan penuh semangat anak itu mengiyakan.

Udara cerah tapi sangat dingin. Mereka memakai mantel tebal dan berjalan kaki ke desa. Kangin tengah bekerja di tokonya yang sepi. Akhir-akhir ini dia tidak sibuk.

Kangin senang bertemu mereka. Merasa takkan ada pembeli, Kangin menutup toko dan mengajak mereka ke tempat tinggalnya di bagian belakang toko.

"Ini, Minhyun," kata Sungmin, memberi gadis kecil itu sepotong besar cake. "Sulit untuk merancang kurikulum pelajaran di musim dingin," katanya, menjelaskan soal oleh-oleh mereka. "Minhyun suka membuat kue, tapi berat badan kami bisa naik dua puluh kilo musim ini saja kalau tidak mengurangi acara masak-memasak ini."

Kangin tersenyum lembut ketika berbalik dari depan kompor, tempat dia tadi menuangkan secangkir kopi untuk Sungmin.

"Aku bisa makan kue itu selama berhari-hari. Terima kasih lagi, walaupun kunjungan kalian saja sebetulnya sudah cukup."

"Kami juga ingin bertemu denganmu. Sejak Kyuhyun-" Sungmin menghentikan apa yang akan dikatakannya. _Sejak Kyuhyun pergi, kami jadi tidak bersemangat melakukan apa pun_. Dia menyibukkan diri dengan meniup kopi supaya dingin.

"Sungmin, bagaimana perasaanmu tentang kepergiannya?"

Pertanyaan tersebut diucapkan dengan suara pelan, tapi Sungmin tidak bisa mengabaikannya. Diliriknya Kangin ketika pria itu bergabung dengan mereka di meja, sementara tangannya memegang segelas kopi.

"Dia… aku…" Sungmin tidak sanggup melanjutkan dan berusaha menutupi emosinya dengan meraih Minhyun dan menyibakkan rambutnya yang nyaris kena krim cokelat di sekeliling mulutnya. Anak itu memandang gurunya dengan mata yang mirip dengan mata Kyuhyun.

Mata itu sangat mengingatkannya pada Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin merasa air mata mengalir dari matanya dan bergulir di pipi.

"Kau ingin membicarakannya?" tanya Kangin. Disentuhnya tangan Sungmin, yang tergeletak lemas di atas taplak meja kotak-kotak. Matanya kelam, hangat, dan membangkitkan rasa percaya diri. Sungmin mulai bicara, dan mengalirlah seluruh cerita.

Kangin tidak menyelanya. Dia tidak berkomentar waktu Sungmin harus berhenti dan membersit hidung atau menahan tangis. Minhyun, menunjukkan kelembutan dan pengertian jauh melebihi usianya, mendatangi Sungmin dan naik ke pangkuannya. Disandarkannya kepalanya di dada wanita itu dan ditepuk-tepuknya bahunya.

"Kami tidak benar-benar menikah," kata Sungmin serak. "Upacaranya sih sungguhan, tapi janji pernikahannya palsu. Janji itu tak berarti bagi Kyuhyun."

"Tapi bagimu sebaliknya?" tanya Kangin mengerti.

Sungmin berusaha menjawab tapi tidak bisa. Dia cuma memandangnya dan mengangguk nelangsa. "Aku mencintainya, Kangin. Sejak pertama melihatnya aku tahu aku akan mencintainya, dan kulawan perasaan itu. Aku melawan ketika tahu bahwa di matanya aku tidak bisa lebih dari sekadar tubuh hangat di tempat tidur." Dia tidak merasa malu mengungkapkan semua ini.

Kangin tidak akan mencela orang karena mencintai seseorang. "Sebetulnya dia sudah memperingatkan aku bahwa dia mencintai istrinya dan tidak mau menjalin hubungan jangka panjang dengan siapa pun."

Dia menghapus air matanya dengan tisu, yang sekarang sudah basah dan robek-robek. Minhyun memandangnya dengan tatapan prihatin sehingga Sungmin menggosok punggungnya dan tersenyum menenangkan. Anak itu tidak boleh melihatnya segalau ini, Sungmin satu-satunya tempatnya bersandar. Dunia Minhyun pasti sangat terguncang ketika dia melihat guru-ibunya-begini menderita.

"Kurasa kau salah menilai Kyuhyun, Sungmin," Kangin menanggapi. "Jangan terlalu yakin bahwa baginya kau cuma 'tubuh hangat di tempat tidur'. Dia meninggalkanmu dengan tanggung jawab membesarkan anaknya. Dia tidak mungkin selalu bersamanya. Pria mana pun pasti sulit membesarkan anak kecil sendirian."

"Aku dibayar untuk itu, Kangin. Dia bisa saja dengan mudah mempekerjakan orang lain."

"Mungkin jauh lebih mudah. Tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Meskipun ada fakta bahwa seorang wanita cantik yang tinggal di rumah pria pasti akan menimbulkan problem yang tak terhitung banyaknya, dia tetap memilihmu."

"Bukan, aku terpilih untuk dia. Aku sangat direkomendasikan."

"Baik," Kangin menghela napas. "Aku tidak mau seharian mempermasalahkan hal itu denganmu. Ada hal lain."

Suaranya berubah, dan nadanya membuat Sungmin memandangnya. "Aku telah melihat Kyuhyun bersamamu. Aku sudah melihat ekspresi matanya ketika menatapmu."

"Yang kaulihat itu nafsu. Ada gairah menggebu-gebu di antara kami. Aku tahu dia... menginginkan aku."

"Bukan, Sungmin. Aku tahu seperti apa pandangan bernafsu," Kangin tertawa pelan. "Bukan, ada perbedaan nyata. Apa kau tidak mengenali cinta ketika melihatnya?" Senyumnya sedih, dan matanya mengungkapkan lebih dari satu makna dalam kata-katanya barusan.

Sungmin membuka mulut, bermaksud bicara, tapi tidak sanggup. Tidak ada yang perlu dikatakannya. Kangin tahu itu, karena dia cepat-cepat melanjutkan, "Dan aku tidak pernah melihat laki-laki secemburu Kyuhyun ketika aku datang ke rumahmu hari itu."

"Dia cemburu karena Minhyun menyayangimu," tukas Sungmin. "Menurutnya sangat tidak pantas jika kau dan aku berpacaran." Dia tertawa pahit. "Kalau mengingat apa yang ada dalam pikiran Kyuhyun tentang aku, reaksinya terhadap kencan seminggu sekali kita bersama Minhyun juga terasa lucu. Kalau bukan menyedihkan."

"Istrinya ini, dia meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu?"

"Ya. Dokter Park memberitahu aku bahwa wanita itu meninggal waktu Minhyun baru berumur beberapa bulan. Cuma itu fakta yang kuketahui, dan Kyuhyun tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Istrinya merupakan topik yang sama sekali tabu dibicarakan."

"Hmm," kata Kangin. "Aneh bahwa pria yang begitu cerdas dan percaya diri seperti Kyuhyun berkabung begitu lama."

Sungmin menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku juga tidak bisa memahaminya, Kangin. Tapi dia memang berkabung. Aku tidak meragukannya sedikit pun."

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Minhyun pulang tidak lama kemudian. Air matanya ternyata bisa menyalurkan depresinya sedikit, dan dia merasa lebih baik ketika meninggalkan rumah Kangin.

Di pintu Kangin memegang bahunya. "Sungmin, jika ada yang bisa kubantu, tolong jangan ragu menghubungiku. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya memendam sakit, dan kadang-kadang rasanya lebih enak jika berbagi cerita."

Kangin, di suatu masa dalam hidupnya, pernah merasakan penderitaan yang menyakitkan. Insting Sungmin mengetahuinya. Itukah sebabnya Kangin tidak pernah mencela orang lain? Itukah sebabnya dia begitu penuh pengertian? Apakah dia sadar perbuatan keji biasanya merupakan akibat hati yang terluka?

.

.

.

Tiga minggu setelah kunjungan mereka ke tempat Kangin, badai salju pertama musim dingin tahun ini menyerang dengan kekuatan penuh. Meskipun hari-hari berlangsung monoton, Sungmin merasa lebih bisa menerima dirinya dan situasinya yang menyedihkan. Dia mencoba berbagai metode untuk mengajar Minhyun bicara, dan gembira ketika anak itu mulai menampakkan kemajuan.

Di siang hari ketika badai salju datang, angin meraung-raung sementara mereka duduk di depan cermin di kelas, berusaha menyempurnakan pengucapan huruf 'P'. Sungmin meletakkan kapas di tangan dan menunjukkan bagaimana benda itu terbang ketika dia mengucapkan huruf itu dengan benar. Minhyun meniru perbuatannya dan berseri-seri bangga ketika bisa menyuarakannya.

Sungmin meninggalkannya untuk berlatih dengan kapas dan pergi ke ruang tamu karena ingin menyelidiki suara di luar yang tadi didengarnya. Ketika sampai di jendela-jendela lebar, dia memandangi salju yang berputar-putar dari balik gorden tebal. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak ketika dia melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil dan menundukkan kepala untuk melindunginya dari angin sambil bergegas menaiki tangga licin menuju teras.

Pria itu mengangkat tangan untuk mengetuk, tapi Sungmin buru-buru lari ke pintu dan membukanya supaya dia bisa masuk. Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, yang diselimuti salju, dan melipat kerah mantel kulitnya sebelum menoleh untuk memandangnya. "Sungmin," sapanya.

Sungmin berusaha menyebut namanya, tapi cuma sanggup komat-kamit.

"Apa kabar?" tanya pria itu.

"B-baik," Sungmin tergagap. Lalu dia menggeleng sedikit, berusaha menjernihkan pikiran, dan berkata lebih tegas, "Aku… kami baik-baik saja. Semua baik." Dia tidak akan menanyakan kenapa pria itu datang kemari. Mereka sudah pernah memainkan adegan itu.

"Mana Minhyun?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dia di kelas. Kami mengubah sedikit jadwal kami sejak kau..." Suara Sungmin menghilang. "Begini lebih enak," katanya tidak jelas.

Kyuhyun tidak berkomentar, cuma berbalik menuju kelas dan memasuki pintunya. Sebelum tiba di sana, Sungmin sudah mendengar jeritan senang Minhyun.

Kyuhyun berdiri di tengah ruangan sambil menggendong Minhyun. Lengan anak itu memeluk leher ayahnya dan kakinya memeluk dadanya. Tangan Kyuhyun menahan bokongnya. Bunny, yang jarang dilepaskannya sejak Kyuhyun pergi, sekarang tergeletak di samping kursi.

Minhyun mencondongkan tubuh ke belakang dan menatap wajah ayahnya. "Min-yun, Min-yun," katanya, menepuk dada. "Dau-dy. Dau-dy," katanya, memeluk Kyuhyun lagi.

"Oh, Sayang, hebat sekali," puji Kyuhyun, tapi gadis kecil itu tidak bisa mendengar pujiannya. Dia cuma melihatnya di mata ayahnya. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin, yang masih berdiri di pintu, dan tersenyum lebar pada wanita itu. "Menakjubkan, Sungmin. Dia pintar, ya?"

Kyuhyun yang sekarang sama seperti Kyuhyun yang duduk di hadapannya di restauran dulu, seorang ayah yang khawatir, dan Sungmin mengiyakan, "Ya, Kyuhyun. Dia sangat pintar."

Kyuhyun membebaskan sebelah tangannya untuk mengeluarkan dua bungkus permen karet dari saku.

Minhyun langsung menyambarnya dan ayahnya mengizinkannya membuka sebungkus. Jelaslah pelajaran hari ini telah berakhir.

Ribuan pertanyaan berputar-putar di dalam kepala Sungmin, tapi dia menahan keinginan untuk menanyakannya. Tidak lama lagi dia pasti akan tahu mengapa Kyuhyun muncul pada hari paling buruk sepanjang tahun ini. Dia cuma bertanya, "Kau mau cokelat atau kopi? Kau pasti kedinginan."

"Cokelat saja, terima kasih. Aku ke kamar mandi dulu, setelah itu kutemui kau di dapur."

Tangan Sungmin gemetar ketika dia membuat cokelat panas, minuman yang dipilih Kyuhyun. Diambilnya dari kulkas beberapa kue buatannya dan Minhyun, lalu dimasukkannya ke _microwave_. Aroma khas kue dipanggang memenuhi dapur.

.

.

.

"Kalau tidak tahu yang sebenarnya, bisa-bisa aku mengira kau sudah menunggu kedatanganku," kata Kyuhyun, masuk ke dapur dan menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan dengan jari. Jins ketatnya melekat di pinggul, dan sweater biru muda yang dikenakannya membuat matanya bercahaya.

Sungmin menelan ludah. Pria itu seksi sekali. Berbagai kenangan, eksplisit dan jelas, memenuhi benaknya. Dipaksanya matanya memandang ke arah lain.

"Minhyun dan aku sering membuat kue akhir-akhir ini. Beberapa minggu yang lalu, kami membuatkan cake cokelat untuk Kangin." Pemberitahuan itu dimaksudkan untuk menyakiti hati Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin tahu itu perbuatan yang tidak pantas.

Jika pria itu tadinya berniat menanggapi, dia tidak jadi melakukannya karena Minhyun datang, minta dipangku sementara si ayah menyesap cokelat. Mereka berkomunikasi dalam bahasa isyarat selama beberapa menit, dan Sungmin senang melihat Kyuhyun tidak melupakan kemampuan bahasanya. Pria itu malah tampak makin mahir.

"Yah," gumamnya, dan bersandar di kursi setelah menghabiskan cokelat dan Minhyun asyik mewarnai gambar, "kami telah mengistirahatkan Dokter Marcuss."

"Apa!" seru Sungmin kaget. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku," jawab pria itu sambil tersenyum, "dia tidak pernah siuman setelah kepalanya dipukul di taman, ingat?" Setelah Sungmin mengangguk, dia meneruskan, "Dia meninggal dalam tidur tanpa pernah sadar. Laki-laki yang malang," kata Kyuhyun dengan gaya kasihan berlebihan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Kyuhyun?" Sungmin sudah lupa pada tekadnya tadi untuk tidak mengajukan pertanyaan apa pun.

"Dau-dy." Minhyun menarik perhatiannya supaya dia mengomentari gambarnya. Setelah memuji-mujinya, Kyuhyun menoleh kembali pada Sungmin yang tidak sabar menunggu penjelasannya.

"Aku ingin ambil bagian dalam sebuah drama yang sebentar lagi dibuat. Pembuatnya adalah perusahaan produksi yang bagus. Aku mendengarnya melalui selentingan dan menyerbu agenku supaya bergerak dan mendapatkan peran itu untukku. Aku mengikuti tes peran. Mereka menyukaiku. Kelihatannya sih prospeknya bagus." Dia membuang muka dengan malu. "Ceritanya tentang anak autistik yang tuli. Mereka membutuhkan orang yang tahu bahasa isyarat untuk berperan sebagai ayahnya."

"Oh, Kyuhyun, bagus sekali," kata Sungmin hangat dan bersungguh-sungguh. "Aku berharap semua berjalan sesuai keinginanmu. Kau takkan merindukan Dokter Marcuss?"

"Mungkin aku akan merasa kecewa sedikit, tapi kurasa takkan lama. Yang paling menyenangkan adalah aku akan punya waktu lebih banyak bersama Minhyun. Selama beberapa waktu mungkin aku harus sering bepergian, dan jarang ada di rumah, tapi di sela-sela pekerjaan kita bisa berlibur seperti keluarga lain." Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk menepuk kepala anaknya dan tidak melihat ekspresi Sungmin.

Wanita itu tiba-tiba meninggalkan meja dan menyibukkan diri dengan mengeluarkan casserole, salah satu proyek mereka saat hari hujan , dari kulkas dan memasukkannya ke oven untuk makan malam.

Kyuhyun terus bercerita. "Untuk sementara kita mungkin harus agak prihatin. Aku harus mengontrol keuangan, hal yang tidak perlu kulakukan beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Tapi aku sudah menabung cukup banyak untuk membiayai hidup kita kalau situasi memburuk." Dia tertawa. "Boleh percaya atau tidak, agenku sangat gembira. Dia bilang klien-klien menginginkan wajahku terpampang di berbagai iklan. Kau bisa memperoleh banyak uang dalam sehari kalau muncul di iklan berskala nasional. Sebelum ini aku tidak pernah berminat membintangi iklan, tapi sekarang aku akan memanfaatkan ketenaranku."

Sungmin mencuci selada di bawah keran. "Aku yakin kau pasti akan sukses, Kyuhyun. Apa pun yang kau kerjakan."

Dia bersyukur ketika pria itu menawarkan untuk membawa pergi Minhyun sementara dia menyiapkan makan malam. Begitu mereka keluar ruangan, Sungmin bersandar lemas di permukaan meja dan menutupi wajah dengan tangan.

Kyuhyun telah memecatnya, biarpun tidak terang-terangan mengatakannya. Dia tidak menyinggung-nyinggung tentang pernikahan palsu dan hubungan asmara mereka, malah mengatakan akan punya waktu lebih banyak untuk Minhyun, membuat Sungmin merasa tak berguna. Kyuhyun menggajinya mahal. Di masa yang akan datang uangnya tidak lagi sebanyak sekarang. Pria itu harus berhemat, dan Sungmin yakin dia termasuk salah satu yang digusur.

Dia takkan sulit mencari pekerjaan lain. Guru untuk kaum tuna rungu selalu dibutuhkan, tapi tidak akan ada kegembiraan dalam menerima pekerjaan lain. Dia akan selalu memikirkan murid yang telah dianggapnya sebagai anaknya sendiri itu.

 _Kau kan sudah mengetahui bahayanya kalau terlalu dekat, terlalu terlibat_ , _Sungmin_ , dia memarahi dirinya.

Sekarang rasakanlah akibatnya.

Sebuah pikiran menghiburnya. Minhyun terlalu muda untuk lama mengingatnya. Anak itu mula-mula memang akan kehilangan Sungmin, tapi dia akan segera melupakannya. Sungmin meyakinkan dirinya bahwa pikiran itu menenangkan. Kalau begitu, mengapa dia merasa sakit sekali ketika memikirkannya?

"Sungmin?" Dia terlonjak ketika Kyuhyun memanggil namanya dari ambang pintu dapur.

Setelah menenangkan diri, dia memandang pria itu. "Ya?"

"Kotak-kotak berisi barang-barang Chengmin masih di dalam lemari itu?"

Tangan Sungmin mengepal di balik punggung, dan dia dapat merasakan kuku-kukunya menusuk telapak tangannya.

Tenggorokannya tercekat, tapi dia berhasil menjawab cukup tenang, "Ya. Aku tidak menyentuhnya."

Cuma "Oke" yang dikatakan Kyuhyun sebelum memukul kusen pintu dan pergi.

Sungmin butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk menenangkan diri. Teganya Kyuhyun menanyakan hal seperti itu padanya, tanpa memedulikan perasaannya sedikit pun.

Apakah dia mengira Sungmin menyerahkan diri padanya dengan gampang?

Apakah malam-malam di tempat tidur pria itu harus dilupakan seolah tak pernah terjadi?

Apakah Kyuhyun berpikir Sungmin bisa melupakan sentuhan tangan dan mulutnya yang lihai?

Ia teringat kata-kata cinta yang dibisikkan pria itu ketika mengajarinya berbagai cara untuk menyenangkannya. Kyuhyun menggumamkan dorongan semangat dan pujian tiap kali dia membawa Sungmin kembali dari tempat di mana semua tampak berkilauan. Berulang kali, dan dengan cara yang selalu berbeda, pria itu membawanya ke sana. Tapi dia selalu menunggu di sisi lain untuk memeluk, membelai, dan merayunya.

Saat makan malam Kyuhyun terus bicara, memuji makanan buatan sendiri yang, katanya, baru kali ini dirasakannya lagi sejak kembali ke Seoul. Dia menceritakan semua gosip: siapa yang terlihat dengan siapa di club mana. Sungmin menanggapi cuma kalau diminta.

Ketika Kyuhyun menanyakan kabar Ryeowook dan keluarganya dia menceritakan lelucon tentang Yewook dan sekaleng cat yang disambut Kyuhyun dengan tawa terbahak-bahak.

Minhyun bisa memahami bahasa isyarat yang digunakannya dan menambahkan ceritanya tentang kejadian tersebut. Anak itu ikut tertawa bersama Kyuhyun.

Setelah makan Kyuhyun membantu mengangkat piring-piring, tapi Sungmin menyuruhnya pergi. "Lebih baik kau temani Minhyun," katanya.

"Oke. Aku memang ingin menyampaikan suatu masalah penting padanya," kata Kyuhyun, mengikuti saran Sungmin dan meninggalkan dapur untuk menemukan anaknya.

Piring-piring sudah dicuci, dan Sungmin tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi untuk menyibukkan diri. Dia sengaja berlama-lama ketika menyiapkan makan malam dan bersih-bersih, tapi sekarang dia tidak punya pilihan selain bertemu Kyuhyun.

 _Tuhan, beri aku kekuatan_ , dia berdoa ketika masuk ruang tamu. Bagaimana dia bisa bersama Kyuhyun tanpa jadi bagian dari pria itu? Bisakah dia dekat dengannya tanpa menyentuhnya? Sejak Kyuhyun datang, mengibaskan salju dari mantelnya, dia ingin sekali mendekati dan merasakan pelukannya lagi. Itu sama sekali tak mungkin. Dalam beberapa hari ini dia kemungkinan besar akan menyingkir dari kehidupan pria itu.

Dia sedang memeriksa kunci pintu depan ketika mendengar suara Kyuhyun datang dari kelas. Suara itu bisa didengarnya meskipun angin menderu-deru dan butiran es berdetik-detik mengenai jendela.

 _"Mom-my,"_ kata Kyuhyun jelas dan menekan setiap suku kata.

 _"Pegang di sini, Minhyun,"_ Sungmin mendengarnya berkata.

 _"Letakkan jari-jarimu di tenggorokanku. Mommy. Mom-my. Mengerti? Kau bisa melakukannya?"_

 _"Mau-my,"_ Sungmin mendengar Minhyun mengatakannya dengan susah payah.

 _"Ya!"_ Didengarnya Kyuhyun berseru sambil menepuk punggung si anak _._

 _"Hampir benar,"_ katanya. _"Tulisannya seperti ini. M-O-M M-Y, Mom-my. Coba lagi,"_ dorongnya.

Sungmin menutup mulut untuk menahan seruan sedih yang keluar dari tenggorokannya. _Foto-foto itu_! Kyuhyun tadi bertanya apakah barang-barang Chengmin masih di atas. Dia pasti mengambil beberapa benda untuk membantu menjelaskan pada Minhyun hubungan anak itu dengan wanita di foto-foto tersebut.

"Aku tidak sanggup lagi," desis Sungmin, dan lari ke atas.

Begitu membuka pintu kamar, dia melihat pintu lemari tempat kotak-kotak itu disimpan, sekarang terbuka.

Kyuhyun telah memeriksa isi kotak-kotak itu dan mengambil apa yang ingin ditunjukkannya pada anaknya.

 _Oh, Tuhan_ , Sungmin tersedu. Kyuhyun masih mencintai Chengmin. Sampai kapan pun. Di alam bawah sadarnya Sungmin berharap kepulangan pria itu menandakan Kyuhyun telah mempertimbangkan kembali hubungan mereka.

Mungkin Kyuhyun ingin pernikahan pura-pura mereka dijadikan sungguhan. Sekarang dia tahu yang sebenarnya.

Dia juga tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sungmin mengeluarkan koper dari kolong tempat tidur dan mulai berkemas-kemas. Dia membawa yang perlu saja. Dia akan minta Ryeowook mengirimkan barang-barangnya yang lain belakangan.

Saat ini dia bahkan tidak punya alamat. Setelah selesai, dikuncinya koper dan didorong-nya lagi ke kolong tempat tidur. Dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun mengetahui rencananya.

Lee Sungmin seorang pejuang. Menyerah bukanlah sifatnya. Seumur hidup hanya sekali dia terpaksa mundur, waktu pernikahannya tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi.

Dia pejuang, tapi kalau kekalahan sudah tak terelakkan, kalau kemenangan di luar jangkauannya, dia tahu cara menyerah dengan terhormat meskipun hatinya terluka.

Dia bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun takkan pernah membalas cintanya. Dia pergi, sekarang.

Mumpung dia masih memiliki harga diri.

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

* * *

Hallo ^^ I'm back. Who miss me? No one? I know u.u

Ini dia chap 12 nya. Btw aku juga update Fifty Shade of Cho (FSOC) sekalian. Sebenernya itu yang bikin lama update *alasan*

For **nugu** , aku nyerah. Bener-bener lupa u.u

For **guest** _ **,**_ jangan panggil nama asli u.u Pinku aja XD

BIG THANKS TO

Kyu rin 71 , **abilhikmah** , **Baby niz 137** , TiffyTiffanyLee , **Frostbee** , **nurindaKyumin** , danactebh , Joyers , 137lee , ssuxzy , **Pspnya kyu** , **orange** **girls** , inyezreceel92 , youlliana , **alit** , minnieGalz , anum, Sri Kencana , **Lee** **Minry** , hyunmiie , **sanmayy88** , **cho kyumin137** , Deliadelisa , **nova137** , **ryeota Hasu** , joy04 , **PaboGirl** , faizlovely , rahmaotter , shanakanishi , Girls in awesome world , **ikakyuminss** , **chocoyaa** , Prince Changsa , GyeOmindo , **Mara997** , **lee** **hye** **byung** , nabeshima , **Cho** **Kyuna** , **mayasiwonest** **everlastingfriends** , **SuniaSunKyu137** , LauraChoilau324 , onew's wife , keykyu , **nuralasyid** , kyushiii , **PumpkinEvil137** , Fitri , jin , parklili , **Park Heeni** , Lilly Aylia , choikyumin , chopurple3 , Acho137 , kimpichiadjah , **Michiko** **Haru** , **Hamano** **Hiruka** , KyuMinJoy137 , farla 23 , **Harusuki Ginichi 137411** , **ismayminniELF** , gyumin1408 , **Shengmin137** , lee kyuza , mandwa , gogoflo55 , kyuna36 , Loving Kyu and Ming , **Anisa** **Jung** , kaissss , Cho Minseo , gaemxian137 , arinafebianca07 , **WineKyuMin137** , saturn99 , kim nophi , **nugu** , **MaVK9597** , leleekyumin , **Karen kouzuki** , Fanya Amelia137 , **ichadkelpeu , Ratry joyers , nanayukeroo , ayu aidenkyu joyer , Wiprasetyalee , stuckyu** & **Guest**.

(Yang di cetak tebal itu Reviewer di BAB 12 dan Reviewer di BAB sebelumnya yang baru masuk maupun yang baru review. Untuk yang namanya belum disebut, mungkin reviewnya belum masuk. Apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama, mohon maaf ^^)

Once again! Thank you ^^


	14. Last Chapter

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

.

Eloquent Silence

.

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya Sandra Brown dengan judul yang sama.

.

Don't Like? Just Don't Read ^^

.

.

enJOY it !

.

.

* * *

Bab Empat Belas

Sulit sekali menyuruh Minhyun tidur. Anak itu gembira dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun di rumah dan melakukan kenakalan-kenakalan yang di lain waktu pasti tidak akan ditolerir Sungmin.

Akhirnya dia bisa dimandikan, dicium, dan dibaringkan di tempat tidur. Ketika dia mengucapkan doa yang diajarkan Sungmin dalam bahasa isyarat, mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca. Dia berlutut dan memeluk anak itu, menikmati wanginya yang bersih dan segar, serta kelembutan kulitnya.

' **Aku menyayangimu, Minhyun'** , dia mengisyaratkan sebelum keluar kamar, meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk mematikan lampu.

Dia pergi ke kamar tidur utama dan menutup pintu, tapi beberapa detik kemudian, Kyuhyun mengetuknya. "Ya?"

"Layanan kamar," kata Kyuhyun riang sebelum membuka pintu. "Bagaimana kalau kau turun dan minum segelas anggur denganku di depan perapian? Malam ini sempurna untuk melakukannya." Maksud tersembunyi ucapannya adalah malam ini sempurna untuk melakukan hal-hal lain juga.

Kata-katanya membuat Sungmin marah, dan dia harus bersusah payah menahan kemarahannya. Kyuhyun masih beranggapan bisa memanfaatkannya sesuka hati. Yah, pria itu akan segera tahu bahwa dia bukan wanita gampangan!

"Aku sedang sakit kepala," kata Sungmin datar. "Kurasa karena angin yang bertiup seharian. Yah, pokoknya aku sedang tidak enak badan. Kurasa aku mau tidur saja. Aku lebih membutuhkan tidur nyenyak daripada segelas anggur."

"Menurut saya, Anda terlalu banyak protes."

"Maaf, Kyuhyun. Pokoknya aku tidak ingin turun," kata Sungmin ketus.

Pria itu memandangnya beberapa lama, kemudian berkata, "Baiklah. Sampai besok pagi."

.

.

.

Sungmin mendengar suara samar pesawat televisi ketika dia mondar-mandir di kamar. Akhirnya televisi dimatikan, dan dia mendengar Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar di sebelah dapur. Air berkecipak di kamar mandi waktu pria itu bersiap-siap tidur.

Akhirnya rumah senyap. Sungmin berjingkat-jingkat ke puncak tangga dan memasang telinga. Semua lampu sudah padam. Kembali ke kamar, dia menunggu dua puluh menit lagi sebelum memakai mantel, mengambil koper dari kolong tempat tidur, dan mengendap-endap menuruni tangga.

Angin sudah berhenti, tapi salju masih turun dengan deras ketika Sungmin melangkah ke teras depan. Setelah tanpa suara meletakkan koper, dia menutup pintu.

Dengan hati-hati dia menuruni tangga berlapis es, dan setengah meluncur setengah berjalan ke mobil Mercedes-nya.

Pintu mobil itu beku sehingga sulit dibuka. Setelah berkali-kali mencoba membukanya dengan satu tangan, dia terpaksa meletakkan tas sandang dan kopernya di salju dan menarik dengan dua tangan sampai pintu itu terbuka, nyaris membuatnya terjungkal.

Dimasukkannya tas-tas ke bangku belakang dan duduk di balik kemudi. Dari balik sarung tangan kulitnya, dia dapat merasakan kemudi itu sedingin es, dan dia menggigil meskipun sudah memakai mantel tebal.

Bagaimana kalau mobil ini tidak mau menyala?

Dia menginjak pedal gas beberapa kali, kemudian memutar kunci mobil. Mesinnya menggeram, terbatuk-batuk, lalu diam.

"Sialan!" gumamnya sambil mencoba lagi. Ketika dia akan menyerah, mesin hidup dan derumnya terdengar bagai suara paling merdu di telinganya. Selama berusaha menyalakan mobil tadi, dia terus memandang pintu depan dengan gelisah, takut Kyuhyun mendengar suaranya.

Rupanya desir angin menenggelamkan suara-suara lain. Sambil memandang rumah untuk terakhir kali, dia memasukkan persneling, dan roda-roda mobil berjuang untuk bisa berputar di tanah yang licin.

Pikirannya begitu kacau sehingga dia tidak mempersiapkan diri untuk mengemudi dalam badai salju.

Panik melandanya ketika roda-roda tidak bisa dikontrol dan meluncur ke tepi jalan. Dia berhasil meluruskan mobil lagi, tapi dengan gugup dia menggigit-gigit bibir bawahnya. Lebih erat mencengkeram kemudi, dia bertekad takkan kembali. Kyuhyun mengemudi dalam badai ini. Jika pria itu bisa melakukannya, begitu juga dia. Kalau dia menunggu sampai besok pagi, jalanan akan lebih beku.

Dia butuh waktu hampir sepuluh menit untuk keluar dari jalan kecil yang menuju rumah itu. Ketika sampai di kaki bukit tempat jalan kecil itu bertemu dengan jalan ke desa, dia menginjak rem, tapi mobil tidak mau berhenti. Mengira dia bisa masuk ke jalan itu tanpa perlu betul-betul berhenti, dia memutar kemudi tidak lebih dari sepersekian inci saja. Tapi itu sudah cukup.

Sebelum dia sempat memegang kontrol lagi, mobilnya sudah meluncur tak tentu arah. Mobil itu berputar tak terkendali, roda belakangnya mula-mula bergerak ke satu sisi jalan, kemudian ke sisi yang satu lagi.

Sungmin refleks menginjak rem. Roda-roda mengunci, dan bagian belakang mobil menghunjam tumpukan empuk salju di dalam selokan. Sungmin duduk menghadap ke atas seperti di kursi periksa dokter gigi. Dia tidak terluka. Mobilnya tidak mungkin rusak berat, karena terjunnya ke selokan tadi tidak keras dan dia tidak mendengar bunyi logam berderak. Tapi mobil itu terbenam dalam-dalam di salju.

Dimatikannya mesin.

Sebelum dia sempat memikirkan jalan keluar dari masalah ini, pintu di sisi pengemudi disentakkan sampai terbuka, dan dia nyaris menjerit sampai melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Wajahnya tidak seramah biasanya, melainkan berkerut marah. "Apa kau terluka?" bentak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng, tidak tahu apakah harus merasa gembira karena selamat dari kecelakaan ini atau tidak.

Saat ini dia lebih takut pada Kyuhyun dibandingkan pada kemungkinan kecelakaan mobil.

Pria itu menyambar lengan atasnya dan menyeretnya keluar dari balik kemudi. Ketika Sungmin memberontak dan berusaha mengambil tas-tas di bangku belakang, Kyuhyun berteriak, "Biarkan saja." Dia memakai mantel kulitnya,

tapi tidak mengancingkannya, dan mantel itu berkibar-kibar ketika dia berusaha menaiki tepi selokan yang tertutup salju setinggi lutut. Salju yang berputar-putar dan kegelapan makin menyulitkan mereka. Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin, tidak peduli bahwa salju mencapai setengah paha wanita itu.

Sungmin memanggilnya sekali waktu merasa mata kakinya akan terkilir, tapi pria itu tidak mendengarnya. Atau dia sengaja tidak memedulikannya.

Ketika akhirnya mereka berhasil keluar dari selokan, Sungmin bersyukur punya kesempatan beristirahat, tapi Kyuhyun berpendapat lain. Makin kuat mencengkeram lengannya, pria itu mulai menyusuri jalanan, tersandung-sandung, terpeleset, dan memaki-maki sambil berjalan.

Seingat Sungmin tidak pernah dia melihatnya semarah ini. Kyuhyun tidak memakai topi, tapi tampaknya sanggup menahan angin dan salju dingin yang menyelimuti rambutnya yang awut-awutan ditiup angin.

Sungmin segera kehabisan tenaga dan ketinggalan. Pria itu menyentakkannya dan mendesis di telinganya, "Kalau kau tidak segera bergerak, jejakku tadi akan tertutup salju. Jika itu sampai terjadi, kita akan tersesat di luar sini. Itu yang kau mau?" Dia mengguncangnya sedikit dan Sungmin ketakutan memandangnya. Dia menggeleng, dan mereka melanjutkan mendaki bukit.

Sungmin terpeleset di tangga yang menuju teras depan dan tersungkur. Ditahannya tubuhnya dengan tangan. Kyuhyun memegang tubuhnya dan menariknya berdiri tanpa basa-basi atau kelembutan. Pria itu membuka pintu depan dengan bahunya dan mendorong Sungmin ke dalam.

Kaki Sungmin beku dan terasa seperti kayu ketika dia berjalan terseret-seret menuju tangga. Dia bermaksud kabur dari Kyuhyun. Pria itu pasti mengetahui niatnya, karena dia membuntutinya, dan mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya kuat-kuat, lalu menariknya ke arah perapian.

"Awas kalau kau bergerak," ancam Kyuhyun dengan suara galak. Dia berjongkok dan mengaduk-aduk bara api sebelum menambahkan kayu ke perapian. Setelah api menyala sesuai keinginannya, dia memandang Sungmin.

Kalau tadi Sungmin belum kedinginan dan menggigil, maka tatapan Kyuhyun pasti bisa membuat darahnya beku. Mata pria itu berkilat-kilat marah. Rahangnya keras dan tak kenal kompromi.

Sungmin mengernyit ketika pria itu mengangkat tangan.

Bukan menghajarnya seperti dugaannya, Kyuhyun malah memegang bahu Sungmin dan menariknya ke dekatnya sampai dia harus mendongak supaya bisa melihat pria itu.

"Kalau kau ulangi kelakuanmu tadi, akan kupukul pantatmu. Kau dengar?" Dia mengguncangnya lagi, dan kepala Sungmin bergoyang-goyang tak berdaya. "Apa sih maumu?" desaknya. "Hah?" dia menambahkan ketika wanita itu tidak menjawab.

Api sedikit demi sedikit menghangatkan Sungmin dan bersamaan dengan itu timbul kemarahannya. Apa hak Kyuhyun memarahinya? Dia kan manusia merdeka. Dia bisa pergi kalau mau, tanpa perlu memberikan penjelasan pada pria itu.

Sungmin melepaskan diri dari pegangannya dan menjauh, kemarahan mereka kini sebanding. Mereka sekarang saling mengawasi seperti petinju, masing-masing mengira-ngira kekuatan lawan.

"Kalau kau mencemaskan mobilmu, aku meninggalkan surat di atas untuk memberitahumu bahwa mobilmu akan kutinggalkan di lapangan parkir stasiun supaya bisa kau ambil." Dagunya naik sedikit dengan sikap membangkang.

"Aku tidak mencemaskan mobil sialan itu!" geram Kyuhyun. "Apakah kau meninggalkan surat juga untuk Minhyun, menjelaskan kepergianmu yang diam-diam? Aku yakin dia akan bertanya-tanya di mana kau berada," ejeknya.

Kata-katanya itu membuat Sungmin terdiam sesaat dan dia bergumam tidak jelas.

"Aku tidak mendengar omonganmu barusan," kata Kyuhyun, bersidekap dengan gaya arogan yang menjengkelkan Sungmin.

"Aku bilang," kata Sungmin penuh tekanan, "aku akan membiarkan kau yang menjelaskannya."

"Dan apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?"

Kilau rambutnya bagai mencerminkan kemarahan yang makin memuncak di dalam hatinya. Cuma itu caranya membela diri terhadap kekurangajaran sikap Kyuhyun. "Katakan padanya aku menghargai diriku lebih dari sekadar simpanan aktor yang mengharapkan setiap wanita bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Katakan padanya bahwa meskipun sangat menyayangi dan peduli pada masa depannya, aku tidak bisa tetap bersamanya dan dihina serta direndahkan gara-gara hubungan asmara hambar yang tanpa makna. Aku dibayar untuk menjadi gurunya, bukan untuk menghangatkan tempat tidur ayahnya."

Dadanya naik-turun karena kesal, dan tubuhnya setegang senar biola. "Aku akan pergi dari sini walau harus jalan kaki sekalipun! Aku tidak peduli apakah akan bertemu kau lagi atau tidak, Cho Kyuhyun." Sungmin berbalik.

"Tidak," kata pria itu serak.

Sungmin begitu kaget ketika mendengar emosi dalam suara Kyuhyun sehingga langsung berhenti. Penasaran tentang perubahan suasana hatinya yang sangat cepat, dia memandang pria itu lagi. Mata Kyuhyun, yang baru beberapa saat yang lalu penuh kemarahan, sekarang tampak muram, putus asa, dan memelas.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau meninggalkan aku, Sungmin. Katakan kau tidak akan pergi." Sementara Sungmin memandangnya dengan takjub, Kyuhyun berlutut dan memeluk pinggangnya. Wajahnya menekan perutnya dan dengan lembut pria itu menciumnya. "Aku pernah bersumpah takkan mencintai wanita lain. Tapi kenyataannya lain. Ya Tuhan, aku mencintaimu. Aku takkan membiarkanmu pergi," ulangnya.

Tangan Sungmin bergerak otomatis ke puncak kepala Kyuhyun, dan diusapnya titik-titik air dari rambut coklat itu. Menjauh darinya, dia berlutut untuk menatap pria itu.

"Kyuhyun? Apa maksudmu?" Dipandanginya wajah Kyuhyun untuk melihat apakah pria itu berbohong.

Berpura-purakah dia?

Apakah ini adegan mengharukan dan tragis di akhir sandiwara ketika masa depan sepasang kekasih terancam?

Bukan.

Ekspresi sakit, rindu, dan putus asa yang dilihatnya di wajah Kyuhyun amat nyata.

Pria itu tidak sedang berakting.

Kyuhyun menyibakkan helai-helai rambut hitam Sungmin yang basah karena salju dari pipinya dan berkata lembut, "Kau pikir aku seenaknya datang kemari hari ini dan mengira bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita, kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Dan kau kira waktu aku mengajakmu turun dan minum segelas anggur denganku, aku akan merayumu, bukan?"

Sungmin mengangguk lagi.

"Yah, kau benar," dia malu-malu mengakui. "Tapi pertama-tama aku akan memintamu menjadikan pernikahan kita pernikahan sungguhan. Atau tepatnya pernikahan yang sah di mata hukum. Sejak dulu aku sudah merasa upacara pernikahan yang dipimpin ayahmu itu sungguhan."

"Kyuhyun," bisik Sungmin, "kenapa baru sekarang kau memberitahukan hal ini padaku?"

"Kenapa?" tanyanya. "Memangnya kau akan mempercayai aku? Kau selalu begitu defensif, mencari motif-motif tersembunyi, tidak pernah mempercayai emosi jujur ketika melihatnya." Dia mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan mencium kening Sungmin.

"Aku lebih memahami dirimu daripada kau sendiri, Cho Sungmin," kata Kyuhyun. "Aku memberitahumu pada pertemuan kedua kita bahwa wajahmu terlalu ekspresif sehingga kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanmu." Dia menelusuri wajah Sungmin dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Jungmo pasti bajingan. Dari ceritamu yang cuma sedikit, kurasa aku bisa menebak seperti apa hidupmu dengannya. Dia pemurung dan emosional, dan kau merasa seperti selalu berjalan di atas kulit telur karena tidak ingin merusak perasaannya yang rapuh. Betul?"

"Ya," kata Sungmin. Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa mengetahui semua itu?

"Yah, aku juga pemurung dan emosional. Malah, aku bisa jahat sekali. Tapi kau jelas tidak pernah ragu-ragu untuk menunjukkan kegalakanmu kalau aku kelewatan. Kau tahu, entah menyadarinya atau tidak, aku tidak seperti Jungmo. Aku lebih kuat. Aku tidak serapuh dia. Aku takkan pernah butuh bantuan alkohol untuk menghindari rintangan."

"Hidup bersama orang yang selalu diperhatikan masyarakat memang sulit. Aku menyadarinya. Tapi apa pun yang dikatakan orang atau kau baca tentang aku, jangan kau percayai kecuali aku mengatakan itu benar. Kalau situasinya terasa terlalu sulit untuk diatasi, aku akan pergi dan melakukan hal lain. Bagiku, akting merupakan profesi, bukan kegemaran. Kau dan Minhyun akan selalu menjadi prioritasku."

Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Nah, kalau kau sanggup menghadapi temperamen artis ini, aku sanggup menghadapi sifat pemarahmu "

"Sifat pemarah!" teriak Sungmin, langsung menunjukkan sifatnya itu. Dia terpancing, dan pria itu tertawa.

Dengan perasaan malu Sungmin ikut tertawa, kemudian bersandar padanya dan berkata, "Tidak, kau sama sekali tidak seperti Jungmo. Dan aku sekarang mempercayaimu."

Jantungnya berdebar-debar senang, tapi dia harus menghilangkan semua keraguan dan... bayang-bayang masa lalu.

"Kyuhyun, bagaimana dengan Chengmin?"

"Chengmin?" tanya Kyuhyun, mengangkat kepala dan memandangnya. "Sudah kukira kau akan bertanya padaku tentang dia." Pria itu menarik napas.

 _Oh, Tuhan, tidak!_ Jerit Sungmin dalam hati. "Kau masih mencintainya, kan?" dia bertanya, terkejut dengan keberaniannya sendiri.

Kyuhyun menatapnya kaget. "Itu yang kau kira?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ketika pertama kali menciumku, kau bilang kau mencintai istrimu."

"Dulu, ya. Aku dulu mencintainya. Waktu kami pertama bertemu, aku sangat mencintainya. Kami menikmati hidup."

Sungmin tercekik perasaan cemburu, dan hal itu pasti kelihatan. Sudut-sudut mulut Kyuhyun naik ketika dia nyengir, lalu kembali serius.

"Dia cantik dan berbakat. Tapi dia tidak memiliki hati yang baik, dia tidak punya jiwa. Meskipun aku benci mengakuinya, dia manja, egois, dan dangkal. Ambisinya nyaris membuatku terpengaruh, karena melibatkan aku juga." Sambil bicara dia membuka mantel dan membantu Sungmin melepas mantelnya.

"Dia memaksaku menerima peran yang tidak kuinginkan di drama itu. Dia tidak mau berkorban dan mengizinkan aku terus belajar. Dia ingin menikah dengan selebriti, seakan itu penting saja," katanya pahit.

"Tapi dia menikmati kehidupan selebriti itu, dan menari. Ketika dia hamil, kupikir dia akan membunuhku. Dia tidak mau minum pil pencegah kehamilan karena itu membuatnya gemuk, tapi ketika dia hamil, aku yang disalahkannya."

Mereka bersandar di perapian, lengan Kyuhyun menyangganya. Pria itu memegang tangannya dan menyusuri setiap pembuluh darah dan tulangnya dengan jemarinya. "Tangan yang indah sekali," gumamnya dan mendekatkan satu tangan ke mulutnya, mencium telapaknya sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku sudah takut saja dia akan melakukan aborsi, tapi setelah mengamuk dan mengomel tanpa henti selama sembilan bulan, dia melahirkan Minhyun, dan aku bahagia sekali."

Dia diam lagi dan berdiri, menghadap ke api. Bayangan yang bergerak-gerak menonjolkan setiap sudut wajahnya. "Minhyun baru berumur lima bulan ketika kami mengetahui dia tuna rungu. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa tersiksanya jiwaku, Sungmin? Bagaimana aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati? Apakah aku dihukum karena dosa yang kurahasiakan? Mencuri apel waktu aku berumur sepuluh tahun? Sekarang aku menyadari betapa konyol pikiranku itu, tapi itulah reaksi pertamaku. Tapi reaksiku tidak seberapa dibandingkan reaksi Chengmin. Seolah perasaan bersalahku sendiri belum cukup, dia menyalahkan aku juga. _'Sejak awal aku kan memang tidak menginginkan anak ini,'_ teriaknya padaku. Kau tahu, Minhyun tidak sesuai dengan standar Chengmin, yaitu kesempurnaan. Dia harus menari dengan sempurna, dia menginginkan suami yang sempurna. Dia tidak sanggup punya anak yang tidak sempurna."

Lama dia tidak bicara, kakinya menyepak-nyepak kayu-kayu dengan ujung sepatu, mendorongnya ke tengah bara. "Suatu hari aku pulang terlambat dari studio. Aku mendengar Minhyun menangis di kamarnya. Waktu masuk ke sana, aku nyaris muntah. Dia berbaring di tengah kotorannya. Dia kedinginan dan kelaparan. Aku marah sekali pada Chengmin dan mencarinya di seluruh penjuru apartemen. Dia... dia-"

Kyuhyun tidak sanggup melanjutkan, dan hati Sungmin dipenuhi perasaan iba waktu pria itu menutupi wajahnya dengan dua tangan. Dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Dia tidak mau berbicara atau menghiburnya.

Kyuhyun harus merasakan penderitaan ini sendirian. Orang lain takkan bisa ikut merasakannya. Dia dulu tidak mendapati mayat Jungmo, tapi dapat berempati dengan kenangan Kyuhyun yang mengerikan.

"Dia di _bathtub_ , kedua nadinya teriris. Jelas dia sudah cukup lama meninggal." Setelah lama berdiam diri, dia kembali ke samping Sungmin dan duduk di karpet, memeluknya erat.

"Aku tidak pernah memaafkannya. Kubiarkan orangtuanya mengurus pemakamannya, yang tidak mau kuhadiri. Keluarganya jelas-jelas mengatakan tidak ingin berurusan dengan aku atau Minhyun lagi. Kami telah membunuh kebanggaan mereka, putri mahkota mereka. Sungmin-"dia menjauhkannya supaya bisa menatap matanya "-waktu itu aku bersumpah takkan mencintai siapa pun lagi. Aku pernah mencintai Chengmin, tapi di saat aku sangat membutuhkannya, di saat kami membutuhkan dukungan dan cinta masing-masing, dia meninggalkan aku. Tapi aku jatuh cinta padamu. Itu sebabnya kau tidak boleh meninggalkan aku sekarang. Aku membutuhkanmu, tidakkah kau tahu?" Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin dengan putus asa.

Bibirnya tidak perlu menuntut respons dari Sungmin. Sungmin dengan senang hati memberitahunya betapa dia sangat mencintainya.

Ketika akhirnya mereka memisahkan diri, Kyuhyun berkata, "Aku pergi ke Seoul untuk membereskan masalah karier, juga untuk mengusir bayangannya dan menziarahi makamnya. Aku tidak pernah ke sana. Tidak bisa kukatakan padamu betapa aku membencinya. Sekarang kusadari bahwa, seperti kita semua, dia tidak bisa menolak sifatnya. Sampai aku belajar mencintai, aku tidak bisa memaafkan. Sekarang aku tahu, seorang wanita mungil berambut hitam telah mengajariku. Aku mulai menyadari apa yang terjadi pada hari Minhyun mengacak-acak makeup-mu. Kau marah dan menghukumnya, tapi kau juga memaafkannya. Dia tidak pernah meragukan perasaan sayangmu. Aku harus kembali dan memaafkan Chengmin sebelum bisa menawarkan cintaku padamu. Aku tidak ingin ada yang menodai cintaku."

Mereka berciuman lagi, lalu Sungmin berkata, "Tadi siang kau bertanya tentang kotak-kotak di dalam lemari itu. Kupikir kau akan menunjukkan foto-foto Chengmin pada Minhyun. Aku mendengarmu mengajarinya bilang Mommy."

"Jadi itu penyebab kau kabur!" Kyuhyun mendongak dan tertawa. "Aku menanyakan kotak-kotak itu karena sekarang aku sanggup melihat isinya. Sebelum ini, aku benci menyentuh apa saja yang merupakan miliknya. Aku memilih apa yang ingin kusimpan untuk Minhyun. Suatu hari nanti, kalau dia sudah cukup umur untuk memahami, kita harus memberitahu dia tentang ibunya."

Dia memegang dagu Sungmin dan mengangkatnya sehingga wanita memandangnya. "Dan aku mengajari Minhyun bilang Mommy sebagai kejutan untukmu. Mulai sekarang aku ingin dia memanggilmu Mommy. Begitu kita menikah secara sah, kau akan jadi ibunya."

"Kyuhyun-" Sungmin mulai bicara tapi bibir Kyuhyun membungkamnya.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua pun memutuskan untuk berendam air hangat.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih hangat?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Kemudian, dengan terkesiap, "Kyuhyun-" Dengan tangan-tangan lihai pria itu menjelajahi tubuh Sungmin di balik busa di bathtub yang dalam itu. Meskipun dia memprotes, Kyuhyun tidak berhenti. Pria itu menyentuhnya sedemikian rupa sehingga dia melengkungkan leher dan mendesah panjang.

Sungmin melirik bayangan mereka di cermin di depan bathtub, dan meskipun ruangan cuma diterangi cahaya lilin-lilin, bayangan mereka tampak jelas.

"Kapan kau merencanakan aktivitas tidak senonoh ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Waktu aku pertama kali masuk kamar mandi ini," Sungmin mengikik. "Aku melihat kita berdua di dalam sini seperti ini. Aku ingin menutup mata Minhyun sebelum sadar bahwa bayangan itu cuma khayalanku. Tentu saja," dia menambahkan dengan serius, "kurasa dia bisa saja mewarisi sifat tidak tahu malumu."

"Aku tidak tahu malu?"

"Kau memberitahu aku bahwa sejak ikut tur bersama, kau sama sekali tidak punya perasaan malu."

"Aku bilang begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun terkejut. "Aku berbohong. Aku tidak pernah ikut tur. Aku cuma butuh alasan untuk berbaring telanjang di tempat tidur itu bersamamu."

"Oh, kau!" Sungmin memercikkan air ke muka Kyuhyun.

Ketika dia berbuat begitu, jari-jari Kyuhyun menggodanya tanpa ampun. Pria itu bertanya serak, "Kau tahu kapan aku pertama kali jatuh cinta padamu?"

"Kyuhyun," desah Sungmin ketika pria itu menemukan titik sensitif. "Tidak, kapan?" tanyanya cepat-cepat, takut sebentar lagi tidak bisa bernapas.

"Waktu kita di restauran dan kau jujur padaku tentang Minhyun dan apa yang bisa kuharapkan darinya." Dia nyengir nakal. "Walaupun aku sudah tertarik pada naga kecil yang menyembur Chao Guixian, tidak peduli dia bintang top atau tidak. Kau tampak memesona hari itu. Di benakku aku menelanjangimu. Tapi kenyataannya rupanya jauh melebihi khayalan."

Tangannya menegaskan ucapannya. "Kapan kau tahu kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya setelah mencium Sungmin dengan ganas.

"Memangnya aku pernah bilang mencintaimu?" Sungmin bertanya usil.

Reaksi Kyuhyun mengejutkan. Dia menindihnya, tidak peduli air bak jadi tumpah. "Apakah kau mencintaiku. Sungmin?"

Dengan jari-jari berlumuran busa, Sungmin mengisyaratkan, **'Aku mencintaimu dengan segenap hatiku'**. Dia berbicara dengan keheningan tak bergaung yang lebih ekspresif daripada bahasa verbal.

Pahanya yang mulus bergerak sensual di atas paha Kyuhyun di dalam air yang hangat, menyampaikan pesan tersendiri. Pandangan Kyuhyun tertuju ke payudaranya yang timbul-tenggelam di air, menggodanya sampai Kyuhyun tidak tahan lagi.

Diciumnya payudaranya. Tubuh mereka berpadu serasi.

Menciumi kulit basah Sungmin, dia berkata, "Jalanan akan tidak bisa dilewati selama beberapa hari yang akan datang. Sampai kita bisa pergi ke pusat kota untuk menikah secara sah, bersediakah kau hidup bersamaku?"

Sungmin menciumi dada, dagu, dan bibir pria itu sementara tangannya mencengkeram bagian belakang paha Kyuhyun dan menekannya sampai ia dapat merasakan hasrat pria itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku bilang tidak?" Sungmin bertanya jail.

"Akan kusiram kau," geram Kyuhyun, menundukkan kepala lagi.

"Ya, siramlah aku, Kyuhyun," katanya, melengkungkan tubuh. "Dengan cintamu."

Kyuhyun pun menyeringai dan langsung menyerang Sungmin kembali.

* * *

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

* * *

Bonus Part

Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin menuju ranjang, lalu merebahkannya secara perlahan. Sungmin tampak pasrah dalam kungkungan Kyuhyun. Pria itu menginginkannya sama seperti ia menginginkan pria itu.

"Aku mencintaimu… istriku."

Pria itu segera menyambar bibir ranum Sungmin. Di sela-sela bungkaman Kyuhyun, Sungmin membalas, "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin, menghisap bibir atas dan bawah wanita itu bergantian. Sementara tangan kirinya menahan tengkuk Sungmin, untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tangan kiri Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam, tangan itu meraba seluruh tubuh Sungmin. Leher, bahu, dada, dan berakhir pada bagian intim Sungmin.

"Ahh…"

Pagutan mereka terlepas karena desahan Sungmin. Wanita itu mendesah nikmat saat jari Kyuhyun menerobos masuk ke lubangnya.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan cumbuannya ke daerah leher Sungmin, dihisapnya leher serta bahu mulus wanita itu. Sungmin hanya dapat menggeliat di bawah Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya sudah melingkari punggung Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah basah, Sayang." Bisik Kyuhyun tepat di samping telinga Sungmin. Lalu pria itu menggigit pelan telinga wanita itu, lalu dihisapnya dengan lembut.

"Kyuhyun… kumohon…"

Sungmin memohon sambil memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu pun hanya dapat menyeringai.

"Mohon apa, Sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun menggoda.

"Masuki aku…" balas Sungmin parau.

"Dengan apa? Jariku?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia sangat suka menggoda Sungmin. Namun tiba-tiba ia terkejut dengan respon Sungmin.

"Dengan ini.."

Tanpa di duga oleh Kyuhyun, Sungmin mencengkeram kejantanannya. Membuat pria itu menggeram merasakan jari-jari halus Sungmin melingkupi ereksinya.

"Oh, sialan!"

Kyuhyun pun menarik tangan Sungmin, lalu ia menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Sungmin dan meletakkannya di samping kepala wanita itu.

Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun mengarahkan kejantanannya ke lubang hangat Sungmin. Di dorongnya kejantanannya sampai sepenuhnya berada di dalam tubuh Sungmin.

"Ohh… ahh…" Sungmin melengkungkan punggungnya saat kejantanan Kyuhyun masuk sepenuhnya, memenuhi dirinya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Kyuhyun menggerakkan kejantanannya. Keluar dan masuk, berirama, terus-menerus, sampai mereka mendapatkan pelepasan mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, Kyuhyun terbangun dengan perasaan bahagia dihatinya. Walaupun sebelumnya ia sangat bahagia. Tapi perasaan ini melebihi perasaannya sebelumnya.

Setelah menceritakan semuanya kepada Sungmin, kini tidak ada lagi yang akan menghalangi perasaan tulusnya untuk Sungmin.

Pria itu tersenyum sambil memandang wajah terlelap Sungmin. Ini sudah pukul tujuh lewat lima belas menit. Namun wanita itu belum juga bangun dari tidurnya.

Kyuhyun akui, ini memang salahnya. Mereka baru terlelap sekitar pukul empat pagi karena aktifitas panas mereka. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, Kyuhyun sangat merindukan Sungmin. Sudah berminggu-minggu ia memendam kerinduan itu. Syukurlah semua kesalahpahaman diantara mereka telah terselesaikan.

Kyuhyun menjulurkan jemarinya untuk mengusap wajah Sungmin. Dengan punggung jarinya, ia mengelus pipi Sungmin yang tampak merona. Untung saja mereka tidak terserang demam.

Sesekali Kyuhyun menciumi wajah Sungmin, mulai dari kening, kelopak mata, hidung, pipi, dagu, dan juga bibir itu.

Setelah selesai menciumi wajah Sungmin, Kyuhyun merasakan wanita itu menggeliat dalam pelukannya. Kelopak mata wanita yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun jatuh cinta lagi itu terbuka perlahan.

"Selamat pagi, Sayang." Sapa Kyuhyun sambil mengusap-usap punggung telanjang Sungmin.

Wanita itu tersenyum sambil menatap Kyuhyun. "Selamat pagi." Balasnya.

"Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Hm." Sungmin hanya menjawabnya dengan bergumam.

"Aku juga." Ucap Kyuhyun penuh arti.

Mereka pun terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Kyuhyun melihat perubahan raut wajah Sungmin. Pria itupun meraih dagu Sungmin, membuat wanita itu menatapnya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

"Ini tentang orang tuaku." Desah Sungmin.

"Sayang." Kyuhyun mendekap Sungmin, mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin sekilas, sebelum berkata, "Kau benar-benar menakjubkan."

Sungmin melepaskan dekapan Kyuhyun, lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan kerutan di dahinya. "Maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat wajah serius Sungmin. "Kau baru saja bangun tidur, tapi kau sudah memikirkan hal itu. Tenanglah."

"Kyuhyun!" Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyun pelan, membuat pria itu tertawa. "Aku serius."

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang memukul dadanya itu, lalu membawanya ke mulutnya dan menciumnya. "Aku sudah bilang padamu, bukan? Setelah cuaca membaik, kita akan menikah, secara sah. Maksudku, pernikahan kita waktu itu memang sah, tapi aku ingin mendaftarkan pernikahan kita. Setelah itu kita akan ke rumah orang tuamu untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Bagaimana?"

Sungmin pun mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah."

"Nah. Sekarang biarkan aku menikmati waktu luangku bersama istriku yang seksi ini."

Sungmin terkejut saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun sudah berada di atasnya. Mengungkung tubuh kecilnya di bawah tubuh besar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menahan dada Kyuhyun saat pria itu mencoba untuk menciumnya. "Kyuhyun, kita tidak bisa melakukannya."

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Oh ayolah, Sungmin. Aku masih sangat merindukanmu."

"Tidak bisa, Kyuhyun. Sebentar lagi Minhyun pasti akan…"

 _Tokk tokk…. Tokk… tokk…_

"… bangun." Lanjut Sungmin sambil melihat ke arah pintu.

Kyuhyun pun mendesah kecewa. "Sebentar, Sayang." Teriak Kyuhyun yang di tujukan untuk seseorang yang mengetuk pintu, yang dapat dipastikan bahwa itu adalah Minhyun.

"Dia tidak akan mendengarmu."Kata Sungmin.

Pria itu kembali mendekati Sungmin, bermaksud untuk menciumnya. Namun lagi-lagi Sungmin menahan dadanya.

"Ayolah, aku hanya akan menciummu sekali. Lagi pula dia pasti akan kembali ke kamarnya jika tidak ada yang membuka pintu itu. Hanya sekali."

Akhirnya Sungmin mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Kyuhyun. Setelah mencium Sungmin, yang sebenarnya itu tidak bisa di katakan ciuman namun cumbuan, Kyuhyun pun bangkit dari atas tubuh Sungmin.

Terlihat sekali kekesalan di wajah Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun bukan kesal pada Minhyun maupun Sungmin. Dia hanya kesal pada situasi yang tidak menguntungkannya.

"Tidak perlu merajuk. Aku harus melaksanakan tugasku sebagai tutor Minhyun. Aku harus mengurus muridku. Kau membayarku dengan harga yang sangat mahal untuk melakukannya." Ucap Sungmin sambil bangkit dari ranjang, dan melilitkan selimut tipis untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun duduk di tepi ranjang.

Saat Sungmin melewatinya, pria itu menarik pinggangnya, membuat Sungmin duduk di pangkuannya. Dan Sungmin dapat merasakan kejantanan Kyuhyun yang sudah menegang.

"Dia adalah anakmu mulai sekarang, dan kau adalah Ibunya. Biasakanlah dirimu. Aku tidak mau membayarmu lagi, karena mulai sekarang kewajibanku adalah membiayai hidup Istri dan anakku, yaitu kau dan Minhyun." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Dan sekarang tolong biarkan aku merawat anakku, sebagai Ibu yang baik, aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya sendirian di luar pintu kamar orangtuanya. Sementara orangtuanya sibuk bermesraan." Sungmin pun bangkit dari pangkuan Kyuhyun dan segera mengambil pakaian di lemarinya.

"Oh jangan lupa jika kau juga harus menjadi Istri yang baik. Dan istri yang baik tidak akan meninggalkan suaminya yang sedang terangsang seperti ini."

Sungmin pun mengabaikan kata-kata Kyuhyun dan menyelesaikan acara memakai bajunya. Setelah itu dia mendekati Kyuhyun dan mengecup bibir pria itu sekilas. "Jangan kekanakkan."

Sungmin pun tersenyum sebelum membuka pintu dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Sayang." Kyuhyun menyapa Minhyun saat sudah sampai di dapur.

Di liriknya Sungmin yang sedang membuat susu untuk Minhyun.

' _ **Minhyun, coba beritahu Daddy bagaimana caramu meminta tolong padaku tadi.'**_ Isyarat Sungmin kepada Minhyun.

Minhyun pun menghadap ke arah Kyuhyun dan memberikan isyarat. _**'Sungmin, tolong buatkan aku susu.'**_ Tidak lupa ia menggosok dadanya dengan gerakan memutar.

"Itu bagus, Sayang." Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala putrinya. _**'Kau ingat apa yang Daddy ajarkan kemarin?'**_ Isyarat Kyuhyun kepada Minhyun saat Sungmin sedang fokus membuat sarapan untuk mereka.

Minhyun pun mengangguk semangat.

Lalu Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan Minhyun untuk mendekati Sungmin yang sedang membuat kopi. Gadis kecil itu pun menarik-narik ujung dress yang dipakai Sungmin.

Sungmin berbalik dan tersenyum saat melihat Minhyun. Ia pun berjongkok di hadapan Minhyun. "Ada apa, Sayang?" Ucapnya, tidak lupa Sungmin mengisyaratkannya.

' _ **Aku menyayangimu.'**_ Isyarat Minhyun. "Mom-my."

Sungmin tersenyum penuh haru saat Minhyun mengucapkan kata 'Mommy', dan itu di tujukan untuknya. Sungmin pun memeluk Minhyun dengan erat. "Aku juga sangat menyayangimu, Minhyun. Putriku."

Walaupun Minhyun tidak dapat mendengar apa yang Sungmin katakan, namun Minhyun dapat merasakan kasih sayang Sungmin lewat pelukannya.

Sungmin melirik ke arah Kyuhyun, dan melihat pria itu tersenyum tulus.

 _Terima kasih._

Sungmin tidak mengucapkan kalimat terimakasih itu, namun dia mengisyaratkan melalui matanya yang menatap mata Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun mengerti itu. Pria itu hanya mengangguk dan kemudian ia mendekat kearah istri dan putrinya. Ia pun ikut bergabung, berpelukan bersama.

Bukankah mereka terlihat seperti keluarga yang sangat sempurna?

* * *

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

* * *

Halo ^^ Aku hadir dengan Last Chapter.

Maaf ya mengecewakan endingnya.

For **brat** , WA aja ya

Aku mau ngucapin terimakasi untuk semua yang udah mendukung FF ini. Aku ada FF baru. Judulnya 'MAGIC', remake juga. Semoga kalian suka ^^

That's it ^^

BIG THANKS TO

Kyu rin 71 , **abilhikmah** , Baby niz 137 , TiffyTiffanyLee , **Frostbee** , **nurindaKyumin** , danactebh , Joyers , 137lee , ssuxzy , **Pspnya** **kyu** , **orange** **girls** , inyezreceel92 , youlliana , **alit** , **minnieGalz** , anum, **Sri** **Kencana** , **Lee** **Minry** , hyunmiie , **sanmayy88** , cho kyumin137 , Deliadelisa , nova137 , **ryeota** **Hasu** , **joy04** , **PaboGirl** , faizlovely , **rahmaotter** , shanakanishi , Girls in awesome world , **ikakyuminss** , chocoyaa , Prince Changsa , GyeOmindo , **Mara997** , **lee** **hye** **byung** , nabeshima , **Cho** **Kyuna** , **mayasiwonest everlastingfriends** , SuniaSunKyu137 , LauraChoilau324 , **onew's** **wife** , keykyu , **nuralasyid** , kyushiii , **PumpkinEvil137** , Fitri , jin , parklili , **Park Heeni** , Lilly Aylia , choikyumin , **chopurple3** , Acho137 , kimpichiadjah , **Michiko** **Haru** , **Hamano** **Hiruka** , KyuMinJoy137 , farla 23 , **Harusuki** **Ginichi** **137411** , **ismayminniELF** , gyumin1408 , **Shengmin137** , lee kyuza , mandwa , gogoflo55 , kyuna36 , Loving Kyu and Ming , **Anisa Jung** , kaissss , **Cho** **Minseo** , **gaemxian137** , arinafebianca07 , WineKyuMin137 , saturn99 , **kim** **nophi** , nugu , **MaVK9597** , **leleekyumin** , **Karen** **kouzuki** , Fanya Amelia137 , **ichadkelpeu** , **Ratry** **joyers** , **nanayukeroo** , **ayu** **aidenkyu** **joyer** , Wiprasetyalee , stuckyu , **Kyuna36 , Park Rihyun-Uchiha , inyezreceel92 , xian me , adegaemgyu , KyuMin Cho , nadoxoxo , vha137 , inn , kyushii , pinzame , sweettaeminee , Hanna Kimi137 , brat** & **Guest**.

(Yang di cetak tebal itu Reviewer di BAB 13 dan Reviewer di BAB sebelumnya yang baru masuk maupun yang baru review. Untuk yang namanya belum disebut, mungkin reviewnya belum masuk. Apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama, mohon maaf ^^)

Once again! Thank you ^^


End file.
